


Eucalyptus

by xHaruka17x



Series: ABO Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, BAMF Dean, Cop Dean, Discrimination, Feminization, Hooker Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Jo is Dean and Sam's sister, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Castiel, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, alpha/beta/omega, kid fic.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 101,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold Autumn night, the last thing Officer Winchester ever thought of seeing were two stunning and pain filled blue eyes he could drown into.</p><p>Stand alone work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and please read & give me feedback!  
> //Dispatch  
> **Dreams/Flashbacks  
> Police Radio Codes  
> 10-22 Disregard  
> 10-23 Arrived at scene  
> 10-27 Driver's license information  
> 10-28 Vehicle registration information  
> 10-29 Check for wants/warrants  
> 10-31 Crime in progress  
> 10-32 Person with gun  
> 10-38 Stop suspicious vehicle  
> 10-40 Respond quickly  
> 10-52 Request Ambulance  
> 10-55 Intoxicated driver  
> 10-56 Intoxicated pedestrian  
> 10-57 Hit-and-run accident  
> 10-76 En route to ___  
> 10-78 Request assistance  
> 10-80 Pursuit in progress  
> 10-95 Subject in custody

  


  
  
Dean was on his graveyard shift. Many hated it but Dean liked it, he felt he saved more people this way. He was stationed in a known drug and prostitution area of his district. Being a Cop for the past ten years gave Dean something most graveyard shift cops didn’t have, experience and tack. Dean was good at his job and it certainly didn’t hurt that he was an ex-Marine. Having enrolled at eighteen and honorably discharged after six years, Dean had felt it best to become a Police officer, where he could be needed.  
  
His Alpha senses and skills were fine-tuned and Dean excelled. He had passed on many promotions because he felt he did more here, on the streets and didn’t want to be a pencil pusher and get stuck behind a desk. He’d get a gut and that wasn’t something he wanted at thirty five years of age. Luckily for him however, his Captain and the city of New York gave him salary increase even without the promotion title.  
  
Just as he reached 7th ave, a maroon sedan stopped suddenly across the street from him. He watched two men jump out, both heavily dressed for the cold of the night and Dean watched them pull out a smaller body from the back seat, dumping the victim before hopping back into the car and peeled out.  
  
Dean ran out to the street and just caught the license plate. He clicked the radio on his shoulder calling it in while rushing to the motionless body.  
  
K2L V6P the plate read.  
  
"Dispatch; 10-31, 10-78, 10-38; Kilo, two, Lima, Victor, six, Papa," Dean barked out. His radio crackled to life.  
  
//10-4. We have a 10-31--// The Alpha ignored the A.P.B. going out by Dispatch and reached the now slightly moving body on the cold ground.  
  
“Hey, I’m Officer Winchester” Dean started. He looked over the person and the strong scent of Omega, blood and sex hit his nose. The victim was wearing knee high, high heeled boots, white thighs were visible, dirty and bruised with a pulled up blue jean skirt and a cheap and fake brown fur coat. There were several hundred dollar bills around and on the Omega.  
  
“Dispatch; Gonna need an ambulance” Dean said clicking the radio and suddenly the Omega sat up quickly and wide scared blue eyes looked up at him.  
  
“No Hospital! I have to go home” The Alpha took a deep breath because those ocean blue eyes, crowned in black lashes were the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen and Dean had seen plenty.  
  
“Look, you’re clearly hurt and-”  
  
“I have a pup alone at home… please I have to go home” Those blue eyes looked at him pleadingly and chapped flush pink hurt lips trembled from the cold with blood at the left corner and Dean could see bruises on his pretty face and around the Omega’s neck.  
  
Fuck. Dean released a breath through his nose and clicked his radio on his shoulder. “Dispatch; 10-22 that”  
  
//10-4 Winchester//  
  
“Come on, I’ll take you home” Dean said, carefully helping the Omega to stand after he collected all the money. The Omega almost fell back down and Dean reached out to steady him. “I’ll go get the car, stay here” The Alpha took off across the street to get his patrol car he hid in the alley way a block over.  
  
He half expected the Omega prostitute to be gone by the time he came back, but his headlights illuminated the scared and exhausted looking Omega as he turned onto the street to pick him up. Dean jumped out of the car and helped the Omega into the back seat of his patrol car.  
  
“Address”  
  
It took a minute for the Omega to willingly give it, but Dean could smell almost desperation on him to see his pup and then blue eyes told him where to go.  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
“Castiel”  
  
“I’m Dean”  
  
Castiel sat back in the surprisingly clean back seat of the patrol car and his whole body hurt… those Alphas and the Beta had tricked him and…. and had done so much more than they had said and agreed to. He could feel the blood and semen easing from his hole. He had been ripped open and his legs had been spread in ways they didn’t go. His jaw was throbbing from the many slaps and his body felt hypersensitive from all the bruises covering every inch of him.  
  
He let his head fall back on the leather bench and closed his eyes as he laid there and tried not to move. The strong scent of woodsy pines danced around him. At least this Alpha’s scent was pleasing to his senses.  
  
**#**  
  


Dean hated the small house as soon as he saw it. The Omega lived in a not so safe neighborhood and on a known drug trafficking street. The Alpha pulled up in front of it and got out of the car to help the half asleep Omega out of the back seat.

“Here we go” The Alpha helped him stand and Castiel looked up at his house, all he could think of was getting to his pup and he found a surge of energy and he rushed on shaky legs to get into his house, the cop following him in and he couldn’t find it in him to care… if the cop wanted payment for the ride, Castiel would get on his knees after he made sure his pup was alright, he had been gone much longer than he had planned.

Dean stepped into the old house and looked around. It was very sparsely furnished with no electronics. The living room consisted only of an old brown love seat that had seen better days with a small coffee table and nothing else. The floors were clean and there wasn’t a speck of dust anywhere.

The kitchen was small and narrow but impeccably clean, with a small round wooden table with a pup’s high chair.

He followed the Omega towards the hallway and to a closed door as the Omega hurried to open it.  
  
The room was small but well organized, it was a pup’s nursery and was the only room in the house that was fully furnished. Sage green walls and a brown recliner, a small pup standing in the crib, smiling as it saw his Mama.

“Hi baby” Castiel wanted to go to his son, but he was covered in filth and strange scents and it wouldn’t be a good idea to touch his pup.

Dean watched the Omega have an inner conflicted and he guessed what the issue was when the Omega started for the pup but stopped short. “Um, I can watch him while you take care of yourself, if you're ok with that”

The pup was completely adorable to the Alpha, big smile with blue eyes like his Mama and a thin layer of dark hair covered his tiny head, looking every bit like his Mama.

Castiel watched his pup giggling and clapping at the Alpha cop who was starting towards him making goofy faces. He hated to leave Helie with a stranger but he needed to get cleaned up. “Thank you…. I won’t be long” He didn’t wait for a reply as he hurried to his bedroom and to his bathroom.

Dean took off his police jacket and picked up the pup. He was about a year old he guessed but really small and was adorable with dimples and a precious button nose. Dean loved pups and lucky for him, they liked him back. He sat down on the sofa rocking chair and started to coo at the pup.

**#**

Castiel peeled off his clothes and stuffed the uncounted money into his only night stand by his mattress that was directly on the floor. He half expected the Alpha to come in and have his way with him. He stepped into his bathroom and looked at himself in his mirror, the tacky green colored bathroom making his skin take on an unhealthy looking hew. His body was covered in bruises and blood smudges were on his face and between his thighs.

Flashes of the brutal rape he had just suffered hit him and he flinched at the images. He shook himself and buried the haunting thoughts inside of himself, this hadn’t been the first time he had been used in such a way and he was painfully sure it wouldn’t be the last.

He stepped into the shower, letting the lukewarm water hit him which barely had any pressure and washed himself, his limbs heavy and stiff. He watched the blood and semen mixed in with the water, the pink liquid flowing down the drain. He carefully washed his hole, whimpering at the stinging pain.

Once he was satisfied as much as he could be and not wanting to leave his pup with a stranger for much longer, he dressed in baggy sweat pants and thick warm socks and a sweater that was two sizes too big for him and headed to Helie’s room.

He found the large Alpha sitting in the rocker, his pup standing on his thighs and giggling as the Alpha bounced his legs making the pup jiggle.

“Thank you… for watching him” Castiel wasn’t sure what to say. He reached for his pup, and Helie happily went into his arms and nuzzled against his Mama right away. The Omega knew he was lucky he had such a good pup, he rarely fussed and rarely cried, he was stronger than his Mama.

“What’s his name?” Dean stood and couldn’t look away from the Omega. He was swallowed up in baggy clothes but Dean now had a clear view of his neck… those were finger marks, bruised into the soft and delicate skin. He resisted the urge to growl and then an exotic and amazing scent hit his nose, eucalyptus and basil. The scent had been muffled earlier by the Omega’s clothes and mixed in with his attacker’s scents.

“Helie”

His radio suddenly crackled to life, making the pup’s head spin around to look at him with wide blue eyes and Dean couldn’t keep the smirk from his face, the pup was just too damn cute.

“Go for Winchester” Dean said, watching as the Omega started for the kitchen. The Alpha followed and grabbed his jacket.

//10-95// Dispatch announced.

“10-04” Dean replied as he watched Castiel take out a bottle from the fridge and heat it the old fashion way on the stove while the pup played with the hem of the Omega’s large sweater. “Hey, um, they caught the guys that hurt you… I can take you to the station and you can press cha-”

“No” The Omega said without glancing at the Alpha.

“But th-”

“No, Officer Winchester. I will not be pressing charges… it wouldn’t do any good and I don’t want any problems.... I really appreciate the ride home and you watching Helie while I… while I cleaned myself, but if u don’t mind I’d like to feed my pup and go to bed” Those large and bright blue eyes looked up at him and Dean was rooted to the spot. The Omega, Castiel was the prettiest thing the Alpha had ever seen and those breath taking sky blue eyes were filled with so much pain, fear and had clearly lived and survived through too much hurt that it made Dean want to hit something.

Omegas had limited rights and substantially minimal ways to make a living, Dean knew that, but it didn’t make the harsh life most Omegas lived any easier or right, especially for an Alpha cop to accept.

Omegas grew up to be one of the followings, if you were lucky and had a wealthy family or mated to a good Alpha or Beta, Omegas had few choices for a profession. Their options were nurse, pup sitter, homemaker, maid, kindergarten teacher but no other grades allowed. Those Omegas were mainly recognized because the collars they wore, all by a color system.

Nurses = Blue collars  
Pup Sitter = Light Purple collars  
Homemaker/House Omega = White collars  
Maids = Black collars  
Kindergarten Teachers = Yellow collars

Or if any of these Omega were mated, the Alpha’s claim bite on their necks was enough. But then you had the not so lucky Omegas that became entertainment… like strippers and hookers. These Omegas wore no collars… only bruises.

As much as Dean hated to admitted, the Omega was right. Even if he pressed charges, the perps would be released within twenty four hours and they could come looking for Castiel and hurt him again if not kill him and his pup.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, hating the completely helpless feeling he felt as he watched the young and beautiful Omega, feeding his precious pup.

“Alright, well…” Dean reached into his breast pocket and took out his card. “If you need anything, please give me a call” He said, placing the card on the kitchen counter before putting on his jacket.

“Stay safe” The Alpha said and was out the door. Castiel locked the door behind him and rested his hand against the door. The Officer hadn’t asked or demanded anything from him and for once, Castiel was happy that he hadn’t felt threatened by an Alpha.

Helie was already half asleep against his shoulder after finishing his bottle. He cooed at his pup and took him into his nursery and gently put the pup into the crib. He turned on the only heater in the house which was in his pup’s room, tonight was a cold autumn night. He went to his bedroom and grabbed his comforter from his bed and came back into the nursery to sleep on the sofa rocker. He jolted as he smelled the Alpha’s scent that still lingered. Woodsy pine and something spicy he couldn’t place. He found he quite liked the scent. He cocooned himself in the chair with the blanket and settled into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helie is pronounced Heeelie and it means dreamer on clouds.
> 
> Enjoy and please read & give me feedback!  
> //Dispatch  
> **Dreams/Flashbacks  
> Police Radio Codes  
> 10-22 Disregard  
> 10-23 Arrived at scene  
> 10-27 Driver's license information  
> 10-28 Vehicle registration information  
> 10-29 Check for wants/warrants  
> 10-31 Crime in progress  
> 10-32 Person with gun  
> 10-38 Stop suspicious vehicle  
> 10-40 Respond quickly  
> 10-52 Request Ambulance  
> 10-55 Intoxicated driver  
> 10-56 Intoxicated pedestrian  
> 10-57 Hit-and-run accident  
> 10-76 En route to ___  
> 10-78 Request assistance  
> 10-80 Pursuit in progress  
> 10-95 Subject in custody

  
  
****** _Castiel spun from the force of the slap, tasting blood. He cried out as he landed on his already sore knees._  
  
_“Open your mouth whore, we aren’t done with you” One of the Alphas grabbed Castiel’s jaw and shoved his cock into his mouth, thrusting harshly._  
  
_Castiel gagged and tried pushing against the Alpha’s hip, letting out a strangled cry as the man gripped his hair tightly to keep him from moving as he fucked his mouth._  
  
_A pair of rough hands pulled Castiel’s hips up and yanked up his skirt, hands grabbing his ass. Castiel tried to move away, they hadn’t paid for four to have him, it was only supposed to be one, he didn’t do group pleasing._  
  
_“Such a pretty hole” The second Alpha slid in two fingers into him, once, twice, and then was pushing his cock into him and the pain… Castiel thrashed around, trying desperately to get away. He was yanked back and up by the hair and then found himself laying on his back. A second slap hit him in the face and he saw stars._  
  
_His wrists were held tightly over his head while his legs were held open by two others while one gripped his aching jaw and shoved his cock in his mouth and the Alpha between his legs pushed himself into his hole. Castiel cried out and desperately tried to get away from being split in half._  
  
_The attackers just laughed. “Gonna have so much fun with you”_ ******  
  
  
Castiel screamed as he sat straight up in his bed. He was covered in sweat and panting as his heart raced from the dream… a flashback of his attack. His wide eyes looked around the room and saw he was in his house, in his bedroom.  
  
It had been a week. Just seven days since but the nightmares wouldn’t go away. He looked over at his nightstand, the clock flashed seven thirteen a.m. The baby monitor was on and silent, thankful he hadn’t woken up his pup.  
  
He stood on shaky legs and saw the business card, lying next to the alarm clock. Many times he had been tempted to call the Alpha, but he knew it wouldn’t do any good… he didn’t even have a phone. He would just sound like a needy Omega and would just bother the Alpha, he probably had a family and…  
  
Castiel grabbed the card and threw it into the garbage. He then picked up his old house robe and wrapped it around himself before heading to his pup’s room.  
  
Helie was sound asleep, little mouth open, tiny hands by his head, half his covers off, showing his warm fuzzy bee sleeping onesie. He was the most perfect thing and everything to Castiel.  
  
The Omega gently petted his pup, smiling when the little one leaned into his touch in his sleep.  
  
Castiel hadn’t left his house since that night and they were short on food and diapers for Helie. Castiel sniffled a cry as tears swam to his eyes. He didn’t want to go out to put his life at risk… to be used as a pleasure toy for Alphas and Betas that could care less if he had a pup at home or not. He was so scared the next customer would be his last and he wouldn’t make it back to Helie… but he had to feed his pup.  
  
He close his eyes and a flashback hit him.  
  
  
****** _The Alpha with a nasally voice the others called Alistair had Castiel’s face down in the dirty mattress, held his arms painfully tight behind his back while the Alpha pounded into him. All three Alphas and the Beta had each taken a turn on him more than once. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but it felt like hours. He could feel the blood and semen dripping down his thighs as he tried to breathe, the hand pushing his face into the mattress strong._ ******  
  
  
Castiel covered his mouth and swallowed down the lump of emotion in his throat as he watched Helie sleep peacefully.  
  
A light knock sounded at his door and fear gripped Castiel. He never had visitors. He quickly closed the pup’s bedroom door and quietly made his way to the door. He tried looking into the peephole but couldn’t make anything out.  
  
The Omega swallowed tightly. “Wh-who is it?”  
  
“Dean… um Officer Winchester”  
  
Castiel stared wide eyed at his door. Why was the Alpha here? He slowly unlocked the three bolts and opened the door, right away a freezing breeze hit his face as he stepped away to let the big Alpha in.  
  
The cop came in, carrying a few bags with him. Castiel held his robe tightly around himself, watching him set the bags down. He was dressed in his uniform and when he looked up at Castiel, he smiled gently before averting his eyes.  
  
“I um, I hope I didn’t wake you”  
  
“No… I was awake”  
  
“Great, so I hope you don’t mind but I brought breakfast and a few things for Helie” The Alpha said, handing Castiel a bag with hot food. The smell of eggs and bacon with pancakes hit his nose and the Omega’s mouth watered.  
  
“Thank you” He placed the food on the table and looked back over at the Alpha who took out a diaper pack and an array of baby food bottles.  
  
“I wasn’t sure which he would like, personally my fav was the blueberry one and the banana one. I used to steal them from my brother and sister when I got old enough”  
  
“Officer Winchester-“  
  
“Dean”  
  
“Dean… I don’t- I mean I’m grateful but I’m a bit confused as to why you’re here with all this…” The Alpha had even remembered his pup’s name...  
  
The Alpha looked sheepish suddenly and rubbed the back of his neck. “I just thought that maybe you could use some of this stuff and um…”  
  
Dean knew how crazy he seemed right now. Just showing up with things for the pup and breakfast… He hadn’t been able to get the Omega out of his mind for the past week and from the look of him, the Omega wasn’t sleeping well.  
  
The Alpha busied himself with opening the hot food Styrofoam boxes. “I wasn’t sure what you would like so I got a little bit of everything.”  
  
Castiel just watched the Alpha go about setting up the table and he looked over at the big bag of diapers for Helie… it was the good brand, the kind that wouldn’t chafe Helie’s gentle skin. The baby food was all generic and also expensive. The Omega just looked back at the Alpha going about setting a plate for him.  
  
Castiel opened his robe and put it on the floor before he sank to his knees and waited for the Alpha to turn around. He had no other way to pay him for the food and supplies.  
  
“I got some coffee too, I don’t know how y-“ Dean turned finding the Omega on his knees behind him waiting. “What are you doing?”  
  
Castiel just reached up and started to unbuckle the Alpha’s belt, but Dean quickly grabbed his hands stopping him. “I can’t pay you for what you brought, this is the only thing I can give you… I’m not fully healed yet for… for sex…” Dean just stared at him wide eyes. The Omega’s blue eyes never left his crotch and the brightness in them looked flat.  
  
“Castiel I don’t want you to do that, I didn’t bring those things for you to… to service me.” Dean wasn’t even sure why he did bring them, only that he had needed to see the Omega.  
  
“Then why?” The Omega asks as he now stood and those blue eyes were on Dean.  
  
“I just… I wanted to make sure you were ok. I don’t want anything in return…” Castiel looked into those mesmerizing green eyes, filled with sincerity and genuine warmth. No one had ever looked at him like that. “Look I have to go, my shift starts in ten minutes, enjoy breakfast and say hi to Helie for me”  
  
The Alpha started for the front door and looked back at the stunt and confused Omega before walking out the door.  
  
Castiel stared at the door for a long time. No one had ever just given Castiel something without wanting anything in return and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. The simple act of kindness made Castiel want to cry. He looked over at the hot food that was quickly cooling and he had enough food for two or three days. The cop had bought about fifteen bottles of baby food for Helie and Castiel let out a small choked out sob as tears slid down his cheek.  
  
“Mama!” The sound of his pup calling snapped him out of his thoughts of the kind Alpha and he went to his pup.

  
  
  


**#####**

 

The vision of the beautiful blue eyed Omega on his knees plagued Dean’s thoughts. The Alpha laid in his bed thinking about him ever since that first night he had found him almost a month ago now.  
  
Those bastard that had raped and beaten him had rap sheets longer than Dean’s arms and some listed were downright gruesome. Castiel had gotten off lightly compared to others, but the problem was always the same, the victims were too scared to press charges and nothing stuck.  
  
For the last three weeks Dean would drive by the Omega’s home. Sometimes he would stop in and say hello and play with the pup for a while. He would find himself bringing food for the Omega or necessities for the pup. The first time he had, the Omega had been on his knees to please him as payment and he couldn’t stop thinking about that image.  
  
Castiel had looked… empty, voided of emotions and was willing to just go through the motions… Dean’s heart hurt for him. He was attracted and cared for the Omega. For the past three weeks, when he would stop by, they would talk and share small things and Dean had even gotten Castiel to laugh and it had been the most beautiful sight and sound. Dean had been completely captivated. Not to mention the Omega smelled amazing and the Alpha had to keep himself in check.  
  
His cell rang and he groaned, reaching for it. “Winchester”  
  
“Hey, did I wake you?”  
  
Sam. His brother called every Sunday morning. His baby brother was a Cardiologist and a good one at that, while their sister Jo who was the second oldest, was a Cop just like Dean.  
  
“No no, I um was awake” The Alpha said, voice heavy and groggy.  
  
“Can’t sleep still?” The younger Alpha asked.  
  
“Yeah…” There was no point lying to Sam, his brother knew him too well.  
  
“Are you still worried about that Omega?”  
  
Dean had admitted he was worried about the single Mama Omega. Those goons they had caught had said something that never sat well with Dean, one had mentioned he would go and thank the Omega that had gotten him in a jail cell for twenty four hours. Dean didn’t take threats lightly.  
  
“Yeah...”  
  
“You know, when you first mentioned him I had an idea but I wasn’t sure how’d you feel about it, but if you’re still worried about him, I may have an idea”  
  
“Oh?” Dean sat up and listened to his brother’s idea.

  
  
  


**#####**

 

Castiel barely had to leave his house for the passed month. Dean had been stopping by almost regularly and the Omega found himself looking forward to his visits. Helie lit up when he saw the Alpha who gave the pup a large amount of his attention. The Alpha was a natural with pups. Castiel had asked him if he had any of his own and the Alpha’s eyes had glazed over with emotions Castiel couldn’t name before the big man shrugged and smiled at him, that million dollar smile, all white teeth with perfect and sharp canines and said, “No, I don't have any of my own, but I am a big brother.” and that had been it.  
  
Castiel found it hard to believe the man didn’t have pups… or an Omega for that matter.  
  
He took a deep breath and kissed Helie. He hated having to leave the pup alone, but rent was due soon and he didn’t have enough saved. The pup was sound asleep as Castiel closed his bedroom door and headed for the front door.  
  
He checked his makeup and outfit once more in the full length mirror he had on the wall by the front door, mini black tight dress, knee high boots over thigh high socks, under his brown short fake fur coat and walked out into the late night.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and please read & give me feedback!  
> //Dispatch  
> **Dreams/Flashbacks  
> Police Radio Codes  
> 10-22 Disregard  
> 10-23 Arrived at scene  
> 10-27 Driver's license information  
> 10-28 Vehicle registration information  
> 10-29 Check for wants/warrants  
> 10-31 Crime in progress  
> 10-32 Person with gun  
> 10-38 Stop suspicious vehicle  
> 10-40 Respond quickly  
> 10-52 Request Ambulance  
> 10-55 Intoxicated driver  
> 10-56 Intoxicated pedestrian  
> 10-57 Hit-and-run accident  
> 10-76 En route to ___  
> 10-78 Request assistance  
> 10-80 Pursuit in progress  
> 10-95 Subject in custody

  
  
Dean was on his third hot chocolate of the night, sitting in his patrol car, heater turned up. He was going over Sam’s idea in his head. He loved the idea, but only had a few reservations, like the Omega saying no. It he were to say yes, Dean would have to keep his feelings in check.  
  
//All units we have a 10-78, 10-31, 10-32//  
  
“10-4, Car 137 on route, requesting address”  
  
//Winchester, 10-76 -//  
  
When Dispatch recited the address, Dean’s stomach dropped. That was two blocks from Castiel’s place in Queens. He swirled the car around and hauled ass, lights flashing.  
  
Dispatch was giving information as he went, all she could tell Dean and the other cops from the 911 call was that someone was trying to break down someone's door and they had a gun.  
  
Dean had dealt with many idiots waving around guns, thinking because they owned one that they suddenly knew how to use it. He remembered one incident a few years back, he had been called to a 10-16, Domestic dispute. When Dean and his partner Benny at the time had arrived, the guy had turned the gun on them. Dean had started to talk the man down, their purpose wasn’t to kill but to save and protect, but sometimes the thin line was a blur when your life was in danger.  
  
The very intoxicated man had waved around his gun and ended up shooting himself in the foot and Dean had snorted, trying to keep from laughing while Benny had just shook his head at the sheer stupidity of the man. The gunman lived, with a life long reminder not to play with guns.  
  
Dean had told this story to Castiel, had even acted it out and that had been when he first got the Omega to laugh, and his smile was all gums and his nose wrinkled. Dean had made it a point after that to make him smile more.  
  
He quickly reached the address Dispatch had given, finding two other police cars already there and in a stand off. Dean grabbed his gun and headed towards the closest Officer.  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
Officer Cole Trenton turned to him. “We thought it was a break in but it looks like it's more then that” Dean looked around and saw civilians on the sidewalk.  
  
“According to the neighbors, that apartment runs drugs in and out of it and this guy just showed up and blasted the gun off at the door. So far we know he shot two people but it's unclear if they’re still alive. He just started shooting at us about ten minutes ago.” Officer Trenton went on.  
  
“Winchester!” Dean looked up to find his supervisor Sergeant Robert Singer.  
  
“Sir!” Dean carefully made his way over to him, staying low behind the patrol cars.  
  
“Take this bastard out, we don’t have time to wait for SWAT, they are stuck from a traffic jam and there's kids around here”  
  
“I need eyes on the target” Dean said as he quickly went back to his patrol car and opened the trunk when shots were fired. The Alpha hit the ground and looked in between the cars and saw the perp shooting two more shots at his colleagues and then grabbed a teenage girl and put the gun to her head.  
  
Dean growled and caught his Sergeant looking at him, giving him the signal to take the guy out. The Alpha nodded and grabbed his Remington M24 case out and set it up.  
  
“You have a clear shot, you take it!” Sergeant Singer barked.  
  
Dean’s instincts took over, everyone else disappeared, all sounds dissipated and his Alpha red eyes came through and amplified his vision. Along with the scope, Dean had a direct shot. The man was yelling and in his movements, he shoved his hostage away from him while yelling and that was Dean’s window. He pulled the trigger and hit the perp right between the eyes.  
  
It was over in seconds. The cops ran forward and quickly swamped the building.  
  
Dean grabbed his radio calling in the events and asked for a coroner and an ambulance, unsure of the victims inside.  
  
“Good job” Sergeant Singer walked over to him as two other patrol cars pulled up and the sirens of the ambulance on its way sounded in the distance. The Alpha watched as his Supervisor’s eyes widened looking at his shoulder. “Were you hit?”  
  
Dean looked at his arm and reached to touch it, his hand now stained with blood. “It's just a graze” A bullet came very close apparently, Dean didn’t even remember feeling it. “I’ll get it cleaned up later” The Sergeant glared at him and arched brown, telling him he didn’t believe him.  
  
“Get in there and see if there’s anyone else with a gun” Singer backed just as SWAT finally showed.  
  
“Yes sir”  
  
“Idjit”  
  
  


**#####**

 

Castiel pulled his coat tighter around himself as he walked on the sidewalk, making his way home. It was almost four thirty in the morning and he wanted to just get home and get back to his pup. Three clients tonight and he almost had all his rent. Tomorrow night he should be able to make the rest, for now, he just wanted a hot shower and to see Helie and take in his sweet peach scent.

The dark streets were eerily quiet. He was used to it but it didn’t make things any easier, not when you knew the kinds of things that could happen… not when you had survived through some of them.

He quickened his steps in his high heeled boots, the clacking louder as he went. A car passed slowly by him with the windows tinted but the Omega could feel the person’s eyes on him, on his bare thighs and too short skirt. He turned the corner and the car continued straight.

As he came closer to his house, he didn’t bother glancing at the parking lot and headed straight for his front door only to stop short. There was a person sitting on his front step and when the person looked up and then stood, Castiel released his panicked breath.

“Dean” The Omega said, coming closer.

“Where were you?” Dean asked, his voice worried.

Castiel passed him and hunched over to unlock his door.

The Alpha watched him and he couldn’t help but look right at the Omega’s ass. The skirt riding up enough from the simple angle that Dean could see the bottom half of his plump cheeks. The Alpha made himself look away as he followed Castiel into the house.

The place was cold, almost colder than outside.

“Dean!” The Alpha turned to look at the Omega, seeing nothing but worried wide blue eyes looking at his shoulder. “What happened, are you ok?”

Dean shrugged to explain but the Omega just pushed him to sit on the sofa and pulled at his jacket. “Take this off so I can clean it”

“It's just a graze”

“From what?” Castiel demanded quickly, completely calm yet clearly worried. He took off his fake fur coat and Dean’s green eyes looked over ever inch of him while the Omega hung it up.

The sleeveless black dress was tight in all the right places and showed the bottom of Castiel’s ass, bare thighs into thigh high socks and knee high high heeled boots. His neck expose and enticing, his collar bones showing and Dean wanted to nip at them. The Alpha clenched his jaw and looked away. “A bullet”

Castiel stared at him with wide eyes. “What?”

“There was an altercation two blocks from here, got shot at. I took him out” Dean said as a matter of fact. “I was worried about you and Helie so I came here, and saw you weren’t here” The Alpha couldn’t help letting his green eyes roam over the Omega once more and Castiel felt the heat before the Alpha made a point to avert his eyes respectfully.

Castiel suddenly felt very under-dressed and swallowed. “I’m… I had to work, rent is due” Dean nodded his understanding but it didn’t make him saying it any easier. Castiel had always hated what he was, what he did for a living, but he never hated it as much as now. The way Dean looked at him and just accepted it hurt… and he didn’t know why. “I’m going to go check on Helie and change. I’ll patch up your shoulder after so take your jacket off” He didn’t wait for a reply and headed straight to Helie’s room.

His angel of a pup was sound asleep, all warm with the room heater on and his soft blankets. Castiel smiled and resisted the urge to touch him, he had to take a shower first, not wanting any other scents to cloud his pup but his own… and Dean’s… Helie loved the Alpha’s scent and Castiel let it go, knowing his pup would always crave an Alpha’s scent, Dean was a good stand in, he was wonderful with Helie and cared for him.

The Omega tiptoed out of the room and quickly headed to his own bedroom and straight into the shower.

Of course, the water heater was broken again and he had to rush through an ice cold shower, but he needed to be clean. With shivering lips, he quickly got out of the shower and dressed in warm, baggy sweat pants and shirt with his favorite wool socks before grabbing the first aid kit before he headed back to the living room.

The Alpha was shirtless, sitting on his sofa, passed out.

Castiel quietly set the kit down on the table and just sat on the arm of the sofa and looked at the big Alpha. The wound from the bullet grazing him wasn’t too bad, it just needed cleaning and to be dressed. The Omega let his blue eyes wonder over the Alpha’s exposed skin and he bit his lower lip. Broad strong shoulders and defined arms with big hands. Abs he wanted to trace his fingers over had a very thin patch of dark blond hair from his navel disappearing down into his pants that looked a bit tight or the Alpha was just that well endowed.

The only markings on the masculine perfection in front of him beside the bullet graze was a plain tattoo, a one inch thick line that started just under his right collarbone and went over his shoulder.

Castiel looked closer at Dean’s features and he looked so relaxed in sleep, his lips slightly parted and bowed for a perfect kiss. His cheeks dusted with freckles and his lashes brushing his cheeks. Castiel wanted to touch him, run his fingers through his hair and cuddle into his lap and-

The Omega got up and stepped away. No. Dean was his friend, he had no business being attracted to him in such a needy way. He took a deep breath and opened the first aid kit.

Dean suddenly woke sitting up and sleepy green eyes looked at him. “Hey… sorry, I guess I’m more tired that I thought”

“It's ok, let me clean this up for you” Castiel proceeded to clean the gash. Dean hissed quietly and clenched his jaw. “Did you… did you kill the man?”

There were no sounds in the house besides their quiet voices, they could hear each other breathing.

“Yeah” They stayed silent for the duration of the Omega dressing the wound, the Alpha watching his delicate hands work gently over his skin.

When Castiel stood to go put away the first aid kit, Dean put his shirt back on and looked back up to find the beautiful Omega standing by the sofa, swallowed up by too big sweats, one elegant shoulder exposed and those impossibly blue eyes looking at him, Dean made himself look away and he couldn’t stop the question from escaping his mouth. “Did anyone hurt you tonight?”

Castiel’s eyes widened at the question before he sat down at the other end of the sofa and kept his eyes on his hands, deciding he needed to cut his nails soon. “No… two of them were regulars… one doesn’t even touch me” He said, looking up at the Alpha and those damn intense green eyes looked at him like they could eat him whole.

“What?”

Castiel smirked and looked away. “Bartholomew… he pays me to watch me…”

Dean’s eyebrow shot up. “Watch you do what exactly?”

Castiel had never felt shy before but Dean made him feel that way and he couldn’t look at the big Alpha. “He watches me get myself off… he never touches me”

A flash of Castiel on all fours in that little black dress, ass presented and mewling with two fingers inside of himself, looking back over his shoulder at the Alpha hit Dean and he had to clear his throat to chase the erotic image away. “And the other?”

“Dean… why do you want to know?”

“I just… you don’t have to tell me, I shouldn’t have asked. I’m sorry”

“Brad pays to… to pleasure me with his tongue. The other was someone I’ve never seen before, he wanted sex” He said, looking up at the Alpha that now stood, picking up his jacket and slipping it on. Castiel had given himself false hope and let himself dream of Dean wanting him… but the reality was that Dean wasn’t interested in him and part of Castiel wanted to sabotage any chance because the Alpha was too good for him. He was noble and good, a respected policeman…

Castiel wasn’t even sure why Dean came to see him every week, bringing him food and things for Helie… the only real reason was the Alpha felt sorry for him… and Castiel didn’t know what to do with kindness, didn’t know what to do with pity…

The Omega had never met an Alpha that didn’t demand something from him, or just take what they wanted from him.

Castiel stood, willing his tears to stay at bay because he wanted Dean, he wanted the Alpha and he knew he wouldn’t want a whore… he deserved so much more.

“I have a proposition for you” The Omega looked up at the Alpha who was looking at him with uncertainty and something else Castiel couldn’t name.

“W-what?” Those damn bright blue eyes were filled with confusion and Dean took a step towards the Omega only for Castiel to take a step back.

The Alpha stood still with his hands up, trying to look as nonthreatening as possible. “Cas, I’d never hurt you, you have to know that”

Castiel mentally kicked himself, he hadn’t meant to step back it was just an automatic reflex, Dean was an Alpha and a big one at that. If Dean wanted to do something to him, Castiel wouldn’t be able to fight him off… part of him reminded him he wouldn’t want to.

The Omega just nodded, his hands fisted together over his chest.

“I um, I need a House Omega”

“What?” Castiel hadn’t been expecting that.

Dean smiled at him and looked away rubbing the back of his neck before setting his green eyes back on him, serious and honest, making Castiel stay completely still.  
  
“I’m an Alpha, not very good at nesting or cooking and I’m always working. I have a big house, two story and I never use the upstairs, even my bedroom is downstairs. I could pay you, between my military pension and police salary I’m sure I could pay you at least four hundred a week. I already pay all the amenities and whatever expenses you would need for the house like food or cleaning supplies, I’d pay for.”

“Dean…”

“You and Helie would be safe” Dean said, almost looking pleadingly at the Omega. “You wouldn’t have to… to do what you do now. You wouldn’t have to leave Helie alone anymore”

Castiel just stared at him wide eyed and couldn’t seem to be able to speak.

“Look just, just think about it” Dean said looking at him once more before turning and leaving the house.

Castiel sank down onto the sofa, eyes glued to the door.

Dean had just offered him a job… a safe and good job… he’d wear a collar and be respected and Dean would protect him, officially and under his roof. Four hundred a week guaranteed. He would have a safe place to call home for Helie, food, heat, hot water… and he would never have to whore himself out just to eat ever again… or at least till Dean found a mate and maybe if he was lucky he could stay on.

He shot up from the sofa and ran outside but Dean was already gone.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and please read & give me feedback!  
> //Dispatch  
> **Dreams/Flashbacks  
> Police Radio Codes  
> 10-22 Disregard  
> 10-23 Arrived at scene  
> 10-27 Driver's license information  
> 10-28 Vehicle registration information  
> 10-29 Check for wants/warrants  
> 10-31 Crime in progress  
> 10-32 Person with gun  
> 10-38 Stop suspicious vehicle  
> 10-40 Respond quickly  
> 10-52 Request Ambulance  
> 10-55 Intoxicated driver  
> 10-56 Intoxicated pedestrian  
> 10-57 Hit-and-run accident  
> 10-76 En route to ___  
> 10-78 Request assistance  
> 10-80 Pursuit in progress  
> 10-95 Subject in custody

  
**A week later**  
  
The sirens were blaring and Dean could see the white Chevrolet in front of him skidding here and there on the slippery and cold roads. It was around six in the evening and the sunlight was already gone.  
  
“10-80 from a 10-57” The Alpha growled into the receiver, swirling his patrol car from hitting a discarded trash can in the street. They were reaching high speeds and the car was heading towards the highway.  
  
//10-4, all units we have a 10-80 -// Dispatch went on to all cars.  
  
“10-78, heading to highway 80”  
  
//Copy that all units Car 137-// Dean tuned her out and swerved his car right, following the perp’s turn.  
  
“Oh shit!” Dean watched wide eyed as the passenger side of the car lowered the window and started firing at him.  
  
“10-32! They’re fucking shooting at me!”  
  
//All units, all units-//  
  
“Mother fucker” Dean had to end this quickly, he could see three other police cars in his rear-view mirror with their lights on while the perp kept shooting. “Fuck”  
  
//Traffic has been altered for clear roads//  
  
“10-4”  
  
The Alpha knew what he had to do, he couldn’t let these crazy sons of bitches hit the highway. He pressed on the accelerator and passed the car on its driver's side slightly and Dean braced himself for impact and then yanked the steering wheel right, the front of his bumper hit the car’s back side, making the white car lose traction. Dean kept his foot on the gas to make sure he didn’t lose his bumper in the process as the car turned and skidded. The perp’s car spun till the driver was opposite of Dean and hit a tree, keeping him stuck.  
  
Perfect pit maneuver executed.  
  
The Alpha’s tires screeched to a stop and Dean was out of his car, gun aimed at the driver’s door of the car.  
  
“Get out the car with your hands up!” Dean barked, eyes reflecting back and forth from green and Alpha red. The other police cars circled them quickly, seven cops with their gun drawn and aimed at the non moving vehicle.  
  
The driver’s side door opened slowly and a very pregnant male Omega stepped out with his hands in the air and a terrified look on his face.  
  
While everyone else was focused on him, Dean spotted the passenger reloading the gun he had shot at him with.  
  
“Get down!” The Alpha yelled and the Omega scrambled to his knees just as the hidden passenger aimed to shoot at the cops from the opened car door and Dean pulled the trigger twice, hitting his target while the Omega kneeling on the floor screamed horrified.  
  
The other cops moved in and everything was a blur after that. Dean found himself at his desk an hour later, filling a mountain of paperwork he hated and had found out then the hit and run victim had survived. At least that.  
  
“Hey Dean, someone's here to see you” The Alpha looked up at a fellow Officer, a grumpy man named Rufus.  
  
Dean had no idea who would come see him.  
  
**#**  
  
Castiel liked this small Diner, it was a hole in the wall, but quiet and clean. There were only two other tables taken besides his. The owner was a Beta named Missouri and she loved Helie. He came here once a month and enjoyed the delicious cheap food and Helie loved the homemade banana pudding the Beta made.  
  
He sat at a table by the large front windows with his pup in a high chair. It was a little after seven, dinner time and Helie’s chin was covered in pudding making Castiel laughed at him. Big blue eyes looked up at him happy and awed. The Omega wiped his pup’s face and cooed at him, making a sweet giggle come from him, gaining a caring smirk from Missouri who came from behind the counter to turn on the over head TV.  
  
Castiel looked up at the Beta, hearing her cluck disapprovingly at the TV. “Look at these fools. They are crazy shooting at the police” She said before shuffling back behind the counter.  
  


The channel was turned to the news about a car chase. The view from the helicopter showed police cars going after a white car and he could see the passenger stick out a gun from the window. The TV was on mute but the captions were displayed across the bottom.

Castiel could clearly see the police car. Unit 137 clear as day on the roof. The Omega’s eyes fluttered, that was Dean’s patrol car.

The news kept going on about shots fired and then showing Dean’s car hitting the white car.

“Missouri we have to go” Castiel announced as he started to gather up his pup’s things, Helie watching wide eyed.

“Everything ok?”

“Yes, I um, I just need to check on someone”

“Well alright, you be careful” She said as Castiel handed her money for the bill.

“I will” The Omega grabbed his coat and once he was sure Helie was warm and good in his dark blue winter coat, he grabbed his diaper bag and picked up his pup and was out the door and into the chilly night.

**#**

The Police station was a lot more terrifying then Castiel had thought. He held Helie tightly against him, thankful his jacket covered his neck completely, keeping his status of Omega profession obscured from all the many big Alphas that kept walking around him in the lobby.

Eyes roamed over him and he could feel heated gazes and hated how vulnerable he felt. The Beta at the front desk had told him to wait till Officer Winchester was available in the seating area but Castiel didn’t want to sit down. He felt a bit more hidden with his coat on tightly and Helie in his arms.

He watched with worried wide eyes as Officers brought in and out people in handcuffs, all giving him lust filled gazes.

**#**

Dean opened the door of the bullpen to step into the front of the police quarters and right away spotted Castiel standing with Helie in his arms, keeping his neck covered. He could see other Alphas just watching Castiel. His bare neck may have been covered but it did nothing to hide the fact that he was an Omega and a small and pretty one at that. Even with a pup in his arms, it was clear he didn’t belong there and he didn’t smell mated or claimed.

The Omega was dressed in tight black jeans with flat calf high boots and his brown fake fur coat while Helie was in a warm looking dark blue jacket with baby jeans and booties.

“Cas” Those beautiful blue eyes looked at him and the smile that greeted Dean made his heart beat faster. His cheeks were pink from the cold and his lips a bit dry. “Everything ok? What are you doing here?” The Alpha asked quietly, no one else needed to hear.

“I saw the chase on TV, I just wanted to make sure you were ok” Castiel admitted, suddenly feeling stupid when it was obvious Dean was uncomfortable having him there. Maybe the Alpha didn’t want anyone to know he was nice and friendly to an Omega… a whore Omega.

It had been a week since he last saw Dean, on that night he offered him the job and he had been waiting for Dean to come by again but he hadn’t… Castiel didn’t have the Alpha’s number to call him… Castiel didn’t even have a phone in the first place.

“I’ll go, I’m sorry” The Omega said, watching the Alpha look around them, to see who was watching them. He swallowed the lump of sudden emotions that hit him and turned to leave when Helie finally spotted Dean and reached for him, making happy yippy noises.

“It's ok, I’m just surprised you came here” The Alpha said quickly and took the pup from him, making goofy faces at him. Helie giggled and clapped at him. “Did you walk here?”

“Yes” Castiel answered, loving how fascinated Helie was with Dean, his pup was crazy about the Alpha. “I um, I was waiting for you to stop by…”

“I’m sorry, been a really crazy week” The Alpha started, eyes looking at the pup filled with adoration and it made Castiel feel warm. “Did you want to talk about it?”

“I wanted to tell you yes. I really can’t thank you enough, I -”

“Cas you don’t have to thank me. This will help both of us, a job for you and a safe place for Helie and you’ll be helping me out. I gotta warn you, I’m a bit messy”

Castiel snorted. “I’m sure it will be fine”

“Great. When do you want to move in?”

Castiel couldn’t fully hide the blush from his cheeks, hopeful the Alpha would think it was only because of the cold outside. “Whenever is convenient for you”

“I’m off Monday, I can come by in the morning and help you pack up”

“Ok” Helie was cuddled up against Dean’s neck and shoulder, his eyes closed and little mouth open. He was half asleep already. “You’re really good with him” Castiel said quietly, secretly cherishing the scene in from of him, his mind traveling to forbidden wished of Dean being Helie’s father.

“Yeah well, he’s a great pup. He makes it easy” Dean said then cooed at the sleepy pup who just nuzzled his uniform and held on tighter. “Come on I’ll take you home.”

“You don’t have to, you’re working and-”

“Cas, I’m not letting you walk home, it's freezing outside and you have Helie. My shift finishes in twenty minutes”

“Ok” Castiel couldn’t find it in him to argue. He was cold and tired and Helie was already asleep in Dean’s arms.

“Come on you can stay at my desk while I finish some paperwork. Do you want coffee or something?” Dean was speaking quietly, not wanting to wake Helie and it made Castiel’s crush on the Alpha flourish.

“Um… maybe tea?”

“Yeah we have that” The Omega followed the big Alpha through the door and the back of the precinct, seeing all these Officers busy with paperwork, on the phone or dealing with people sitting at their desks. He followed Dean to almost the very back and into an office that housed two desks.

It was quiet and a bit secluded. “This is my desk, I’ll be right back with your tea…” Dean stood for a minute a bit confused as to what to do with Helie asleep in his arms, he really didn’t want to wake the pup and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't completely enjoying the little one feeling safe enough in his arms to hold on so tightly to him and sleep. “I um… I’ll be careful”

Castiel watched the Alpha’s inner struggle, he clearly didn’t want to wake the pup. Castiel trusted Dean, he did and that realization floored him as he watched the Alpha leave the room and start towards what he guessed was the precinct's kitchen with Helie in his arms.

**#**

Dean made his way to the cafeteria, walking around his colleagues who eyed him confused, spotting the tiny pup in his arms. The Alpha just smirked at them and walked into the room, noisy with laughter and arguments. Helie moved but stayed asleep.

He made his way to the cafeteria Beta and ordered the tea and waited while petting Helie, taking in his light peach scent.

“Hey Winchester, settle this bet we-... is that a pup in your arms?” Cole Trenton stopped short, starring at the pup drooling on Dean’s shoulder.

“Yeah so keep it down” Dean said, cooing at Helie who just held on to him.

“Well now, ain’t this a lovely sight” Benny Lafitte, Dean’s best friend came over to look at the pup who clearly loved Dean. “Fits you nicely brotha” He said, knowing Dean’s secret.

The Alpha looked up at his best friend and the silent understanding between them passed and Benny smirked gently.

“What’s this bet?” Dean asked, waiting for the tea.

“We were placing bets as to why your ex, that pretty Omega Kindergarten teacher broke up with you” Cole said as two other Officers, Dick and Uriel walked over.

“Why are you idiots still asking about that? It was four months ago. Don’t you all have lives of your owns?” The Alpha growled making Helie’s head look up at him with wide blue surprised eyes. “Sorry pup, not growling at you” He said cooing at the little one and made a goofy face, making Helie giggle sleepily before getting comfortable against Dean once more.

“Well, you always get these hot little Omegas and then they dump you, it's interesting” Dick said, watching Dean with the pup, arching a brow. Dean and the guys would regularly frequent a local bar downtown, they would all spot Omegas they were interested in but most would strike out while ninety percent of the time, Dean walked out with a pretty Omega, which was how his last few relationships had happened. This would also start rumors and speculations as to why his relationships didn’t last passed a few short months. Lisa, the kindergarten teacher had been one of his longest. “Who’s kid is that anyway?”

“My house Omega’s pup”

“Didn’t know you had a house Omega”

“You guys are really nosy for nothing”

“Does Jo know? She already acts like your mom even though you're older” Uriel said, making the others laugh.

The cafeteria Beta finally handed him the tea. “You’re all idiots, except for Benny” Dean said as he turned to leave, making Benny snort and the other’s went back to the bet.

Why had the Omega Kindergarten Teacher, Lisa something, leave Dean. Before that it was some other Omega Nurse named Anna and before that a Omega Maid named Tessa. The Officers looked over at Benny, knowing the big scruffy Alpha knew the events around Dean’s failed relationships.

“Come on Benny, you can tell us”’ Cole said, as the three men giggled.

Benny just shook his head and walked out of the Cafeteria.

**#**

After having the offered tea and letting it warm his insides while watching Dean finish some paperwork one handed, Castiel found himself quietly just watching the scene in front of him.

The Alpha at his desk, brows furrowed in concentration going over his reports with his right hand, all while holding a sleeping Helie with his left arm, the pup’s little mouth opened slightly and drooling on the Officer’s black uniform. It was the perfect domestic scene and Castiel’s heart squeezed.

After several more peaceful minutes, Dean stood to take them home.

All eyes followed Castiel trailing after Dean as they left the the police station. The Omega had been thankful Dean’s office had been secluded. There were so many Alphas in the station and it was a bit terrifying.

The car ride was quiet. Castiel had been able to take Helie from Dean, the pup had fussed momentarily till he was against his Mama and settled quietly. Castiel kissed his pup’s messy hair and held him against him as Helie fell back asleep in a mix of Dean’s scent and his Mama’s. Castiel stopped himself from inhaling the blended scents longingly.

“So, the second floor will be all yours, you and Helie will have your own rooms. My bedroom is downstairs with a small gym that I barely get to use.” Dean started, speaking softly not to rouse the pup. “The kitchen is completely new with two ovens but I never use it, again barely home. I thought I’d give you a credit card on my account so you can get groceries and stuff for the house and not have to wait after me for money when you need it. I’ll set up a direct deposit to your account for your pay”

“I don’t have an account… my status of profession is an automatic no”

Dean nodded and licking his lips as he made a turn on the dark roads. “Well your status of profession is changing and we will figure out a way to get you a bank account. Some even have options for college funds for pups”

Castiel could only look up at Dean completely overwhelmed. The Alpha was too good to be true.

Dean pulled the patrol car to the Omega’s house, clenching his jaw at the sight of it in the run down neighborhood. He hated knowing the beautiful Omega lived here, but soon, Castiel and his pup would be safe under his roof.

“Thank you for everything” Castiel said as he got out of the car with Helie and the pup’s bag over his shoulder.

“I’ll see you Monday” Dean said and watched the Omega make his way to his front door. The Alpha stayed till he saw the door close behind the Omega and the lights come on inside of the house.

Four days. Four days till Castiel came to live with him and be his house Omega. Dean pulled out of the driveway and headed home.

 

**#####**

 

Castiel was scared of this Alpha. His landlord was intimidating and scary but usually nice to Castiel, especially when he wanted sexual favors.

The Omega watched Luc pacing his living room, clearly irritated with the Omega. Castiel had just told the Alpha that he was moving out in two days and was handing him the money for the full month anyway, but the Alpha’s features had turned angry and he had started pacing without a word.

Luc shoved the cash into his jeans and then rounded on the Omega and smiled eerily at him, making Castiel take a step back and the Alpha enjoyed seeing those big blue eyes filled with fear. “See, I’ve been meaning to come see you about your services Castiel” He said, hand now caressing the scared Omega’s face.

“I don’t do that anymore” Castiel tried to tell him, lips trembling. He was days away from moving out and starting a new life as a house Omega, a respected profession, but his words only made Luc smile wider, showing sharp teeth.

“Funny, I don’t see a collar on you and I don’t see a mating mark. You are still just a whore, and a good whore does as he’s told.” The Alpha gripped him by the hair tightly and shoved him face first into the sofa and yanked down the Omega’s sweat pants.

“No!” Castiel fought against him and the Alpha punched him hard in his left kidney, knocking the wind outta him and a surge of pain shocked Castiel’s body, making him cry out. He felt the Alpha spit against his hole before roughly pushing in two fingers. Castiel was still trying to breath after the punch, stunning his body with pain.  
  
“We always have such fun together” Luc sneered and the Alpha start to unbuckle his jeans and Castiel tried to move again only for Luc to punch him in the exact same spot, making pain shoot throughout Castiel’s body. He was barely able to get enough air to cry out and he didn’t have time to recuperate as the Alpha started to push his cock into his hole.

“Such a tight hole for a whore… mmm” The Alpha pushed in slowly and Castiel tried to move away only for the Alpha to grab his neck from behind with both hands and slammed himself into the Omega’s hole, making Castiel scream in pain.

“Mama!” Helie suddenly started wailing and crying from his playpen on the other side of the room, practically screaming.

The Alpha snapped his hips once, twice and then pulled out, ejaculating all over Castiel’s ass and back.

“See you around whore” The Alpha slid his jeans back on and left the house, slamming the door on the way out.

Castiel cried into the sofa along with his pup crying for him. He felt sick and his body hurt… he looked over at his pup, sitting in the playpen looking at him crying.

Castiel prayed for the millionth time that Helie wouldn’t present as an Omega…

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Castiel stepped out of Dean’s black Impala they had just filled with his very few belongings and looked up at the Alpha’s house. A two story brick house that was well maintained and taken care of was now his and Helie’s new home.

“Welcome to your new home” Dean announced as he started for the house with bags in his hands. Castiel followed and Dean couldn’t help his smirk, both Mama and pup’s big blue eyes were wide, looking at the house.

When Castiel walked into the house, right away Dean’s strong scent hit his senses, woodsy pines wrapped around him. Helie smiled and then sneezed, the Alpha musk also strong for the little one.

“Sorry about that” The Alpha apologized sheepishly as he sat down the bags and went about opening the windows, airing out the house.

The living room had a large comfy looking dark blue sofa and matching love-seat with blue, grey and white plaid cushions. An old and well loved La-Z-Boy chair was on one side, looking at the small fireplace and a flat screen TV that rested above the mantle.

“So let me give you the tour” Dean insisted, taking the few bags Castiel still held on to, and set them aside with the others. “The living room, the fireplace works and I’ve never had any problems with it.” The Alpha said as he started towards the hall where the kitchen was.

“This is the kitchen, I redid most of this myself when I first inherited the place”

 

“Inherited?”

“Um yeah, this was my parent’s place. I grew up in this house with Sam and Jo. You’ll met them eventually.”

Castiel nodded, completely in love with the kitchen.

“Back there is my bedroom on the left and across is my little gym, you’re more than welcomed to it.” Dean explained.

The Omega and pup looked all around as the Alpha went on showing them more features of the house. All the floors in the house were a beautiful wood which included the upstairs level. Castiel was happy to notice the old stairs didn’t creak as they stepped on them.

“So I had a reason for telling you not to bother with Helie’s furniture. I wanted to surprise you with this as a thank you for taking my offer. This big house needs a pup’s laugh” Dean said, unable to meet the Omega’s eyes.

Castiel had no idea what Dean was going on about. Eventually the Alpha would find a mate and have his own pups but Castiel didn’t feel he should say any of it. He stayed quiet and followed Dean to a room at the front of the house.

Dean smiled at him as he opened the door. Castiel’s eyes went wide and Helie clapped and giggled, somehow knowing this was his room. “This was my old bedroom, I um, I finished it yesterday” The Alpha stated, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Dean… It's beautiful” Castiel didn’t know what to say. He didn’t understand why Dean was so good to him and Helie. The Omega couldn’t stop himself and turned to the smiling Alpha who was practically puffing out his chest at his praise and kissed his cheek. “Thank you”

Dean just looked at him clearly shocked. His green eyes looked at him wild and intense.

Castiel blushed and looked away under the heated gaze.

The Alpha cleared his throat. “I’m really happy you like it. Your bedroom is just down the hall” Castiel followed the Alpha, his heart hammering.

“I um, just got you a few things but whatever else you want to add or need, we’ll go get.” Dean said opening another bedroom door.

 

“You have a small walk in closet and your bathroom is attached here” Dean explained.

 

“I don’t know what to say… Dean this is too much I…” Castiel put Helie and his carrier down while he wiped his tears away. “I’m just a who-”

“No” The Alpha firmly commanded, looking into those damn blue eyes that made his insides twist. “You did what you had to to feed yourself and Helie. That doesn’t define who you are”

Castiel nodded, listening as Dean used his Alpha tone and it made him shiver.

They stayed like that for a long time, just watching each other, neither moving. Helie grabbed Dean’s pant leg giggling as the Alpha looked down at him. “I think Helie likes it here”

“Yes” Castiel smiled and picked up his pup who reached for Dean. “I think someone has a new favorite” The Omega teased as the Alpha took the pup and smiled when the little one put his head on his shoulder. “Traitor” Castiel huffed, lovingly pinching his pup’s thigh, throwing the little one into a fit of giggles. Castiel proceeded to pretend to bite the pup’s foot, making ‘num num’ noises as Helie laughed and squirmed against Dean.

The Alpha couldn’t keep from smiling, watching this sweet moment between Mama and pup. Holding on to Helie while Castiel was almost against him, Dean had to take a deep breath. The beauty wasn’t his and he needed to keep his feelings in check and stay respectful. The Omega trusted him and he wasn’t about to ruin that.

Instead he happily inhaled the Omega’s delicious scent of eucalyptus as he smiled at the pup who was giggling and looking between Mama and Alpha.

“It's your first night here, so I figured I could order out. Give you two a chance get settled in. Anything in particular you’d like?”

“I’m not picky, whatever you decide on will be fine” The Omega said politely.

“Come on Cas, Chinese or Italian?” The Alpha asked, smirking.

“When you say Italian, are we talking pepperoni pizza?” The Omega questioned, biting his bottom lip looking up at the Alpha innocently.

Fuck. The Omega was so damn beautiful that Dean had to pinch his own thigh to keep his cool. “An Omega after my heart. I’ll go order that” He decided as Helie took a good grip of Dean’s shirt. “I’ll take him with me, give you a chance to settle in. We will be in the living room watching TV, right Helie?”

The pup clapped and waved to his Mama as he and Dean descended down the stairs.

Castiel didn’t know how to feel as he watched the Alpha and his pup disappear down the stairs. He was no longer a whore, he was a house Omega. He tried to come to terms with this new truth, while trying to keep his tears at bay. He would let them out later when he was alone and wouldn’t bother the Alpha...

Dean… That wonderful man who had just fell into his life one night like some modern prince charming, rescued him from his horrible life. Giving him a chance at a new and better future. One where Helie would be safe and never left behind again. One of the best parts was how much the Alpha cared for his pup. Helie was completely crazy about Dean in return. It was so important for pups to be around both their Omega Mama and… an Alpha.

Dean wasn’t biologically Helie’s father but the pup certainly regarded him as such and the big Alpha didn’t seem to mind one bit.

The Omega went back down stairs, seeing Dean making Helie dance and giggle on his lap in the living room while ordering their pizza on the phone. Castiel grabbed all of his few bags and headed back upstairs.

Almost all the bags were Helie’s things. He brought the necessities for himself, and figured with his first paycheck he would go get new clothes.

He went into Helie’s nursery, wanting to get a closer look at the room. Everything in the entire room had been newly purchased, from the furniture, the linens, and everything in between. There was a monitor on the nightstand by the big comfy looking sofa chair. Castiel guessed the other half was in his room.

Castiel let his hand trail over the crib, the changing table, and the hamper for dirty diapers next to it. He went to the shelves and cabinets Dean had bought. He opened the drawers to find they were all neatly stocked with diapers, lotions, creams, wipes, Vicks for fevers, pup bibs, and shoulder rags. The large drawers under the shelves had extra bedding sets, crib sheets, waterproof pads, table pad covers, and crib blankets.

He opened the small closet and found little hangers and started to put away his pup’s clothes, finding that the Alpha had bought a humidifier.

Castiel smiled, the Alpha was so good to him and Helie. This was all so much; had to have cost a lot of money, yet the Alpha asked for nothing in return. The Omega didn’t know what to think. Dean made him feel like a person. Respected him, treated him with kindness and gave him friendship. Just the thought of the Alpha made his insides feel warm.

He left the pup’s room and headed to his room. He just stood in the doorway for a while, taking it all in.

The room was beautiful and simple, two antique wooden nightstands, handcrafted with a beige lamp on each side of the bed. The right nightstand had the other half of the monitor from the pup’s room. While on the left side there was an elegant looking clock along with a small bouquet of flowers.

The Omega walked over to the flowers. The bouquet beautiful and simple. It consisted of baby’s breath, one white hydrangeas, one white rose, two white tulips and three white carnations.

No one had ever given him flowers before. He couldn’t stop himself from picking up the small vase and scenting them; their gentle calming scents made him want to cry. He was so touched by the small act the Alpha most likely had no clue how much this meant to the Omega.

He wiped his face and placed the vase back on the nightstand as he looked over at the bed. It looked so comfortable with fluffy white comforter and crisp new sheets. He sat on the bed feeling the goose down underneath him and he let out a gasp. He had never had a bed before, only a cheap crappy mattress on the cold floor.

The sound of the doorbell ringing snapped him out of his thoughts. He stood, quickly put away his lack of clothes then made his way into his bathroom. He couldn’t wait to take a bath; maybe with lavender oil like he had always wanted to.

He washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror to make sure he was presentable. Walking back into the bedroom, he noticed a small white box with a dark blue ribbon. The gift was among the pillows; given that, Castiel hadn’t noticed it before. He lifted the package and found a card with his name on the front, written in bold cursive.

He leaned back against the bed as he slowly removed the lid. He gasped as a shaky smile formed on his lips. Neatly placed in the center of the box was a white lace collar with ‘D.Winchester’ embroidered at the center in dark grey thread. The Omega tried to keep his new tears at bay after just having washed his face.

Castiel quickly took the collar out of the box before putting it around his neck then rushed back into the bathroom to get a look at it. He was a house Omega now.

Castiel released a happy breath and turned back into his room and headed down stairs only to stop short, watching Dean playing with Helie as they headed into the kitchen.

The Alpha was almost in the kitchen clutching a sniffling Helie. Castiel momentarily panicked out of instinct; however, there was no immediate threat, so he stayed in his hiding spot.

“Ok, only reasons you would be upset is if you’re dirty or hungry” Dean made a big show of lifting up the pup in the air scenting his diaper clad butt, all while making Helie giggle after Dean made a face and then smiled. “You’re not stinky. I’m sure your Mama changed you before coming to the house. So these alligator tears mean you, Mr.Fussy pants, are hungry” The Alpha sat the pup on the counter, which made Castiel’s heart pound because, the counter was high, but the Alpha kept one big hand on the front of the pup’s chest while he grabbed a few pup food bottles. “Ok, which one do you want...Carrots?” Dean asked, reading them off, making a face at the carrots bottle, making Helie giggle and clap at him. “...Squash” Another face and Castiel snorted and covered his mouth, not wanting to interrupt. “... Bananas!” The Alpha announced and the pup cheered. “Bananas it is”

The Omega watched on as the Alpha proceeded to play airplane with his pup while feeding him.

He didn’t think he had ever been so in… No he stopped those thoughts. Dean was his friend, a good friend. He couldn’t let his feeling ruin the one chance he had at a safe life for himself and Helie.

Dean Winchester was a good respected Alpha and he would one day find a worthy Omega. Castiel wasn’t that worthy Omega, he knew that… he would just keep his feelings to himself and surrender to his wishful dreams of being with the Alpha at night, alone on his bed.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my awesome Muses for their continuing help, cadlg7 and tiffanywinchester!  
> And Thank you to Beta Angie Curtis!  
> Police Radio Codes  
> 10-16 Domestic problem  
> 10-22 Disregard  
> 10-23 Arrived at scene  
> 10-27 Driver's license information  
> 10-28 Vehicle registration information  
> 10-29 Check for wants/warrants  
> 10-31 Crime in progress  
> 10-32 Person with gun  
> 10-38 Stop suspicious vehicle  
> 10-40 Respond quickly  
> 10-52 Request Ambulance  
> 10-55 Intoxicated driver  
> 10-56 Intoxicated pedestrian  
> 10-57 Hit-and-run accident  
> 10-76 En route to ___  
> 10-78 Request assistance  
> 10-80 Pursuit in progress  
> 10-95 Subject in custody

  
  
Today Castiel couldn’t stop smiling. His first two weeks of being a house Omega had just passed and Dean had just handed him eight hundred dollars and thanked him. The house was immaculate and the Alpha had breakfast in the morning, a packed healthy and Alpha worthy lunch and delicious dinners. Dean made sure to tell the pretty Omega repeatedly how much he loved all the food he made. The fact that Castiel could make vegetables taste this good had Dean happily stuffing his face.  
  
“So I was thinking since it's your first full two weeks, we could celebrate. My brother Sam and sister Jo want to join us for dinner, that way you guys can finally meet” Dean beamed with a huge smile on his face. “Oh! Sam will bring his Omega Jess with him. They have been married for about a year now, she’s a nurse.”  
  
“I’d really like that. What should I make?” Castiel asked, looking in the fridge to see what he had available.  
  
“You’re sure you don’t mind cooking? I’ve kinda been bragging about your cooking skills.” The Alpha admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Castiel had started to love that gesture, knowing that the Alpha only did it when he felt shy.  
  
The fact that Dean loved and talked about his cooking made Castiel feel warm and fuzzy inside. He sure couldn’t hold it against the big Alpha. “Not at all”  
  
“Awesome. Um, Sam mentioned they would be here around six, still waiting to hear back from Jo” Dean told him as he made his way into the living room to play with Helie who, started jumping in his bouncing chair as soon as he saw the Alpha. “Hey buddy” Dean started playing with the pup while Castiel looked on, smiling.  
  
Whenever the Alpha was home, he would play with Helie for hours. Just in the short weeks, the Omega had found the Alpha and pup passed out together on the sofa few times. Finding Dean asleep on his back on the large sofa with Helie asleep on his chest, face firmly in the Alpha’s neck while one of Dean’s big hands held the pup, and his own head rested on the other arm.  
  
The most recent time was just yesterday. Castiel had left the Alpha and pup watching TV cartoons in the living room and had gone to do laundry in the basement; when he returned, he had found them in that position. The Omega had taken advantage of the situation, grabbing his historic film camera and took a picture or two.  
  
The rest of the film was filled with Helie; only now he would have a few of Dean too, and could secretly cherish them. He had a shoe box half full of used rolls of films that weren’t developed. He never had money to, however now, he could start a photo album, and he could include Dean with no one being the wiser.  
  
Castiel found he had three filet mignon steaks and two salmon filets left. He had to go food shopping soon. “I have three steaks and two fish filets”  
  
“The three steaks for me, my brother and sis, Jess will want Salmon just like you” Dean called back from the living room and Castiel couldn’t help but smile. The Alpha was quick to pick up on his preferences, just as he was for the Alpha.  
  
The sounds of Helie giggling like crazy hit the Omega’s ears as he stepped out of the kitchen to go see what was going on. He found Dean laying on his back on top of the play carpet, while holding Helie out like he was flying. The pup giggled and look around with wide blue eyes and a huge smile as the Alpha brought him down fast, kissing the pup’s nose. Then right back up at arm's length. Dean repeated the motion again and again.  
  
Castiel couldn’t look away because Dean treated Helie like he was his own pup and it made the butterflies in the Omega’s stomach flutter.  
  
**#**  
  
The food was just about ready. Castiel had decided on crispy roasted garlic potatoes as a side which went great with both the salmon and filet mignon. He had just changed into his skinny black jeans and a light blue blouse. The Omega decided he would go shopping for clothes tomorrow.  
  
“Hey, Jo just called she won’t be able to make it” Dean apologized as he walked into the kitchen with Helie in his arms. Castiel was bent over looking into the oven and Dean was thankful Helie was too young to notice him staring at his Mama’s ass.  
  
“That’s ok, I’ll make her steak into a steak salad for your lunch tomorrow” Castiel decided as he stood back up and looked over at Dean with a small smile and made his way over to the Alpha. Dean stopped breathing. He released a slow shaky breath as discreetly as he could when Castiel went for Helie, peppering the pup's face.  
  
“Great” Castiel looked up at those mesmerizing green eyes, intense and wild, watching him. He couldn’t help the small blush from gracing his cheeks. Helie was mumbling while sucking on his binky, mostly paying attention to the small clip in his Mama’s hair.  
  
‘Ding Dong’  
  
The doorbell rang, breaking their moment. Dean smiled at him and turned to go answer the door.  
  
Castiel leaned back against the refrigerator, trying to let his rapidly beating heart to calm down. Being so close to the Alpha was hard. Dean’s scent of woodsy pines mixed with crisp spicy apples made his insides tingle. Especially when all he radiated was safety. Castiel smirked when he allowed himself to admit that he was a bit envious of his pup, getting to always be in the Alpha’s big strong arms.  
  
The Omega scolded himself. He needed to stop with all these feelings and thoughts. Dean was his friend, his Alpha employer, and the big man would find an Omega eventually, and mate. If Castiel wanted any chance of staying on, he had to stop these feelings before they doomed him.  
  
The sound of Dean’s laugh suddenly boomed throughout the house making him close his eyes tightly. The Alpha deserved someone worthy; Castiel wasn’t that someone. He had to accept that and keep himself in check.  
  
**#**  
  
Meeting Sam and Jess was fun and a bit heartwarming for the Omega. He and Jess got along perfectly. She had a blue collar with ‘RN’ and ‘S.Winchester’ embroidered on it. She repeatedly complimented him on the food, they started trading recipes and made plans to go clothes shopping together. This had come about after Castiel had mentioned he needed new clothes.  
  
The pretty blonde Omega didn’t treat him differently when it was clear this was a new profession and proceeded to tell him that the Winchesters were good Alphas. She was completely in love with Helie while the pup was completely basking in all the attention he was getting from the four adults.  
  
Sam was even bigger than Dean. It had taken Castiel a few minutes to feel safe but after Helie smiled up at the big Alpha, who started to play peekaboo with him, Sam grew on Castiel quickly because Helie was a great judge of character. He was a doctor, very humble, and loved to embarrassed Dean with horrible childhood stories.  
  
Sam had everyone at the table laughing while Dean grumble.  
  
Castiel was just laughing and smiling; it all felt surreal. Being here, safe, happy and laughing with dare he say friends… He had never had friends before; in fact, he couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he watched Dean and Sam tell crazy stories. Both trying to embarrass the other in front of him and Jess. Two very big, goofy Alphas.  
  
Castiel stood and started to pick up the empty plates. “Cas this was delicious as always” Dean boasted.  
  
“Thank you Dean” The Omega replied shyly.  
  
“Yeah this was really good, steak to perfection” Sam agreed wholeheartedly.  
  
“He is picky about how his steaks are cooked so kudos” Jess added as Sam leaned over to kissed her sweetly.  
  
“I made dessert, apple caramel squares, would anyone like some?” Castiel asked before going into the kitchen.  
  
“Oh my god! Those are freaking awesome; Sammy you gotta try at least one.” Dean said, all smiles, making Castiel’s stomach flutter. He didn’t notice Jess watching him with a big smile.  
  
“I'd love some Castiel” The blonde Omega admitted.  
  
“Me too Cas” Sam called out while Castiel already knew Dean wanted at least two pieces with milk.  
  
“Be right back” The Omega disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
“Hey buddy” Sam and Jess watched as Dean’s attention was only on the pup. Helie was talking to Dean, well mumbling as Dean cooed at him like he understood. He wiped the cute pup’s chin that was covered in prune pudding.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this relaxed and happy” Dean’s head spun around to look at his brother and mate then looked back at Helie who was still talking to him.  
  
“Yeah… Helie is so damn smart… and Cas…” Dean couldn’t explain how he felt, not without sounding like a pinning Alpha.  
  
Sam smirked at him knowingly. “Cas is great Dean.”  
  
“I like him; you two obviously like each other” Jess slipped in as Dean looked at his sister in law, a dazed look came over his face and he bit his bottom lip.  
  
“I just… “ Dean didn’t know how to explain that the last thing he wanted to do was scare Cas. To force him into anything with Dean. He didn’t want Cas to think he had to be with Dean, didn’t want him to feel he had to out of obligation because he worked for and lived with Dean. “I can’t…” Dean stuttered. He wanted the Omega, his brother and Jess weren’t stupid, but they also knew Dean had his reservation about his secret. He wanted to protect Castiel. The Alpha had felt a sense of right in that… he didn’t want to make the Omega feel tricked or abused again. For those reasons, he kept himself in check.  
  
Castiel walked back into the dining room with a plate full of the apple caramel squares along with a tall glass of milk for Dean.  
  
“I figured it was easier to bring out the whole batch. Would anyone else like milk or something to drink?” Cas asked, placing the glass in front of Dean.  
  
“I’m fine, these look like heaven!” Jess said, grabbing a square and moaned as she bit into it.  
  
Sam also declined a drink, still having his glass of water from dinner. He bit into a square. Castiel watched as his eyes went wide and looked up at him. His mouth stuffed with the dessert. “So good!”  
  
Castiel smiled happily while Dean smiled proudly. The Alpha practically inhaled a whole square in one go, making the house Omega snort.  
  
Helie was already reaching for a piece when he saw a big crumb on Dean’s lips. He reached for him. The Alpha leaned over to let the pup take the big crumb with his little hands. Big blue eyes looked up at him, then over at his Mama who was smiling at him and Helie stopped to smile back, giggled before stuffing the piece into his mouth.  
  
“That pup is just too cute” Jess said, making Castiel beam. Sam started to laugh; the two Omegas looked at him, as he pointed over to Dean. Jess and Cas looked over to find Dean with Helie, both with their mouths stuffed full with sticky apple caramel squares. Both sporting milk mustaches after Dean had given Helie a sip of his glass.  
  
“What?” Dean asked, making everyone laugh. Dean and the pup’s eyes wide with matching innocent faces.  
  
This was one of the best evenings of Castiel life. He held it close to his heart. He had new friends in Sam and Jess; seeing how much Helie was channeling Dean made him feel warm inside. The Alpha clearly loved the pup and Helie was one very happy pup.  
  
  


**#####**

 

Dean was inhaling the finger linking steak salad Castiel had made him for lunch. The salad had avocados, cucumbers, cranberries, chopped tomatoes, spinach, and a homemade vinaigrette he had no idea what the Omega called.

“Where did you get that?” Cole Trenton walked into Dean’s office. Benny left to get lunch ten minutes earlier.

“House Omega made it” He answered and as he spoke the words, he looked into his lunch box and found two apple caramel squares wrapped in foil for his dessert.

“Hell yes!”

Cole tried to peek in. “Wow, looks amazing, never thought I’d witness you eating a salad”

Dean flipped him off a friendly middle finger salute. “Did you want something?” He asked annoyed.

“Looking for Lafitte”

“He went to get lunch”

Just as Dean eat the last bite of his lunch, his radio crackled to life.

//10-78 we have a 10-16 in progress//

The Alpha clicked his radio. “Go for Winchester” He stood and grabbed his lunch bag not trusting Officer Trenton not to try and steal his dessert and hurried out of the bullpen; out into the cold.

 


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
Castiel found he really hated shopping. He never really had before and doing so with a pup was a bit of a task. He was thankful Jess was with him and knew her way around a pup being a nurse.  
  
They were in Manhattan at a Macy’s. Jess had decided to make a day of it.  
  
“Oh this dress would look really good on you” The blonde Omega said, holding it up against Castiel. The Omega took it and looked over at his pup who was sitting comfortably in his stroller.  
  
“What do you think Helie? Do you think Dean would like it?” Castiel’s eyes went wide when he realized he had asked that out loud and looked over at Jess who was going through a sales rack with a knowing smirk on her face, meaning she had heard him. “I mean…”  
  
Helie started clapping and Jess walked over to him with a sweater dress and a pair of jeans and a red blouse. “I think Dean will like you in all of these”  
  
Castiel panicked. “I didn’t mean-” Jess put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his worried blue eyes.  
  
“Cas relax, I won’t say anything. I’d be worried if you didn’t think about Dean that way. Winchester Alphas have a charm to them you just can’t resist.”  
  
Castiel blushed furiously and then smiled thankful she would keep his secret.  
  
“I have to ask though,” Jess started, looking at him completely serious. “If Dean was ever interested in more with you-”  
  
“I’m not good enough for him” Castiel said quickly and firmly and turned to squat down and fuss over Helie, clearly indicating he didn’t want to explore the topic.  
  
Jess immediately felt horrible. She knew what Castiel had done as a profession before and she couldn’t imagine living like that. She couldn’t imagine the amount of pain, fear, self doubt and hate the Omega suffered, but she felt it from him right then, those simple five words had cut deeply. Because it was quite obvious how Castiel felt about Dean but now she also knew that he didn’t think he was deserving of love and attention from the Alpha.  
  
She wanted to tell him differently, but it wasn’t her place.  
  
“Jessica?” The blonde Omega turned around and Castiel stood up as Helie started to fall asleep in the stroller, only to find a gorgeous Omega with brown hair and wide doe eyes that wore a yellow collar, looking between him and Jess. She was a kindergarten teacher.  
  
“Oh Lisa, hi” Castiel watched as Jess politely hugged ‘Lisa’.  
  
“It's been a while what are you doing in Manhattan?” Lisa asked and that was the moment Helie decided to cry.  
  
“Sorry” Castiel said to the two ladies as he quickly bent over to check on his pup. Helie stopped crying when Castiel unbuckled him from his confines and held him.  
  
“Oh having a shopping day” Jessica replied, looking very uncomfortable and Castiel didn’t understand why, but his attention was on his pup, not fully listening to their conversation.  
  
Helie looked upset and Castiel couldn’t figure out why, the pup rarely if ever fussed.  
  
“How nice” Lisa said and then something caught her nose and she closed her eyes and inhaled. Jess watched mortified. “How’s Dean? Have you been around him? I can smell his scent”  
  
Helie suddenly screamed, piercing their ear drums and Castiel quickly grabbed Helie’s blanket, which was one of Dean’s t-shirts. The pup grabbed it tightly and then buried himself against his Mama’s neck.  
  
Lisa’s brown eyes zeroed in on Castiel and Helie and she caught a glimpse of the blue eyed Omega’s white collar.  
  
“Dean is great, this is his house Omega Castiel and pup Helie” Jessica said, hating this moment, because she knew that meeting Lisa would make Castiel believe he wasn’t worthy even more and Jess had never regretted a shopping spree more than today.  
  
Lisa stepped closer to Castiel and the blue eyed Omega looked up with a smiled. “Hi, nice to meet you, sorry Helie is being fussy”  
  
Lisa looked over at the pup holding on to a black t-shirt with a faded AC/DC logo in a death grip and the scent of Dean all over it. “Pup seems to really like this shirt” She said, recognizing it as the shirt she had gifted Dean with over a year ago.  
  
“Oh, yes. Helie is very receptive to Dean’s scent. He’s pretty much his Alpha” Castiel said smiling at his pup, clearly not realizing what was happening and Jess was a bit thankful that he seemed oblivious.  
  
The blonde Omega watched those brown doe eyes widened and then Castiel turned with Helie and Lisa could clearly see the ‘D.Winchester’ on the white collar and a whiff of Dean’s scent hit Lisa and Jess.  
  
“Are you with Dean?” Lisa asked and Castiel looked up at her and smiled nervously.  
  
“Oh no, I’m just his house Omega, he just really likes playing with Helie when he’s home”  
  
“But you do live with him”  
  
“Yes, Helie and I occupy upstairs”  
  
Lisa nodded, looking satisfied with his answer. She looked at the pup who was watching her from his Mama’s shoulder. The pup was downright glaring at her and Jess had to keep from laughing cause Helie was a damn smart pup for his age and watched as the pup turned his head away from Lisa, dismissing her.  
  
Lisa forced a smiled and turned to Jess, almost catching her smirk. “Tell Dean hi and he should call me”  
  
“Sure thing” The blonde Omega said and watched the brunette Omega walked away in a slight huff.  
  
“Who was she?” Castiel asked and watched as Helie was up in his arms, watching Lisa walk away with a glare on his tiny face. “Helie doesn’t seem to like her”  
  
“That was Dean’s ex Lisa. They broke up a few months ago” Jess said gently.  
  
“Oh” Lisa. A kindergarten teacher, respected Omega profession… he could see her with Dean. Both attractive and accepted by society. Castiel’s demons rose up and reminded him he was just a whore, a whore in a white collar and that's all he would ever be. Dreaming of having an Alpha like Dean… a mate like Dean was all it would ever be, a wishful dream.  
  
Jess could see her friend’s inner struggle and her heart hurt for him. Even Helie was looking up at his Mama with sad blue eyes.  
  
“Come on Cas, we came to get you new clothes. Let’s find pretty new things, yeah?”  
  
“Yes” Castiel gave the blonde Omega his best smile as they started shopping again.  
  
  


**#####**

 

Dean found the address of the domestic dispute easily enough. Benny met him there and they made their way up the stairs to the apartment number and as they got closer they could hear yelling and then a loud ‘thud’ along with things breaking.

They unsheathed their weapons and Dean looked over at Benny who nodded and proceeded to knock on the door loudly. “NYPD, open the door” The Alpha barked.

They heard a roar, meaning they were dealing with at least one Alpha. After a few seconds, the door opened slowly, revealing a small, terrified and heavily beaten Omega with big grey eyes looking up at them. Half his face was black and blue and a cut on the corner of his mouth was reopened and bleeding. He was looking at the two Alphas pleadingly and then he was suddenly yanked backwards and yelped.

Dean pushed into the apartment, finding this blonde Alpha growling at him, baring teeth and holding on to the small Omega by the hair before shoving him almost across the room and started towards Dean.

“Get him outta here!” Dean barked as the blonde Alpha took a swing at him and missed. The man was hyped up on drugs of some kind and Dean would be lying if he didn’t like dealing with drugged up Alphas wanting a fight.

Dean was Alpha and if you were Alpha, military background or not, you always liked a good fight. His wolf was roaring inside, dancing full of adrenaline as he and the blond Alpha circled each other. Dean’s eyes reflected Alpha red and he smiled, showing sharp canines.

The blond launched at Dean and the Alpha caught him and slammed him against the wall knocking the wind out of the drugged up man. The blond swung, trying to catch Dean in the face but Dean countered, punching him in the gut. The blond growled and got a surge of energy and pushed Dean all the way to the other wall. The Alphas both roared, fighting for dominance and Dean caught the Alpha right in the nose, stunning him long enough to picking him up and slam the blond down, throwing him threw a wooden coffee table, breaking it, knocking the perp right out.

Dean roared, red Alpha eyes flashing and teeth showing.

“You done there Wolverine?” Dean looked over seeing Benny standing in the doorway of the destroyed apartment.

Dean took a few deep breaths and shook himself. The primal part of him loved this aspect of the job. “I’m good” He said breathing loudly through his nose.

“Uhun” Benny just shook his head at him and called in an ambulance on his radio.

**#**

Dean’s shift ended around nine at night, meaning Helie would already be asleep. It was one of the two reasons he loved going home now, that little pup made him feel needed and fiercely protective of the little one. The other reason had big blue eyes and dark hair that smelled like eucalyptus and made him feel calm yet wildly protective as well. The Omega’s scent in his house soothed him and made him feel things he didn’t realize he needed or wanted.

He pulled into the driveway and got out of the patrol car and walked into the house and found the pretty Omega waiting up for him, worried eyes, dressed in a long light pink robe, white pajamas pants and matching shirt with tiny roses on them and pink fuzzy slippers. Dean couldn’t keep the smirk from his face at the adorable picture he made.

“Are you ok? Officer Lafitte called and said you were in a fight” Dammit Benny and his meddling.

“I’m ok, nothing I can’t handle” The Alpha said, taking off his police jacket and then stepped into the light and watched those baby blues go wide.

“Dean your face”

The Alpha’s left eyes was very slightly swollen, a small cut on his lip and a tiny bruise on his chin. “Cas it's nothing, I promise”

“Ok well let me clean the cut for you” the Omega said and Dean didn’t argue because he secretly loved having the beauty fuss over him. “Did you eat? I made a roasted chicken, I can make you a sandwich it won’t be too heavy before bed.”

Dean smiled and winced at the sharp pitch of pain hit his lip. He growled at himself and sat down at the kitchen table and waited for the Omega to come back.

Castiel returned quickly with the first aid kit and went to Dean at the table. The Alpha leaned back against the chair and Castiel came to stand between his legs and the air between them intensified. They were intimately close and both seemed to be hyper sensitive to the other.

The Omega held his breath and tried to stay focus on cleaning the cut… the cut on those lustful looking lips. He kept his eyes on his task and could feel those mesmerizing green eyes looking at him and he chastised himself when he blushed.

Dean kept his hands on his thighs, Castiel’s leg brushing against his thumb making him swallow. The Omega’s dizzying scent surrounded him and it took every self restraint Dean had not to grab Castiel and kiss him, hold him in his arms and devour his plush pink mouth.

The pretty Omega’s gentle fingers ghosting over Dean’s skin as he cleaned the cut.

‘Ring’

The house phone suddenly rang, jolting both of them. “Um, a chicken sandwich sound great Cas” The Omega nodded and stepped away from between the Alpha’s legs after applying the tiny butterfly band-aid over the cut and started for the kitchen to answer the phone, but he was too late and the answering machine picked up.

_“Hey handsome, it’s Lisa. I miss you, we need to get together, call me”_

Dean sat in disbelief at the table. His ex suddenly calling him and leaving such a message, he felt horrified. Castiel had obviously heard that and he hated that fact.

It wasn’t long till Castiel brought him an overflowing chicken sandwich on toasted bread, with his favorite beer and Dean felt nothing but guilt.

“Cas, Lisa-”

“I met her briefly today while shopping with Jess. This is the fourth message she left for you” He said and handed him a notepad with the Omega’s messages and phone number written in Castiel’s neat script. “I’m going to bed. I’m happy you're safe, goodnight”

The Alpha watched the Omega head upstairs and Dean felt nothing but horrified and ashamed.

 


	8. Chapter 8

  
  
It had been a month now since Castiel moved in and started as Dean’s house Omega.  
  
Dean had looked into opening an account for Castiel as he had mentioned and had wanted to put Castiel on his credit card account so he could have his own card, but before he could, Castiel had to go to the O.P.R.B., Omegas Profession Registry Bureau. He had to show a proof of new employment, pass a medical check and be subjected to a detailed background report.  
  
So on Dean’s following day off, they packed up Helie in the car seat with a diaper bag and headed to the official building. Stepping out of the Impala, the government building was extremely intimidating to Castiel.  
  
There was a chance he could be rejected and forced back into his old profession. After Dean had found out and told him, Castiel had tried to stay strong. He hadn’t let his panic and tears show till he was alone in his bedroom; however, he had a feeling the Alpha had known and might have heard him cry.  
  
The Alpha had told him his chances were good, especially since he had Helie. His pup would play a major factor. Another factor was Dean was an ex-Marine and a current Police Officer; it helped as well.  
  
“It will be fine you’ll see” Dean tried to encourage him. Taking the bag from him, the Omega held on tightly to Helie. Castiel just kept his eyes on the big, dark tinted building as he followed the Alpha into it.  
  
It had started to snow a few days ago. Castiel was thankful that he had bought new clothes, including, a new winter coat that reached just above his knees and new warm low heeled boots.  
  
The inside was stale, stoic, and cold. A blonde Beta women was seated behind a massive reception desk with two Alpha security guards at each end.  
  
“Welcome to O.P.R.B, how can I help you?” She greeted them cheerfully.  
  
“Alpha Dean Winchester, I have an appointment for my house Omega Castiel Novak” Dean informed the overly peppy Beta.  
  
“Oh yes! Mr. Winchester, your appointment will start with Beta Naomi St-Claire on the 7th floor, suite 300” The Beta instructed them.  
  
“Thank you” The Alpha stated politely.  
  
They proceeded to the elevator, finding an older Beta mending it. “Which floor?” The bald man asked.  
  
“Seven please” Dean said while Castiel hid behind him, holding on to Helie. The elevator was large with marble floors and impeccably clean mirrors all around.  
  
The Omega’s stomach was twisting making him queasy, he couldn’t help but inch closer to the Alpha, letting his woodsy pine mixed with apple scent make him feel safe. Helie was babbling playing with his coat’s collar, Castiel nuzzle him gently, taking solace in his pup’s peach scent.  
  
The elevator ‘dinged’ indicating they had reached their floor and they stepped off. Dean thanking the Beta.  
  
They reached a second receptionist, a short brunette Beta with a broad smile. “Hello, you must be Mr. Winchester and Mr. Novak” She guessed in a cheery manner.  
  
“Yes” Dean answered.  
  
“Welcome. Mr. Winchester I will ask you to fill out these forms. Mr. Novak , Mrs. St-Claire is waiting for you in the medical sector. I will ask you to go with Beta nurse Julie, she will take you to her. Oh and you may not take the pup. The cutie isn’t allowed beyond this point, I’m afraid.” The brunette Beta with a name-tag displaying ‘Chelsea’ added, smiling at Helie, who turned away from the too big smile on her face.  
  
Castiel looked momentarily panicked before Dean put the forms and clipboard down and reached out to take Helie.  
  
“Say bye Mama, see you in a little bit.” Dean cooed to Helie while winking at Castiel, trying to ease his nerves.  
  
Castiel cupped Helie’s little face and peppered his face with kisses making him giggle. “I love you” He told his pup before turning to follow the nurse.  
  
The Omega turned around twice to see Dean and Helie standing there watching him. Dean with a reassuring, gentle smirk while Helie looked on the verge of tears. He looked up at Dean who stuck out his tongue at him, making Helie grin. The blue eyes were back on Castiel till the Omega rounded a corner with the nurse.  
  
The halls made Castiel think of a hospital, overly white and smelled of disinfectants.  
  
Mrs. St-Claire was waiting for him in a typical doctor’s examination room. She looked stern and professional with her auburn hair pulled back tightly in a pristine bun.  
  
“Hello Mr. Novak. My name is Naomi St-Claire, I will be your primary doctor for your medical exams. After your examination, you will be meeting with Beta Abaddon Julius to conduct your interview” She coldly explained.  
  
“Ok” Castiel was so nervous and trembling oh so slightly.  
  
The Beta gave him a plastic smile. “I understand this is new for you but if you do as I say, this will be painless and quick” Castiel could only nod. “Wonderful, please take off all of your clothes. I will be doing a body detail report. Meaning any scars, blemishing and beauty marks will be noted. After I will be doing nerve tests and Omega-genital tests.” She continued in the same sterile manner.  
  
“Wh-what’s that?” Castiel stammers.  
  
“I will be checking for suspicious bumps, a clear channel, clear slick and sensitivity to your penis, see if everything is normal along with a list of sexual diseases such as Chlamydia, Gonorrhea, all Hepatitis, HIV, and Syphilis. Also you’ve had a pup according to your appointment chart so I will be checking for any damages to your slit.” The Beta clarified.  
  
Castiel was trembling more and more as the doctor went on. He felt his chest tightened.  
  
“I understand all of this sounds scary, but you have no medical records and as an Omega, getting out of a lesser profession, you require these tests in order to continue at your new profession. This will also benefit you, with these records it could help you get medical insurance for yourself and your pup” The Beta tried to be helpful but fell short. All Castiel could do was nod numbly.  
  
“Alright, before we start, I will need you to pee in this cup.” Naomi handed him a small plastic cup, pointed to a small bathroom adjacent to the exam room. “You can go in there. Remember to make sure to come out naked and leave the cup there.”  
  
Castiel took the cup as he numbly headed to the bathroom. It took him a few tries but he managed finally to pee. He took off all of his clothes, neatly folded them before exiting the bathroom, hands covering himself as he made it back to Naomi.  
  
“Alright, please sit here, I will be taking five vitals of your blood.” Castiel sat looking away when she pinched him with a needle. He hated needles. Soon enough she was done taking his blood. She then instructed him to stand, spread his legs and arms wide.  
  
The Omega did as told and closed his eyes as she proceeding to examine every inch of his skin with cold gloved hands. It took a good twenty minutes till she was satisfied.  
  
“Alright, now I will need you two get on this table and get on all fours” Cas did as he was told all while feeling exposed and vulnerable. The Omega gasped as the doctor, without warning, spread his cheeks and slid in a latex finger into him. She was feeling out his channel while Castiel tried to keep calm, swallowing the urge to pull away.  
  
“Everything seem normal. Now I will need a sample of your slick.” She mused as she slid her finger inside of him; pushing in just past her knuckle. She reached his prostate and stimulated him. Castiel’s body responded right away; he hated how it betrayed him. He moaned as her other gloved hand took hold of his small penis and stroke him. “Now I need a sample of your semen, so think of something that arouses you” She insisted with clinical detachment.  
  
Castiel’s body was already responding, so Castiel closed his eyes and pretended he was somewhere else. Somewhere with a green eyed Alpha. He was the one touching him so intimately, his lips against his, kissing, nipping. The Alpha’s scent excited, musk heavy and making Castiel’s slick pool.  
  
Within seconds he was wet with slick and coming. He moaned and opened his eyes as reality hit him. He had just gushed slick into vials and ejaculated into a cup for the doctor.  
  
He felt humiliated.  
  
“Good Mr. Novak” The Beta praised, taking her two fingers out of him, slick soaked. He was mortified when he realized he hadn’t even noticed she had slid in a second finger inside of him he had been so distracted thinking of Dean. “Alright, go ahead, get cleaned up, and dressed. When you are done, Julie will take you to Beta Abaddon Julius to start your interview”  
  
Castiel stood on shaky legs, hurrying to the bathroom. He slid down trying to muffle his cries by crying into his arms. This was degrading. The tiny bit of dignity he had started to have evaporated.  
  
“Mr. Novak we are on a schedule!” Naomi barked. Her voice loud enough to be heard through the door.  
  
The Omega stood, cleaned himself, washed his face, and quickly dressed. He felt only slightly better once fully clothed.  
  
‘Julie’ was waiting for him when he opened the door. Beta Naomi St-Claire was gone.  
  
“Please follow me” Julie instructed as she left the room, leaving Castiel to follow numbly. They walked the ghost like white walls, the only noise the Beta’s heels. They exited through two wooden doors. Castiel was surprised to see the hallways had completely changed. There was a royal blue carpet, beige walls, and a dark cherry wood crown molding in the center of the walls. The molding ran all the way down the hall with small chandeliers as the only overhead lightings.  
  
They reached a bronze framed, gold tinted glass door with ‘Abaddon Julius O.B.S.’ etched into it. Julie opened the door and Castiel begrudgingly followed her in.  
  
Inside, there was a dimly lit waiting room. A massive cream colored leather sofa took up most of the space on the right in the center of the room, with a large dark oak bookcase that took up the whole far right wall, filled with labeled binders, and the carpet was the color of dried blood maroon. Before Castiel could take in the rest of the room, the far door in front of him opened revealing a tall stunning Beta with garnet red hair walking towards him.  
  
“Mr. Novak, please come this way so we can get started” She commended. If Castiel hadn’t known any better he would have sworn the woman was an Alpha. She radiated dominance and power, which scared the Omega. But from what he could see, only Betas worked in the building.  
  
The Omega followed her reluctantly back into the room. To his surprise, the room was very small. It wasn’t much bigger than ten by ten feet, with one round wooden table in the center of the room with a neatly organized audio recorder, small laptop, small scanner the size of a cell phone, a legal sized closed brown file, and two chairs.  
  
“Have a seat” She instructed with the same cold demeanor as the doctor.  
  
She motioned for Castiel to sit across from her before she started with his interview.  
  
“Alright, my name is Abaddon Julius and, I am an Omega Background Specialist. I will be recording your history or, as much of it you can remember, with as many specific details. I understand you were a hooker and are now going through the motions to become a house Omega?” Abaddon questioned with casual intensity.  
  
“I-I already am” The Omega stammered;too scared of the Beta woman to say much else.  
  
The Beta arched an elegant brow at him, eyes looking him over. “Right, you already found an Alpha employer… A Mr. Dean Winchester” She condescendingly commented after opening the brown folder and scanning the documents. “Mr. Winchester had filed for your employment a while ago and all the documents are in order on his part; now we must see if you qualify”  
  
Castiel just kept his eyes on the file, not trusting his voice; mostly unsure of what to say anyways.  
  
“I understand you have a pup as well” Abaddon accused.  
  
“Yes” Castiel answered; his voice steady and proud. He loved his pup.The Beta took notes.  
  
“Well we will start at when you presented and finish at when you met Alpha Winchester” She stated, typing away at the laptop as Castiel realized the recorder was on.  
  
It took a moment for Castiel to even start. She wanted him to go back ten years. Ten years of a life he never thought he would escape; doomed to live. If the O.P.R.B. didn’t deem him as a qualifying Omega, a life he would have to go back to.  
  
“I-I was fifteen when I presented and had my first heat” Castiel began, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
“Where were you?” Abaddon interjected.  
  
“Eden’s Orphanage in the Bronx.” The Omega answered, trying to create some type of detachment.  
  
“Did the staff help you or do anything while you were in heat?” Abaddon implored.  
  
“I-I don’t really remember. I just woke up three days later, tied down on a cot. The nurse told me I had blacked out, so that I wouldn’t hurt myself they tied me down.  
  
The next day, an Alpha named Zachariah... I never knew his last name, bought me from the orphanage.” Castiel stopped talking...Zachariah had been an Alpha in his fifties, balding with a sour look on his face.  
  
He had introduced Castiel into hell.  
  
Abaddon blankly looked up at him from typing, watching as tears started forming in Castiel’s eyes. “What happened when he bought you?” She asked, irritated at him for stopping.  
  
“He… He promised he would take care of me, keep me safe… Then one day… He said I had to be trained to be a good Omega, show my worth he said. He took me to this… To this Hotel in Manhattan… In the room there was five other Alphas…” Castiel’s voice cracked and broke as he closed his eyes as the memory hit him.  
  
  
****** _”Well hello little Omega, aren’t you a pretty one” One of the five Alphas in the room cooed, coming closer to Castiel. The Omega backed up, feeling scared. He tried to hide behind Zachariah but his Alpha gripped him by the arm and shoved him into the middle of the room._  
  
_“This will be the beginning of your training Castiel.” The Omega looked over at the Alpha, fear and confusion clear in his bright, innocent blue eyes._  
  
_Hands grabbed him suddenly and within minutes, after fighting and struggling he found himself nude, laid face down on the large round bed as hands roamed all over his pure body. His legs were then spread wide while Castiel cried and screamed, trying desperately to get away. Hands started massaging his ass, fingers rubbed over his hole and then a finger was pushing into him and Castiel bucked away; only to be shoved hard on the bed, a hand over his head, keeping him there while two Alphas held his legs down spread eagle. He couldn’t move, the panic and fear gripping him made him wail in desperation._  
  
_Someone dropped something cold and wet on his hole while the fingers were probing him. Castiel cried and begged, pleading with them to let him go. His cries fell on deaf ears. He could hear them groaning and licking their lips as fingers opened his virginal hole. One of the Alphas moved on the bed, a blunt cock head was pushing into him. Castiel screamed louder, the shear and excruciating burning pain shot through him. He thrashed around with everything he had as the Alphas snickered. The one pushing into him, shoved his cock fully into his hole. They held him down even tighter as the Alpha fucked him hard and fast, choking him, seizing his neck as he continued to pound into him without mercy; fiercely raping him. Each taking a turn till they were satisfied._  
  
_After hours of torture, Castiel was left on the bed, soiled, covered in semen, blood, and bruises. His body broken and mutilated. He shivered from the excess pain of his soul shattering._ ******  
  
  
Castiel had tears staining his cheeks as the horrific and traumatic memories nauseated him. The Beta in front of him looked unfazed while handing him a box of tissues; going back to typing, not bothering with a second glance at him.  
  
“Zachariah started to pimp me out after that...A minimum of ten clients a day…” He quivered, trying to swallow the heavy lump of emotions in his throat.  
  
“How much were the clients charged?” Abaddon pressed on. Castiel could only stare at her, unable to understand how she could be so stoic.  
  
“I-I don’t know… I never got any money” The Omega honestly answered, unable to process much of anything after that. His insides twisted as the echoed physical feelings from the morbid memories went through him.  
  
“How did you eat? Where did you sleep, shower?” The Beta implored, completely unfazed at the topic.  
  
“I only eat when Zachariah gave me something to eat… I slept at the foot of his bed, with a chained leash around my neck tied to his hand. I showered when he said…” Castiel stopped, unable to go on.  
  
“How long did you work for Zachariah?” Abaddon brashly asked, hands flying over the keyboard.  
  
“He sold me to Glory Holes when I was twenty one. I was too old for his clientele” He told her; uncontrollably gasping for breath; the tremors of his emotions making him shake.  
  
“What was Glory Holes like? What did it entail?” She continued, he’s emotional state of no matter to her.  
  
“The owner was an Alpha name Crowley … I never knew his last name either. There was ten of us; ten Omegas working every day. We weren’t allowed to speak to each other … We slept in a tiny room filled with compacted bunk beds. There was always a Beta or Alpha security guard monitoring us.” Abaddon was typing away, never caring enough to look at him. Castiel took a deep shaky breath before continuing. “We had rotation duties. In the main area of entertainment there where ten different slots for us; one for each Omega. The slots weren’t big but built for efficiency. Each slot had four different hole combinations that, with a lever, the Alpha could change depending on what he wanted. Every configuration had our faces blocked so the Alphas couldn’t see our actual faces just our pictures above each slot. The first group had three holes where we laid on small cushioned tables. The hole in the wood we slipped through had rubber like strips that held us in place; where you laid on your back and on the other side of the wall, your...your legs were tied spread eagle and the client could just grab you and… do as he pleased. The second set had three different holes were you laid on your stomach, bent over on the same small cushioned table, legs spread and tied down. The third combination had two holes, the clients would stick in their… their cocks and we would have to give them head. The last configuration had two more holes at the clients stuck their cocks in for a hand job.”  
  
“How much were the clients charged?” Abaddon asked passively.  
  
“I don’t know, I didn’t get any money than either” Castiel admitted, feeling a bit ashamed he couldn’t answer the question.  
  
“How did you eat? You said you had bunk beds, what about showers?” She repeated the same questions as before, making the Omega feel uneasy.  
  
“Crowley kept a tight schedule. Breakfast was at six am sharp. Lunch at noon and dinner at six pm. If we spoke, you didn’t get to eat for the day. A guard at nine pm would come get us one by one to shower before bed.” Castiel informed the cold Beta.  
  
Abaddon nodded, taking more notes.  
  
“How long did you work for Crowley?” She asked in a careless manner.  
  
“Three years… I got pregnant last year, Crowley kicked me out” The Omega confessed.  
  
“So a random john got you pregnant” Abaddon asked a bit surprised.  
  
“Yes… Crowley believed the client didn’t wear a condom as per his rules” Castiel told him.  
  
“How did you not get pregnant working for Zachariah?” The Beta countered.  
  
“Zachariah had me on birth control” Castiel replied.  
  
Abaddon watched him for a moment; eyes unreadable before going back to typing on her laptop.  
  
“So you had your pup, without an Alpha how was that?” She dared ask.  
  
“Hard.” Castiel croaked. Omegas weren’t made to have pups alone. An Alpha’s physical touch and scent is essential for the Omega and pup to thrive, stay healthy, feel protected and safe. Which was why 95% of pregnant Omegas were mated. If mated Omegas were left without the touch or care of their Alphas for too long, it could cause damages to the pup and Mama. In some cases that led to even fatal outcomes. The very few that did get pregnant and remained unmated had a lower than 20% chance of survival.  
  
Castiel had miraculously managed it.  
  
He had fallen in love with his pup as soon as he had felt the little life force. Castiel was able to survive and deliver a healthy pup; even though Helie was very small for his age. The pup was born healthy and without complications.  
  
“After having your pup, how long did you wait before hooking?” The Beta scrutinized.  
  
Castiel swallowed his shame. “Not long… I had no food or shelter”  
  
“Were you still homeless when you met Alpha Winchester?” Abaddon continued with her invasive questioning.  
  
“No… I um, I met an Alpha named Luc. He let me work off a month of rent to stay at one of his houses” Castiel tried to explain giving as least amount of details as possible.  
  
“Explain” Abaddon commended.  
  
Castiel sighed. “I had to pleasure him for a month, and in exchange he gave me a month of free rent. This gave me a chance to start paying with money the following month while still having a roof over me and my pup’s head.”  
  
“Did the sexual arrangement stop when you started paying with money?”Abaddon went on with her next question; completely at ease with the whole situation.  
  
“Yes… mostly. He would sometimes stop by for a ‘fun time’ he called it. Maybe four or five times in a year” Castiel shared.  
  
“How did you meet Alpha Winchester?”  
  
“I was working and… and was attacked by three Alphas and a Beta. After they were done with me… they dumped me on the side of the road and then… then there was Dean” Castiel tripped over his words eventually getting them out. He remembered the Alpha looking over him, worried, and barking orders in his radio. “I mean Mr. Winchester…”  
  
Abaddon hummed and continued typing. “Alright, I recorded all that I needed, if I have any more questions I will contact Mr. Winchester” Abaddon dismissed him.  
  
Castiel nodded as they stood, his body felt numb. His legs felt like jelly after the roller coaster of horrible memories after memories piled on top of one another compiling his sordid past. Disgust and shame washed through him, leaving him feeling naked and empty. The only sunlight was his tiny pup… and Dean.  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my awesome Muses for their continuing help, cadlg7 and tiffanywinchester!  
> And Thank you to Beta Angie Curtis!

  
  
After the long and numbing affair at the O.P.R.B., Helie was all about done with the stuffy building. Dean decided to take them out to lunch, after Castiel finished in the ‘interview’ room almost three hours later. He had looked so pale when he had come out. Dean wasn’t sure what was said or asked but he knew it had to do with the Omega’s background, his upbringing and previous life as a hooker. He also knew the Omega had been put through a physical, blood drawn and urine tests for any sexual diseases.  
  
He glanced over at the Omega in the passenger seat, some of his color returning.  
  
“So there’s a French cafe I’ve been meaning to bring you too, thought you might like it” Dean tried to distract the Omega from his recent traumatizing event. Those blue eyes looked up at Dean and a gentle smiled graced his face.  
  
“That sound wonderful, thank you” Castiel told him and then turned around in his seat to look at Helie who was putting Dean’s old shirt into his mouth, smiling at his Mama. “Helie really loves your shirt” Cas snorted at his to damn adorable pup.  
  
Dean smiled brightly, glancing at the pup in the rear-view mirror, catching two little blue eyes. “Yeah well, you said he needed an Alpha scent to grow healthier and we both know your pup is crazy about me”  
  
Castiel laughed, making Dean bite his lower lip. “Well, you are his Alpha” Castiel realized what he said and looked over at Dean nervously. “I mean you’re the only Alpha in his life and-”  
  
“Cas it's ok. I’m honored to be your pup’s Alpha. I like to consider him my pup so we’re even” Dean admitted, cheeks furiously red.  
  
The Omega’s eyes fluttered and butterflies danced in his stomach as he stared at the Alpha’s profile. Handsome and wild, yet radiated nothing but safety around him and Helie. Castiel slid across the seat, kissed Dean’s cheek, slid back over to his own seat, while he kept his eyes on the scenery. The Alpha’s breath caught in his throat as he drove, still feeling the light touch of the pretty Omega’s lips on his scruffy cheek.  
  
They reached the cafe soon enough and found a table outside to enjoy the sunny day.  
  
“I’ll go inside to put in our orders. Do you want anything in particular?” The Omega asked as the Alpha took the pup out of his carrier, holding him in his arms. The pup now wide awake, his blue eyes looking all around at the new surroundings.  
  
“Nope you pick, you know what I like” Dean conceded without a second thought, his attention completely on Helie’s awed look, head turning left and right.  
  
“Ok” Cas smiled at him.  
  
**#**  
  
Lisa was just stepping out of a small boutique, digging through her purse, when she heard a familiar laugh and looked up. There, just a few feet away was Dean Winchester.  
  
She started towards him and stopped short as the big Alpha turned with a pup in his arms, kissing it’s nose. Dean moved again and Lisa saw his house Omega, C-something, she couldn’t remember the weird name. She watched the blue eyed Omega smile at Dean before he turned and went inside of the Cafe.  
  
“Hey stranger” Lisa cheered.  
  
Dean spun around, green eyes landing on his ex-Omega, Lisa. “Lis, hey” Dean muttered.  
  
“Cute pup” She stated.  
  
“Oh yeah, he is. Cas said you met a while back” Lisa nodded. “Sorry I haven’t called, been busy” It wasn’t exactly a lie, only that he wasn’t sorry he hadn’t called.  
  
“I can see that” She looked at the pup, then looked into the Cafe to see ‘Cas’ waiting in line to order. “So is this what you’re doing now, is this your stand in?” The Omega sneered.  
  
Dean growled. “I’m not doing this with you right now, I’m not having this conversation”  
  
She spotted the old ACDC t-shirt in the pup’s carrier and it irritated her. “This is just a neat little package for you isn’t it, Omega and pup all in one shot” Lisa accused.  
  
Dean suddenly stood tall, towering over her, smirk firmly in place as Helie turned his head to finally look at Lisa; blue eyes glaring. Before either could say anything more, a tiny growl sounded. Which was followed by hissing. Dean looked down and found Helie practically jumping out of his arms. He had a very tight grip of his shirt, growling, hissing, and showing teeth or at least trying to, at Lisa.  
  
Dean started to laughed, loud and full bodied, tears burning his eyes. Lisa stood horrified and embarrassed as onlookers watched as this tiny pup growled and hissed at her.  
  
“Helie!” Castiel came rushing over, putting the food on the table, and took his pup from the still laughing Alpha. The Omega then glanced up, just spotting Lisa as he tried to get his pup to calm down. “Oh Lisa, hello- sorry. Helie stop!” Castiel scolded. The pup finally stopped but not before he made a point to glare those baby blues at the Omega woman. Helie turned his little face away from her while he buried himself against his Mama’s neck.  
  
“Asshole” Lisa murmured to Dean as she turned in a huff and stalked away.  
  
“What was all that about? Why was Helie doing that, I’ve never seen him do that” Castiel was genuinely worried about his pup.  
  
“I’m sorry Cas, Helie was just protecting me” Dean mused with a huge grin, his sharp canines on display, making a thrill run up the Omega’s spine. Castiel made himself look away from the Alpha.  
  
“He is definitely my pup” Dean beamed while he leaned over to kiss the pup’s forehead. The gesture made him brush against Castiel. The Omega felt his body tremble and the statement made his heart race.  
  
“I-I brought the food” Castiel stuttered, trying to regain control over himself.  
  
“Awesome, I’m starving” Dean exclaimed.  
  
Castiel placed Helie back in his carrier with minimal fuss before he sat across from the big Alpha.  
  
“So now we wait for the results and ruling from the O.P.R.B. The next step will be to put you on my account for a credit card so we can go open an account for you” Dean continued as he opened the wrapper around his sandwich.  
  
“What is this? It’s delicious” The Alpha asked, mouth full. Castiel smiled at him.  
  
“It’s called the hot cheesy steak” Castiel informed him, feeling a bit proud at himself for picking something the Alpha liked.  
  
“Yummy” Dean hummed around his bite.  
  
Dean couldn’t look away from the beautiful Omega in front of him. With his gummy smile with his nose wrinkled. Dark hair wild from the slight breeze, and pink plush lips wet from the sip of water he just took. The sun beaming on him, making his natural color glow while his scent… his scent of eucalyptus, radiating happiness made Dean feel his heart pound against his rib cage.  
  
**#**  
  
It had taken almost two weeks before he got the results. Castiel sat at the dinner table with Dean, the Omega’s eye roaming over his tests results. They all came back negative; he was clean and safe. Castiel released the breath he hadn’t realized that he had been holding and looked over at the Alpha who was reading the in depth ruling results.  
  
“They will be sending your new profession card in the mail. You are officially a house Omega!” Dean announced, skipping to the good parts of the three page report.  
  
Castiel smiled brightly as Dean smirked at him and handed him the papers. “There’s a lot you should read over” The Alpha suggested.  
  
The Omega just stuffed them back into the envelop; he made a mental note to read them in detail later when he was alone.  
  
Dean glanced at the test results page that Castiel had wanted to keep separate and saw the pretty Omega was all clear. Good, Helie would have his Mama for a long time.  
  
“Mama!” Helie was standing in his playpen, holding on to the grid. Castiel stood and after he had gotten his pup, he started to pepper his face with kisses. Helie giggled wonderfully as he filled the house with the sweet noise.  
  
“It's time for your bath baby, rubber ducky time” Castiel sang.  
  
Helie was all smiles as Castiel started up the steps. Dean watched him go, smirk firmly in place.  
  
  


**#####Dean**

Having Castiel living with him for the past few months had proven challenging for the Alpha.

Castiel was an immaculate nester. Everything was always clean and neat. The Omega just knew without Dean having to say anything just how he liked things and Castiel for his part kept them as is.

Breakfast, lunch and dinner, were always made from scratch and downright delicious. Dean ate like a damn king and he knew it while gaining envious looks from coworkers whenever he was able to eat his lunch at the precinct.

The laundry was always done. He was never running out of socks or having to wear the same shirt to work for days on end and stink.

The Omega never asked for anything. He always said he had everything he needed whenever Dean would ask.

Castiel would be up late at night waiting for him to get home from his weird hour shifts to make sure the Alpha was ok and ate. If Dean had a cut or some kind of ‘wound’, from the hazards of his job, the Omega would patch him up. Dean had learned quickly not to argue. The Omega would fuss till he took care of all the scrapes, cuts, gashes or whatever injury he had. The Alpha couldn’t lie, having the Omega touching him even ever so lightly made his skin tingle; leaving his wolf always wanting more.

Then there was days like this one. He had walked out of his bedroom around eleven in the morning on his day off, only to stop short as he practically tripped over his own feet at the sight that greeted him.

Castiel was in the living room, on a yoga mat, bent over forward, hands holding his calves as an Omega on TV did the same while telling the audience to breathe.

Dean couldn’t breathe, not with Castiel bent over like that. His perfectly perky round ass aimed right at the Alpha as the Omega lifted one leg straight up into the air. Dean just about came in his pants. The Alpha had to backpedal back into his bedroom before he released his breath and palmed his aching cock in his jeans to try and release some pressure.

How many times had he fantasized about the Omega? Having to watch him do yoga poses was just torturous. He unzipped his jeans, took his cock out while still leaning against his bedroom door. He started to stroke himself, nice and slow. His thumb rubbing the slit, smearing pre-cum that escaped, used it to slick his cock. As the intensity of the feeling rose, he started to really pleasure himself. Thinking of the Omega, bent over, nude, slick easing down his thighs, begging Dean to touch him. Those big blue eyes filled with lust, plush pink lips parted, panting; wanting the Alpha.

Dean moaned quietly, groaning while squeezing his cock as he came. A slow and vigorous orgasm overtook him. His other hand caressing his balls. Hissing, he emptied himself in his hand.

Unfortunately for Dean, every Sunday morning if he was home, he would have to respectfully deal with the beautiful Omega enjoying his yoga session. Dean would hide in his bedroom or bathroom so he could ‘ease’ the pressure in his jeans. His sister-in-law, Jess, had even starting to come over, joining Castiel for yoga. Dean made sure to stay in his bedroom or play with Helie in the pup’s nursery.

Then there was unique cases like this one. Dean hadn’t really been home much in two weeks. He was pulling insane hours with the holidays approaching and had decided to head upstairs to ask the Omega if he wanted to go out to dinner tonight instead of cooking.

Castiel’s door was slightly open so he just walked in on a very naked Omega while Helie sat in the middle of the bed. Castiel had been standing by his full length mirror, having just slipped on powder blue lace panties and squeaked when he saw Dean. He grabbed his robe and held it in from of himself. Dean spun around but not before noticing the furious blush on the Omega’s cheeks. Dean had already gotten an amazing view of the beauty’s flawless, soft looking skin… hairless legs, and nicely rounded ass…

Dean had apologized profusely. Stammering over is words as he pulled the door shut; irritated with himself. He managed to ask the Omega to dinner while Helie giggled.

Dinner at the restaurant had both of them looking anywhere but at each other while Helie stuffed his little face with mash potatoes. His big blue eyes looking back and forth between his Mama and Alpha.

The Alpha also had learned a few things about the beauty in his house like; Castiel loved bubble baths, soothing oils, he hummed while cooking and he enjoyed watching documentaries about animals with Helie. The pup was completely fascinated by animals. Castiel also loved pretty simple things; like butterfly clips to put in his short hair, comfy looking dresses, and ballet slippers. He even had cartoon bee slippers for the house which, Dean teased him about mercilessly. He especially loved just cuddling up with his pup for story time. The Omega had found fairy tale books which Helie loved. He watched his Mama as he told the stories and Dean would sit and listen too. He couldn’t help himself.

The Alpha had also come to find out by accident that Castiel liked lingerie. Dean had found an ‘Omega Secret’ magazine addressed to the Omega when he was taking out the trash. The cover had a very attractive Omega on it in a lace bra and matching panties. Dean flipped through the magazine, finding three corners dog eared. He opened it to the first one; he found a baby pink babydoll with matching panties circled. Dean swallowed hard. He closed his eyes thinking of Castiel in it and he shivered. He looked at the second page and found 5 for $26 bikini panties in various colors circled. The Alpha bit his bottom lip, realizing this was what the Omega wore right this second, cooking in his kitchen. He flipped to the last page and found camisoles with matching panties; one was a lacy dark wine red and the other was cotton in midnight black. Dean groaned.

He reluctantly put the magazine back into the trash bag and shoved the bag into the outside trash can before rolling the bulky green thing to the sidewalk. Making sure it was ready for pickup tomorrow morning.

 

**#####Castiel**

Living with Dean for the last few months had proved wonderful, yet nerve racking at times. The Omega honestly loved taking care of the Alpha’s home. It was big, old, and beautifully maintained.

Cooking was fun and easy; a routine he enjoyed. Cooking in the gorgeous kitchen, knowing the Alpha had restored it now made him feel privileged to have it. Dean had said the kitchen was the Omega’s. Castiel had smiled brightly because yes, it was his favorite room in the house and he had plenty of room to cook all sorts of things he had always wanted to make. To his complete delight, he was a great cook and Dean loved everything he made. He was even able to make Helie’s food from scratch.

Laundry was also a routine task he actually enjoyed. If the Alpha wasn’t home, he’d take advantage of it and put music on in the living room. He used Dean’s old and very well kept sound system that even had a classic turntable. The Alpha had showed him his huge vinyl collection. The collection took up a whole wall by the system. Each album was loved and organized alphabetically. Dean had told him he could use it. His only stipulation was to be careful. The Omega found a copious amount of music, especially a Phil Collins album, one titled The Beatles, and another called Fleetwood Mac, while Dean had showed him ones like ZZ Top and ACDC.

He did laundry every Wednesday. However there was this one Wednesday that went a bit differently than most. While putting the Alpha’s boxers away, they always made him blush, Dean had swung his bathroom door open. He stepped out only in a dark green towel. Castiel's eyes roamed over the Alpha’s body from his disheveled dirty blond hair, scruffy jaw, wide shoulders, with that one wide black tattoo on his right shoulder. He continued to watch as drops of water slid down Dean’s muscled pecs and defined abs, before disappearing into the towel wrapped around his low hips.

The Omega had to bite his bottom lip to stop a mewl from coming out of him.

Castiel had quickly turned away, continuing his task of putting the clothes away. Dean hadn’t been home when he had started the laundry. The Alpha had gone about explaining he had been given the rest of the day off after pulling almost a forty eight hour shift.

That exact same day while cleaning, Castiel had come across the Alpha’s… porn magazines. Several were of male Omegas, a few issues from the same brand titled ‘Omega Twinks’. One in particular had on the cover a twink Omega named ‘Misha’. It was ridiculous how much the twink looked like him. Castiel understood and always knew he was a twink; although finding porn of sexed out Omegas looking like him made his mind wonder. He wanted to know exactly what the Alpha was thinking of when looking at this one. It didn’t help Castiel’s imagination knowing this magazine was the most worn out. He had turned five different shades of red and left them where he had found them. The next time he had gone to clean Dean’s room, they had been gone.

There were random days in which the Alpha had started using his in home gym. It left the Omega to watch him sweat as he pushed his powerful body through different exercises and weightlifting. Castiel would sneak in glances; making sure the Alpha wouldn’t see him. He usually had earphones in, blasting rock music and blaring guitar riffs. Dean had explained he didn’t want to scare Helie with it.

Castiel also came to realize the Alpha had an addiction to a ridiculous medical soap opera called ‘Dr. Sexy’. Castiel snorted while he watched the Alpha get into the show. He would try to explain to Helie the dynamics of the show. The pup for his part would be completely confused.

The Alpha also had a thing for different hobbies. He received about five or six magazines a month. Castiel was the one that got the mail so finding magazines like ‘Army Alpha’ and ‘NYPD Glock’, ‘Classic Cars’ and ‘Alpha Fitness’ were the norm. He had asked the Alpha about weapons in the house which had led Dean to show him his small arsenal. It was located in his closet on the very top shelf; all locked away in their proper cases. He even had knives. Dean had mentioned to him that there were a few hidden ones around the house. He assured him Helie would never be near any of them. Castiel still hadn’t found any ‘hidden’ weapons after months of searching, so he felt a bit better about weapons in the house.

Whenever the Alpha was home, he would take Helie and play with him till the pup was exhausted, Castiel would barely see his pup during those days. The Alpha gave his complete attention to the little one. Dedicating time to helping him learn things, like showing him animals and their names, making the sounds they made while Helie would smile, giggle and clap.

One day Dean had apparently found Castiel’s small box filled with all the rolls of films and had gotten them developed. He surprised Castiel one evening with them saying he could make a few albums. Dean wanted to see all of them after they were completed. The Alpha had also apologized for being impulsive, he hadn’t thought about if Castiel not had wanted them developed. Castiel had assured him he was happy and he had wanted them developed. The big Alpha had sat with him at the table making the albums.

Castiel would find Dean going through them every once in awhile. He had even taken a few pictures of him and Helie on his phone, saying looking at Helie at work helped him not to be so careless.

When it came to food, the Alpha practically inhaled anything Castiel made. Especially if it had apple or raspberries in them. The Alpha also seemed to like to feed Helie, playing airplane and ‘it's yours, nope it's mine’. Helie didn’t care much for the game however. The pup would pout every time the Alpha ate his bites. That made Dean feel guilty and in the end Helie always got what he wanted.

Smart little pup.

Castiel also loved food shopping; however, grocery day had been rendered to be on the Alpha’s days off, per Dean’s request.

Dean found out Cas would take a taxi to the grocery store instead of driving. When he asked the Omega why, Castiel had shyly admitted he had never learned to drive. This had resulted in driving lessons with the Alpha’s 67’ Chevy Impala.

The Omega had nearly given the Alpha about sixty heart attacks. Castiel had finally turned to Dean after stopping the big car just shy of hitting a curb...again, and informed the Alpha, that, it was a bit clear he wasn’t meant to drive. Dean had quickly agreed after a three week attempt.

So depending on Dean’s schedule for the month, Castiel would pick out two of the Alpha’s off days and go grocery shopping with the big man at the wheel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that was wondering how an Omega could be rejected by the O.P.R.B., it would be based on if the Omega had sexual diseases, defects found in his birth canal, and failed psych evaluation.


	10. Chapter 10

  
  
Castiel unbuckled Helie out of his car seat while Dean turned off the classic car, before sliding out of the vehicle and into the cold. December was proving to be a freezing, snowy month.  
  
Today was grocery shopping day. Castiel secretly loved having the Alpha along, he never had to worry about lifting heavy bags into the Impala’s trunk which, was massive. He didn’t have to worry about too big items, like the huge pack of toilet paper, the bulky paper towels packs, or Helie’s preferred diapers.  
  
The Omega hulled his pup into his arms. Helie was warmly dressed in his winter coat Dean had gifted him with. It was an all in one suit. The inside was wool, all cream color outside and had two little bear ears on the hoody. Helie looked adorable.  
  
Dean grabbed the diaper bag, the carrier for the pup, and then ushered them inside from the chilly breeze.  
  
The grocery store was busy for a Monday afternoon. They grabbed a shopping cart. Dean secured the carrier before Castiel settled the pup in it, unzipping Helie’s jacket so he wouldn’t be too hot inside.  
  
They started like they always did, fresh baked breads first, then waiting at the lunch meats and cheese sections for their turn. All the while tasting whatever was offered on sale.  
  
Dean watched on as Castiel ordered his lunch meats; pastrami, prosciutto, roast beef, oven roasted chicken, maple glazed chicken, Serrano ham, and bold blackened oven roasted turkey. Then came the cheeses; Asiago, pepper jack, fontina, brie, Vermont cheddar and mozzarella.  
  
The ladies behind the counter knew them well, Castiel’s order was always large to feed the big Alpha for two to three weeks on his lunches.  
  
While the Omega was busy watching them slice away his order, Dean would feed Helie small pieces of cheese without him knowing, gaining amused smirks from the Betas behind the counter.  
  
They would then move on to the produces, veggies and fruits. As per routine, they would then go down each aisle to see what was on the Omega’s list and what he would find that wasn’t.  
  
They had gone through six aisles when Dean stopped the cart. “I forgot cereals”  
  
“We were just in that aisle” Castiel commented, looking at him with an arched brow.  
  
Dean smirked, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah I know but I wanted to try something new and I totally forgot while in the aisle.” Dean lied. Truth was he had been on the phone with Benny when they had been going down the cereal row and was lost in the case they were discussing. “Be right back” Dean promised. The Alpha took off and Castiel was left to just smile after him.  
  
Dean might be an Alpha but he was goofy and dorky when he was comfortable enough.  
  
Castiel looked over at Helie, peppering his face and found a piece of cheese, frowning while Helie smiled up at him with a knowing grin.  
  
“Did Dean give you cheese?” Helie only clapped as confirmation.  
  
“Awe what a cute pup” Castiel spun around finding Alistair sneering at him. His grey creepy eyes roaming over him. He was dressed in a green army jacket with black pants. The Omega felt naked even with the many layers of clothing he had on.  
  
Castiel took a step back, hitting the food filled shelves behind him.  
  
“Look at you all pretty” The Alpha started, hand reached up to touch Castiel’s face. “Oh, and we have a collar now, house Omega huh? An Alpha pays to fuck you at home?”  
  
Helie started crying. Castiel tried to go to him, however, Alistair blocked his path, loving how the Omega was trembling in fear before him. The Alpha’s hands started to grope his ass, pushing him against the shelves. “I can’t wait to bury my cock into that tight hole of yours” Alistair groaned into his ear.  
  
“Don’t…” Castiel whimpered, numb and terrified, memories from being subjected to the Alpha’s sexual tortures from that horrible night.  
  
“Hey Cas I was think- Cas?” Dean’s voice from the end of the aisle sounded and then suddenly Alistair was gone and Castiel was left trembling as Helie cried. “Cas!” Then Dean was there in front of him.  
  
Castiel felt so vulnerable and scared. He went straight into Dean's chest, surprising the Alpha. Dean hesitated only for a second as he caught the scent of distress radiating strongly from Castiel. The Alpha wrapped his arms around the trembling Omega.  
  
Castiel was so overwhelmed. Dean radiated protection and safety, he couldn't remember if he had ever felt like this.  
  
Safe.  
  
He found himself nuzzling Dean's chest; he couldn't help himself. Dean just held him tightly against him.  
  
It was the first time they had touched.  
  
The Alpha was overcome with an uncontrollable urge and need to protect the Omega. Castiel held onto Dean’s jacket as his woodsy pine scent surrounded him protectively, possessively.  
  
Castiel had never been in Dean’s arms before but finding himself securely wrapped in them now, pressed firmly against his strong and big frame… Castiel couldn’t stop from nuzzling against Dean’s chest again and again, feeling safe. He was too lost in the feeling he desperately needed.  
  
Dean wasn’t sure who the Alpha was that had harassed Castiel till the perp’s stench hit his nose. It made him growl; his wolf placing the horrible scent to a memory; finding Castiel on the sidewalk months ago. Leaving him battered and brutalized.  
  
This was one of the stenches on him from that night.  
  
The Alpha growled and the Omega mewled; pulling away when Dean held him tighter. “I’m not upset with you Cas” He gently spoke, his nose softly nuzzling the Omega’s dark hair.  
  
Helie had stopped crying; just watching them. His big blue eyes round filled with worry for his Mama.  
  
Castiel had never felt so safe…so right in the grasp of an Alpha. He couldn’t pull away, desperately wanting to hold onto this secure feeling. As his wolf keened.  
  
Dean looked around the busy store and spotted the Alpha that had just terrorized Castiel; glancing at them before heading towards the exit.  
  
“Cas you ok?” Dean asked softly, voice filled with worry.  
  
The Omega had stopped trembling. “Yes, I think so” He replied, regretfully pulling away from the Alpha’s warmth.  
  
“I’ll be right back ok?” The Alpha assured them.  
  
Castiel looked up at him; big blue eyes still scared. Dean reached forward and caressed Castiel’s cheek, surprising them both. “I’ll be right back” Dean promised firmly and filled with his Alpha tone. The Omega nodded numbly and then Dean was walking down the aisle towards the exit; cell phone pressed against his ear.  
  
Castiel turned towards his just as confused pup, kissing his nose and slowly on shaky legs continued his shopping, wanting normalcy. He trusted the Alpha to return and took comfort in Dean’s lingering scent around him.  
  
**#**  
  
Dean followed the foul scent as his call rang.  
  
“Lafitte” Benny answered on the first ring.  
  
“Benny, can you do me a solid?” Dean asked, rage seeping in his voice.  
  
“Watcha need brotha?” Benny replied, knowing Dean too well.  
  
Dean smirked, knowing he could always count on the hairy Alpha.  
  
“Be there in two” Before Dean could reply, the burly Alpha had agreed.  
  
Dean spotted the eerie Alpha. He was tall, balding, skinny with grey eyes, and a menacing grin. He was smoking a cigarette just outside the grocery store. His beady eyes staring at Omegas walking by, licking his lips.  
  
Dean was happy to see he wouldn’t have to wait long as the man started towards the right of the walk way. Dean followed, leaving the store while keeping a few feet behind him. He smirked when the Alpha turned into the alley by the store where the loading docks were located.  
  
Dean’s Alpha red eyes flashed back and forth with green as he zeroed in on his prey. He wasn’t surprised to find the reeking man waiting for him. Dean hadn’t exactly hidden the fact he had been following him.  
  
“Are you lost? This is no place for a clean cut Alpha like you” Alistair taunted. The man’s voice was nasally as it graded on Dean’s nerves. Dean recognized him then, Alistair something. Rap sheet longer than any of Castiel’s other attackers. It was filled with horrendous crimes the NYPD couldn’t seem to stick.  
  
He didn’t bother replying, his wolf was already taking over. Knowing this piece of trash had hurt Castiel, made him see red. He roared, baring teeth, muscles pumped, throbbing with new rushed adrenaline. Dean took pleasure in the slight hit of surprise and dare he say fear in those creepy grey eyes.  
  
Alistair roared in returned and lunched at him. Dean caught him square in the jaw with such force, Alistair spun in place. Dean wasted no time ramming him into the wall, knocking Alistair’s breath out of him. Somehow, Alistair managed to get his gun out of his waistband and tried to turn just enough to aim it at Dean. He hadn’t realized the younger Alpha was going for his shoulder and crushed it with indescribable power against the concrete wall. Alistair wailed.  
  
Dean gripped Alistair's hand that held the gun, fitting his fingers over his. He smiled chillingly at Alistair. Dean finally saw what he was looking for, the pure unadulterated fear in those grey eyes. Fear this waste of space had cause Castiel. Knowing Castiel had most likely begged for him to stop. That hadn’t made Dean’s blood boil, it scorched it. His Alpha red eyes bored into Alistair's as he shoved the gun under the man’s chin and pulled the trigger.  
  
Dean dropped the dead Alpha. He was still growling and baring teeth as Benny walked up from the opposite direction.  
  
Benny said nothing as Dean started breathing through his nose to calm himself down. He had to get back to Cas and Helie. He looked down at himself and saw by some miracle, he had no blood on him. He looked over at Benny who just nodded, letting him know he had this and Dean turned back around and started for the grocery store.  
  
Once back inside, the Alpha spotted the Omega and pup at one of the check outs and rushed over. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be gone so long” Dean profusely apologized.  
  
“It's ok, I got everything. You’re just in time to help” Castiel assured, handing over his credit card to the cashier.  
  
The Alpha came closer to see that Helie was actually glaring at him. The pup was upset with him for leaving them while his Mama was in distress. Helie was too smart for a pup. Dean glanced over at Castiel while the Omega was busying himself with putting his credit card back into his wallet and then into his zipped up jacket pocket.  
  
Once the cart was fully loaded, Castiel started pushing it towards the exit. Dean tried to take over and to both of their surprise, Helie started hissing… at Dean.  
  
The Alpha looked over with wide eyes at the pup who was clearly very upset with him. They were just outside of the grocery store when police sirens sounded.  
  
Castiel loved his pup for being angry for him. The Omega caressed his pup’s sweet face, calming the pup within seconds, those big baby blues looked up at his Mama sad and confused.  
  
The Omega wanted to be angry with the Alpha;but he couldn’t… Dean wasn’t HIS. He was a friend and his employer, but Dean had no other obligation to him. The Alpha had held him and made him feel safe for those precious minutes that Castiel would cherish in the depth of his heart.  
  
The Omega took his pup from the carrier, kissing his forehead. “I think he’s just still scared a bit after… after Alistair” He lied, he was the one that was still scared. He couldn’t find it in him to tell the Alpha. Helie was upset because to him, Dean was his Alpha. He left them which confused and hurt the pup.  
  
Dean started pushing the cart towards the car, knowing full well the Omega was fibbing. He realized then his mistake in leaving them to go after Alistair. He hadn’t thought it through.  
  
Two police cars came flying by them, followed by a coroner while a small crowd was rapidly gathering in front of the store.  
  
“What’s going on?” Castiel pondered out loud. He was holding on to Helie who was also looking at the cops getting out of the cars. All of them running into the alley by the store. The Omega turned back to look at the Alpha. Dean was putting the grocery bags into the trunk, completely ignoring the flashing lights.  
  
“Dean?”Castiel questioned; a bit surprised by his actions.  
  
The Alpha closed the trunk, then turned with a gentle smile, and reaching for Helie. The pup went willingly, although he watched the Alpha suspiciously.  
  
Just as Dean was about to answer a scream sounded from the crowd. Castiel spun back around, eyes round and wide watching two men maneuvering a gurney with a body on it; a white sheet over it. A hand slid from underneath it. A large hand with a an army jacket’s sleeve.  
  
Castiel couldn’t move. That was Alistair’s arms, he was sure of it, everything in him was certain.  
  
He looked back at Dean who was making goofy faces at Helie who was trying to stay angry at him. He couldn’t keep his giggles at bay. Then the Alpha turned to look up at him. His green eyes intense and filled with too many emotions Castiel couldn’t and wouldn’t name. “He won’t hurt you anymore” Dean informed him gently but sternly. His piercing green gaze then flashed Alpha red for just a second.  
  
The Omega couldn’t move… Dean had just killed...for him; for Helie. Tears hit his eyes and he was back in Dean’s arms. He was being hugged and held tightly, wrapped firmly in safety and protectiveness along with Helie.  
  
Pup and Mama faced each other against the Alpha’s strong chest, both of their lingering fears evaporating. Castiel nuzzled his pup while Helie tried to mimic him. It made his Mama smile and Dean huffed a laugh.  
  
“You two ready to go?” The Alpha asked, looking down at them in his arms.  
  
Twin pairs of blue eyes looked up at him, happy and grateful. “Yes” The Omega agreed while smiling.  
  
**#**  
  
That evening, dinner went as usual, Castiel contently made creamy Marsala mushroom pork chops with steamed broccoli and cauliflowers. Helie loved broccoli which surprised Dean.  
  
They never mentioned what happened at the grocery store, however both Alpha and Omega had felt a change between them.  
  
Castiel would catch whiffs of Dean’s scent on his clothes from the hugs and he couldn’t stop himself from sighing contently.  
  
Dean was just as consumed. The traces of eucalyptus lingered on him and he’d catch himself groaning, wanting more of it.  
  
The Alpha’s actions had clearly showed his loyalty and claim when it came to Helie and Castiel. The acts of murder, Alpha against Alpha, was a constant in society. If an Alpha disrespected or threatened another Alpha’s Omega or pup, eighty percent of those quarrels resulted in the death of an Alpha.  
  
The pure instinct to protect overtook logic and an Alpha would hulk out. Take out the threat, sound of mind or not. It was very rare for an Alpha not to act out of instincts.  
  
Dean was all about his Alpha instincts, ridiculously accustomed by them. He rarely if ever fought them.  
  
Neither knew how to go about what had happened, much less address the topic. Both stayed trap in their own minds. Alpha and Omega kept their attention solely on the pup. Helie was talking to them; mumbling half versions of words in between his Mama feeding him mashed broccoli.  
  
After dinner, Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and went into the living room with Helie to watch ‘Dr. Sexy’ while Castiel did the dishes.  
  
Soon enough Castiel quietly made his way into the living room. Like every night Dean was home, the Alpha was dozing off with Helie resting on his chest. Only Helie was usually sound asleep. Tonight however, his big blue eyes zeroed in on his Mama.  
  
“Hi baby” Castiel cooed sweetly, picking up his pup, waking Dean in the process. “ Good night Dean” The Omega quietly murmured, smiling gently at the now sitting up Alpha.  
  
“Night Cas. Night Helie” Dean slurred; groggy from sleep.  
  
The pup made a little wave before burying himself against his Mama’s neck.  
  
Dean watched them disappear upstairs, before turning back to the TV. The Alpha wasn’t really paying much attention to his show.  
  
Everything in him wanted to go to Castiel. To have him, to claim him physically, and to scent mark him. The Alpha sat there looking down at his hands. He had killed an Alpha that was a threat to his house Omega. Castiel may not be his mate; but, he was still Dean’s responsibility. He lived under Dean’s roof. He worked for him; therefore, he was to be protected. It was expected for the Alpha as his employer to provide safety and that’s how Dean saw the killing.  
  
Castiel’s distressed scent still lingered in his nose. It made him want to hold the Omega, to keep him safe in his arms and not let anyone or anything hurt him.  
  
Ever.  
  
The way Castiel had reacted to being held, nuzzling against Dean’s chest, radiating relief and that intoxicating happy eucalyptus scent drugged the Alpha.  
  
Dean felt his wolf itch to just run around and puff out his chest to stand over Alistair’s damn corpse to show the Omega just how ‘good’ of an Alpha he was in the most barbaric and primal way.  
  
Dean groaned, dropping his head back against the sofa before he wiped his face with his hands. His priority was to make sure both Castiel and Helie were safe, that they felt secure in their own home. As much as Dean wanted to just grab the beautiful Omega and kiss him till they couldn’t breathe...and caress his body... nip and lick every inch of him…he couldn’t.  
  
The Alpha stood up from the sofa; lingering as he strolled up the stairs. When he reached the landing he could hear Helie giggling. He quietly made his way to the pup’s bathroom which was next to his nursery. The door was wide open. Dean stood still. He was too enamored with the scene in front of him.  
  
Castiel sat on the bathroom’s fussy green mat, dressed in white sleeping short and a matching camisole with tiny blue dots. He leaned over the tub, playing rubber duckies with Helie who was sitting in his bubble bath. Mama and pup wore happy smiles, giggling as they played.  
  
Dean backed away slowly; heading back down the stairs. He sat on the last step; burying his face in his hands.  
  
Lisa’s voice sounded in his head. _“This is just a neat little package for you isn’t it, Omega and pup all in one shot”_  
  
The Alpha closed his eyes, his left hand going for his right shoulder… that damn tattoo.  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

  
  
After putting Helie to bed, Castiel had taken his own bath, relaxed in the comfortable tub. He had been excited to try a new bottle of oil he had just gotten the day before in the mail from a great mail in sample company called ‘Aroma Omega’ Jess had introduced him to.  
  
Eucalyptus oil, meant to support overall respiratory health, soothes tired; sore muscles. and purify and cleanse.  
  
The hot water and the oils properties had calmed his thumping heart, his nerves tingling with lingering adrenaline from Dean’s touches.  
  
However even after his almost hour long bath and laying in bed for another hour, he couldn’t keep his thoughts away from the Alpha.  
  
He tried to let go of the feelings his touches had evoked in him, but he couldn’t. His wolf mewled for more. The Alpha’s gentle and safety filled arms around him, the fact that Dean had killed Alistair remained unspoken between them, but for Dean to go so far to protect him and Helie to such an extent. His heart raced with hopeful thoughts.  
  
It meant so many things while confusing Castiel so much he didn’t know how to deal with what had happened just hours ago.  
  
The only thing he was sure of was that now, more than ever, he wanted the Alpha; desperately after being protected in such a barbaric way as to kill for him.  
  
The Omega wanted to be thankful to the Alpha; show his gratitude and be…. Castiel closed his eyes and moaned as slick started to pool from his hole.  
  
He wanted to be taken.  
  
He wanted to be under Dean’s big and strong body; give all of himself even if it was just for one night. He desired it more then anything.  
  
Before he realized what he was doing, he was already climbing out of his bed, rushing from his bedroom, and dashed down the stairs. He quickly made his way down the dark quiet hall; his mind numb as his wolf keened. When he reached the Alpha’s bedroom, he hesitated only for a moment before slipping inside and closing the door behind him.  
  
The strong and heavy woodsy pine scent wrapped around him. Castiel closed his eyes, inhaled deeply. The scent intoxicating his senses; it compelled him to mewl. Everything inside of him felt desperate.  
  
The Alpha was asleep in the middle of his large bed, shirtless, mouth open and snoring lightly.  
  
The Omega took off his clothes as he slid into the Alpha's bed. Dean stirred, his sleepy green eyes zeroing on the Omega crawling towards him.  
  
"Cas?" Dean croaked, voice heavy with sleep and confusion.  
  
Castiel was inches from him. The Omega caressed the dazed Alpha’s cheek and kissed him. Once their lips touched, Dean seemed to realize this was real. Castiel was on his bed, naked and kissing him.  
  
Dean pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around him, deepening the kiss fiercely. Hands tangled in each other’s hair. The Alpha consumed himself in the Omega’s scent; drugging his senses while his tongue mapped out Castiel’s mouth.  
  
Castiel’s hands circled Dean’s neck, fingers grazing through the short dark blond hairs. Dean held the Omega against him, swift and smooth in his actions, he spun them so Castiel could now lay beneath him. He groaned, smelling the Omega’s slick, urging him to grind his hips, feeling the wetness; he growled.  
  
Castiel moaned, having the big Alpha between his legs, his hard cock pressed firmly against his slick soaked thighs; he mewled, needy and wanton. Dean was over him, green eyes intense; a flash of Alpha red before going to a glowing green, filled with lust.  
  
The Omega beneath him surpassed any and all fantasies Dean has ever had. Nothing compared to having the actual physical beauty below him. His hair a mess against his light grey sheets, face flushed, bright blue eyes, brimming with emotions the Alpha dared to hope for.  
  
Dean reached up and traced his fingers effortlessly coasting over the side of Castiel’s face. The Omega leaned into his touch, nuzzling his palm. The Alpha leaned forward to kiss him. The kiss was slow and deep. They nibbled each other, tongues caressed gently as their scents intensified between them. The kiss picked up urgency once more. The Alpha grinded his hips again, making Castiel pull away from their kiss to moan. His hands pulled Dean closer but the Alpha lifted up on his hands, looking down into the confused blue eyes.  
  
“Cas…” Dean panted before swallowing, licking his lips looking over the Omega’s nude body offered to him. His eyes alternated between forest green and Alpha red.  
  
“Are you sure? Because I don’t think I can stop myself if-” Castiel surged forward, capturing his lips in a searing passion infused kiss; melting away the Alpha’s final resolved.  
  
Dean’s hands cradled the Omega’s head, mapping out every inch of his lover’s mouth. He had thought about this countless times. Now that he had Castiel in his bed, he wanted to take advantage of every second; to embed to memory every curve of the Omega’s body. Desperately hoping this wouldn’t be it… but if this was to be their one and only time together in the sheets, Dean was going to make sure Castiel was thoroughly pleasured.  
  
Castiel’s body was humming, tingling every time Dean nipped and kissed at his neck. That one spot right under his right ear where the Alpha nuzzled him made his toes curl. He had never wanted an Alpha - never wanted sex - to be intimate with. It had always been for survival. With Dean now… he had desired the Alpha since the day they met; this moment had him experiencing emotions he never knew he had. It was terrifying and exhilarating.  
  
Dean’s mouth was kissing and licking down his neck; sucking at his collar bone. Castiel’s skin felt sensitive as the Alpha’s tongue swirled slowing around his nipples, one after the other, gaining gasped out moans from the Omega. Dean sucked at his left nipple, making Castiel arch up into the sensation.  
  
“Dean…” The quiet moan graced the Alpha’s ears.  
  
Dean’s hands roamed his body, kneading and caressing. Castiel had never felt anything like this. The Alpha was taking his time, discovering every piece of him.  
  
Castiel’s eyes rolled in the back of his head when Dean’s mouth reached his stomach; hands caressing his hips.  
  
Castiel’s slick pooled, his hole was pulsing, wanting to be filled. He felt light headed, hot and wanton. He moaned loud, throwing his head back into the pillows, and grasping the bed-sheets as Dean tongued his small hard cock, covering it in one go with the flat of his tongue.  
  
Desire swirled in Castiel’s stomach, his body burned with need. He whined when Dean slowly spread his legs, kissing down his right thigh before he tasted his slick soaked hole.  
  
“Dean!” The Omega cried, hands twisting in the sheets.  
  
The Alpha groaned and hummed. He got drunk off the Omega’s slick. Licking and sucking before he slid his tongue into Castiel’s quivering hole.  
  
Castiel spread his legs wider, his hips doing little circles as Dean fucked him with his tongue, lapping his slick, sucking at his rim. The Omega moaned openly, loud and panting. A high pitched whine escaped his lips as Dean glided in two fingers into his tight heat.  
  
Dean growled, his sharp teeth tracing over the soft flesh of the Omega’s thighs as he watched his two fingers disappear slowly into the Omega’s greedy hole.  
  
Castiel’s hips swirled against his fingers, fucking himself slowly. Dean looked up to watch the beauty. He would never forget the sight; whole body flushed, hands tugging and pulling at the sheets, hips grinding, mouth open, and panting.  
  
Dean added a third finger as he moved back over Castiel’s body; sealing their lips together. The Omega’s hands left the bed and lost themselves in Dean’s short hair.  
  
“Need you” The Omega begged, blue eyes gone; lust filled Omega gold in their place.  
  
Dean snarled, his Alpha red eyes glowing in the dark room. He removed his fingers and positioned himself. He seized Castiel’s lips, nipping at his bottom lip as he started to push his achingly hard cock into his wet heat. They gasped, shared open mouth kisses as the Alpha filled him so fully.  
  
Castiel buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, biting a little at the skin there. He had never felt so good. The Alpha let him adjust, his length and girth massive, but it felt amazing. There was no pain, just a vibrating want. Slowly Dean started to move, his hips swirling, making everything inside of Castiel feel incredible, all stimulated and consuming.  
  
The Alpha kept a deep and casual pace. Dean’s right hand lifted Castiel’s hips slightly, making him sink in deeper. He gained a groaned out moan from the Omega before reclaiming his plush pink lips once more.  
  
Dean was hitting all his spot; sensitive spots he didn’t know he had. Castiel’s whole body was shivering from the Alpha’s ministrations. When Dean changed angles ever so slightly, the Omega arched against him. He screamed out at his sudden release as it flooded through him. His blunt nails digging into Dean’s shoulders as the Alpha quickened his pace. Red eyes watched his lover in the throws of his climax. Gold eyes wide and shocked, tears falling, mouth opened in an ‘O’ as he trembled in Dean’s arms.  
  
The Omega’s walls clamped down on Dean, ripping his orgasm out of him. He moaned, keeping his eyes on the shattered beauty beneath him. Those golden tears filled his eyes watching Dean in awe.  
  
Dean surged forward needing to kiss him desperately. He wanted the Omega to know how he felt for him; he needed him to know, nothing about this was meaningless. Castiel matched his desperation. Fears and hopes mixed into one as they kissed.  
  
Both so lost in love for the other. Both too terrified to voice the words.  
  
**#**  
  
Dean woke up slowly. He found himself on his stomach, nude and feeling amazing. Blindly he reached across his bed, searching for the source of the maddening eucalyptus scent, only to find the bed cold and empty. He opened his eyes, lifted up on his elbows and looked around.  
  
There was no sign of the beautiful blue eyed Omega. He turned, sitting up and wiped his face. Their scents lingered mixed in with traces of his musk and Castiel’s slick. The aroma played with his senses. They had made love repeatedly. Dean had lost count; his whole body was humming with happy fatigue.  
  
He left the bed as he headed straight to the bathroom; needing to relieve himself. He groaned as he closed his eyes, leaning against his hand on the wall while he let it flow. His mind raced through what had happened last night.  
  
The Alpha washed his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He had bedded his house Omega. Every part of him wanted more; wanted Castiel as his. His green eyes zeroed in on the black lined tattoo on his shoulder. He glared at the damn thing and what it represented. The Omega hadn’t reacted like other Omegas had when they saw it. Either Castiel didn’t know what it represented or he didn’t care. Dean had a feeling the Omega had no idea what it meant; too polite to ask.  
  
Dean bit his lip, tasting Castiel still. The overwhelming need to be selfish and just ignore the tattoo sank into him. He grabbed his discarded sweatpants and t-shirt. He slipped them on before leaving his bedroom door to go seek out the Omega.  
  
As soon as he opened the door, the heartwarming sound of Helie’s giggles graced his ears along with the mouth watering smell of eggs and bacon.  
  
He quietly hurried on bare feet down the hall. When he reached the kitchen, his heart thumped and his stomach swirled at the sight.  
  
Castiel was dressed in one of Dean’s old and baggy grey t-shirts which reached down to almost the Omega’s mid thighs; leaving his legs bare. As always, his feet were covered in his fluffy bee slippers. Castiel’s hair was a mess from sleep, a gentle smile graced his face, as he fed Helie who, sat in his high chair in the kitchen while his Mama cooked breakfast.  
  
The Omega turned towards the stove as Dean made his way to him, hugging him tightly from behind, and kissed his neck. Castiel jolted for a moment before melting against the Alpha.  
  
Helie started to babble, clapping as he went. Squeaking gleeful sounds escaping the pup’s mouth.  
  
“Morning” Dean hummed against Castiel’s neck, taking in his scent. His wolf keened as he found his own lingering scent on the Omega; making him exceedingly territorial.  
  
Castiel turned in his arms, those damn mesmerizing blue eyes were looking up at him. They were filled with uncertainty. “Dean…”  
  
Castiel could drown and lose his soul as those majestic green eyes looked at him, intense and hungry. His body shivered as Dean’s hands caressed his face, trailing down to his neck. His heart was pounding in his chest.  
  
Last night had been amazing and wonderful. Every inch of him was hyper sensitive to the Alpha in front of him. All he wanted to do was stay in his arms, immersing himself in Dean’s searing kisses that melted him to the core.  
  
“Be mine” The Alpha pleaded. His hands caressing the Omega’s face, watching those azure blues go wide with surprise.  
  
Dean wanted him? He had gone to him last night, his body screaming for the Alpha. Castiel had dreamed of being Dean’s since they had first met, but he knew the reality, he wasn’t good enough.  
  
“I’m not worth-” The Omega started; however, Dean cut him off with a kiss to silence all of his fears. When the Alpha pulled away he caressed Castiel’s face, his green eyes flashing Alpha red for only a second. It made the Omega tremble seeing the sheer intensity and sincerity in those eyes.  
  
“Stop letting your past define you. You did what you had to do to survive, for you and Helie. That doesn’t mean you’re unworthy of being cherished or being loved” Dean stated. Tears escaped the Omega’s eyes and the Alpha wiped them away gently with his thumbs. “You have a contagious smile. You've made my life so good by just being in it. I can't wait to come home to see you and Helie. Cas, I want to appreciate every part of you. To show you how perfect you are to me”  
  
“Dean…” The Omega couldn’t stop his tears. His throat felt tight with emotions. Dean knew what he had been through; hell, he had found him during one of the most shameful times in his life and he still… the Alpha still wanted him. He saw past all of that ugliness. Castiel’s hands twisted in Dean’s t-shirt as he sniffled.  
  
The Alpha’s green eyes bored into his blue ones. “You should be proud of yourself, being so strong, going through everything you have for Helie. He's amazing and smart. The happiest pup ever seen, and it's because of you. Because you sacrificed yourself over and over to make sure he had everything…. Let me be the one to take care of you both now.” Dean pleaded.  
  
“You already do… Alpha” Castiel managed. Dean beamed, bright sharp smile, making the Omega feel faint.  
  
Castiel called him Alpha. Dean wanted to puff out his chest and howl. Castiel was his Omega.  
  
HIS.  
  
He surged forward capturing the Omega’s trembling lips, kissing him slowly, and nuzzling him till Helie started banging on his high chair; kicking out his little feet.  
  
Castiel snorted against the Alpha’s jaw, looking at his smirking pup. “He’s hungry” He explained, smiling at Helie.  
  
“Makes two of us.” Dean exclaimed, making Castiel laugh as the big Alpha’s stomach growled.  
  
They were together now. Castiel felt like he was floating on air he was so happy. Watching Dean feeding Helie, playing airplane, and making the silly noises… They were a family. This was Castiel’s deepest wish and it was happening.  
  
Dean was his Alpha, and Helie’s father. He would do everything in his power to make sure he kept his Alpha happy.  
  
  


**#####**

 

Nothing had changed much in the last two months; only that Castiel now slept with his Alpha in Dean’s bedroom. All of his things had been transferred into the room. Waking up, wrapped up in strong and gentle arms, left him content. He constantly felt safe and protected.

Dean was insistently territorial with him. Castiel absolutely loved it. Both always had to touch each other. Fingertips grazing while passing by. Hands absently petting the other. Dean had a habit of grabbing him by the waist when he was serving dinner and pull him onto his lap. Just to share soft and sweet kisses, nuzzling him.

Watching tv was now a family cuddling affair. The big Alpha would sit with both Omega and pup cuddled up against him. Castiel would fall asleep easily against Dean, feeling completely secure and at ease.

They had family outings. Helie loved being outside and with Christmas in two weeks, Dean had taken them both to see Santa downtown. The gigantic tree with hundreds of lights and decorations illuminated the dark night. Castiel had never celebrated Christmas quite like this before.

Dean held on to Helie. He watched as both Mama and pup looked around in awe with big rounded eyes. There was a choir on stage singing Christmas carols when a slight snow started to fall.

 

 

The Alpha reached out and slid his free hand in Castiel’s dark locks; pulling him in for a kiss. The Omega melted against him right away while Helie’s eyes stay wide, distracted by the enormous tree.

“Merry Christmas” Dean whispered against his lover’s lips. Both of them smiled against the other.

Castiel was living in a dream. Dean holding him and Helie; all three huddled together as a light snow fell as they watched the Christmas events take place. Everything was perfect.

 

**#####**

 

Dean had volunteered to put Helie to bed while Castiel took out his surprise for the Alpha. The surprise was an apple and raspberry pie, drizzled with honey.

 

 

The Omega took it out of the oven as he heard Dean coming down the stairs. He spun around with the pie in hand, a bright smile gracing his face as he watched Dean’s eyes go wide at the sight of the desert.

“What is that?” Dean asked, licking his lips as he came closer.

“Apple raspberry pie” Castiel announced proudly, watching Dean’s eyes go hungry. “Would you like a piece Alpha?” He taunted. Castiel knew how much Dean loved it when he referred to him this way. Castiel loved saying it.

“Hell yes Sweetheart” The Alpha had taken to calling him that endearing name. It made Castiel’s body tingle. Dean’s southern drawl caressing the nickname just right.

The Omega cut them each a piece and they headed to the living room to cuddle and eat the pie.

Castiel eyed their stunning Christmas tree. Just two weeks ago, Dean had taken him and Helie to pick out a tree and get decorations. The Omega had never celebrated the holiday; much less ever had his own tree and decorations.

Putting the tree up then, fumbling together to decorate it had been spent laughing and stealing sweet kisses between them. Dean had also explained the reason for the stalkings. Most of the gifts under the tree were all for Helie. It made Castiel smile. His pup loved the lighted tree.

 

 

They sat down cuddled together on the sofa, the only light coming from the Christmas tree as snow fell outside.

Castiel buried himself against Dean’s chest once he had finished his pie and set the plate on the coffee table. The Alpha ran his fingers through his hair; lulling him to sleep.  
  
“Cas?” Dean asked.

“Hm?” The Omega hummed, sleep filling his voice.

“I want to give you one of your gifts right now” The Alpha confessed.

Castiel sat up slowly and looked up at him. “Dean…” The Omega started to protest.

“I know Christmas is only tomorrow and I know you said you didn’t want or need anything” Dean countered and before the Omega could argue, he stood up, making his way to the tree to retrieve a small box hidden within the tree.

Castiel’s eyes were wide with curiosity. The Alpha came back to sit next to him showing him the small jewelry box. Dean opened the box, offering it to the Omega who was trembling.

 

 

Castiel’s eyes couldn’t leave the gorgeous delicate necklace. The only reason Alphas gave Omegas jewelry was to signify that they were Mated. Instead of professional collars the Mated Omegas wore their Alpha’s bites and jewelry.

Castiel’s bright blue eyes looked up at Dean, filling with hope and confusion.

“I know you said your heat is due soon. I thought, if you wanted to of course” Dean muttered nervously. “If you wanted to... Mate me?”

Castiel let out a squeaked out cry as he launched himself into Dean’s arms, kissing him as tears fell down his cheeks. He was going to be a Mated Omega. He couldn’t breath. He couldn’t believe it. He had never fathom this could ever happen to him.

“I’ll take that as yes” Dean smirked into their kiss, hands roamed over his lover back and up into his hair. He quickly placed the jewelry box on the coffee table before deepening the kiss, devouring Castiel’s moan.

The Omega was grinding against him. Dean growled as he pulled up Castiel’s short red house dress and yanked at his panties. A sudden urgency gripped both of them. They needed to feel each other.

Castiel quickly unbuckled the Alpha’s jeans, snaking his hand inside to stroke his lover, making Dean hiss into the kiss.

Dean’s hands groped and kneaded Castiel’s perfect mounds, gaining mewls and little whines from the beauty, seeking his touch where he really wanted it. Soon enough Dean’s fingers rubbed against the Omega’s slick wet hole. Castiel let out a gasped out moan as the Alpha slid in two fingers into him.

Dean nipped at Castiel’s lips while the Omega pumped his cock, smearing his pre-cum over the head. His gentle hands mimicking Dean’s fingers sliding in and out of his hole.

The Alpha loved watching his Omega’s flushed face as he drove him wild. When Castiel wasn’t kissing him, he was panting, mouth opened in an ‘O’, grinding his hips down against Dean’s now three fingers inside of him.

“Please…” Castiel begged, wanting the Alpha to fill him; needing it.

Dean retreated his fingers and slid down his jeans along with his boxers to his ankles. He sat back against the sofa as Castiel straddled him. The Omega sank down, taking in Dean’s cock inch by inch slowly, till he was filled, taking the Alpha ever so deeply inside of him.

Dean bit his bottom lip, green eyes heavy with lust. Awe struck with how beautiful the Omega was like this as Castiel removed his dress. He started to swirl his hips in delicious little figure eights, bouncing his ass up and down, and riding the Alpha hard and fast. The Alpha reached up, caressing his lover’s nipples, gaining mewls from his ministrations before taking a firm grip of Castiel’s dark hair as he sat up and proceeding to fuck his Omega.

Castiel gasped and cried out in pleasure as Dean licked and bit at his neck. The hand in his hair firm yet not painful. Dean never hurt him, ever.

The Omega’s blunt nails dug into his Alpha’s shoulders as they rocked against each other hard and fast. The sound of skin slapping against skin was loud in the otherwise quiet living room; mixed in with the Omega’s cries and the Alpha’s grunts.

“I love you” Dean growled, nose against the Omega’s. He nuzzled him in time with their harsh pace.

“I-I love- you--- ohhhh!” Castiel screamed as his release washed over him. Dean leaned back and re-positioned himself so he could watch the Omega as he arched his back, mouth open and body flushed, illuminated only by the Christmas lights.

Dean came from the sight.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my awesome Muses for their continuing help, cadlg7 and tiffanywinchester!  
> And Thank you to Beta Angie Curtis!

  
  
Christmas had been spent cuddling at home and introducing Helie to his new toys. Sam and Jess had stopped by for Christmas dinner. The four adults had some champagne while Helie was the light of the night, giggling and murmuring half words.  
  
New Years had been a new experience as well. Dean had told him that at midnight, you kissed your lover and it sealed a new beginning of the year together. It filled him with happiness and love.  
  
Dean had even caught the Omega starting to refer to him as ‘Daddy’ to the pup. The word alone made the big Alpha feel a bit geedy. He beamed when ever Castiel would point to him, teaching Helie.  
  
After watching the late night news one night, both Castiel and Helie had both fallen asleep on Dean. The Alpha had smirked, unable to move and just held them tighter. He had the family he had always dreamed of. A loving Omega and a too smart and sassy pup.  
  
  


**#####**

 

It was the first Wednesday of the year and they had just returned from food shopping. Dean had backed the car up to the garage, opened the trunk and started to bring in the heavy things. Castiel took care of unbuckling Helie from the the car seat. Poor pup had caught a cold and wasn't feeling well.

“Who the hell are you?” A woman’s Alpha tone hit Castiel; making him stand with Helie in his arms. A short blonde of his size, in a police uniform was glaring at him. Her right hand hovering over her sheathed weapon on her hip. “What are you doing with this car?”

The open left back door was the only thing between Castiel, Helie, and the blonde cop. “I-I’m Alpha Winchester’s house Omega” Castiel managed, voice shaking.

Brown hazel eyes watched him suspiciously then glanced at Helie. Castiel’s white collar with ‘D.Winchester’ was clearly visible.

The front door of the house swung open. “Hey Sweetheart-, Jo?” Dean’s voice came behind Castiel and the Omega sighed in relief. “What the hell are you doing?” The Alpha watched his sister’s stance and Castiel’s uneasiness while trying to shield away Helie in his arms.

“I came to see you since I’ve been too busy for the last few months. I found him coming out of your car” The blonde ‘Jo’ replied, sounding irritated. She looked over into the car and saw a pup’s car seat secured in the backseat.

Dean came to stand between them, clearly protective of the Omega and pup. “I told you about Cas months ago” He reminded her.

“Yeah well I forgot; you never mentioned the pup” She countered, folding her arms overs over chest.

Dean rolled his eyes, then turned to take the feverish and sniffling pup from Castiel’s arms. Jo watched as the little one nuzzled against her big brothers chest. “Well, this is Castiel, my Omega. Cas this is my sister Jo” Dean started; snaking his free arm around the pretty and now furiously blushing Omega.

“Hello Jo, it’s nice to finally meet you” Castiel introduced himself. All the while smiling at her. The blonde Alpha just arched a brow at him.

“And this little guy is Helie. He’s not feeling well right now, we should get inside.” Dean confirmed. Jo watched Helie sigh contently against her brother. If she didn’t know any better, she would have thought the pup was her brother’s.

Castiel grabbed the three remaining shopping bags from the trunk before closing it. Dean followed him inside with Jo on his heels.

Jo stopped short after closing the front door behind her. The house smelled differently. The strong scent of Omega hit her. She sniffed the air only to find the scents of eucalyptus and peaches intermingling with her brother’s. She guessed the lighter scent was the pup’s.

The house looked different as well since the last time she was here. For one thing, there was a Christmas tree and decorations all over the living room. Dean hadn’t put up a tree in years. A pup’s playpen was next to a large play mat that looked like puzzle pieces with a different animal in each piece.  
  
She could hear Dean and his Omega talking in the kitchen. She proceeded down the hall and stopped short. The pup was back in his Mama’s arms while Dean kissed the Omega deeply.

“I’ll go give Helie a bath to try and help his fever. His appointment is at three.” She over heard the Omega say as Dean finished putting away the groceries. The pup was fussing in his Mama’s arms clearly not feeling well. “I know baby” The Omega cooed, nuzzling his pup.

“Ok we have about two hours before we head out. I’ll wake you if you want to nap with him” Dean encouraged. He went back towards them and kissed the Omega again, then kissed the pup’s forehead. “Yeah he’s warm”

Jo watched them for a few more seconds and soon they were leaving the kitchen; and coming towards her.

Castiel smiled at her sweetly before he passed her and headed up the stairs, cooing at his pup the whole way.

Jo looked at her big brother who was just watching the Omega go with a goofy smile on his face.

She hit him.

“Ow! what?” Dean growled.

“You suddenly have a house Omega, who happens to have a pup and you’re clearly fucking him. Where does he sleep?” Jo started, following the big Alpha into the living room.

“First of all, where have you been?” Dean asked. He swirled to face her once they were in the living room, far away not to bother Castiel and Helie upstairs.

“Busy” She deflected, glaring at him.

“For six months? I’ve invited you to dinner to meet him months ago!” Dean barked.

“I’ve been dealing with things ok?” Jo explained.

“You mean still moping about Mich-” Dean groaned.

“DON’T!” Jo yelled. “Don’t bring him into this. I’ve been trying to get myself back together”

“It's been over a year Jo” Dean condescendingly emphasized.

“When did you start fucking your House Omega?” Jo attacked.

“It's more then that Jo. I asked him to mate” Dean told her, sitting himself down.

“WHAT!?” She shrieked. Jo looked around the house, pup and Omega clearly living here. However there was something nodding at her; making her wolf itch.

“I love him, he loves me. We have Helie. It's everything I’ve ever wanted. Why are you so against this?” Dean demanded, already tired from this pointless argument.

Jo paced, everything in her hated this. Then it dawned on her. She looked at her brother who was just watching her confused. “How does he have a pup Dean? That’s not something a single Omega would have; its rare. Unless he was mated and the Alpha died or?” Jo speculated. She was glaring at him. She knew what the answer was and she wanted to hear it from his mouth.

Dean sighed, wiping his face before looking but up at his sister. “He was a street walker” The Alpha confirmed. He couldn’t find it in him to call Cas a hooker or whore. The Omega was none of those things to him.

Jo closed her eyes; anger radiating off of her. “Did you learn nothing from what Michael did to me?” Jo insisted.

“Cas is not Michael, is nothing like Michael” Dean growled.

She had fallen in love with a stripper Omega named Michael. He had been sweet and attentive. He made Jo feel like she was all that mattered in the world. She had taken him in, tried to help him find a new profession. Jo payed for everything he needed, including a new car. A candy apple red 2015 Camaro.

 

 

Michael however had completely played her. Fooled her for months, almost a year; making her think she was the Alpha he wanted or needed. In the end he had taken her for everything she had. Her money was gone. She had found him in throes of sex with another Alpha in her own bed... It left her devastated.

After that she had gone threw therapy to mend her broken heart. Dean and Sam had helped her financially, while she had put her home on the market. She refused to stay there any longer after everything with Michael.

She didn't trust whore Omegas, and to her, that was what Castiel was. An Omega whore with a pup from a random john, taking advantage of her brother. Jo was convinced Castiel was feeding on Dean's self worth because of his ‘issue’.

“He’s just using you!” She growled.

“Cas isn’t like that” Dean defended.

“He’s a whore! With a stranger’s mutt!” She barked.

Dean stood, his red Alpha eyes glaring dangerously at his sister who was quickly backing away. “Castiel is my Omega and Helie is my pup. They are my family and you will watch your mouth in my house” Dean warned, voice low and eerily quiet, filled with Alpha tone.

“He’s using you! He knows you-” Jo began.

Dean cut her off, coming closer to her scaring his sister. “He doesn’t know about ‘that’. He doesn’t need to”

Jo’s honey brown eyes went wide. Her brother hadn’t told the Omega his secret… and clearly the Omega had no clue what the tattoo meant. She should have known Dean wouldn’t willingly tell his lover, and obviously being an uneducated Omega, Castiel had no idea what that black line meant. “I still don't like him and I still don’t think this is right!” Jo reinforced.

“This is what I want!”

“What about Lisa? Or Anna?”

Dean looked at his sister in disbelief and commanded. “Castiel will be my Mate soon, accepted it”

“You’ll regret it. You don’t believe me now but you will. Once a whore, always a whore” Jo growled back, before storming out.

Dean let out a small irritated roar in her wake.

**#**

The Doctor visit for Helie was eventful to say the least. Castiel was all smiles as Helie happily clapped at Beta Doctor Gabriel Sweets doing balloon tricks for him. It was obvious the good doctor loved pups.

Dean stood by Castiel, watching Helie’s blue eyes go wide, filled with curiosity at the doctor who created a new balloon animal.

“So I understand this is this adorable pup’s first time at the doctors” The Beta asked, removing his fake red nose.

“Yes” Castiel admitted while Helie looked at all three adults in the room.

“Alright so we will do a full check up but from what I can see, this little guy is in top shape. I will have to take some blood” The doctor explained. “It's clear this little one has a cold however” As if on cue Helie sneezed. Castiel wiped his nose gently not wanting to irritate his nose any more than it already was.

Doctor Sweets checked the pup’s mouth, ears and the clarity of his nose. “All right, I’ll give you a light antibiotic to knock this cold out.” He told them, scribbling something on his pad.

“Now this part, if Mama can just sit here,” The Beta pointed to a chair with a large armrest. The doctor took out two small vials and a needle. Helie’s eyes went wide, and he started crying. “Awe, I know little one no one likes this” The doctor tried to make him feel better.

“DA!!!” Helie wailed and to Castiel’s surprise, started to reach for Dean.

The Alpha didn’t hesitated, kneeling next to Castiel, he brought his face against Helie’s, nuzzling the pup while he gently yet firmly held his arm, making sure to keep Helie from seeing the needle.

Sandwiched between his Mama and Alpha, both cooing at him, nuzzling and kissing him, the doctor was able to get the blood from the little one’s arm without him noticing.

“Thank you Daddy!” The doctor exclaimed.

Dean continued giving Helie raspberry kisses on his neck and the pup giggled, grabbing his air. Before the Alpha stood completely up, he kissed Castiel on the way, making the beauty blush.

The rest of the examination went smoothly.

 

**#####**

 

The next month consisted of Jo stopping by, berating Castiel’s existent. She would corner him and, show up when Dean wasn’t home. She would repeatedly asked him what his motives were. Telling him that he was just a whore. He wasn’t good enough for Dean, that he was just taking advantage of Dean, and using the fact that he had a pup to manipulate her brother. Dean would come home to find Castiel in tears, and usually Jo wouldn’t still be there. But today, she was.

Dean walked into the house, Omega distress and a pup’s cry filled the air. He could hear someone talking angrily; he already knew it was his sister. Her patrol car was in his driveway.

“I’ll make sure Dean knows what you really are” Jo barked.

Dean walked into the kitchen, seeing Castiel’s back turned to his sister with Helie is his arms. The pup was crying, glaring at Jo over his Mama’s shoulder, hissing in between. The Omega was making something on the stove that smelled amazing.

“Enough!” Dean growled.

Castiel and Jo spun around finding Dean in the the doorway.

“Dada!” Helie yelled, shocking everyone. Castiel looked down at his pup. Eyes wide, he gasped a surprised laugh before looking up at Dean.

The big Alpha was staring at Helie who was still reaching for him. Green eyes bright and brimmed with tears.

Helie had just called him Dada for the first time.

“He just…” Dean couldn’t talk, instead he crossed the room and took the little pup into his arms.

“Dada” Helie murmured, nuzzling into the Alpha’s neck.

Castiel was overjoyed. He and Dean shared happy exasperated glances before kissing sweetly.

“How convenient” Jo growled, glaring at Castiel. The Omega just felt exhausted by her. His future Mate’s sister hated him. She tried to do everything to make Dean leave him.

“Jo” Dean warned, holding Helie who was falling asleep in his arms.

“Careful, your house Omega may be poisoning you” She insisted before leaving the house.

Dean looked over at Castiel before apologizing. “I’m sorry about her”

“Helie said Dada!” Castiel replied, clearly not wanting to talk about Jo hating him. Instead wanting to concentrate on the amazing moment that had just happened.

Dean beamed. “Yes he did” Helie was asleep in his arm.

 

**#####**

 

Jo had been relentless in showing her distaste for weeks. Dropping by when she felt she needed and would belittle Castiel at every chance that Dean wasn’t around. Dean being at home didn’t stop her either. She would repeatedly tell him that Castiel was nothing but a whore and tried to put doubts in the big Alpha’s mind.

She would keep asking Castiel about his life as whore, how many Alphas and Betas had he serviced; and how many pups did he really have? Was Helie the only one that survived? Or did he have abortions? How many ‘johns’ was he servicing now in his spare time when Dean wasn’t home? Did he bring them into Dean’s bed? The questions were always filled with hate. Always these types of questions when Dean wasn’t home.

Once, Jo had walked in on them making love in the kitchen one night. Dean had lifted Castiel to sit on the counter, pulled up his dress and they had gone at it hard and fast. Castiel had held on to Dean’s shoulders and leaned back on his other hand on the counter to keep from sliding away from his Alpha as Dean’s thrust came fast and deep. One of the Alpha’s hands in the Omega’s dark hair, lips devouring his mouth. His other hand had a firm grip of Castiel’s ass, keeping him steady.

Jo had watched them lost in each other. After a while, she spun on her heels and left the house while slamming the door of her way. That was how they had realized she had been in the house. Dean had pulled away from Castiel with his jeans undone, holding them with his hands, he went to the front window just in time to see his sister pulling out if the drive way in a rush.

She would ask Dean if he knew what Castiel did when he wasn’t home. If he knew that Castiel would leave the house for hours.

The last month had proven hard, Castiel’s insecurities and fears kept repeatedly coming to the surface with his lover’s sister’s hateful words. Dean had assured him over and over that he needed him and loved him.

One night Castiel sat quietly watching the news on TV, feeding Helie a bottle while cuddling on the sofa. He could hear Dean fighting with Jo in Dean’s in-house gym. Even with the door closed.

The Omega turned up the volume on the TV, trying not hear the hateful words.

The image of a very familiar Alpha suddenly showed on the screen over the redheaded news anchor woman.

_“Alpha Luc Lazarus, a known drug dealer and prostitute supplier was found shot twelve times today in his home. Witnesses say he was shot by one of the Omegas he loaned out._

_In other news, a car slammed into five pedestrians downt-”_

Castiel turned off the TV. Luc was dead. He would never have to worry about the Alpha again. He had never told Dean about what had happened and he wasn’t planning on telling him either. That part of his past was settled. At least, he was trying to keep it behind him but Jo refused to let it die. The Omega was thankful she didn’t know any of the gruesome details. He had never told Dean any details. He didn’t plan to ever do so. He was to scared Dean would change his mind about wanting him.

 

**#####**

 

“I can’t believe they slept together!” Jess was going on about a soap opera she had introduced Castiel to. They were completely addicted to it.

Castiel laughed as she went on about the previous day’s episode they had watched.

Dean was at work and Castiel was relieved to have Jess over the house. He was expecting Jo to just show up again like she always did.

“Oh spill it, I can tell something has been eating at you. You even canceled our last three yoga sessions and you love yoga.” Jess insisted. When she saw how upset he suddenly looked, she took her hand in his. “Cas, talk to me” She pleaded.

Castiel glanced at her, then looked away. He didn't bother talking to Dean about his feelings when it came to Jo. The Alpha already had a pretty good idea. Castiel also didn’t want to make whatever time he did have with Dean to be about Jo.

“Do you… Do you get along with Jo?” He asked carefully. If Jess and Jo were friends, he would keep his feelings to himself. He didn’t want to lose the only friend he ever had and Jess was good to him.

“Honestly? No. We don’t see eye to eye. She’s very… high strung” Jess stated.“She’s made it abundantly clear how she feels about you” She added.

Castiel’s head snapped up looking at her. Jess looked sad and looked at him pleadingly.

“She stopped by our house recently, demanding Sam to get Dean to listen to reason and throw you out” Jess explained, watching Castiel’s eyes flutter. “Sam refused, telling her how good you were for Dean, defending you. She screamed a bit more and left” Jess finished.

Castiel nodded, eyes moist. He looked over at Helie playing on the mat with his alphabet blocks, completely entranced. The blocks were his most recent favorite toy.

“She’s always here, fighting with Dean about me… I don’t want to be a problem for him” Castiel confined in her. Dean repeatedly told him everything was ok, that Jo would come around. She would have to accept it once they mated. “I don’t know what to do”

“If Dean says everything is ok, then believe him. Besides, your heat is coming up, next week right? Did you still want me to take Helie?” Jess implied and smiled, looking at Helie play.

This would be Castiel’s second heat since he had Helie. The first one after having his pup had hit him when Helie was only two months old. It had been very difficult to take care of the tiny needy pup. He had dressed in as many layers of clothing that he could, not wanting his heated scent to overwhelm the little one while feeding and bathing him. For three days, he had fought the insatiable need to hump everything. After taking care of Helie, he would go to his room and fuck himself stupid on the only fake knot he had. It was never enough, but he was so thankful when he had woken up in his tub, almost a whole day later, heat gone, nude and covered in his own slick and semen.

Helie’s cry had brought him to reality and he rushed to go find his pup. He was crying, hungry and had a full diaper, but alive. He had repeatedly begged his pup for forgiveness while cleaning him up. He bathed and feed that little one who quickly fell back asleep once satisfied. Castiel had then showered, taken care of his destroyed bed, and aired out the bedroom by opening the windows.

This time however, Jess and Sam wanted to take care of Helie during his heat, so he and Dean could mate. Helie wouldn’t be alone. Jess had admitted the practice would be good for when they would have their own pup.

Castiel looked at the bracelet Jess wore, then glanced at her large bite mark on her neck. He had asked her once why she still wore her collar when she was clearly mated with the bite and stunning bracelet.

 

 

Jess had explained it was just easier to class herself by her profession than by as a mated Omega. She had witnessed some Omegas go through misunderstandings and she wanted to keep herself safe. Castiel understood that.

“Listen, don’t worry about Jo. When you and Dean mate, it will be the end of it. You’ll see” Jess encouraged.

Castiel smiled and turned on the yoga program. It wasn’t Sunday but having Jess over made him feel more secure somehow. As they started, Helie crawled over in front of them to watch. Big blue eyes in awe as they changed position, both Omegas keeping their eyes on the little one when the front door was yanked open.

Castiel groaned as Jo walked in; dressed in her police uniform. “Oh Jess, so its your car outside” The short Alpha commented, sounding disappointed.

“Nice to see you too Jo” Jess sassed, moving to another position. Castiel followed suit, not bothering with pleasantries to someone that didn’t care for him. Instead the Omega scooped up his pup and started peppering his face with kisses.

The house phone rang and Castiel stood to answer it, only Jo took it upon herself to get it first, turning her back on Castiel as she answered. “Hello?”

Jess gave Castiel a ‘what the hell?’ look. Castiel shrugged and started for the kitchen.

“Here whore, it's for you” Jo growl, putting the receiver down and left the house without another word.

The Omega picked up the phone. “Hello?”

“Hey Sweetheart” It was Dean and Castiel couldn’t stop his smile.

“Hello Dean” Cas responded with happiness.

“I should be home around six, do you need me to pick up anything?” Dean offered. They stopped mentioning Jo’s almost constant interference in their lives. Castiel was tired of hearing Dean apologize for her and Dean was irritated with having to.

“No, just you” The Omega mused, hearing Dean huff a laugh on the other line.

“Alright, see you later. I love you” Dean vowed.

“Love you too”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my awesome Muses for their continuing help, cadlg7 and tiffanywinchester!  
> And Thank you to Beta Angie Curtis!  
> Police Radio Codes  
> 10-16 Domestic problem  
> 10-22 Disregard  
> 10-23 Arrived at scene  
> 10-27 Driver's license information  
> 10-28 Vehicle registration information  
> 10-29 Check for wants/warrants  
> 10-31 Crime in progress  
> 10-32 Person with gun  
> 10-38 Stop suspicious vehicle  
> 10-40 Respond quickly  
> 10-52 Request Ambulance  
> 10-53 Man down  
> 10-54 Possible dead body  
> 10-55 Coroner case  
> 10-56 Intoxicated pedestrian  
> 10-57 Hit-and-run accident  
> 10-65 Missing person  
> 10-67 Person calling for help  
> 10-76 En route to ___  
> 10-78 Request assistance  
> 10-80 Pursuit in progress  
> 10-95 Subject in custody  
> 11-44 Deceased person (Coroner Req'd)

  
  
“Sweetheart?” Dean woke up to find the bed empty. He wiped his face and looked over at the glaring red glowing numbers from the alarm clock telling him it was a quarter past five am.  
  
He stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He found his Omega holding on to the sink, standing nude, in a light sweat and trembling. The scent of eucalyptus slammed into the Alpha, jump started his wolf.  
  
“Its---Its starting…” Castiel stammered. His blue eyes kept switching with Omega gold as his body shivered. Slick was starting to ease out of his pulsing needy hole and caking his thighs.  
  
Dean growled. He forcefully shook himself at the sound of the doorbell ringing. Dean looked at his Omega confused.  
  
“Jess… for Helie…” Castiel whined. His body wanted the Alpha to touch him, to have him, but he fought it. He had to make sure his pup was safe and taken care of first.  
  
The doorbell rang again causing Dean to growl. The Alpha made himself back away and leave the bedroom.  
  
Castiel released his breath and started for the bed.  
  
**#**  
  
Dean yanked the front door open. His instincts were screaming for him to go back into the bedroom and mount his Omega. He mentally chanted ‘pup’, trying to get himself coherent enough to let Jess in to take Helie.  
  
Sam stayed in front of his brother, just outside the door. Another Alpha walking into the house while Castiel was in heat could cause a fight, so he stay outside, showing he wasn’t a threat as Jess slipped passed them and up the stairs to get Helie.  
  
Castiel had called her twenty minutes ago when his heat had suddenly hit him. But had been sure he would have had at least a few hours before his heat overcame him; he was wrong. She grabbed Helie’s prepared bags and carefully picked up the sleeping pup, making sure to grab the old ACDC shirt Helie was partial too and headed back down the stairs.  
  
Dean was growling, baring teeth at Sam. He kept shaking his head as Castiel’s scent started to get stronger throughout the house.  
  
Once Jess was out of the door, Sam reached over and closed it. Dean’s Alpha red eyes glowed in the darkness of the early morning. He could hear his Omega’s needy whines coming from their bedroom.  
  
Within second the Alpha stood in the now opened bedroom door, snarling at the sight in front of him.  
  
Castiel was nude and on all fours in the middle of their bed. His ass up and presented, back arched while two glowing gold eyes looked at him over a slender shoulder. The Omega let out a wanton mewl; beckoning his Alpha closer.  
  
Dean’s whole body was pulsing, adrenaline rushing throughout his every muscle as his eyes zeroed in on the slick wet hole that was being offered to him. Slick was coating the soft milky white thighs he wanted to bite into. The possessive urge coursed through; forcing him to howl.  
  
The Omega howled in return, sounding desperate and begging.  
  
The Alpha practically tore off his sleeping pants. He was hovering over the beautiful Omega. His hands roamed selfishly over Castiel’s body, hand grabbing and kneading him. Dean scented the Omega everywhere, his lover’s scent strong and enticing. It alluringly drugged the Alpha, rendering Dean mad with want. He reached the Omega’s neck, nuzzling him and Castiel let out a whimper, exposing his neck submissively to his Alpha. He started to grind his hips back against Dean.  
  
The Alpha took a hold of his impressive hard cock and guided himself into Castiel’s hot wetness. He pushed all the way in on one go, punching out a loud gasping moan from the Omega.  
  
Castiel threw his head back, panting, grasping the bed sheet in his hands, just seconds before the Alpha started a punishing pace. The Omega met him thrust for pounding thrust, mouth opened in an ‘O’. Barely able to take in a breath as the Alpha snarled against his neck.  
  
Dean was relentless. Nipping and grazing his teeth all along the elegant offered neck. His hips thrusted in and out, deep and powerful thrust. Slamming his cock into what he felt was his, and only his. Dominating and claiming, over and over till his knot swelled.  
  
Castiel cried out, hands twisting in the sheets, while Dean pushed his knot into him. The Omega spread his legs wider, as much as he could, feeling so full, incredibly complete by Dean.  
  
The Alpha gripped the Omega’s right hand, lacing their fingers together as his knot slid into place, locking them together. Castiel moaned. He leaned his head to the side, giving Dean better access to his neck and then the Alpha was sinking his teeth into his neck and shoulder; mating them. Jaws locked.  
  
The Omega let out a high pitched yelp at the sheer pain. His whole body shook as he felt Dean’s essence enter him, coursing throughout his body. A wave of pure fulfillment and, belonging hit him as he came untouched. His body hummed till he blacked out. Dean’s jaw still lock into his neck.  
  
Dean roared into the bite. His body going through shock after shock of white ecstasy. His adrenaline peaked; vibrating possessiveness and protectiveness, after claiming his Omega. A constant chanting of ‘Mate! Breed! Mine!’ dancing through his head. His body thumped as the Omega’s blood course through every inch of his being. He couldn’t breathe as he emptied himself repeatedly into his mates’ shattered body beneath him.  
  
When he finally released his bite, he collapse on top of Castiel.  
  
**#**  
  
“Dean!” Castiel was wrecked. His legs were spread wide, hips writing for release. Dean licked at his rim, curling his tongue making it catch on the Omega’s overly sensitive rim. Castiel cried out at the Alpha’s ministrations, feeling that devilish tongue lap at his slick wet hole, making him cum for the hundredth time in three days.  
  
Dean hummed against his lover’s ass as he pushed his tongue in as deep as he could. His hands kneading the Omega’s plump cheeks. The Alpha could feel Castiel’s body shivering, telling him in was so close. Dean sucked on his rim and Castiel screamed out his release.  
  
Castiel pushed back, riding his Alpha’s tongue, hips swirling desperately as he rode out his high. “Dean...Dean… oh…”  
  
Once the Omega stopped moving, panting into the sheets, the Alpha flipped him over gently and moved over him. Dean claiming Castiel’s lips, chin covered in slick. The kissed leisurely, exhausted yet both high. Their bodies tingling from the sealed mating bond.  
  
Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck as the Alpha pushed back inside of him, making him moan into their kiss. Dean took him slowly, deeply, knowing exactly which angle made Castiel arch up against him, hitting that sweet spot.  
  
“I love you” Castiel panted, nose against Dean’s as they shared a breath, nipping at each other’s lips.  
  
“Love you” Dean moaned.  
  
The bed had long since lost its blankets and pillows. This left both of them wrapped around each other in the middle of the bed.  
  
  


**#####**

 

After three days, Castiel could barely walk. He was so sore, but oh so happy. He had finally showered and was looking at himself in their bathroom’s mirror. Dean had carefully dressed his bite wound which was already healing.

The Omega beamed. He had never thought he would be a mated Omega. Much less be lucky enough to find a big Alpha that loved him. He had just managed to slip on his blue house dress while Dean was out of the bathroom. His hair was still wet from the shower and his jeans were still unbuttoned. He too was walking a bit sore.

“Hello beautiful” Dean cooed, wrapping his arms around his Omega. Castiel leaned back into his warmth. Even shirtless in the dead of winter the Alpha was warm. “How are you feeling?” The Alpha asked, one hand caressing Castiel’s ass lovely.

“I think no sex for at least a month” The Omega teased, gaining a playful pout from Dean.

“I think we can put this on now” The Alpha told him. He brought up the diamond sapphire necklace in his hand, watching Castiel’s blue eyes go wide, filled with happiness.

The smile the Omega gave Dean made his heart flutter, he never wanted to stop seeing that smile. Carefully he put the necklace over Castiel’s collar bones and clasped it behind.

Castiel turned around to face his Alpha. He watched the big man bit his lower lip. “Perfect. It makes your eyes shine” Dean complemented.

Castiel kissed him when the doorbell sounded.

“I called Sam, I’m sure you’re dying to see Helie” Dean guessed and Castiel took off for the door, only to sheepishly slow down at the pain that shot between his legs. Dean snorted and Castiel glared back at him. The Alpha quickly wiped off his smirk, not wanting the Omega to hold to the ‘no sex for a month’ joke and make it real.

Castiel opened the door and Helie practically flew out of Jess’s arms to reach him.

“Mama!” Helie cried. The pup was all rosy cheeked from the cold outside. Castiel quickly nuzzled his pup lovingly before peppering his face with kisses.

“Were you good for Aunty Jess and Uncle Sam?” Castiel asked. Helie had a death grip around his neck. This had been the first time Helie had actually been away from Castiel as well as overnight.

“The first night he was fine. After he realized he wasn’t home and you weren’t there, he refused to let go of me” Jess laughed. “He wasn’t exactly crying, more like calling out for you, and questioning where you were”

“Yeah even when we were trying to feed him. He would take a bite, looked all around, then stare back at us and say ‘Mama?’. It was cute but kinda heart breaking” Sam added. “I felt guilty” He admitted.

“I’m so sorry baby” Castiel cooed at his pup who wasn’t moving from his neck. Helie then started to sniff at him, just as Dean came up behind them.

“Hey buddy!” Dean sweetly greeted Helie.

“Dada!” Helie called out, a little hand reaching for him. Dean moved to nuzzle the pup and Helie kept sniffing both his Mama and Dada.

Jess and Sam beamed, hearing Helie calling Dean ‘Dada’ made the room fill warm with love.

Dean tried to move away but the pup had a firm grip of his nose. “Don’t move Dean, Helie has to get used to your mingled scents being or he’ll get confused.” Jess informed him, watching Helie gripping Dean’s nose tightly in his little fist.

They stayed still, letting the little one adjust. After several minutes, Helie released Dean, sat back in Castiel’s arms and sneezed.

The Omega smiled at his adorable pup and wiped his nose.

“So congrads are in order!” Sam cheered, bringing up a bottle of champagne.

Dean and Castiel smiled, letting the couple in to celebrate.

 

**#####**

 

The next two months of mated life was a pure bliss for Castiel. Jo had surprisingly backed off after Dean had announced to her they had officially mated. Castiel hadn’t seen her since. He and Dean were in sync with each other; by scent and touch they could communicate. His whole being hummed when Dean was near. The feeling when Dean would simply hold him was like nothing else. Sex became extremely intense between them, incredibly sensual. Every touch felt hypersensitive and their release was mind blowing. Castiel was in tears at times with the breathtaking feeling Dean made him feel when they made love.

The Omega’s body had changed slightly. At first Castiel had thought that all of his symptoms had to do with the mating… Till he started having morning sickness.

Tonight was Dean’s 37th birthday, his Alpha was eleven years his senior. Looking at Dean however, it was hard to tell. Dean’s family were going to be here tonight , including Jo, for dinner. What better time to share the news.

Castiel lifted his t-shirt, looking at his still flat stomach. He didn’t know how far along he was but his scent hadn’t started to change yet. With Helie, he had noticed his scent had changed around the third month when one of the other Omegas at glory holes commented.

He looked at the alarm clock on Dean’s night stand. It was only two fifteen in the afternoon. He still had time to go to the pharmacy and get a pregnancy test; just to be sure. He was excited. He was giving Dean a pup…. He was having Dean’s pup. Castiel felt beyond words, filled with happiness.

He rushed out of the bathroom, bedroom and ran up the stairs. Helie was playing in his bouncing chair. Castiel scooped him and his diaper bag up, before heading back down the stairs to call for a cab.

 

**#####**

 

Dean was driving down Roosevelt Ave in his patrol car when his radio crackled to life.

//We have a 10-10 on Queens Blvd and 39th//

“10-04, Unit 137 on route” Dean replied. He turned his flashing lights on, sirens blaring and hauled ass.

As he got to the scene, a small crowd had already gathered. The Alpha could also see Benny had just pulled up.

Dean stepped out of the car. He and Benny exchanged a look walking towards the crowd.

“Alright break it up!” Dean barked. People started to spread out when Dean and Benny came to the two Alphas fighting each other in the middle of the sidewalk.

“Break it up!” Benny barked as one Alpha shoved the other who was dressed in all black. He stumbled, only to launch back at the original Alpha who wore jeans and grey sweater. Grey Sweater Guy was just about to hit Benny who stood between them when Dean hit him at full force, knocking the wind outta him.

Dean roared furiously, scaring the on lookers to move away. Adrenaline raced through Dean as the other Alpha in the fight started for him. Dean’s Alpha red eyes zeroed in on a flash of silver and sidestepped Grey Sweater Guy. The man was now swinging a large knife at him. That enraged Dean.

Morons.

They were cops, trying to stop their idiotic fight and they were now attacking him. Benny was barking orders in his radio at the same time pushing the crowd back and away. Dean roared again, baring teeth, and casting warning glares to the two dumb Alphas looking at him.

The Alpha dressed in all black suddenly took off, running through the people surrounding them. Grey Sweater Guy however tried to circle Dean.

Dean snarled, he didn’t have time for this shit. His shift ended in an hour and his Omega was waiting at home for him.

Grey Sweater Guy swung the knife at him, fast; slicing through the air. Dean growled and grabbed the man’s wrist, yanked him forward, clocking him dead in his nose, knocking him out.

Dean stood over the unconscious perp, cracked his neck in annoyance as he made himself calm down, breathing through his nose, thinking of eucalyptus and blue eyes.

The Alpha clicked the radio on his shoulder. “10-95, 10-96. Winchester over”

Benny walked over and handcuffed Grey Sweater Guy who was just barely returning to his senses with a bloody nose. “You good brotha?” The hairy Alpha asked, his sky blue eyes twinkling in amusement. Benny knew how much Dean loved hulking out, letting his primal side out.

Dean smirked. “Just fine”

 

**#####**

 

Castiel had just finished decorating the living room and dining/kitchen area. Balloons and garlands with a large ‘Happy Birthday’ sign were on the far wall. As soon as Dean walked in, he would see it. Castiel had even gotten party hats and Helie was already wearing his. His trip to the pharmacy had proved a useful one. He had completely forgotten about about the decorations, too lost in his possible pregnancy. When he had gotten to the store and saw Happy Birthday balloons hung around the cards section, he didn’t hesitate to get a few decorations, along with an ‘I love you’ card that describes how Dean was his everything, and a small gift bag. Castiel had cleaned and wrapped up his positive pregnancy test in tissue paper and placed it in the small gift bag. He couldn’t stop squealing in excitement.

A pup! They were going to have a pup! Castiel wondered if he would have another boy, maybe with Dean’s freckles. Or a girl… Oh a beautiful little girl with Dean’s big green eyes.

“Heellllooo?” Jess’s singing greetings sounded along with a knock as Castiel checked on his steaks.

“In the kitchen!” He called out. Helie was in his high chair clapping as Jess came close. The two Omegas hugged and Jess kissed Helie on his forehead.

“Sam is bringing in the new grill he bought Dean” She informed him as she removed her winter coat, hanging it behind a chair at the table.

“A grill? It's January!” Castiel questioned, checking on his potatoes.

Jess rolled her eyes. “I know, that’s what I said, but Sam said and I quote ‘Exactly, they are cheaper in the winter’” Both Omegas started to laugh. “Alpha logic” Jess added.

Helie made a high pitched squeak as Sam walked into the house from the back door. “Hey Cas, Helie” The giant Alpha kissed the pup, gaining giggles. “I put the new grill outback and rolled the old one out to be taken by the garbage”

“Thank you Sam, I’m sure Dean will be very happy” Castiel said, hugging his brother-in-law, even though he and Dean weren’t married, being mated was just about the same.

Castiel couldn’t wait to share the news, but he kept his lips sealed.

The front door suddenly opened revealing Dean, followed in by his best friend Benny, both in their police uniforms.

“Dean” Castiel was in the Alpha’s arms in seconds, lips devouring each other. They nuzzled one another as they pulled away, almost forgetting anyone else was in the room.

“Dadda!” Helie yelled, bouncing in his high chair, demanding to be picked up.

Dean beamed and went for the pup, blowing raspberries on Helie’s neck, gaining loud giggles. “I wasn’t the only one that missed you” Castiel chimed.

The dark haired Omega turned to his mate’s friend. “Hello Benny, thank you for coming” Castiel hugged the burly Alpha who smiled back gently.

“Kind of you to invite me, thank you” Benny politely responded.

The party started happily, Castiel served everyone a beer but stuck to water himself. The three Alphas were seated in the living room, sharing crazy works stories. Dean had Helie on his lap, pup was all smiles, mumbling along with the grown men. Jess was helping Castiel with dinner when the front door was slammed.

The two Omegas peaked out of the kitchen finding Jo standing by the dining table, already talking to the other Alphas.

Castiel turned back to his counter fixing the plates.

“Don’t let her get to you” Jess murmured, tossing the large salad.

“She won’t, not today” Castiel replied, a first smile on his face.

The Omegas grabbed the ready plates and headed to the living room. “Dinner is ready!” Castiel called out.

All four Alphas came to the table. Dean put Helie in his high chair, between him and Castiel. Jess sat on the other side of Castiel, next to Sam and watched Jo go back into the living room. However she soon returned, sporting her trademark smirk.

Benny sat on the other side of Dean while Jo took her seat between Benny and Sam.

“Delicious Sweetheart” Dean beamed at his Omega, taking a bite of his steak, loving that beautiful smile Castiel had for him.

“Dada!” Helie chirped, making the big Alpha kiss his forehead.

Jess watched as Jo rolled her eyes.

Dinner continued smoothly with small talk, followed by a beautiful caramel apple cheesecake Castiel made for his Alpha.

 

They sang happy birthday and Dean blew out the candles before he practically ate half of the cake by himself.

“Dean you’re going to have a stomach ache.” Castiel laughed, watching his big Alpha finished his third piece.

“This is divine Castiel, thank you” Benny complemented, finishing his own piece.

“Thank you Benny” The Omega stood. “I’ll go get you a glass of milk” Castiel told Dean, kissing his lover’s forehead on his way towards the kitchen.

“I think it should be gift time!” Jess cheered.

“What?! No, come on, I don’t need anything” Dean protested as Castiel promptly returned with his milk. “Thank you Cas”

“Yup, come on.” Sam insisted. He stood, pulled his brother up, and took him towards the backyard. Castiel smiled when he heard Dean yelp and hug Sam

“Cas! Did you see the new grill?!” Dean said running back inside, ecstatic like a pup on Christmas.

“Yes, it's the huge one you wanted, with the deep fryer attached” Castiel stated, watching Dean hug Sam again and Jess.

Benny came forward then and handed Dean a large wooden box. “Hard to follow a new grill, but I know you’ve had your eye on this brotha”

Dean opened it to find a high end, sawback black machete, personalized along with the sheath. “Holy shit Benny… could have used this today” Dean joked, lifting the blade from the box, eyes gazing over it, smirk firmly in place.

“What happened today? Why would you need that?” Castiel asked, suddenly worried. His blue eyes looking all over the Alpha but irritated Dean was still in his uniform when he wanted to expect his lover’s body for damage.

“Nothing Sweetheart, I’m ok, I promise” Dean cooed quickly. He placed the blade back into the box and hugged Benny. “I love it, thank you”

Benny smirked, knowing Dean better than most, he hadn’t been worried.

“Don’t look at me, I didn’t bother, you’re pushing forty” Jo said, a small smirk in place.

Dean smiled at him and hugged her. “Bratt” He murmured.

“I guess I’m the last one” Cas said, big smile on his face and headed Dean a small gift bag.

“Sweetheart you do plenty I really don’t need anything” Dean started. Already digging through the small bag.

Castiel was beaming and Jess couldn’t wait to see what the gift was; her best friend was clearly happy about it.

Castiel watched his Alpha pull out the pregnancy test. He was all smiles and practically bouncing but then something felt wrong. The air in the room suddenly felt heavy and filled with anger. Castiel looked at everyone and no one was smiling.

Jess and Sam looked pale, while Benny wiped his face and turned away. Jo was looking directly at Castiel with a snarl on her face.

“Alpha?” Castiel looked at Dean, confused. Dean was looking a the test angrily, his jaw clenched. The Omega went towards him but Dean abruptly stood and stepped out of his reach.

Castiel felt as if he had been slapped. “Dean?” His voice small and laced with confusion.

“You fucking whore, I knew it!” Jo bellowed, forcing her way towards him and then swirled on her big brother. “I told you! I told you he was fucking other Alphas, probably in your own bed!”

“What?” Castiel couldn’t breathe, what the hell was happening. “Dean I wouldn’t! I-”

The big Alpha suddenly spun on him, coming towards him filled with rage. Castiel backed up against the wall. He had never been scared of Dean before and he felt absolutely terrified now. He kept his hands up against his chest, almost expecting the Alpha to hit him as tears started to swim in his blue eyes.

“It's not mine” Dean growled, voice low and eerie, making the small Omega before him tremble.

“Fucking whore, spreading your legs for who ever wants a piece!” Jo bark.

Dean turned back towards his sister and roared. Castiel shrieked, the sound loud and powerful, filled with rage, making him cower.

Jo shut her mouth and Jess hid behind Sam.

Helie started to cry as Dean returned his attention back to Castiel. “You let another touch you” Dean accused and Castiel furiously shook his head.

“No!” The Omega tried to speak over the lump of fear in his throat. The Alpha bared teeth and Castiel closed his eyes, waiting for some sort of blow.

“No?” Dean mimicked irritated.

Castiel’s tears ran down his cheeks as his blue eyes looked up into enraged Alpha red eyes. “No… I don’t understand… I thought you’d be happy...” Castiel managed, his voice trembling as his body shivered, feeling wave after wave of fury rolling off of Dean.

“Let me enlighten you Omega” Dean spat, Alpha tone at full force. He shoved a large hand against the wall right by Castiel’s head. The Omega whimpered. “I’m blacklisted, that’s what this is” He stated, yanking his shirt open, showing the scared Omega the black lined tattoo.

The Alpha watched those tears filled blue eyes flicked back and forth between his face and the tattoo on his shoulder. The puzzled gaze in those blue eyes made the Alpha growl. The Omega mewled, baring his neck submissively. Dean’s bite mark dark and prominent.

“It means I shoot blanks. I can’t have pups” Dean growled, voice laced with rage and shame.

“Wh-what?” Castiel’s eyes went wide. Dean couldn’t… he was sterile? But that wasn’t possible, Castiel was pregnant he had even taken three test today, just to be sure. “But-”

The look the Alpha gave him made him stay quiet and when Dean’s hand moved from the wall to touch the Omega’s face, Castiel couldn’t stop himself from leaning into his touch. Dean looked filled with pain. Castiel reached for him but Dean stepped away.

The Alpha looked at him then back over at Helie who was wailing in his high chair. Dean started for the door. Castiel went towards him, calling out to him only to get stopped by Jo blocking his way as Dean left the house.

“Fucking whore. I knew he was wasting his time with you!” The short Alpha spat before turning to follow her brother out. Benny followed suit as Castiel sunk to the floor and cried.

Sam left as well but Jess stayed behind and kneeled next to Castiel.

“Cas…” Her best friend looked up at her. The pain that radiated off of him was practically choking her. She held her distraught friend as he wailed along with his pup.

 


	14. Chapter 14

  
  
The week that followed the nightmare that had exploded on Dean’s birthday had the house feeling cold and distant, instead of warm and loving. The Alpha refused to sleep in the bedroom while Castiel occupied it. He wouldn’t talk to the Omega, nor even glance at the pleading heartbroken looks the Omega gave him.  
  
Castiel repeatedly tried to just touch his mate. He needed the safety and home feeling the Alpha gave him… Just needing to touch the man he loved.  
  
Dean would go out of his way to make sure the Omega never reached him.  
  
Helie was confused and heavily affected by the sad and angry scents from his parents swirling around him. When Dean passed the pup, bluntly ignoring him as he called out to him, Helie cried at the rejection. Castiel tried his best to calm his hurt and confused pup. He followed Dean into the bedroom where the Alpha was going through his night stand.  
  
“Please Dean… please don’t take your hatred of me on Helie… please…” He begged. Dean rejecting them both was worse than any physical pain he had ever endured. Having the man you love so hopelessly, hate you was like nothing Castiel has ever felt before. Reaching for him and having him yank away his body so you couldn’t touch him, cut him straight to his core. Having those green eyes that once looked at him with nothing but love and adoration, now looked at him with undeniable disgust; made him feel dirty and unworthy. Castiel wanted the floor to swallow him whole and disappear because he didn’t know how everything became so wrong so quickly.  
  
The Alpha sat on the bed while he wiped his face. Castiel set the growing pup on the floor on his feet. Helie sniffled, looked up at his Mama hesitantly. “Show Daddy” Castiel encouraged gently.  
  
Dean licked his lips in frustration, trying to stay calm. Hearing the Omega calling him ‘Daddy’ to the pup ate at his insides.  
  
“Dadda” Helie called out quickly, voice small and wondrous. Dean finally turned to look at the pup that owned his heart. The pup smiled at him and started towards him on tiny wobbly feet.  
  
Helie was walking to him. Dean sank to his knees to collect the pup, hugging him tightly. “Such a good boy” Dean cooed. Helie was innocent, he hadn’t been the once that betrayed him.  
  
Castiel was relieved. The Alpha stood with a mumbling Helie and headed in the general direction of Castiel, but also the door. “He was standing the other day and started to walk yesterday and-” Castiel was talking quickly, desperate for some kind of interaction with his Alpha. Dean cut him off, stopping as far away from the Omega as he could.  
  
“You should move back into your old bedroom upstairs. I don’t want you in this room” He declared, voice cold and flat.  
  
Castiel swallowed the lump of emotions in his throat as tear ran down his face, eyes fluttering. “Y-yes Alpha…” He choked out.  
  
Dean left the room with Helie. Castiel covered his mouth as he cried; taking in shaking breaths as the pain shattered his heart.  
  
**#**  
  
For the next three weeks Castiel stayed out of Dean’s way. He cried every night for the Alpha, but he was thankful Dean hadn’t shunned Helie.  
  
Breakfasts left Castiel eating with Helie. Dean still took his lunches which gave Castiel some peace, knowing the Alpha was at least eating. While he himself had no appetite. Dinners consisted of Castiel sitting at the table with Helie. Dean would eat either in the living room watching TV or at the table with Helie while Castiel did the dishes. Never together.  
  
The Alpha hadn’t spoken a word to the Omega, no matter how many times Castiel tried to talk to him.  
  
One night, it was past midnight and Castiel couldn’t sleep… just like every night since Dean banished him from their room. He longed for Dean’s warmth and his scent. During the day while the big Alpha was at work he would steal a piece of his clothes and wrap himself in it. He needed the Alpha’s scent like air.  
  
Castiel made it into the kitchen, just as he turned the lights on, he found Dean leaning against the counter, drinking a glass of water, looking outside the window.  
  
The Omega stilled, letting his eyes take in the man he loved, greedily looking over every inch of him. He was dressed only in black sleeping pants.  
  
“Since I was fifteen and presented, every single month, I’ve taken a fertility test. Always hoping, but nothing” Dean stated, voice heavy and tired.  
  
“I don’t know how… but Dean look” Castiel rushed towards him. He wanted to take the Alpha’s hand and place it over his stomach to feel the life growing there; Dean stepped away. He was always just out of Castiel’s reach.  
  
“You must really think I’m stupid” Dean growled.  
  
The Omega shook his head furiously. “No! I can’t explain this-”  
  
Dean glared at him, putting his glass down loudly, making the Omega jolt. The Alpha started towards him, brow furrow, and a disbelieving glare in his eyes. “You can’t explain this?” The Alpha shouted and gripped Castiel’s arm roughly. The Omega winced and tried to pull away but Dean spun him around and bent him over, shoving him face down over the counter, twisting his arm back. “How did you let him have you? Bent over like this? Legs spread wide like the whore you are?” Dean barked, pulling Castiel’s robe and sleeping gown up and ripped his panties from him, barring him. Castiel cried as Dean spread his legs apart with his knee.  
  
The Omegas cries combined with the strong scent of distress stopped Dean short. He shook himself, seeing what he was about to do and he let go, stepping backwards almost tripping over his own feet as he bolted to his bedroom.  
  
Castiel crumbled to the floor and cried, unable to stop the pain that consumed his heart. What happened? His life now was much worse than before... because now he knew what it was like to be happy.  
  
This was his fault, he brought all this pain into his life and maybe if he got rid of the baby then he would get his Alpha to love him again.  
  
As soon as the thought hit him, he felt the baby move and all thoughts left his head. He wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach and cried. He wanted Dean’s pup… so much.  
  
**#**  
  
Dean barricaded himself in his bedroom and stepped into his shower. Shamed filled every part of him for what he had been about to do, too lost in his anger and rage. He punched the tile wall as the cold water ran over him. His tears mixed in with the water.  
  
Castiel had betrayed him. His happy life with the beautiful Omega and Helie was shattered. Every time he saw the Omega, rage filled him. Castiel’s scent alone made him mad with anger and… And need. The primal part of him wanted to have the Omega repeatedly till no one else wanted him. He wanted to hurt him. Make him feel the treachery of his actions. Making him feel the sinking hole growing in his place in his heart. The pain he felt inside, his heart ripped out and discarded like it meant nothing. Castiel tried over and over to tell him it was his; when he knew there was no possible way.  
  
Jo kept pushing him to kick the Omega out into the cold. Truth be told, Dean considered it, tossing the idea over and over in his mind. But Castiel had Helie and… and Helie was Dean’s. Not by blood but the pup was his son. Dean couldn’t let him go. Part of him refused to even entertain the idea of throwing Castiel out. That would make him return to being a street walker. His mind tortured him, Jo’s mantra of Castiel being a whore over and over played in his head.  
  
Images of other Alphas having the beautiful Omega… making him moan, cry out, gasping out his pleasure or pain, and hands twisting in the sheets...  
  
Dean pounded his fist against the tile as he roared. The visions of others touching what was his… Dean cried and sunk to his knees. Castiel had let another have him… He was carrying another Alpha’s pup… The pain burned throughout his chest promising to suffocate him. He placed a hand over his pounding heart that was threatening to come out of his chest.  
  
Castiel had betrayed him.  
  
  


**#####**

 

Castiel rubbed his slightly growing stomach. He guessed he was about three months now, but he wasn’t big. He had barely gained any weight. He would force himself to eat, even though he had no appetite.

Jess would come to see him. The first time she had came to see him a month ago after Dean’s birthday, she had asked him, point blank, if he had cheated on Dean. Castiel had been adamant that he could never let another touch him. He understood why no one believed him but he insisted it was Dean’s pup he was carrying. No one believed him. Jo made sure to tell Dean repeatedly how right she was about him.

Jess had just looked him right in his eyes and said she believed him. Having someone believe him had meant so much. Jess had held him and hugged him. She kept telling him she believed him over and over. She said she didn’t know how, but that she was sure he wouldn’t deceive Dean. Not with the way Castiel loved him.

Today Castiel was hoping she would visit. He was quietly playing with Helie in the pup’s nursery when shouting came from down stairs. The Omega picked up Helie carefully in his condition and slowly headed down the stairs, waddling as he went.

As he reached the last step, Dean was arguing with Jo, Jess and Sam in the foyer.

“Just kick him out!” Jo barked, practically jumping out of frustration.

“Dean you can’t be actually considering that!” Jess intervened.

Jo turned to face the blonde Omega. “Why the hell not? He’s a whore pregnant with another mutt. Why should Dean have to continue to let him take advantage of him?” Jo argued.

Was that what Dean thought? That he was just taking advantage of his kindness? Did Dean really want him to leave? He had hoped that his Alpha would eventually let him close again but he barely saw Dean at all and…

“Is that what you want?” Castiel’s small and broken voice somehow carried over the four of them. They all turned to see Castiel standing there, barefoot in a light pink maternity dress, round with pup, holding a confused and silent looking Helie.

Castiel’s eyes couldn’t look away from Dean. The Alpha was in jeans and a dark blue NYPD sweater, looking tired and irritated.

“I’ll go… If that’s what you want I’ll go” The Omega managed over the lump in his throat, tears falling freely down his cheeks.

“Look, Dean this test I found, it can-” Sam interrupted, only for Jo to push between them and stomp over to Castiel.

“Go get your shit and your mutt’s and get the hell out of my brother’s house” She bark. Helie was hissing and growling at her, but Castiel’s eyes were glued to Dean, he didn’t even acknowledge Jo who was just a foot away from him.

Jess watched on as Castiel looked lost, like he would crumble to the floor at any moment, his blue eyes never wavering from Dean. The Alpha was wiping his face. He wasn’t even looking in Castiel’s direction anymore.

Jo growled and bared teeth at Helie. The pup burst into tears. His cries were loud and piercing. “DADA!” Helie wailed, shattering everyone’s eardrums. Castiel was completely motionless.

“Dean…” Jess whispered, trying to get some kind of reaction from the Alpha. Dean looked up at her and turned towards Helie who was calling and crying for him.

Jo was still growling at Helie and Castiel. “Why don’t you go call the Alpha whose pup you're actually carrying? Did he pay you enough to knot you? Fucking whore, you’re disgusting. I don’t know what Dean ever saw in you” Jo went on berating Castiel.

“Enough!” Dean barked. Jo spun around to look at him, eyes glaring. Dean started towards them, past Jo and gently took Helie from Castiel’s arms. Helie buried himself in the Alpha’s neck, his cries quieting down.

“Do you want me to leave?” Castiel asked again, ever so gently where only Dean could hear him.

Intense and glazed over green eyes looked into miserable and pain filled blue eyes, drowned in tears.

Dean watched his Omega’s lips tremble. He looked pale and too thin, even though he was pregnant.

Dean looked away and Castiel went to reach for him. Dean stepped away with Helie. The Omega gasped a cry and looked down and away, hugging himself.

Jess watched the whole ordeal. She hurt for her friend. She placed her hand on Sam’s arm, looking up at him pleadingly. The huge Alpha nodded and turned back to Dean.

“Dean, there’s a procedure, a paternity test that Castiel can take.” Sam was finally able to announce.

“Why? What’s the point of that? Dean can’t have pups! We all know it's not his the whore is carrying!” Jo barked.

Dean was just looking at his brother, uncertainty clear in his green eyes.

“I’ll do it!” Castiel piped up. “I’ll do it” He repeated looking at Dean, begging him to believe him.

“Oh really? So that Dean has to again pay for something for you?” Jo declared, putting herself between Castiel and Dean.

“You’ll know I’m not lying” Castiel tried, eyes still only on Dean. If this could be what proves he was carrying Dean’s pup and finally have him back, he would do it.

“Dean, you have nothing to lose” Sam added. Castiel had never been more grateful to the huge Alpha.

“Are you really considering this? There’s no way! You’re sterile for fuck sake!” Jo yelled in disbelief that her brother was even thinking about this.

“Please…” Castiel begged, this was the only way he could prove it, but if Dean said no, the hospital wouldn’t allow the procedure being done without his Alpha’s consent.

“Dadda!” Helie said, now smiling brightly up at Dean, completely melting the Alpha’s heart. Part of him wanted to believe his Omega. He wanted to believe he could have his own pup. But he was sterile, all his life. Every month because he hoped and, he’d get tested. Every month his doctor told him ‘No, I’m sorry’.

Helie was looking up at him with bright blue eyes, watching him in complete awe.

“Ok, schedule an appointment” Dean told his brother. Sam took out his cell right away while Jess smiled at Dean. The Alpha was keeping his attention on the pup in his arms. Helie was mumbling away, talking to Dean.

Castiel released the breath he had been holding. He wanted so badly to go to Dean.

Jo huffed a mocking laugh. “You’re wasting your time. This isn’t some miracle and he sure as hell isn’t a fucking virgin!”

Sam hung up his cell phone. “Ok, the doctor that specializes in this is an Alpha named Balthazar Roche. He’s the one that developed this procedure in the first place. Its expensive Dean, I’m not gonna lie, but he’s available next week. Its an in and out procedure”

“Dean-” Jo was trying to get him not to do it.

“Schedule it” The eldest Winchester told Sam, then turned to his sister. “Stop, just stop”

“I’ll stop when you see reason! Fine! Do the paternity and then what? Hun? What are you gonna do when the results come back telling you what you already know. You are not the fucking father! Then what!?” The short Alpha demanded, she was bouncing in place from all the rage radiating off of her.

Helie buried his little face in the crook of Dean’s neck.

“Then Castiel can leave” Dean announced, voice eerily calm and a shiver ran through Castiel. He realized then his Alpha didn’t believe him at all; he just wanted to have the proof in black and white, no more doubts and secret hopes.

The Omega’s heart shattered. He nodded, agreeing to whatever his Alpha wanted… No matter the pain he felt, he would always do what Dean wanted.

Jess watched Castiel’s crestfallen face. He was too skinny and so pale. The blonde Omega went to him.

“Come on, I’ll help you upstairs.” She offered, voice filled with concern. Castiel nodded numbly and let his friend turn him around and started up the stairs.

“You’re an idiot” Jo barked at Dean and finally left the house.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! mentions of child abuse, mentions of child rape.  
> Thank you to my awesome Muses for their continuing help, cadlg7 and tiffanywinchester!  
> And Thank you to Beta Angie Curtis!  
> Police Radio Codes  
> 10-16 Domestic problem  
> 10-22 Disregard  
> 10-23 Arrived at scene  
> 10-27 Driver's license information  
> 10-28 Vehicle registration information  
> 10-29 Check for wants/warrants  
> 10-31 Crime in progress  
> 10-32 Person with gun  
> 10-38 Stop suspicious vehicle  
> 10-40 Respond quickly  
> 10-52 Request Ambulance  
> 10-53 Man down  
> 10-54 Possible dead body  
> 10-55 Coroner case  
> 10-56 Intoxicated pedestrian  
> 10-57 Hit-and-run accident  
> 10-65 Missing person  
> 10-67 Person calling for help  
> 10-76 En route to ___  
> 10-78 Request assistance  
> 10-80 Pursuit in progress  
> 10-95 Subject in custody  
> 11-44 Deceased person (Coroner Req'd)

  
  
//We have a 10-67, possible 10-65// Dean’s car radio crackled to life. He had been sitting in his patrol car, watching the pedestrians run around on Queens Blvd. The Alpha had been drowning himself in his job. Taking any and all shifts available. If he could help it, Dean was only home to shower and sleep. He couldn’t bring himself to be in that house long.  
  
He’d go steal moments with Helie in the dead of night, cuddling with the pup on the sofa chair in his nursery. He couldn’t handle seeing Castiel, it hurt too much. He felt like a fool.  
  
“Unit 137, in route” Dean replied to Dispatch. The radio crackled as others responded. A missing person could close up a cold case. Dean hoped the person that called was the one missing. Finding a missing person dead was always difficult. The stench of decay would stay stuck in his nose for days.  
  
He barely slept as it was. His skin itched, his wolf was constantly feeling on edge, ready to snap at anything. He was missing his Mate's touch. But the Alpha couldn't bring himself to touch Castiel, he felt tricked. The Omega had let someone else bed him... Someone else knocked him up and it filled Dean with bitterness.  
  
His instincts kept fighting with his logical mind. His wolf wanted him to go to the Omega, hold him, and nuzzle him.... and the pup in his stomach. The constant mantra of Mine!Breed!Pup! sounded in his head. But then his mind kept reminding him over and over of all of his test result, flashes of the reports dancing in front of his eyes, telling him he was inadequate, tainted. He couldn't have pups. Period. There was no way Castiel was carrying his.  
  
Yet the Omega tried to talk to him. He would reach out to touch him and Dean just couldn't.  
  
One night he had been so filled with rage, that he had left a bruise on the Omega's arm after almost...  
  
Dean wiped his face in frustration. He had been mortified by his actions after he had attacked Castiel.  
  
He would hear the Omega cry at night for him. The Omega would talk to Helie in the nursery, saying things like, ‘I miss Daddy’ and ‘Daddy love you Helie, just not me’.  
  
Dean parked his patrol car behind Benny’s. The burly Alpha and Cole were standing close together as Dean walked over.  
  
“What’s going on?” Dean asked, just as Dick and Uriel pulled up in their shared patrol car.  
  
They were standing in front of a decaying two story house in the middle of a major drug trafficking neighborhood.  
  
“There’s movement in the house, multiple suspects I’m guessing” Cole informed him.  
  
“Has anyone actually heard the call?” Dean wondered.  
  
“I did” Uriel announced as he walked over. “It sounded like a terrified and crying pup” He clarified.  
  
Benny passed Dean the missing pup flyer. When he had heard it was a missing person’s case, he hadn’t thought about the possibility of it being a pup…  
  
“We got the warrant!” Dick yelled , jogging towards them with the folded paper.  
  
“Alright, Benny with me, Cole circle around left while Dick and Uriel circle around right” Dean instructed. They all nodded; quickly each of them slipped on their bullet proof vests before spreading out and moving forward.  
  
Dean’s Alpha took precedence. His Alpha red eyes glowing, Dean headed towards the front door with Benny.  
  
Weapons out and at the ready, Dean kicked the door open. He and Benny expertly ran in. “NYPD!” They barked.  
  
Dean saw three big shadows scattering towards the back of the house through a hallway. Just as he marched towards them, a shadow came from the door across the room. His firearm aimed at Benny. Dean pulled the trigger of his gun. He watched the perp drop dead as he fell backwards.  
  
Benny spun around, eyes wide. The burly Alpha looked at Dean with a grateful nod. Benny went through the door the perp had come out through while Dean took to the hall on the left.  
  
He could hear four shots sounding off at the back of the house. His senses felt hyper aware, which was a blessing and a curse. The stench of multiple Alpha musk swirled throughout the house with a mix of Omega distress. He could make out about eight different scents. So many scents in such a small area started to hurt his head.  
  
Dean made his way on stealth booted feet through the empty hallway, towards the commotion at the rear of the house.  
  
Another round of shots and shouting sounded.  
  
Dean carefully looked into the opening at the end of the hall. What he saw was a massive room connected to a rundown kitchen.  
  
Four Alphas were in the room. The first one was in a red hood. He was pushing what looked like a very young Omega through a door. He slammed the door behind him; before joining one of the other Alphas in the room. The second one was bald with a goatee, standing by a plastic table that was covered in guns, ammo, and cocaine.  
  
The third Alpha was shirtless and in jeans while the fourth was in a black sweater, aiming a 45 caliber at the back door.  
  
He was the one shooting at Cole, Dick, and Uriel.  
  
Dean glanced around quickly and saw he was the only one with a weapon. Black Sweater Guy aimed his gun at the door. Dean saw the handle moving, meaning one of his colleagues was trying to get in.  
  
Dean didn’t hesitate. He aimed and shot the Alpha with the 45. The three others spun around and to Dean’s surprise, they started for him. Teeth bared, growling.  
  
They were high and Dean had no problem getting into a fight. He sheathed his weapon while standing ready to strike. They were circulating, surrounding him. Dean let the adrenaline pump through him. All of his rage and anger he felt from Castiel betraying him coursed in his muscles.  
  
Sudden images of someone else touching his Omega hit him. He saw phantom hands gripping Castiel’s hips, fucking into him.  
  
Dean lost it.  
  
The roar that left him shook the foundation of the house as Cole, Uriel and Dick finally made it through the door.  
  
The Red Hoodie Guy launched towards him. Dean took the perps momentum and used it to lift him high in the air before yanking him down; slamming him into the plastic table causing it to break it in half. All the guns, ammo, and cocaine flew everywhere.  
  
Black Sweater Guy roared and speared Dean in the side. He shoved the Alpha back against the wall. Dean growled loud in irritation. He took a firm grip of the perp’s sweater and rammed his knees up into his gut repeatedly. He then shoved him backwards. As Black Sweater Guy tried to stand, Dean kicked him square in his jaw, knocking him out.  
  
The Bald Guy ran towards Dean screaming, wielding a small knife, and slashing away at the air in front him. Dean blocked the arm gripping the knife and punch the perp in the face. Bald Guy retaliated by punching Dean in the stomach only after he had dropped his knife. Dean grunted, then bared his teeth in anger before head butting the perp.  
  
Dean could hear the Shirtless Guy being taken down by Uriel and Dick while Cole went to check on the Alpha that laid motionless in the middle of the broken table.  
  
The Bald Guy pulled back to punch Dean again, but Dean grabbed his arm, side stepped him and twisted his arm back till he heard the ‘crack’ he was looking for. Bald Guy screamed in pain and Dean punched him, watching the perp’s head snap from the powerful punch.  
  
Dean roared as he dropped the dead Alpha.  
  
“Well now, looks like we have two in custody and four dead” Benny announced, eyes looking over Dean’s handy work as he came through a door on the far side of the room. He was close to the back door of the house, pulling with him a handcuffed and bloodied Alpha in a dark blue jumpsuit.  
  
Benny sat him next to the shirtless Alpha Uriel and Dick had handcuffed.  
  
Dean blew out a breath through his nose before spitting out blood from his mouth. “They were shoving a kid Omega through that door.” He informed them.  
  
Benny turned to Uriel and Dick. “Take those two to the car. Cole come on”  
  
Dean was already opening the door, gun out with a small flashlight. He glided down the stairs with Benny and Cole following him.  
  
“NYPD!” Dean stated, descending the old and squeaky stairs. The basement was damp and reeked of Omega distress, urine and spunk.  
  
Dean could make out about ten shadows when the light suddenly turned on.  
  
A too thin and much too young Omega male stood in the center of the rotten cement basement. His hand still up in the air holding on to the cord for the light.  
  
Dean put away his gun as he gently stepped towards him. “You ok pup?” He asked. The pup couldn’t be older than eight years old. He was only dressed in a dirty, hole covered white t-shirt that reached his thin and dirty thighs.  
  
Dean looked around finding nine other young pups. Some were huddled together, wide eyes scared and curious. Some were standing as far away from him, Benny and Cole as they could get. Balling themselves into the corners of the four divided sections in the basement, shaking. All of them were in rags, filthy, and sitting on or laying on old disgusting mattresses.  
  
“Are you here to help us or buy us?” The pup that had turned on the light asked in a small voice.  
  
“Help, we are gonna get you out of here ok?” As Dean spoke the words, Benny was already on his radio reporting and asking for backup that would help the pups.  
  
“What’s your name? How did you get here?” Dean asked softly.  
  
“They call me Bug, and I don’t understand. I’ve always been here.” The pup replied; all the while, he looked around at the other scared pups. “We all have.”  
  
“Where’s your Mama?” Dean asked carefully. Dean watched as the pup ‘Bug’ stumbled towards a door just to the right of Dean.  
  
The Alpha followed and stepped through the door only to have to cover his nose. The strong smell of Omega distress, blood and urine hit him even harder than where the pups were held.  
  
In a barely lit room the size of his office at the precinct, there were three Omegas. The floor was lined with filthy mattresses, which all of the Omegas were laying on. Each sporting a heavy metal collar that was chained to the wall. Two were barely alive and pregnant while the furthest one from Dean was clearly dead.  
  
“Mama won’t move anymore” Bug whispered, crawling over to the stiff and decaying body that once was the pup’s mom.  
  
Dean couldn’t look away. What if this was what would happen to Castiel and Helie if he… The Alpha closed his eyes tightly, willing the haunting images of his Omega chained and made to breed over and over only for the pups to be used as sex toys to have.  
  
This was an Omega and pup sex ring.  
  
He wanted to throw up.  
  
“Dean, the officials are on their way” Benny told him as he walked into the room, only to see Bug cuddle up to his dead mother. “I hate this shit” The Cajun accent strong in the burly Alpha’s anger.  
  
**#**  
  
Dean was blasting away at the paper target, screaming his rage out.  
  
Coming back to the precinct was a blur. There was a herd of ambulances, coroners, and four PPS officers to help the pups found. Dean couldn’t even imagine how the Pup Protection Services could deal with cases like this. All ten pups were underfed, covered in feces, urine, blood, and cum …  
  
Dean roared in the empty shooting range and unloaded the clip. Those bastard Alphas were selling those pups as whores… Raping them and making them used to that kind of life… The Adult Omegas chained and bred over and over for new pups…  
  
Dean was hyperventilating. He slammed his gun down on the counter and gripped his chest, his heart racing.  
  
What if that was the kind of life Castiel had? Would that be his fate if he left Dean’s house? Helie’s? The Alpha sank to his knees and punched the wooded panel repeatedly.  
  
He was so confused and hurt.  
  
Castiel had betrayed him. He carried another’s pup. Jealousy coursed through him mixed with despair… He loved the Omega, yet he felt tricked…  
  
The Alpha part of him roared still yearning for the Omega, wanting to scent him, wanting to have him, have that fucking nose wrinkling smile, and those cobalt blue eyes look at him filled with love. Love Dean foolishly thought was real…  
  
The logical side of him reminded him over and over that he was blacklisted. That he couldn’t have pups. He wasn’t good enough, damaged goods, and worthless. While, Castiel slept with someone else and got pregnant. He was even trying to pass it off as though the pup was his.  
  
Dean punched the panel over and over till it broke, leaving a big hole in the wood under the counter.  
  
The smallest part of himself also reminded him he had deliberately withheld the fact that he was blacklisted from his Omega. He selfishly admitted to his heart that he hadn’t wanted Castiel to reject him, to say no to mating. Would that have made a difference now? Or would the Omega have just been more careful while cheating on him?  
  
Tears were streaming down his face. Dean Winchester had no idea what to do.  
  
“Dean?” Benny called out.  
  
The Alpha looked up at Benny from his kneeling position, face covered in tears, confusion and pain clear on his face.  
  
The hairy Alpha felt his friend’s torment. Benny shuffled closer to him; deciding to sit in the chair against the wall that was directly behind Dean.  
  
“Sam called. He wanted to let you know he was taking Castiel to that Doctor” Benny informed him.  
  
Dean wiped his face and nodded. He had spoken to Sam the night before. His brother had asked him if he wanted to come to the appointment. He couldn’t find it in him to go.  
  
For as long as he could remember, all he had wanted to do was be a good, strong, and capable Alpha like his father. John Winchester had climbed the ranks in the NYPD while marrying his Omega Mary who had been a kindergarten teacher. Unfortunately, John had died years ago while on the job. A member of a gang named ‘Yellow’ had ambushed him. Mary Winchester had died giving birth to Sam. She had been loving and sweet. Dean had been five at the time while Jo was three. Sam had never gotten to know their mom at all while Jo barely remembered her.  
  
John had raised all three of them. He had been firm but kind. He had told Dean that the worth of an Alpha was showed by his family, his pups, and his Omega. They depended on their Alpha to strive and one day it would be his turn.  
  
When Dean turned fifteen and presented as Alpha, John had been so proud. He had told him he had no doubt he would be a great Alpha. He was already a pro with pups. Dean took good care of his sister and brother, he was very protective.  
  
However, when his father had taken him for his physical after presenting, the doctor had looked at John with grim remorse. The news that Dean was now a blacklisted Alpha had shocked the Winchester household. Sadly Dean’s relationship with his father suffered because of it. Dean had been left to go with Sam and Jo to get his tattoo.  
  
By law, any Alpha that was sterile, within the year of having presented had to get tattooed as a blacklisted Alpha and was placed in the database. From the day he presented, all the way to two days ago, Dean kept getting tested every month in hope for his condition to change.  
  
It never had.  
  
  


**#####**

 

The past month had felt empty, void of love, and laughter in the house. Ever since Castiel made his announcement on Dean’s birthday … all he did was cry and bury his nose in Dean’s clothes when the Alpha wasn't home. Dean’s absence was becoming more frequent as the days passed. Dean hated him and it burned his insides; twisting them as a pit grew heavier in his soul.

Castiel would watch Dean leave from the upstairs window in Helie’s room. Hand pressed firmly against the cold glass as he watched the man he loved leave the house, angry, and rigid.

Dean wouldn't talk to him, wouldn’t even look at him. It hurt so much. He felt crazy at times, like he had imagined this happy life with the big handsome Alpha, nice happy house, and cute little pups. He would find himself in Dean’s room at night, feet bare, standing in the dark room, hand shakingly reaching to touch the Alpha only to pull away at the last second as Dean turned over in his sleep.

He understood that Dean felt betrayed. He was a blacklisted Alpha, sterile all his life. That didn’t change the fact that Castiel was with pup; his pup. Yet Dean didn’t believe him, couldn’t believe him and shunned him and … Castiel took a deep breath while caressing his stomach.

He was in the back seat of Sam’s Chevy Tahoe with Jess in the front passenger seat. They were taking him to see Doctor Roche. He was the only person that could prove that Castiel wasn’t lying.

Through everything Jess had stood by him and believed him. He would constantly tell her how much that meant to him, how much he NEEDED that, and she understood. Wordlessly she was there, solid, giving and understanding. He was so very thankful for her friendship. He sometimes felt as if he didn’t deserve such a kind friend.

Sam was being neutral, seeking out the truth before judging and jumping to conclusions. Castiel liked that about the huge Alpha; His conviction in wanting all the facts first.

Jo had surprisingly been absent. Castiel wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or a bad one; but, he welcomed the quiet from her hateful words.

As Sam pulled the SUV into the hospital parking lot, Castiel looked around. He wasn’t surprised to find that Dean wasn’t there. Sam parked and came around to help him out of the back seat while Jess held both Helie and his diaper bag.

He had dared to hope, that just maybe, Dean would have come. He looked around the parking lot one last time. Looking for the patrol car knowing the Impala was at the house.

Sam looked at him sadly. “Dean’s not coming. He’s on a case…” The huge Alpha began to explain and Castiel just nodded.

Dean didn’t want to be here… didn't want to be near him. It cut deep. It hurt every time Dean rejected him, directly or indirectly.

Helie reached for him, still sleepy from his mid afternoon nap. Castiel took him from Jess as they slowly wandered towards the front entrance.

Castiel wasn’t the only one to suffer from Dean shunning him. The Alpha wasn’t ignoring Helie but he wasn’t around nearly as much as before. Not nearly as much as Helie needed him to be. Castiel blamed himself. It was his fault that his pup was suffering the withdrawal of his Alpha pulling away.

The Omega nuzzled his pup, silently begging his forgiveness as the little one held on tighter to him.

They made their way to the elevator. They quietly rode up to the seventh floor.

The doors ‘dinged’ as they open to reveal a white hospital hallway.

“It should be suite 713.” Sam informed them as they followed the numbers on the doors while nurses passed them.

“Here.” Jess announced, pointing to an office door with ‘Dr. Balthazar Roche C.B.E.R., C.R.C.’ etched into the door. “Wow, what does all that stand for?” Jess murmured.

Sam cleared his throat. “Center for Biologics Evaluation and Research; and Clinical Research Coordinator.” He answered before opening the door. Both Omegas followed him into the office.

The Office was big but tasteful, humble, and reassuring in earth tones of taupe and sage greens.

“Ah! You must be Sam Winchester, the Alpha that called for a Castiel Novak.” An older blond Alpha in a lab coat and V-neck guessed, walking towards them.

“Yes, this is Castiel” Sam introduced.

Sky blue eyes rested on Castiel and he somehow immediately felt at ease, which surprised Castiel greatly. Alphas had always made him feel on edge but Dr.Roche had a calm charm about him.

“Well hello, and who do we have here?” The doctor cooed at Helie who was looking at him under heavy sleepy eyelids.

“This is Helie” Castiel beamed, kissing his pup’s temple.

“Handsome little one. Now then, shall we?” Dr. Roche motioned towards the comfortable looking arm chair situated in front of his large light wood desk.

“Cas we’ll be right outside. Do you want me to take Helie?” Jess asked.

Castiel looked down at his almost asleep pup in his arms. “No, we’ll be ok” He affirmed.

Jess smiled reassuringly, squeezed his shoulder and turned to follow Sam out of the office.

“May I ask why you wish to do this procedure?” Dr. Roche went right to it.

Castiel swallowed tightly and nuzzled Helie. “I-I am mated to a blacklisted Alpha” Castiel started, but before he could continue the doctor finished for him.

“And your Alpha has shunned you. He doesn’t believe it is his”

“Yes…” Castiel answered miserably.

The Alpha typed away at his laptop before getting up and coming to sit in the chair next to Castiel’s.

“May I?” Dr. Roche asked, wanting to examine Castiel.

The Omega nodded, giving the Alpha the ok as he watched the older man gently caress his stomach, pressing lightly at some areas.

“How far along are you?” The doctor started the standard medical inquiry.

“I think about three months” Castiel responded, a bit unsure of his answer.

“When did you mate your Alpha?” The doctor insisted.

Castiel’s dark blue eyes looked up at the doctor surprised.

Balthazar Roche pulled his hands away from the Omega and sat up straight to look at his patient directly in the eyes.

“This is what I specialize in. Blacklisted Alphas can only impregnate their Omega during a mating. For Blacklisted Alphas, mating is very rare. In this particular case, less than 20% of the Alpha population will ever experience this. Which is why not much is known about blacklisted Alphas being able to breed their Omega.” The Alpha explained.

Castiel’s eyes were filled with tears. He wasn’t crazy, it was possible. A tear escaped his left eye. “You can prove it?” His voice cracked in the end. He hugged his sleeping pup tightly.

“Yes. However, you are not far along enough for me to do the procedure safely. I refuse to put you or the unborn pup at risk. I would like to admit you into my care here at the hospital till you are four months into your pregnancy.” The doctor advised.

The doctor could prove it… He could show Dean he wasn’t lying and that he was really carrying their pup. But that would have to wait.

The Alpha set his sky blue eyes back on him after looking at Helie for a moment. “You are too thin… I know you are going through the effects of your Alpha… distancing himself from you. Your system is shutting down slowly.” Balthazar disclosed, taking a deep breath. “Castiel, I know you're feeling the results of him neglecting you. It's also affecting your pup.” He confirmed, pointing to Helie.

Castiel nodded because he knew it was. He felt weak and dizzy all the time and it was also taking its toll on Helie.

“What is the procedure?” Castiel timidly asked.

“The procedure is invasive, dangerous and painful. I make a small incision on the side of your stomach, insert a long needle to collect DNA from the fetus to test for paternity and test to see if the child will have any birth defects” Dr. Roche informed him solemnly.

“I don’t want to die” Castiel whispered in a shaking breath. He nuzzled Helie as tears slid down his cheeks.

Balthazar Roche nodded. The pretty Omega in front of him had no idea how much he understood him. The doctor vowed to help the Omega in front of him, and the two pups holding on for dear life.


	16. Chapter 16

  
  
Alpha Doctor Balthazar Roche watched the dark haired Omega hold on to his sleeping pup through the glass office door as he spoke to Alpha Sam Winchester and the pretty blonde Omega he hadn’t been introduced to yet. However, he could tell she was Winchester’s mate obviously.  
  
The older Alpha watched on, remembering what it was like to be in love all those years ago, why he was here now.  
  
Castiel Novak walked back into his office. It bothered the Doctor how fragile and thin the Omega looked. He knew those signs and it ate at him.  
  
“When would you like me to come back?” Castiel asked, shifting his half-awake pup in his arms.  
  
“Actually, I already have a suite arranged for you. Sam was forth coming with me when I asked him the reason and urgency to see me. I like to be prepared ahead of time.” Balthazar informed him.  
  
The Alpha watched the look of understanding washed over the Omega’s face.  
  
Sam had explained the circumstances regarding his pregnancy … Dean. Castiel took a deep breath, not wanting to start crying; instead he put on a brave face. If he was being honest with himself, he didn’t want to go ‘home’. It hadn’t felt like home in weeks. The house haunted him, small memories of him and Dean would sporadically hit him. It made him long for the Alpha that no longer wanted him. Images and soaring feelings flashed through his head of Dean’s fierce kisses in the kitchen, cuddling on the sofa, he and Helie wrapped tightly in Dean’s arms while watching Doctor Sexy, and making love in the early morning hours or when Dean had worked a late shift. He missed Dean’s smile, his laugh, his corny moments, and the way his Texas drawl caressed the endearment ‘sweetheart’. It was like his life with the Alpha had never happened.  
  
Castiel’s chest suddenly tightened, making him yelp out a gasp. He felt void of happiness, all he was filled with was despair. He tried his hardest to grasp on to hope and love if only for Helie and his unborn pup.  
  
“Castiel?” Balthazar was at his side in seconds.  
  
“I’m ok” Castiel told him as his heart ached for Dean. He was thankful Balthazar’s Alpha scent of patchouli made him feel calm. He usually felt scared around a new Alpha.  
  
“Alright, I’d like to get you situated today if that’s alright with you” The Alpha stated. Castiel could only nod.  
  
Balthazar grabbed a brand new black wheelchair that was hidden in the corner of his office. He motioned for Castiel to sit in it as Sam and Jess walked into the office.  
  
“What’s going on?” Jess asked, looking at her friend confused.  
  
“I’ll be admitting Castiel right away. His health is of high importance and I feel he will be better here where I can keep an eye on him till he reaches four months in his pregnancy” Doctor Roche informed them.  
  
Sam’s brows shot up. “You’re hospitalizing him for a month?”  
  
“Yes, till I can safely do the procedure” Balthazar confirmed, looking at Sam directly in the eye.  
  
The huge Alpha understood, he did. Castiel was much too thin and small for the three months along he was. Dean shunning him was causing physical setbacks, and he had no doubts emotional ones as well. Even Helie wasn’t as lively as he was before Dean’s birthday. Sam nodded, he would have to deal with Dean and for once in his life he had no idea how his big brother would react… if at all.  
  
“What about Helie?” Castiel asked, looking up at the doctor.  
  
“We can take him, or see if Dean will” Jess suggested quickly. Castiel looked at her filled with a mix of sadness and hope. Dean cared for Helie, he was sure of that.  
  
“Maybe… Maybe Dean will want to take care of Helie” The dark haired Omega dared.  
  
“I’ll talk to him while Jess gets you whatever you need from the house to stay here” Sam spoke up.  
  
“Thank you” Castiel couldn’t be more grateful for both of them.  
  
  


**#####**

 

“Hospitalized for a month?” Dean looked at his brother while trying to calm a fussy Helie in his arms.

“The Doctor feels it's best for Castiel’s health” Sam explained, emphasizing on the word ‘health’, trying to knock sense into his brother. Yet, he couldn’t fully blame him either. Dean was hurting as well. He felt like Castiel had been unfaithful and it made sense, Sam knew that. But he couldn’t understand why Dean wasn’t at least trying. When Sam had questioned him, Dean had admitted he hadn’t even tried to scent Castiel. He barely even looked at him.

Sam had clenched his jaw in irritation. Dean was too quick to think he didn’t deserve to be happy. That he wasn’t good enough. Sam knew that if it had been him going through this with Jess, he would have scented her repeatedly, at least holding onto the small hope for a miracle; instead of being so sure she would betray him. But Dean was like that, he had been rejected so many times by potential mates and now that he had one, it was easier to think Castiel cheated then the possibility of a medical miracle.

Sam wanted to believe Castiel. Wanted to believe in the way the Omega looked at his brother because it was the same way Jess looked at him: full of love and awe mixed in with adoration and happiness. Now Castiel looked at Dean with nothing but a heartbroken pleading gaze. Longing etched in those big blue eyes.

Helie started wailing. Loud and ear shattering cries escaped the small pup.

“Hey Shhh, its ok buddy” Dean cooed at the pup, rocking him as he paced.

“MAMA!” Helie called out. Dean looked at him, the little one was warm and something about him felt frail; ill even.

Jess snuck out of Dean’s bedroom, gaining a suspicious glance from her mate. She gave Sam a quick innocent smile before grabbing the suitcase she had packed for Castiel at the bottom of the stairs and shoving whatever it was she had taken from Dean’s room in it.

“MAMA!” Helie cried. Somehow sounding even louder and angry.

“I don’t think Helie wants to stay with any of us. He wants Cas” Jess said as she walked over to Dean to pet the very upset pup. He had tears sliding down his little face.

“Mama luv” Helie whined and buried his face against Dean’s shoulder, continuing to cry out for his Mama.

 

**#####**

 

Balthazar stood in front of his bathroom mirror, sky blue eyes zeroed in on the black line tattoo over his shoulder. Being a blacklisted Alpha, he understood better than anyone what was happening to his new patient Castiel.

Balthazar had gone into Alpha biology. He became a Reproduction Study Expert. He had been dealing with low funding for the past fifteen years. The Alpha specialized in it after going through his own tragedy … Leaving him the one who had to survive filled with guilt, shame, and hatred of himself.

Almost seventeen years ago, he had gotten his own mate pregnant ... Which was impossible by all known facts. Being blacklisted and having medical proof that he couldn’t breed; he had shunned and left his mate. So sure that Inias had cheated on him, letting another Alpha have him and impregnated him. Inias had tried repeatedly to tell him it was his and it was some kind of miracle they were blessed with. Balthazar hadn’t listened. Inias, his beautiful and sweet Omega Mate and pup died when he was just four months along. Balthazar had never realized how much his actions had set such a course. Inias’s body had started to shut down. The physical and emotional needs between mates had never been thoroughly explained to the Alpha. Being blacklisted, high schools took those marked out of Omega & Mating 101 classes. This reinforcing the society’s belief that Alphas who were blacklisted would never be mated, therefore had no use for being in the class.

Only after when they had passed away was a paternity test ran. It had been the only way for Balthazar to know for sure who had ruined his marriage.

That was the day he had found out he really had been the father; yet all he shot were blanks. It consumed him. This overtook his life; the need to know how the fuck he had lost everything, the love of his life, their pup. The pain had devoured him.

Since he had presented at thirteen, doctors after doctors had told him it was impossible. Yet there laid lifeless before him, his mate and their pup they had made out of love. They were dead because of him. Balthazar had lost it, roared and whined. It had been his fault.

After drowning his soul in booze for over a year and staring at the pictures of Inias, he found a new purpose in his grief. He never wanted anyone else to suffer like he had. Clearly science was missing something about Blacklisted Alphas.

From there he threw himself into his studies, determined to unlock the mystery that would forever be with him. This would forever be a constant reminder of his Alpha egotistical pride that cost him everything.

Over the years, he started to collect data, and then he started a nationwide research project. It took a long time to get off the ground because of the rarity of blacklisted Alphas getting mated were about .003% of the blacklisted Alpha population. Out of 2000 Alphas, MAYBE six would be accepted by an Omega to mate in a year.

In five years, Balthazar had found 30 Alphas who were accepted by an Omega. Within those 30 only 50% would actually end up mated. With only 4% of Alphas impregnating their mates, that left the Doctor with 6 couples. He had found that all Omegas conceived on the mating date. Balthazar had to create a paternity test which could safely be conducted before the Omega reached the fifth month. They wouldn’t survive past the fifth month if they were being shunned by their Alphas.

Balthazar did not want anyone else to go through what he had; only to finding out a miracle had happened but it was too late to appreciate it.

Most studies had to have at least 30 participants in order to be considered big enough to have validity and show a trend. Those studies ended up receiving serious funding as they were thought to be more accurate. Most people tried to get a sample size of a 100 or more participants. With the rarity of blacklisted Alphas getting mated, the study group was extremely small. Thusly, Balthazar had to fight for grants and funding to push his research. Eventually he was able to develop the paternity test that could save Mated couples.

Balthazar wasn’t going to let Castiel Novak and pup die if he could help it. He still hadn’t met the elusive Dean Winchester the dark haired Omega was mated to.

His staff had told him the Alpha had been by a few times in the recent week since Castiel had been admitted. According to the pediatric nurse he had on hand for Castiel’s pup Helie, the Alpha had only asked questions about the pup, and only visited the pup. The nurse also told him the Alpha hadn’t even looked at the Omega, while Castiel had kept his pleading eyes on him.

Balthazar had gotten a crib and assigned a pediatric nurse when it was clear Helie refused to be away from his Mama. Balthazar understood why. The pup felt his Mama's essence diminishing, and sadly that had repercussions for the pup. So Balthazar had decided it was best to keep Mama and pup together. Giving both a sense of normalcy and love that they desperately needed.

From his short conversations over the past few days with Castiel, the good Doctor had found out Helie was accepted by his Alpha Dean. He had taken him as his own since Castiel had Helie when they met.

Balthazar had asked about Helie’s biological father. The shy and pretty Omega had told him he didn’t know who the father was. He explained that he had gotten pregnant during his profession as a whore. The revelation had only made Balthazar all the more encouraged to prove to Dean that Castiel was carrying his pup. In all honesty the Doctor had been impressed at Castiel’s strength and will to live. A single and pregnant Omega rarely survived without an Alpha, yet Castiel had.

Balthazar splashed water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He had a feeling a prideful Alpha like Dean Winchester wouldn’t accept pretty words, he would want the proof in his face and Balthazar planed on handing it to him on a silver platter.

 

**#####**

 

“Happy birthday!” Jess cheered walking into Castiel’s hospital suite. The Omega was sitting up with the help of the electric bed and a few well positioned pillows. Oxygen mask over his nose and mouth as Helie bounced, standing on the bed with his Mama holding him with one hand to make sure he didn’t fall. The pup was fascinated with Castiel’s growing stomach.

Castiel took off the mask and smiled at her as she came forward and hugged him, being mindful of Helie who was all smiles.

“Here you go” Jess gave Castiel a plastic bag. He already had a pretty good idea of what was in it.

“Jess!” Castiel yelped. He closed the bag quickly as his face turned beet red.

The blonde Omega smiled wickedly at him. Castiel couldn’t believe she had stolen Dean’s boxers, dirty ones at that and he started laughing. This was exactly what he needed. Helie joined in the laughter, bouncing on his tiny legs. Castiel couldn’t stop himself from sticking his nose in the bag and inhaled deeply, intoxicating himself with his Alpha’s woodsy pine scent and heavy musk. His wolf mewled and whine, wishing for more. He missed Dean so much.... his presence alone had made him feel safe. Having that feeling taken away from him made him feel bare and scarred. By the look Jess was giving him, he could tell his eyes had turn gold if only for a minute. His whole body responded to the odors going through his system. It felt so good. He felt lighter and high.

Jess had been randomly stealing Dean’s clothes, making sure they weren’t important ones he would miss, like a few t-shirts for the last two weeks since he’s been under Balthazar Roche’s care. The doctor was friendly and came to see him every day to moderate his condition.

Dean had come only twice, but the Alpha hadn’t even spoken to him, instead had gone straight to the crib to play with Helie who was ecstatic to see him, cheering “Dada!” happily.

Castiel had let himself look at his Alpha. Dean looked tired and worn out. Jess had told him he was always working, taking whatever extra shifts that were available. When he did visit, he never said a word to him. It felt like a slap in the face. The Omega found he would rather be given a physical slap then given the silent treatment and ignored. He just felt broken.

Jess started to fill him in on the parts of soap opera he had missed. She was lively and good to him. He loved his best friend dearly. This mundane distraction was welcomed.

**#**

“Dean?” Sam walked over to his brother who was sitting in a visitors chair outside of Castiel’s room, still in his police uniform.

Dean looked up seeing his brother making his way over to him with two coffees. That meant Jess was most likely in Castiel’s room.

“Hey” He greeted his too tall baby brother, voice gruffly.

Sam sat next to him and quietly sipped his coffee. “Did Jess see you?”

“No, I just got here. Didn’t know you two would be here” Dean replied, jaw clenching.

“It’s Cas’s birthday, you really think Jess wouldn’t be here?” Sam mused. Dean visibly paled and rubbed his face from exhaustion.

Today was Castiel’s birthday. Irritation filled Dean, he had completely forgotten. Not that it mattered, he was still too hurt. He came here at random hours. He would either just sit in the same seat he was in now, or watch Castiel sleep through the glass panel in the door. Oxygen mask and other tubes and wires were connected to him. Helie’s small egg-like crib right next to the bed. More often than not, Castiel’s right hand would be squeezed in between the plastic bars of the crib so Helie could curl up with his hand.

Dean had only entered the room twice. He had gone straight for Helie and to his complete relief the pup had been happy to see him. He hadn’t been able to look at Castiel while those soul eating ocean blue eyes looked at him. He wanted to scream and yell, hit things and demand to know how his Omega could do this. He laid there thin and pale, longing filled his eucalyptus scent all the while he was pregnant with another Alpha’s pup. Trying to say it was his, it felt like a cruel joke.

He wasn’t even sure why he came here. He would just end up here, too tired to fight his wolf.

“Oh no…” The Alpha heard his baby brother groan. Dean looked over at Sam who sported an angry glare. Looking up to find Jo walking towards them, smirk firmly in place with a tall and very well dressed male Alpha.

“You shouldn’t be here” Sam warned his sister while Dean kept his eyes on the Alpha next to her as he and Sam stood.

“I had to return this.” Jo confessed as she threw a small sealed evidence bag at Dean who caught it easily.

Dean looked at the single content. Helie’s favorite binky. He remembered the pup had thrown a fit a few days after his birthday. Castiel had quickly explained he had lost the pup’s favorite binky. The green one with a clear ring, which was now in his hands, in an evidence bag. Dean had ignored Castiel, too wrapped up in his anger and watched the Omega grab the backup binky which was blue with a yellow ring and dip it in applesauce in order for Helie to accept it.

“Why do you have this?” Dean demanded. He was tired and he wasn’t in the mood for his sister’s bullshit.

The door to Castiel’s room swung open revealing Jess as she stepped out only to immediately regret it.

“I took it on your birthday. I had planned to do this before the whore got pregnant but this works just the same.” Jo explained, smiling brightly as she turned to the Alpha in a dark grey suite next to her. “This is Gadreel Greenwood. He’s Helie’s biological father”

Dean could feel his blood pressure boiling.

“Nice you meet you Alpha Winchester.” Gadreel arrogantly spoke while jade eyes took in Dean’s defensive stance.

“Once the test proves Castiel is the whore that we know he is, Gadreel has agreed to take him off your hands” Jo happily cheered.

“Cas isn’t just some TV you can return!” Jess growled at Jo.

“Oh, I have plans for a pretty little Omega like him” Gadreel declare.

No. Dean was completely conflicted; a part of him wanted to rip ‘Gadreel’s’ head right off his fucking shoulders while the other part of him felt frozen and confused. Dean didn’t want the Alpha anywhere near Castiel and Helie. Yet his pride didn’t want to be around Castiel either, but Helie … The pup was innocent.

“I won’t let you touch a hair on Helie’s head” Dean warned, powerful Alpha tone hitting Gadreel like a punch. The only thing making any sense in Dean’s mind was a mantra of ‘Protect Helie! Protect pup!’.

“I have no need for the pups” Gadreel told him, an eerie smirk graced his face.

Dean roared making Jess and Jo cover their ears. When Jess turned away, that’s when she realized the door to Castiel’s room had been wide open the whole time.

“Cas…” The blonde Omega croaked, watching her friend holding his equally scared and distressed pup. Castiel had tears running down his face, bright blue eyes glued to Dean’s profile.

Gadreel glared and turned towards Jo. “You know where to find me” The Alpha growled as he turned and walked away.

Jess ran into the room to comfort Castiel.

When Jo looked back up at her brother she quickly stepped back. Dean roared again, eyes Alpha red while Sam stepped between them just before he reached her.  
  
“How dare you” Dean raged, voice deep and shaking with anger.

“I needed to make you realize you were wasting your time! The whore beat me to the punch though. I thought that was it! You’re sterile! And yet here we are, waiting for more proof that all he’s good for is to spread his legs. All the while, he sits there pregnant with an Alpha’s pup. We all know isn’t yours!” Jo barked back, bouncing in place from anger. She bared her teeth at Dean and went on. “So why not find the mutt’s actual father. Gadreel wants to take them off your hands!”

Dean gripped the evidence bag tightly, fingers running over the binky. “You used the NYPD labs to find Helie’s father...” Dean was barely there. His mind raced to images of Helie and Castiel being submitted to Gadreel’s will. What if he sold Cas? What if he killed Helie? Images quickly flipped like a rolodex through his brain from the recent Omega and pup sex ring that he had found. More thoughts of Castiel chained and forced to breed hit him like punches. Greedy and rough hands all over the Omega, begging them to stop. Then visions of Helie being taken away by Alphas to do gods knows what to him … He’s just a pup ...

Dean lost it. He roared. He shoved Sam hard and fast, backwards against Jo, slamming them against the wall as he roared once more. He pushed Sam to the side as his right hand found itself around Jo’s neck.

The blonde Alpha thrashed against him, baring teeth in defiance as he squeezed his hand around her neck tighter.

“Dean!” Sam shouted as he tried to pull him off but even he couldn’t get Dean to budge. Alpha red eyes bored into Jo’s wide and now scared eyes.

“Stay away from Helie. Stay away from me” Dean snarled as Jo gasped for breath.

“Dada” The tiny afraid voice sounded from the room behind him. Dean froze and released Jo who slumped back against the wall gasping for air. Dean turned around and away from his sister.

Red Alpha eyes took in the sight before him and the Alpha whined. Castiel was sitting up in the bed, holding Helie. The Omega looked too fragile, baby bump small but prominent. Castiel’s lips trembled as tears silently fell down his cheeks. Hurt and lost blue eyes looked directly at him and Dean couldn’t breathe. Helie moved and Dean’s red eyes shifted over to him. The little pup was watching him, tiny face filled with fear and confusion.

Dean took in a shaky breath, the only thing he had ever wanted, a family, watching him in fear. The Alpha wiped his face as he took a deeper breath and turned away. He grabbed his police officer hat from the chair and left.

**#**

Jess helped Castiel with his oxygen mask. Helie laid against him, refusing to move away from his Mama. He was still in distress that Dean had caused.

Helie’s father… Castiel was trying not to hyperventilate as Jess sat by him repeatedly saying something to him but he couldn’t hear her.

Dean had just showed him he truly didn’t matter to him anymore. Dean was going to give him to Helie’s father… Pain twisted in his gut and he quickly turned away from Jess and emptied the few constants in his stomach all over the floor. To his complete horror, as he dry heaved and Jess took Helie from the bed, Castiel saw it was blood he had thrown up.

His body shook violently and the many monitors connected to him started to beep urgently as Castiel collapsed back on the bed.

He saw a blur rush into the room and the smell of patchouli hit him along with an English accent. Doctor Roche was there.

His only thankful thought as he blacked out was that Dean would protect Helie.

 

**#####**

 

After the hospital fiasco, Dean had started sleeping in his office till Benny convinced him to stay at his place if he refused to go home. He hadn’t been back in the house for almost a week.

Presently, he sat on Castiel’s bed in the upstairs bedroom.

The scent of eucalyptus was there but faint. He felt crazy … Constantly fighting with himself. He wanted to believe Castiel, wanted to be believe his Omega loved him and he was going to be a father … Yet all his life he was told that possibility wasn’t possible .... Castiel had betrayed him and his heart hurt. He felt ripped apart, wounds exposed, and raw.

Dean felt vulnerable. The Alpha didn’t do vulnerable. He suddenly stood when something shiny and blue caught his eye. He reached were the pillows were, pushing them aside and his heart crumbled.

The Mating necklace… The sapphire and diamond necklace he had given Castiel laid over the Omega’s white laced collar with ‘D.Winchester’ glaring back at him.

The Alpha felt crushed and sorrowful. Why couldn’t he have been worthy? Why couldn’t he have been a normal Alpha?

A sudden wave of enraged frustration came over him and he roared. He reached for the closest thing to him and threw it against the wall. Dean stared at the shattered lamp, he felt lost, and needing the answer in black and white. He needed to know whose DNA was in the pup Castiel was carrying. That tiny bit of hope he pushed in the back of his head kept gnawing at him. He desperately wanted that miracle.

Dean clasped the items against his heart as he laid down on the bed. Castiel’s eucalyptus scent wrapped around him like a cloak. His wolf whined, loud and long. The longing and pain filled cry consumed Dean as he buried his face into the blanket, soaking in his Omega’s scent. He inhaled deeply and madly, rubbing himself into the sheet, drugging his senses as his logical mind became lost and gave way to his wolf.

 

**#####**

 

Castiel stayed quiet as Doctor Roche examined him. He was comfortably sitting back on the bed, his shirt pulled up to show just his growing stomach as Balthazar gently touched around the belly, asking him if he felt any pain or discomfort at all.

“No, just a little queasy” Castiel replied as the Alpha pulled his gown down to cover his pup bump before he turned to grab his chart.

“Alright, I’ll get you a ginger ice tea. It helped last time right?” Balthazar asked, English accent strong this morning.

“Yes, thank you” Castiel smiled at him. He was very grateful to Doctor Roche. The Alpha was sweet yet professional on all counts. He made sure Castiel had been nothing but comfortable along with making sure he had anything and everything he and Helie needed.

“Ba!” Helie cheered, his way of calling out to the doctor. Balthazar rounded on the little pup and smiled.

“And how are we this morning Mr. Helie?” The doctor asked amused at the pup standing and bouncing holding on to the crib’s bars.

“Ba!” Helie squeaked, displaying a huge smile on his face, looking up at Doctor Roche.

Balthazar couldn’t stop himself from tickling the little pup who fell back on his rump in a fit of giggles. The Alpha couldn’t help but wonder how he and Inias’ pup would have looked like. Inias had had dark raven hair and blue eyes, just like Castiel and this too adorable pup that was playing with him now.

“Well, he is very lively today” Balthazar laughed, Helie was scooting around, wiggling his diapered butt around the crib, randomly attacking Balthazar’s hand.

Castiel snorted. His pup was so goofy at times. The Omega smiled proudly at Helie, he was his precious love. So sweet and full of life, Helie had also started to feel the distance of Dean’s essence from him shunning his Mama. But in the last week he had started to become stronger which had given Castiel’s will to live a shove of why he needed to.

He couldn’t leave Helie, he’d do anything to make sure his pup was happy and healthy. Castiel suddenly felt a hard kick. The Omega made a happy and surprised mewl as his hands flew to his swollen stomach as the pup kicked again.

Balthazar turned from Helie and looked at Castiel. “What’s wrong?”

“The pup’s kicking” Castiel told him, looking up at the Alpha with a bright smile and happy tears swimming in his eyes. He had been so scared his pup wouldn’t survive… he wished so badly Dean was there to feel their pup, that Dean still loved him, and wanted so much to be in his arms.

“May I?” Balthazar asked, hand hovering over Castiel’s stomach, interrupting the longing thoughts of his Alpha.

The doctor gently touched his stomach and the pup kicked again. Balthazar smirked, this was a good sign. Going off of Castiel’s calendar date of when he and his Alpha had mated, Castiel was at about 16 weeks. The Omega had had a rough time during his month long stay but he proved he had a strong will to live. Balthazar had a pretty good idea it had to do with Helie. The little one gave his Mama strength.

“When can you do the test?” Castiel asked, his desperate need to show Dean this was his, their pup coursed through him. His heart raced and his body hummed, he NEEDED this test.

The heart monitor beeped in warning and Balthazar’s head shot up. “Castiel calm down, please”

The Omega closed his eyes tightly and nodded. He took deep breaths, in and out as he rubbed his stomach. He could feel his unborn pup’s life force, it was surprisingly powerful and he couldn’t keep from smiling.

Doctor Roche sat in the chair next to the bed and looked at Castiel. He could smell the desperation rolling off of the Omega in waves.

“I will schedule it for tomorrow morning. Castiel, the procedure is dangerous-” Balthazar began.

“I know, we’ve gone over this…” Castiel interrupted as he caressed his stomach. “I need to prove to Dean this is his pup…” Those big ocean blue eyes looked up at the doctor. They were swirling with torment and agony.

Balthazar nodded. He understood, he did, but it didn’t change the dangers on the procedure. “If anything goes wrong, I’ll stop the procedure immediately. I won’t risk the pup’s life or yours.”

Castiel nodded as he turned his attention back to his swollen stomach.

“Mama!” Helie called, standing in his crib, his thin dark hair sticking up in odd ways.

Castiel smiled at his pup reaching over to pull the crib closer to pick up Helie. The pup quickly settled in a sitting position on his side, tiny hands touching the big stomach.

Balthazar stood, there was nothing left to say. There was only work to do. With this procedure, along with the DNA testing, he will have more than enough to finish his experimental findings.

If Dean Winchester is the father, Balthazar will be able to - with hard scientific proof - announce his theory and rock the scientific world with this truth for blacklisted Alphas. The Mating bond had changed everything.

**#**

Sam had just called him and ordered him to take tomorrow off. Castiel was going to have the procedure they all had been waiting for. Fear and excitement twisted inside of him.

The Alpha side of him was hoping it really was a miracle and Castiel was having his pup while the logical side of him was expecting it to be all a lie and Castiel had cheated.

Dean raked his fingers through his short hair. He was exhausted, his body ached from stress, and lack of sleep. His instincts and thoughts were constantly battling; he just wanted it all to stop. He grabbed his glass of whiskey and down the rest of it as Benny walked into their shared office.

“Morning breakfast I see” The gruff Alpha commented as he grabbed the half empty bottle of jack on Dean’s desk and moved to lock it in his drawer.

Dean sat back in his chair defeated and wiped his face. “He’s getting tested tomorrow” He announced.

Benny nodded as he sat on the edge of his desk and looked at his best friend. Dean looked like shit. He had dark bags under red irritated eyes and a five days long beard. Dean had thrown himself into work, trying so hard to outrun the truth circling him and his Omega Castiel.

“You should be there then” Benny told him. Dean snorted.

“Why?” Dean questioned. “It will just prove that Cas betrayed me and I’m still sterile” Benny knew better than to believe Dean’s bravado of bullshit. He was always taking his fear and making a joke out of it, like it meant nothing when in fact it was eating him from the inside.

Benny stood and grabbed the file Dean had on his desk before the younger Alpha could reach for it.

“Benny gimmy that” Dean growled.

The burly Alpha arched a brow at him and opened the file. “Who’s Gadreel Greenwood?” The file was on the defense attorney. Background check, profile photos, income tax returns and a detailed report of his work cases alone with a once sealed criminal record. Benny whistled, this file was no joke.

Just as he closed it, Dean reached for it and Benny moved just out of reach. “Who is this?” Benny demanded, the manila file swaying in his hand.

Dean growled and sat back in his chair with an exasperated grunt. “Helie’s father” He answered, green eyes intense looking up at his friend.

Benny’s brows shot up and huffed a laugh as he dropped the file back on Dean’s desk. “Alright, and what do you plan on doing with all this?”

Dean rubbed the back on his neck. “I don’t know yet” The younger Alpha admitted numbly.

When Jo went through the process of finding Gadreel Greenwood, he knew she had gone through the NYPD’s resources to find him. It was illegal to use government resources for personal use. So Dean rounded up the lackeys she had gotten the favors from and threatened to report them if they didn’t give him everything on Greenwood.

Two illegal wrongs didn’t make anything right by far, but, Dean wanted to know who the guy was. He needed to know what he could use against him without giving up his resources. Months ago when he and Castiel first got together he had thought about the idea of legally adopting Helie. He had reasoned that Castiel had no idea who the father was and the Alpha had no clue he even had a pup, so Dean had just dismissed the thought. At that time there had been nothing to worry about.

But he hadn’t expected Jo to work this angle. Now Greenwood presented a problem, yet Dean still didn’t know how to go about doing everything. His relationship with his mate was all but none existent and they were a day away from finding out if Dean really had a family or walked away completely, heart broken.

He didn’t want to be with Cas if he really had betrayed him. Dean was so sure of it, yet that small sliver of hope kept him from walking away completely. There was also Helie to factor into the equation. Dean couldn’t stand the idea of anyone hurting the pup… he couldn’t stand the idea of anyone hurting Castiel either…

He felt like he was losing his mind with what ifs and reached for his empty whiskey glass only to slam it down in frustration.

Tomorrow he would know what he needed to figure himself and his life out.

 

**#####**

 

Balthazar was irritated. He was minutes away from doing the paternity test and Dean Winchester still hadn’t arrived. He had wanted to wait till the Alpha showed but it didn’t look like he was coming. Balthazar closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, he didn’t want to have to tell Castiel his Alpha had given up and wasn’t coming. There was no reason for Dean not to be here, not today.

“Doctor Roche?” Balthazar turned to see Sam Winchester and his beautiful mate Jess at his side.

“Castiel is getting prept at the moment” The doctor informed them when he saw the tall Alpha’s facial expression change to relief as he looked over Balthazar’s head.

The doctor spun around seeing a big and tall Alpha walking towards them with purpose.

“Dean! I was worried” Sam said as his brother reached them and hugged him. Dean simply nodded. He looked pale and exhausted.

“Mr. Winchester, it's nice to finally make your acquaintance. I’m Doctor Roche” Balthazar extended his hand and the Alpha shook it.

“Is-” Dean couldn’t seem to find his voice. His chest felt tight with anxiety.

“Cas is getting prepared for the procedure” Jess told him gently before hugging him. Dean nodded his thanks for the information.

“Mr. Winchester, a nurse will be by in a few minutes to collect your blood, a saliva swipe, and a hair strand for the DNA tests.” Balthazar informed him as a nurse peaking out of the operation room motioned for him to come in.

“Why all that?” Sam asked, curious.

“If he is indeed the father, it will prove my theory true and I’ll need samples for any further testing.” Balthazar replied as he started towards the door and disappeared inside.


	17. Chapter 17

  
  
Castiel was laying down on the semi comfortable bed, his pregnant stomach exposed. They had kept him on his suite’s bed; wanting to be able to just roll him in and out of the operation room and straight back to his suite to recover.  
  
Everything was set and everyone was ready to start. Balthazar along with two nurses were in the room. Helie was being looked after in the suite with the pediatrician nurse he was familiar with.  
  
Balthazar looked over at his patient. The Omega’s eyes were glued to the door. The Alpha sighed quietly.  
  
“I’ll be right back” Balthazar announced. He gained confused looks from both of his nurses as he started for the door.  
  
**#**  
  
Sam and Jess looked up as Balthazar emerged from the operation room dressed in scrubs.  
  
“Dr-” Sam began.  
  
“Where’s Dean?” Balthazar asked, interrupting Sam’s oncoming question.  
  
As if on cue, the big Alpha stepped out of a nurse’s office holding a cotton swab in the crease of his elbow. The nurse had just taken his blood, saliva swab and a hair sample.  
  
Balthazar watched the nurse take the testing items and quickened her pace towards the labs.  
  
“Mr. Winchester I’ll need you to come with me” The doctor instructed and turned to go back into the room.  
  
“Why?” Balthazar stopped in his tracks at the Alpha’s suspicious query. The doctor turned around and looked at the big Alpha.  
  
He rang in his irritation as came mere inches away from Dean Winchester.  
  
“Your Omega is about to go through a painful procedure. You should be by his side” Balthazar commended firmly. He saw how Dean was about to argue and he took another step towards Winchester. Balthazar was quite smaller but he didn’t care.  
  
“I was in your exact shoes Mr. Winchester. Don’t add this to your regrets list.” The doctor told him, sky blue eyes filled with a haunted glaze.  
  
Dean swallowed and clenched his jaw. He was a bit taken aback by the doctor’s revelation and personal conviction oozing through his words. Doctor Roche’s voice had been filled with truth and a lesson learned the hard way.  
  
“Dean, Cas needs you…” Jess urged. Dean glanced at her before starting towards the operation room.  
  
The sight in the room made Dean’s throat go dry. Castiel was laying flat on a hospital bed, his swollen stomach uncovered and revealed for all to see.  
  
The Omega’s head turned towards him. Castiel’s eyes fluttered and rapidly filled was tears at the sight of him. A pang of twisted guilt stabbed Dean in his chest.  
  
Having those scarred blue eyes cry when they landed on him wasn’t something Dean ever wanted to experience again.  
  
He used to evoke nothing but happy and adoring gazes from those blue eyes. His rational mind reminded him that Castiel cheated… It didn’t change the pain he felt now.  
  
“It would make things easier if you kept him calm. He can’t move and I can’t risk putting him under drugs, it could affect the pup” Balthazar instructed him quietly where only he could hear him.  
  
The Omega let out a small fearful mewl, big blue eyes round and hopeful. The strong scent of eucalyptus mixed in with distress and longing hit Dean’s nose.  
  
The Alpha was moving before he could even think. He stood next to the bed, looking down at Castiel. He was too thin, his ocean blue eyes were looking up at him making his heart race. His wild dark hair was a messed and Dean was itching to run his fingers through it.  
  
Castiel’s heart thumped in his chest. Dean was looking down at him, those mesmerizing forest green eyes unreadable. His Alpha was here. Maybe Dean still did care for him.  
  
“Alright, we are about to start” Balthazar announced.  
  
Doctor Roche’s voice snapped Dean out of his trance. He closed his eyes and made himself look away. He turned from Castiel’s haunting and pleading looks and distanced himself. He had clenched his jaw to keep himself still. Dean kept his eyes on the far wall. A boating picture was in front of him.  
  
Balthazar rolled his eyes and made a motioned for Dean to ‘help’.  
  
Dean swallowed and slowly gave his right arm to Castiel so he could hold onto it. It took a moment for the Omega’s hands to touch his arm. Dean made himself stand still and not react. He was fighting with himself, half wanting to bolt from the room and half wanting to take Castiel in his arms and hold him.  
  
Castiel wanted to cry when Dean offered him his arm. He hesitantly reached out to touch his Alpha, scared Dean would pull away. He sighed in pain filled glee when Dean didn’t pull away.  
  
Castiel sniffled and wrapped his arms around Dean’s arm and buried his face against his Alpha’s NYPD sweater. He inhaled Dean’s woodsy pine and spicy apples scent, whining in relief. His heart beat faster, the monitor beeping along as he rubbed his face against Dean’s arm, holding onto it tightly. He didn’t care how pathetic he was being, he just wanted … No he NEEDED this so desperately. His whole body hummed and Dean’s essence pulsed inside of him.  
  
“Castiel, I will need you to stay completely still. This will hurt and we need to be careful for the health and safety of the pup.” Balthazar informed gently. He hated having to break this painful sight of the Omega’s reaction to his Alpha’s touch but they had to proceed.  
  
The Omega stopped moving and held onto the Alpha’s arm as a nurse came around the bed where Dean was with a rolling machine with an attached monitor.  
  
The nurse eased a blueish gel onto Castiel’s stomach and then grabbed a wand and roll over it. Balthazar had another machine on the opposite side of Castiel’s bed. It was small and looked like a gun on wheels. A huge syringe protruded from the front. It was attached to a long cord.  
  
The nurse flipped two switches and the monitor turned on, revealing the live sonogram of the pup. Then the silent room was surrounded by the sound of the pup’s heart beat.  
  
Dean’s eyes were wide and glued to the screen. He felt numb. An overwhelming hope coursed through him. He felt the need as Alpha for this tiny creature to be his and it raged through him. He bit his lip to keep from making the whine that wanted to escape him.  
  
“You will feel a sharp pinch” Balthazar warned, breaking Dean’s gaze from the monitor to watching the doctor guide the twelve inch needle into Castiel’s side.  
  
Castiel cried out in pain but managed to stay still. He gripped Dean’s arm tightly, blunt nails digging into the sweater’s sleeve as he continued to whimper.  
  
Dean’s eyes flew back to the monitor and he could see the needle, slowly, making its way towards the pup.  
  
“You’re doing wonderful Castiel, just breathe for me.” Balthazar encouraged. The doctor looked at the monitor connected to Castiel’s heart and respiratory system. The Omega was fading, his heart was slower than what it should have been and his breathing was starting to become inconsistent. “Almost done Castiel.” He urged.  
  
Balthazar looked at the monitor with the pup and the needle was centimeters away. The doctor couldn’t rush things as badly as he wanted too. If he wanted everyone alive after, he had to stay steady and go slowly.  
  
After what felt like an agonizingly long time, the needle finally reached the pup. The needle’s attached machine beeped twice. This let Balthazar know it had a sufficient amount of DNA collected and could commence retracting the needle.  
  
Castiel panted in pain, the needle had literally stabbed. It was now being pulled out. It hurt so badly and he wanted to move, he couldn’t hurt the baby. He cried at the searing burning pain, keeping his face buried against Dean’s limp arm. As the doctor pulled the needle completely out, Castiel gasped out. He felt dizzy and sleepy suddenly. He closed his eyes, his hands holding onto Dean’s arm relaxed. To his complete dismay, Dean pulled his arm away.  
  
“You did so well Castiel” Balthazar cooed, quickly and efficiently dressed the small wound the needle had made. He hastily moved to check on Castiel’s vitals and hated what he was seeing. Balthazar pulled the Omega from hiding his face in the pillows before placing the oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.  
  
Balthazar glanced up to see Dean Winchester leave the room. He growled in irritation then placed all his attention back to Castiel. The doctor checked the Omega’s heart beat by placing his fingers by his jugular. Castiel had just passed out.  
  
“Take this to the lab and rush it” Balthazar barked to one of his nurses while the other tried to help him with Castiel. “Come on” The doctor whispered as he tried to wake the Omega. “Come on Castiel!” He begged, slapping the Omega’s face. He let out a relief filled sigh as Castiel jolted and opened his eyes. “Good Omega, good.”  
  
Balthazar cooed and looked up at the heart monitor. The heartbeat was slightly faster while his breathing started to become steady once more.  
  
Castiel’s eyes focused on Balthazar. He didn’t want to die...  
  
**#**  
  
Dean couldn’t stop pacing the Hospital hallway. Sam and Jess repeatedly asked him what happened in the room but he couldn’t reply. He couldn’t acknowledge them. He was too stuck in his head. Castiel was so sick, he didn’t understand why. He hadn’t let himself look at the Omega in weeks. Seeing him lying there so small and thin. Was this because of him? He didn’t know how the mating bond worked but everything inside of him was on high alert. His wolf had wanted to come out. Dean couldn’t trust himself when he had no clue what his instincts were telling him.  
  
The pup was alive and so very real. He felt powerless but to want the pup to be his. The pure fear of being devastated if it truly wasn’t his. He didn’t know what to do.  
  
He couldn’t throw out Castiel and Helie. He couldn’t, yet having them near him scared him. If the pup Castiel was carrying wasn’t his like his logical mind kept reminding him it wasn’t, keeping Castiel in his house would eventually render him into jealousy. He would become resentful of the Omega after being betrayed.  
  
Dean felt like he was losing his mind. He never truly let himself explore his hopeful wishes, because whenever he did, the constant reminders that he was a damaged Alpha and a worthless Alpha flashed through his brain. Worthless Alphas didn’t get to have the happy family.  
  
**#**  
  
Sam could only watch on as his brother withdrew into himself. His brother had been suffering as much as Castiel had been since the revelation of the pregnancy. He could only hope his brother would snap out of it once the test results were revealed.  
  
Jess placed her hand in his, leaning her head on his shoulder. All they could do now was wait and keep an eye on Dean.  
  
**#**  
  
Castiel felt drowsy as the bed helped him sit up. Balthazar was fussing around the room with a nurse. His stomach had been cleaned and covered. He found a warm blanket was wrapped around him. He pulled his right arm out from over the blanket to see a wristlet monitoring is oxygen level, heart rate, and blood pressure. The IV was embedded on top of his hand. The oxygen mask was over his nose and mouth helping him take deep breaths.  
  
Dean’s scent was still clogging his nose. Elated he reveled in it, making butterflies dance in his stomach at his Alpha’s scent.  
  
His free hand went to his stomach and caressed his swollen bump. He could feel the pup’s life force responding to Dean’s scent. The Alpha’s essence momentarily had awaken in Castiel when he had held on to Dean and the pup was benefiting. The Omega was happy but this wouldn't last very long, it was already fading.  
  
“Castiel, we are going to bring you back to your room so you can rest. Helie is demanding his Mama” Balthazar informed him with a smile, trying to give the Omega hope.  
  
Castiel nodded, his mask firmly in place.  
  
Two orderlies came in, unlocked the bed and started to roll Castiel along with his IV back to his suite.  
  
The hall was empty except for Jess who stood as soon as she saw him. “Cas!” The blonde Omega followed the orderlies down the hall and into the room.  
  
“MAMA!” Helie yelled, demanding his Mama. He was wailing in the pediatric nurse's arms.  
  
Castiel reached for him and the nurse handed him over. The orderlies placed the bed in its proper spot before locking it in place.  
  
Removing his oxygen mask. Castiel nuzzled his up lovingly, taking in his peach scent. “I’m here baby” He cooed to Helie. The pup held on tightly and buried his little face against Castiel’s neck.  
  
The Omega kissed his pup’s hair. He didn’t want to die. He was terrified to leave Helie behind and he didn’t want to lose his unborn pup.  
  
**#**  
  
Dean had hidden himself in the men’s room for the past hour with Sam looking after him. He splashed water on his face for the hundredth time.  
  
“Dean …” Sam pleaded, watching his big brother dry heave. His was staying stuck in his head, making him worry. “Dean!” Sam grabbed his brother by the arms and shook him. “Talk to me!”  
  
Dean’s eyes were glazed over as Alpha red kept reflecting over green.  
  
“What’s going on with you?” Sam demanded gently. Dean had been working at all hours, never went home and was constantly lost in his head, he barely slept.  
  
“Cas … He … I can’t …” Dean couldn’t get the words out. His thoughts were racing at a hundred miles an hour, over and over in his head. He loved the Omega. He hated the Omega. He wanted the Omega. He didn’t want the Omega. However, he refused to let anyone else have him. The pups. Helie and the unborn one … He couldn’t let them be taken and hurt. They were his.  
  
Dean felt dizzy and his head pounded with what ifs. Pros and cons of the test’s results. The waiting was fraying his nerves.  
  
“Dean…” Sam reached for his brother but Dean pushed him off. He left the restroom with Sam in tow.  
  
As they started down the hall, they saw Doctor Roche coming out of his office.  
  
“Mr. Winchester, please come with me” Balthazar politely asked.  
  
Dean kept his eyes on the medical chart in his hand. This was it, he would find out the truth. He felt nauseous as he nodded and followed Doctor Roche into his office. They left Sam to wait outside.  
  
Dean took a seat in one of the comfortable chairs while his mind raced. To his surprise, the doctor sat in the chair next to him instead of behind his large desk and turned to face him.  
  
“There's not much research because out of 2000 blacklisted Alphas, only about 6 will mate and become pregnant.” Balthazar started calmly. “Because an Alpha's worth is based on whether he can be able to reproduce and protect his family, no one has cared to look into the matter. My theory is that during the actual mating, when the Alpha bites the Omega and knots him, once the Omega's blood enters the Alpha’s body, it sends an essential DNA component that is meant for reproduction. That then forces the Alpha's system into high alert. Sperm momentarily becomes super vital for those short seconds.” Doctor Roche explains as he handed Dean the testing results.  
  
Dean took the file with shaking hands. “What are you saying?” He asked, voice tight with hope.  
  
The doctor stood up and Dean looked down at the report.  
  
  


 

“Mr. Winchester, you are the father.” Balthazar announced with an understanding smirk as he watched the big Alpha staring wide eyed at the result chart. A tear slid down the overwhelmed man’s face.

Dean shot up from the seat and almost fell back down as his knees went weak. His fiery green eyes flooded with tears looking at Balthazar. “I-I’m…” Dean mumbled, his lips trembling.

He was the father. He couldn’t breathe as his chest tightened with extreme delight only to suddenly be hit with a strong sense of shame.

Dean had shunned his mate, ignored him, refused to listen and accused him… Dean closed his eyes tightly as tears slid down his cheeks. He swallowed the heavy lump of emotions in his throat as he wiped his face. How could he expect Castiel to just forgive him?

“Mr. Winchester, believe me I know none of this is easy. But I strongly urge you to go be with your mate and pup. You saw him for yourself, he’s not faring well.” Doctor Roche suggested.

No, Castiel wasn’t doing well. That too was his fault. The Omega needed him but it didn’t mean he would want him after his actions. The Alpha inside of him whined in mortified disgrace. He had created a life with his mate, a pup … He never thought the wish he had since he was fifteen would ever happen. Not when all he knew were the tests were always coming back negative. Not when the only answers he heard were no, not possible, negative, and you’re sterile why are you still getting tested.

Yet the miracle had happened. From Doctor Roche’s theory and research, blacklisted Alphas could conceive, but only once in their lifetime and only if they found an Omega willing to mate them.

Dean had kept his status a secret from Castiel. He had been selfish in wanting to just have his family all at once with Castiel and Helie. The Alpha had convinced himself that they would be living happily ever after just the three of them. Dean had decided to only approach the subject of him being blacklisted, if Castiel ever asked or mentioned wanting another pup. He knew how wrong it was of him, but he had been so happy.

Dean needed to be with Castiel, he needed to beg his forgiveness. Do everything in his power to make it right with his Mate. Panic set in hard with the thoughts of his being too late, Castiel could still reject him or worse… the Omega wouldn’t get better and Dean would lose both his mate and unborn pup.

Dean suddenly bolted from the office; his legs finding a rush of urgency.

“Dean!” Sam stood from the chair in the hallway as Dean sped past him, shoving a file at him as he disappeared into Castiel’s room.

Sam managed to catch the file, before he could drop it, and flipped it open.

Dean was the father. Sam smiled and slumped down in the seat as Jess emerged from Castiel’s room.

“What’s going on? Dean just told me to get out” Jess huffed sitting next to her mate. Sam smiled at her and handed her the open file. Jess’s eyes zeroed in on the results and squeaked out a gasp of joy.

**#**

The room was too quiet. The only sound was coming from the constant beeping of the monitoring machines. The room was dark with the curtains drawn close.

Dean walked closer towards the bed. Castiel was laying on his side, facing away from him, while Helie was sound asleep in his crib. His tiny hand sticking out of the crib’s plastic bars resting on his Mama’s hand.

The Alpha loved them, yet they were suffering because of his pride. He allowed logic and negative facts to drive his mind instead of trusting his instincts.

Slowly he slipped off his shoes, carefully climbed into the bed behind Castiel, and wrapped himself flushed around the Omega. Castiel was wearing the oxygen mask and Dean couldn’t hold in the pain filled sob anymore. He nuzzled the nape of his neck, his nose embedded in Castiel’s soft dark hair that curled there.

The scent of eucalyptus greeted him and he inhaled deeply as tears continued to fall down his cheeks. His Mate’s soft white skin was much too pale and pasty. Dean whined against him and managed to slide his right arm under the Omega and pulled him closer against him.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” He whispered over and over as he kissed and nuzzled Castiel’s neck. He begged forgiveness against the Omega’s unresponsive form as he held on tightly.

**#**

Castiel slowly worked his eyes open. The room was dark and silent besides the beeping for the monitors. As his drowsy mind came to focus, he realized he felt … He felt good. He felt warm and ...Safe. His stomach didn’t have the hollow feeling anymore. He could breathe perfectly without feeling his chest tighten as he struggled to make his lungs work.

He tried to move; however, the warmth around him moved and tightened around him. The strong scent of woodsy pine with spiced apples reached his nose.

Dean.

Dean was wrapped around him, snoring lightly against his neck, his strong arms snaked around him. His heart swelled and beat faster in happiness as he cried silently.

The test results must have come back. They showed his Alpha he hadn’t been lying, that he would never betray him. Castiel gently laid his left hand over Dean’s. Now both of their hands were over his swollen stomach, as Dean held both Mama and pup possessively.

The Omega was so happy, yet the real fear of Dean hurting him again was quite high. The overwhelming relief lifted from his shoulders knowing now his truth was proven. But he was terrified his Alpha would hurt him again.

He couldn’t go through that again.

He couldn’t be shut out again, ignored or… shunned.

Castiel selfishly basked in his Alpha’s arms, letting the pine scent intoxicate him. He inhaled deeply as he drugging himself. The Omega determined to take advantage of this moment before they both had to be awake and figure out where to go from here.

Castiel couldn’t and refused to go through such pain again.

 


	18. Chapter 18

  
  
Castiel was coming home today. Two days ago, after being wrapped around his mate in the hospital bed for over twelve hours, Dean had been shooed out by Doctor Roche. He had been instructed to take Helie home and get the house ready for the Omega to return too.  
  
Dean had been worried Helie would throw a fit at being away from his Mama again and wouldn’t let Dean take care of him. To his complete delight, the pup was happy and wanting to stay glued to Dean.  
  
Having the pup be loving and needy with him again gave him a sense of hope and happiness. At least Helie had forgiven him. He knew it was childish to look at it that way and Helie was just a pup but it still made the big Alpha giddy with joy.  
  
He had taken paternity leave from his job. His superior was shocked and surprised but allowed him his two months leave. Benny had added he would hold down the fort while he was gone.  
  
Being home, Dean cleaned the house, went food shopping with Helie to stock the fridge and pantry, did all the laundry and changed the bed sheets.  
  
The house was clean, and Helie was fresh from a shower with Dean. The Alpha had had to improvise. Giving the very animated pup a bath always resulted in Dean getting wet anyways. So, he hung the pup holder he would wear when food shopping with Helie to keep the pup against his chest - up in the shower from the steel reinforced shower head.  
  
Dean washed himself quickly while Helie clapped and blabbed half words at him. The Alpha had then taken the naked pup out if the holder and washed him while in his arms.  
  
“Dada luv!” Helie bounced, big grin on his face, dimples showing. The pup was too damn cute. Dean kissed his forehead before turning off the shower and wrapped himself and Helie in a large soft forest green towel.  
  
He left the holder in the shower to hang dry.  
  
The Alpha laid the pup on the bed while he rapidly slipped on his jeans and socks. He never took his eyes off of Helie, who was already turned over on his stomach and crawling around the bed. Dean grabbed the pup before he could get to the edge and put him back in the middle of the bed.  
  
Dean picked up the footed onesie he had taken out and started to dress Helie when he stopped. He forgot to grab a diaper.  
  
He picked up the giggling pup, yanked one of his t-shirt from the closet and hurried upstairs to Helie’s nursery.  
  
He powdered the pup’s rump and secured a new diaper. He managed to dress Helie in the onsie with minimal fuss and slipped his own t-shirt on.  
  
The sound of car doors slamming shut made Dean turn towards the window.  
  
Sam and Jess were helping Castiel out of the SUV.  
  
Dean turned to Helie who was sucking on the Alpha’s old ACDC t-shirt. “Mama’s home” Dean announced as the pup smile and clapped. Dean snorted as he picked him up and headed for the stairs.  
  
As the Alpha reached the landing, Castiel was standing in the foyer dressed in fuzzy warm boots, a light pink maternity dress and his warm winter coat. It hung open for his swollen stomach.  
  
“Mama!” Helie cheered, already reaching for him. Dean closed the distance as Castiel took Helie from him and nuzzled the pup lovingly.  
  
“Hi baby” Castiel cooed at his pup.  
  
Jess and Sam stood behind Castiel feeling out of sorts. “Um, we are going to go. Call if you guys need anything” Sam quickly mentioned as he and Jess left the house quietly.  
  
Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of Castiel, letting himself take in every detail. “Do you want to eat something? I went food shopping. Maybe watch a movie or-” The Alpha started nervously.  
  
“I just want to lay down” Castiel interrupted quietly as he made his way over to the playpen and gently placed Helie down.  
  
“Ok yeah, sure Sweetheart” Dean’s tone was soft and nervous. The endearment made Castiel’s heart raced. He hated how little control he had over how Dean made him feel. The simple word caressed him in the deepest ways and he wasn’t ready to let Dean in. He wanted to keep his distance and protect himself from ever feeling that heartbreaking pain the Alpha had subjected him to again.  
  
Part of him wanted to go upstairs to his old bedroom, but he wasn’t strong enough to be away from Dean. So he slowly waddled down the hall and to their bedroom… or was it still just Dean’s? As he pushed open the door, he didn’t hear Dean stop him but instead could hear the Alpha already playing with Helie in the living room.  
  
Castiel closed the bedroom door behind him, the Alpha’s strong and powerful scent potent. He inhaled deeply as he removed his winter coat and went to the bed.  
  
He laid down carefully; any energy he had left evaporated on contact. The familiarity and the sense of home surrounded him. It gutted him. The scent reminded him of everything he had thought he would never get back. Dean had hated him for weeks. He had called him degrading names, tortured him by being so distant, and had even physically hurt him. All Castiel had wanted was Dean to be near him; for the Alpha just to touch him. He hadn’t because for months he thought Castiel had betrayed him. Dean had thought he was a whore. The Omega began to sob as all the sorrow he had kept inside rushed through his veins; destroying his soul. It crippled his very being. He knew deep in his heart that if he continued to feel these horrid feeling, they would surely be his undoing. Everything overwhelmed him. It was all too much to take in. This shouldn’t have happened to him. Dean should have been there for him; he should have believed him. They were mates. Yet Dean through him away. He couldn’t … He couldn’t do this anymore. Everything hurt too much.  
  
**#**  
  
Castiel’s eyes snapped open. He wasn’t sure how long he had been sleeping but it was dark outside from the lack of sunlight coming from the window.  
  
A movement on the other side of the room made him realize what had woken him. Dean was quietly slipping on sleeping pants, his back to Castiel. As the Alpha turned towards the bed Castiel closed his eyes in panic. He pretended to be asleep as he felt the bed dip slightly when Dean got into bed next to him.  
  
“Cas?” Dean asked in a gentle tone to see if he was awake. Castiel didn’t respond and stayed still, curious as to what the Alpha wanted. Dean came closer, the heat radiating off of him like a beacon for the Omega.  
  
Castiel made himself stay completely still while absorbing his Alpha’s essence greedily. He was proud of himself for not flinching when Dean’s finger tips gently ghosted over his cheek, caressing him and then softly pushed his hair from his forehead. “I’m sorry” Dean whispered, his voice filled with shame.  
  
Dean continued petting him lightly, needing to touch him. He boldly moved closer and wrapped his arms around the Omega, burying his face in Castiel’s neck and sighed deeply.  
  
The Omega let out a sleepy gasp and Dean nuzzled him. “I’m so sorry” Dean pleaded quietly as his right hand slid down to Castiel’s swollen stomach and left it there.  
  
It wasn’t long till Dean was asleep against him, snoring lightly. Castiel laid motionless, staring up at the ceiling. He wanted so badly to forgive Dean … But he couldn’t. Everything in him twisted in a mix anger and happiness. It kept him confused as the Alpha buried his face deeper into his neck.  
  
He wanted to protect his heart. He was filled with insecurities and a real fear that Dean would hurt him again. He didn’t want to hurt anymore…  
  
  


**#####**

 

Castiel hadn’t realize Dean had taken a paternity leave until after two weeks of being back in the house. Jess had informed him one day during her almost daily visits. For the most part, Castiel’s days bled together. They were all the same. He would wake up, be with Helie, nap, eat, and repeat. He had no motivation to do anything. He didn’t want to think, move, or make any sort of effort. He still did day to day things like taking care of his pup, but his mind wasn’t there. It was better this way. He didn’t hurt. He didn’t feel. All the pain and suffering couldn’t reach him.

Multiple times a day Dean would try to talk to him. He would ask him questions or his opinion on things. More often than not the Omega’s answer was along the lines of he didn’t care. Why should he? Those things didn’t affect him. It wasn’t that he was punishing Dean; that wasn’t his plan. He understood why the Alpha did what he did. All his life he was told he couldn’t have pups, so it made sense he would act out in such a way. This was the Omega’s way of protecting himself. All the feelings that circled around those events where the real enemy. It wasn’t Dean; it was himself. By removing that part, he felt free.

Castiel wasn’t connected to life anymore. What happened around him; he wasn’t a part of it. He was in a floating bubble that was outside of the messiness of his life. He was firmly behind a wall that would protect him from everything. Nothing could hurt him. Having it this way, Castiel knew that he was safe.

The Omega was waking up from a nap when Dean entered the bedroom. He was carrying Helie in his arms.

“Helie missed you.” Dean explained not wanting to intrude into Castiel’s space.

“That’s fine.” He responded flatly “Hey baby” Castiel cooed at Helie, taking him from Dean.

Helie was clapping his hands and wiggling around in his arms. He was talking his head off like usual. He was always happy to be with the Omega. Castiel smiled at his pup but it left something to be desired. He felt so removed from it all. He went through the motions; not wanting to hurt the poor pup.

Dean looked on as the Omega played with his pup. Something was wrong with Castiel. His wolf knew it; it was tangible. It hung thick in the air, like a slow growing poison. Castiel was right in front of him, yet it felt like he had never come home. Every day it was the same. He tried to get the Omega to react; to talk to him. But every day he was further away. Dean would touch him, snuggle up against him while they slept, and he even tried to hold him during the day. No matter what he tried it felt cold. He felt like he was touching a corps. Castiel’s spirit had somehow vanished. He was on autopilot; void of any true emotion. When Dean would try to talk to him, he either said he didn’t care or answered in short sentences.

The Castiel he fell in love with seemed to have died. The vibrate, sweet, and joyous Castiel had all but been shattered right in front of him. This was worse than anything he had ever known. He got a front row seat to watch his mate silently lose every part of himself.

Dean knew it was his fault. The Alpha’s shame a permanent stench around him. He didn’t know what to do. It was killing him and he knew he deserved it… But Castiel shouldn’t be the one to continue suffering because of his actions. How long till Castiel completely pulled away from him… From Helie? What about their unborn pup?

Castiel didn’t yell. He didn’t fight or laugh. He acted like nothing had happened and they were fine. He acted like nothing ever mattered.

“Hey, Sweetheart?” Dean began, a bit scared of how he would respond.

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel flatly responded; wondering what new question the Alpha had come up with to ask.

“Are we okay?” Dean’s voice shook as he aired his concerns.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Castiel was puzzled by the question “You apologized. I accepted. Now we move on.”

“We need to talk about what happened. What I did.” Dean insisted. Trying to evoke some emotion out of him.

“We have talked. I’m okay. We’re okay. Nothing’s wrong.” Castiel reassured. Those hollow words fell on Dean’s ears. His words were as empty as Castiel himself. The Alpha wanted to shake the love of his life. He wanted to know that some part of him was left. Instead, he nodded along, at a complete lost as to what to do.

“I’m going to make dinner. Do you want anything special?” Dean inquired. He hoped that today he would ask for something. He wanted today to be different.

“I don’t care.” The Omega gave his standard answer.

“I’m going to put Helie in his playpen.” Dean tried again. He was silently begging for a reaction. He needed Castiel to react.

“Okay.” The Omega handed Helie over without a fight or a care in the world.

“You want to come out of the room and watch a movie or something?” Dean wished that something would click in Castiel and the real him would come back.

Castiel had been spending most of his days in the room. If Dean didn’t bring him his meals, Castiel would surely starve. The only time he came out of their room was when he knew Jess would be visiting. Dean realized all too soon that he was only keeping up appearances. He didn’t actually care.

Castiel shrugged, not really giving an answer. This was becoming a more common response as the days went on. Castiel was beginning not to talk as much. That scared Dean. He realized he didn’t have much time left till he was completely gone.

He left the room and put Helie in his playpen, before he continued into the kitchen to make something.

 

**#####**

 

“So how are you doing?” Jess pondered. She came almost every day to spend time with him. This time Sam had tagged along to take Dean out to lunch. The two Omegas were watching their soap opera. Well Jess was watching it; Castiel was more or less zoned out.

“I’m good.” Castiel answered with about as much energy as he was putting into watching the show.

“How are you and Dean?” Jess tried again. She was worried about her friend. He had been acting different since he can come home from the hospital. She didn’t know how to help him and Jess didn’t want to lose her best friend.

“We’re fine.” He stated. He should be annoyed with all the questioning he got from Dean and Jess, but he wasn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to care. Everything was passing by while nothing was sticking with him. Castiel let himself sink deeper into the safety he had created. He needed to be in this place. He could survive here.

“Helie seems to be thriving.” Jess commented. She was pushing for something to make him react. Positive or negative it didn’t matter at this point, everyone just wanted something to change. He wasn’t himself anymore.

Castiel shrugged. He didn’t care about how Helie was doing. He should. Deep inside of himself he knew he should care about his pup. Right now though, he couldn’t love his pup right. He knew somewhere inside him that he did care and love Helie; however, trying to care about Helie meant opening the door to all of his emotions. He couldn’t do that. He wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t be able to survive that type of pain again. Castiel made sure that his bubble was perfectly intact as he floated further and further away from reality.

“Cas ...” Jess begged as tears swelled in her eyes.

“Everything is fine.” He repeated.

**#**

“How’s it going at home?” Sam asked as they sat down in the diner’s booth.

Dean sighed and wiped his face. “It's great” Dean sarcastically responded, staring at his hand on the table. “He hates me… I hate myself, it's great. At least Helie still loves me” He admitted numbly. He wasn’t good at sharing his emotions, never had been. Yet he felt like he was overflowing with anxiety that bordered on desperation.  
  
“He’s just hurt Dean…” Sam offered.

“I know, and it's my fault. I don’t know how to fix it…” Dean was miserable. Sam hated seeing his brother this way. He could smell shame and sadness that rolled off of him in waves. “He’s like a ghost, he doesn’t care about anything. I can’t get a reaction outta him. He’s even off with Helie, like he’s just going through the motions” Dean sighed. His stomach was in knots twisting with guilt.

“Maybe you could bring him to see a counselor? How is he dealing with his pregnancy?” Sam asked, eyes filled with concern from his brother.

Dean sighed and sat back exhausted against the booth. “I can barely get him to leave the bed. I have to bring him food to eat. I’m not sure he would eat if I didn’t”

 

**#####**

 

Castiel couldn’t sleep. Usually he would lay in bed wide awake, while Dean snored against his neck, arms wrapped around him. He managed to slip out from the Alpha’s grasp and wandered around the house.

He ended up in the kitchen not knowing – or caring - how he got there. The whole house was quiet and unmoving; it seemed to embody Castiel.

“Cas ... what are you doing up?” Dean sleepily questioned. He was rubbing his eyes making sure that he was really seeing his mate awake. Dean had reached for him in sleep and found the bed empty.

The Omega jumped; he hadn’t realized anyone was behind him. He glanced at the clock on the oven. It read; 3:45am, when he got to the kitchen it was just passed midnight. He had spaced out for a bit. Lost in his numbness.

“I don’t know … I just got here I guess.” Castiel wondered.

“Cas we can’t keep doing this.” Dean pleads. The Alpha was worried, the Omega would randomly zone out like he wasn’t there at all.

“Do what Dean? We are fine. What more is there to do?” Castiel questioned, voice flat and void of emotion. He was exhausted having to tell everyone all the time that he was fine.

“Stop saying that!” Dean screamed; reaching his breaking point. “You’re not fine! Everyone else can see that you’re not fine. It’s scaring all of us. Just come back to us.” Dean pleaded. He knew all of this was his fault, but he wanted to fix it. He NEEDED to fix it. They weren’t healing like this. He wanted his mate back. He didn’t deserve the Omega he knew that; however, he loved him, with everything he was. His actions had wounded his mate gravely and he wanted a chance to make it up to him. To do that, this had to change. Castiel couldn’t go around like a zombie.

Dean closed the space between them. He gently grabbed his mate’s face. “Please come back to me.” Dean pleaded. The Alpha kissed him tenderly, hands caressing his face lightly. He prayed that this wouldn’t be his last kiss as the scent of eucalyptus hit him.

Dean was kissing him. The sheer shock of it all stunned the Omega in place. Why was he doing this now? Dean was being caring, supportive, and tender. Where was he when he needed him? Where was he when the Omega felt all alone?

That beautiful little bubble that held everything in place; popped. All the grief, hurt, shame, frustration, fear, and emotions he couldn’t name collided within him. Castiel was bulldozed back into reality; the intensity of what was going on inside him made it hard to breathe.

Castiel pushed the Alpha back with so much force it caused the big Alpha to stumble.

Dean got a reaction. It was a negative one but it was something. Relief poured over Dean; he had a chance at getting his love back.

“You do not get to kiss me!” Castiel protested angrily. “Stay away from me. Why don’t you leave your pretty good at that?” Castiel huffed. He wanted to shut up. He wanted to climb back into his bubble and not feel. Everything was coming up out of him, needing to be released. His chest tightened. He couldn’t control it. “Why do you care now? Where were you when Jo berated me! You did nothing, you believed her words over mine.” Tears started to pour down Castiel’s face. He backed away from Dean, trying to find the comfort he had lost. He was trying to make it all go away. “I needed you, Dean! I needed you and you left me to die. You didn’t even care. You were ready to kick me out. I thought you loved me. You attacked me…” His voice broke filled with agonizing pain.

Dean could finally feel all of the Omega’s emotions. They hit him like a wave; suffering, torment, despair and self-loathing laced with heartbreaking misery. Dean gasped for breath at the intensity, his own tears slid down his cheeks as he watched the Omega tremble with anger.

“All I wanted for months was your touch. I didn’t want a kiss or a hug, just one single touch and every time I got close you pulled away from me.” The Omega wailed. Dean came closer and Castiel stepped back. “You do not get to be near me. I was fine before you forced yourself into my life. I wish I had never met you. I hate you!” The Omega yelled.

“Cas…” The Alpha reached for him and Castiel slapped him, clear across his face. The sound echoing of the kitchen walls.

“I hate you!” Castiel screamed. Dean ignored his stinging cheek as he wrapped his arms around the Omega. Castiel fought against him, punching and hitting Dean anywhere he could till Dean held him tightly against him.

Castiel crumbled in his arms, crying and wailing as all of his raw emotions ran through him, overwhelming him as he felt every single one. Dean held him whispering against him how sorry he was, how he had never deserved the Omega, he had failed as his Alpha, and would do anything to take it all back.

Castiel was shivering as his cries calmed. He buried his face in Dean’s chest, fists twisting in his shirt while he cried.

“I love you… I’m so sorry… I’ll do anything Cas please… I know I don’t deserve you, but I’ll do anything, I need you… please” Dean sniffed against his neck. Castiel felt all of Dean’s shame and regret wrapped around them. Desperation and need strong in the woodsy pine scent as the Alpha whined in fear of hope.

Castiel took a deep breath. He felt lighter somehow, yet he needed Dean to understand how much he had hurt him.

The pup kicked.

The Omega put a hand over his swollen stomach. He had been so lost in his bubble, he had almost forgotten… How could he have let himself get so lost in his head to forget the unborn pup … and Helie? He remembered just going through the motions. He never wanted to be that lost again. But he didn’t want to ever be hurt again.

Castiel pulled away slightly and looked up at his Alpha. Sad and scared tears filled green eyes looked down at him. Dean’s left cheek dark red from his slap. “I failed you in so many ways…” Dean admitted, his lips trembling from the truth of his words.

Dean hated himself, the Omega’s beautiful face was covered in tears and those breathtakingly stunning cobalt blue eyes filled with so much confusion and hurt.

“I don’t want to feel like this anymore Dean… I want to be happy like we were, but...” The Omega whispered, too scared to break their moment of honesty.

Castiel said ‘we’ and hope gripped Dean tightly. He could only nod quickly, not wanting to say something that would make the Omega take it back.

“Please don’t hurt me again… I can’t-”

“I won’t” Dean interrupted. “I love you so much…” The Alpha leaned down to kiss the Omega but Castiel stopped him by gently putting his fingertips over Dean’s lips.

“I’m not ready for that Dean… I want to but I-” Castiel pleaded, he needed to let his heart heal. He needed to let himself love Dean again, when he was ready. The Alpha promised he wouldn’t fail him again and Castiel needed to see that, needed to feel that and not just in his pretty words but in Dean’s actions.

“You need to trust me again, not to hurt you” Dean guessed. He understood and he would do anything to gain it back. It didn’t matter how long it took for Castiel to let him in again, he would wait. He would do whatever the Omega wanted.

He had failed on so many fronts, he was so ashamed, yet Castiel was willing to start over. They were both willing to get to know each other again and learn how to trust one another again. Dean didn’t care if it took centuries, he would bare whatever Castiel wanted of him, and he wouldn’t repeated his mistakes. His parents would have been embarrassed by his behavior over the last few months. He knew in truth he didn’t deserve Castiel’s forgiveness. Yet the beautiful Omega did want to forgive him, and Dean hoped in time, he could prove himself worthy of Castiel’s love again.

“Can I touch you? Hug you?” Dean asked, his body practically shaking in need to hold his mate. Castiel had been letting him hold him at night and he wondered if he would still get that privilege.

The Omega nodded and Dean wasted no time hugged him tightly, being mindful of his swollen stomach.

Castiel leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder and took in the strength the simple touch brought to him. He felt free from all that he had held inside. He wanted to heal. He wanted to be there for Helie and to enjoy his pregnancy. He just needed to feel secure and sure about Dean. He couldn’t just forget what had happen. Sadly, he knew he never would. But he wanted to give Dean a chance to redeem himself, a chance to earn his trust again.

He loved Dean still, he had never stopped. But he also loved himself and he had to feel complete and whole again. Right now was a start, but he wasn't fully there yet.


	19. Chapter 19

**1 week later**  
  
“I’m not having this conversation again” Dean growled, marching away from her in the bullpen, heading back to his office. His paternity leave had ended two days ago and she was the first thing he needed to deal with.  
  
Jo was on his heels. “You can’t just do that!” She barked, following him into his office.  
  
Benny looked up from typing his report at his desk but said nothing else as Dean closed the door behind Jo.  
  
Dean rounded on his sister. “Enough! I almost lost my family because I listened to you. I ignored my instincts and I am not letting that happen again. You harassed Cas constantly, showing up when I was not even home and in front of me. The worst part in that, was I let you. I did nothing and I almost lost him. Not happening again. You bared your teeth at Helie, a pup! Then you stole his binky to test his DNA to find Helie’s father to take Cas and Helie away from me. I never want to go through something like that again. I can’t risk hurting Cas like that ever again, I can’t.”  
  
“Dean-” Jo started but the big Alpha rose his hand to silence her.  
  
“Stay away from me, my mate, and my pups Jo. Don’t make me do something I’ll regret, but make no mistake, I won’t hesitate to protect them as Alpha” Dean warned her, his voice filled with Alpha tone that slammed into her.  
  
Jo gasped and took a step back. Their fight at the hospital was just a teaser, Dean really would kill her the next time.  
  
There was a knock at the door before Cole walked right on in.. “Sorry the interrupt,” He began, seeing Dean and Jo glaring at each other. “Jo, Supervisor Singer wants you in his office pronto.”  
  
The short blonde Alpha pushed passed Cole and left in a huff. Cole just rolled his eyes and closed the door and he returned to his duties.  
  
Dean sat at his desk and grabbed the current file awaiting his attention.  
  
“You alright brotha?” The burly Alpha asked from across the room.  
  
Dean nodded before looking up at him. “Yeah, I’m just still mad at myself. Cas is… he’s amazing. I can’t fuck this up again Benny. We’ve been doing good, talking, eating together, watching TV. He’s eating and getting bigger… I felt the pup kick” He told the hairy Alpha with a genuine smile.  
  
Benny snorted. “Good brotha, take care of them, that’s what you’re meant to do”  
  
Dean nodded. It was hard though. Now that he no longer had that haze over his eyes and let himself look at his mate again, he would find himself wanting to kiss him and love him. But Castiel wasn’t ready for anything beyond friendship and some light cuddling when the Omega felt he needed it. Dean understood that. Hell he didn’t even deserve that but Castiel had forgiven him, at least as much as he could for now and Dean was grateful.  
  
Being around Castiel and his alluring scent which started to carry the light new scent of their pup, a soft cedar which Dean knew would grow stronger as the pup grew in his Mama’s stomach, made Dean’s wolf ever so possessive. The Alpha couldn’t get enough of the scent and would steal moments while Castiel slept to scent him, drowning his senses in eucalyptus and cedar till his wolf whined, careful never to wake Castiel nor touch him and upset him.  
  
Dean had to earn his place back in Castiel’s heart and he would do anything and everything to make that happen, no matter how long it took.  
  
A sudden loud commotion sounded in the bullpen and a door had been slammed as raised voices barked.  
  
Dean and Benny shared a look before both were up and standing out of their office just in time to see Jo shove a co-worker out of her way stumping out of the precinct.  
  
Bobby Singer stepped out of his thankfully still standing office door and started towards Dean and Benny.  
  
“I’ll go get us some coffee” The burly Alpha suggested as Bobby kept his eyes on Dean while getting closer.  
  
Benny took off and Boddy nodded Dean inside his office before he closed the door behind them.  
  
Dean leaned against his desk as Bobby paced to calm down. He knew better than to interrupt the older Alpha while he was still reeling from dealing with Jo.  
  
Bobby wiped his scruffy face and set his brown eyes on the younger Alpha. Dean had secretly turned Jo over to Bobby for using the NYPD labs, he had also admitted his own use of the file.  
  
Singer had been livid. Dean had taken his paternity leave then, accepting it without pay as his punishment for his involvement.  
  
“I just gave your sister an evaluation after your report” Bobby began. “When you came to me with her abusing NYPD privileges and why,” He paused, trying to calm down as he rubbed at his beard. “I was already thinking about suspending her. I’ve had too many formal complaints towards her professional behavior brought to light by colleagues witnessing her interactions with un-collared Omegas with lower class professions. That will require her to see a NYPD therapist.”  
  
Dean looked at him with wide eyes. He hadn’t known there were complaints and sadly, he wasn’t surprised about the subject. Ever since Michael betrayed Jo, she hadn’t been the same but it didn’t excuse her behavior.  
  
“She’s suspended until otherwise decided. She’s to start seeing the therapist next week. Its mandatory and only when the therapist deems her able to return will I consider letting her come back to work” Bobby informed him.  
  
Dean nodded, knowing it was best to refrain from saying anything. Bobby grumbled and walked right back out of the office as Benny stepped inside with a coffee for Dean.  
  
“Everything good?” The gruff Alpha asked, handing him the hot cup.  
  
“Yeah, everything is good”  
  
  


**#####**

 

“Well now, aren’t you a sight” Balthazar greeted Castiel as the Omega waddled into his office followed by Dean dressed in his police uniform, holding a lively Helie.

Castiel smiled at Balthazar. He was a week away from his six-month maker and came for a checkup with Doctor Roche.

“How are you Doctor Roche?” Castiel asked a he slowly eased into the chair in front of the Alpha’s desk.

Dean shook the doctor’s hand in greeting with a courteous nod.

Balthazar was happy to see the Omega had gain a significant amount of weight to insure a healthy pregnancy. His skin looked healthy as well and he glowed in the grace of his being with pup.

“I’m wonderful. How are you two doing?” Doctor Roche asked as he came towards the Omega to start checking on his vitals and the pup’s.

Castiel was thankful Doctor Roche had agreed to be his physician and was even honored when Castiel ask he deliver the pup. Today was his first exam with Doctor Roche. He felt safe around the Alpha, he did not want to have to get used to a new doctor. Not when Balthazar knew everything already.

“Ba!” Helie cheered, looking at Balthazar as he started clapping.

“We are good” Castiel answered, looking at Helie in Dean’s arms. The big Alpha was just smiling at the pup and his green eyes landing on his Omega. “The pup has been very lively, moving a lot” Castiel informed Balthazar as his hands gently inspected his swollen stomach.

“Yes, the little one seems to be growing quite nicely. Let’s take a look shall we?” The Alpha motioned for Dean to help move the Omega to the lowered examination table as well as help him lay back.

Balthazar began to set up the ultrasound machine after he placed a sheet over Castiel’s legs. The Omega carefully pulled up his maternity dress to expose his stomach, grateful for the sheet to cover himself with. He hadn’t thought about his attire when he had gotten dressed. He glanced up at Dean, seeing the Alpha staring at the sheet and his exposed stomach. Helie was busying himself with Dean’s badge, sucking on his green binky.

Balthazar eased some blue gel onto Castiel’s stomach. He picked up the wand and everyone's eyes were glued to the monitor.

Doctor Roche hummed, displaying a smirk. The pup was developing perfectly and strong too from the sound of the powerful heart beat that boomed over the speakers.

“We have what seems to be a very healthy looking pup” Balthazar announced. Castiel smiled brightly, while Dean beamed and reached for Castiel’s hand. They laced their fingers both completely enamored with the pup on the monitor. “Did you want to know the sex of the pup?”

Castiel looked up at Dean, who was sporting a wide eyed glazed over look. His big Alpha looked so happy and overwhelmed, sharp white teeth showing as he smiled looking at the monitor. Then those mesmerizing greens eyes were on him.

“We never discussed it” Dean murmured, eyes wide, filled with too many emotions for Castiel to name. Of course they hadn’t discussed it, they were constantly tip toeing around each other, both too scared to push or be rejected. Castiel hated their dance. Yet he wasn’t ready beyond small hugs and Dean holding him at night.  
  
“I think I’d like to be surprised” Castiel admitted.

“I’m ok with that, I’m excited” Dean told them.

Balthazar nodded understandably. “Surprise it is then”

Dean’s cell phone went off, he took it out of his pocket and looked at it. He groaned. “Its work, I have to take this. Be right back” Dean answered the call as he turned to go into the hallway with Helie starting to doze against his shoulder.

“How are you two doing?” Doctor Roche asked quietly, he could see Dean pacing in front of the office door while on the phone. He was genuinely curious. Going through what they had wasn’t easy. It left scars, he was sure of it. He would have groveled and begged Inias for a chance to redeem himself had he had the opportunity.

“I… I’m not sure” Castiel admitted. Dean was hovering and over compensating for the guilt, he felt. However, Castiel didn’t know what to do.

Balthazar cleaned the Omega’s stomach and watched Castiel pulled down his dress over it.

“Are you and Dean having a hard time? Is he still being distant?” Doctor Roche asked, a frown covering his brow.

“No, he’s being really… really thoughtful. I am just… I’m afraid” Castiel admitted.

Balthazar took a seat on his stool. “You’re afraid he will distance himself again” The doctor clarified. Castiel nodded as he caressed his stomach. “Well, if you are not against the idea, I could refer you two to friends of mine for counseling. They specialize in cases such as this, especially with blacklisted Alphas.”

“Like couples counseling?” Castiel asked, his eyes wide and completely interested.

“Yes, it may help. Would you like me to see when they could fit you and your Alpha in?” The Doctor confirmed.

“Yes, Dean is off Friday” Castiel agreed.

“Alright, I’ll make the call.” Balthazar informed.

“Thank you.” The Omega was hopeful yet at the same time he did not know what to expect from counseling. Or if his Alpha would even want to go.

Balthazar smiled at the dark haired, pretty Omega. He hoped Castiel and his Alpha could move forward and be happy.

 

**#####**

 

Couples Counseling. Dean had no idea what was about to happen, but if this was what Castiel wanted to do, he would do it. The simple fact that Castiel wanted to do couples counseling proved that the Omega did want things between them to work. Dean’s heart thumped at the thought of eventually being able to just kiss his mate again.

Dean pulled the Impala into the office building’s underground parking garage and eased into a spot.

“Dada” Helie mumbled, as Dean slid out of the car, opened the back door and reached for the pup. A car ride always made the pup sleepy.

Castiel tried to get out of the car and snorted at himself. He was so big, he couldn’t get out without help. Castiel had just reached his six months marker.

“Sweetheart let me just get Helie and I’ll come help you, don’t over do it” Dean said gently as he secured the pup in his carrier. Helie nuzzled Dean’s ACDC shirt and within seconds he was asleep once more.

Dean smirked at the adorable pup. He picked up the carrier and quickly made his way to his mate.

Castiel had managed to turn himself so his feet were out of the car but nothing else. After carefully putting the carrier down not to stir Helie, Dean turned to his Omega.

Dean offered his hands to Castiel. The Omega gratefully put his hands in his as Dean began to help him slide out of the car. Dean let the Omega put all of his weight on him when he slid his right arm around his back to help him stand.

“Thank you” Castiel said as he smiled at Dean.

That little smile made all of Dean’s body hum. He wanted to grab Castiel and kiss him. He wanted to hear that little mewl his Omega made when he would deepen the kiss. The Alpha swallowed the overwhelming emotions that suddenly hit him and made himself focus.

“No problem” Dean picked up the diaper bag and Helie. “Ready?” He asked the Omega who was pulling his scarf tighter around his neck. The cold breeze ruffling his hair.

“Yes” Castiel started to waddle forward as Dean followed with Helie.

They got into the elevator which was at first empty. Their appointment was on the seventh floor and unfortunately, the elevator stopped at every floor. Castiel put himself in the corner as more people started to come onto the elevator. Dean placed himself protectively in front of him, Helie safely facing the Alpha.

Castiel kept his eyes on Dean’s broad back, when someone to his right caught his attention. An older Alpha dressed in a cheap suit was eyeing him hungrily. The Omega automatically reached for his Alpha, but he hesitated. Castiel looked at his hand just a hair away from touching Dean. He wanted to pull back his hand. A part of him still expected the Alpha to pull away, and he didn’t want to set himself up to get hurt.

_‘They were starting over,’_ he told himself. Dean would not pull away and Castiel wanted to trust that again. The older Alpha’s eyes were burning a hole in the side of his face. Castiel grasped Dean’s jacket ever so gently.

Dean turned his head slightly to glance at Castiel, eucalyptus caressed his nose with a slight stench of distress. Dean reached his free hand behind him, holding Castiel closer to him. The Omega was feeling uneasy and Dean spotted the older Alpha that was two people away from him. His beady eyes were zeroed in on Castiel.

Dean snarled warningly. The people closest to him shied away while the older Alpha seem to snap out of his gaze and looked up at Dean with fear filled eyes.

Dean bared his teeth for good measure. The man huffed and shoved himself towards the front of the elevator. How dare that creep. His Omega was pregnant.

Castiel was elated. Dean’s arm was around his side. He felt the vibrations of Dean’s growl at the old Alpha, warning him Castiel was not available to be stared at. The possessiveness that rolled of his Alpha and the wave of protectiveness that surged through Castiel made his body tingle.

Castiel felt amazing and he basked in it. He was just about to nuzzle himself against Dean’s back when he stopped. Fear decided to remind him that everything was not just dandy. That Dean had hurt him and he had to be careful. Hurt began to force Castiel to pull away.

He desperately wished none of it had happened, but it had. He did not want to have this fear forever, this little tic nipping at him.

He hoped this Couples Counseling would help.

**#**

Castiel was sitting on the surprisingly comfortable sofa in the small office with Dean sitting next to him, holding a half-asleep Helie in his arms, Castiel was nervous.

The room was decorated in calming hues of greens and yellows. It was inviting in its openness. It didn’t feel or look like one would think a therapist’s office would be. Instead of expensive furniture and art, it had old and well loved sand colored furniture with dents here and there from over the years. The art on the walls were obviously from a small pup’s art brush.

He and Dean were doing somewhat all right in their efforts of friendship rebuilding. He was not ready for more than that just yet. Castiel wondered if he would ever be ready for more.

The two counselors Doctor Roche had referred Castiel to, were also a couple, one was a blacklisted Alpha while the other was an Omega. They had gone through what he and Dean had if not worse.

When he had mentioned the therapy idea to Dean, the Alpha had smiled and agreed. He had told Castiel whatever he wanted to do he would happily go along.

They had just gone through the pleasantries of introductions. The Alpha Therapist was Meg, she hadn’t given her last name. She informed them a first basis would work better to keep everyone comfortable. She had dark curls that reached her shoulders with dark brown eyes and cherry red lips. She was a bit intimidating to Castiel but he didn't feel threatened. Meg’s Omega and fellow Therapist was Charlie. Castiel liked her right away. She had long naturally red hair and a bright smile. She was bubbly and animated.

Castiel and Dean had been asked standard questions, jobs, families, age and then had been asked to tell them why they were here. Castiel had been hesitant in speaking first, looking at Dean expectantly. Dean had lowered his head and took a deep breath. Shame started to radiate off of him.

“I messed up, I hurt him” The big Alpha admitted.

“And what was it exactly that you did?” Meg questioned. She was sitting opposite Dean while Charlie sat next to her and opposite Castiel.

Dean took a deep breath. “I shunned him” The Alpha whispered grimly.

Charlie looked sad for him while Meg rolled her eyes which made Castiel smirk. He wasn’t sure why this made him feel amused.

“And I’m sure you’ve called him names and such?” Meg added, perfect eyebrow arched at Dean. The big Alpha simply nodded.

Charlie placed a gentle hand on her Alpha’s leg, making Meg sit back to let her take over. “Balthazar told us the quick version of what happened. I’m sorry you both had to go through that; Nevertheless, you both are here wanting to work this out and that’s what we will help you do.” The redhead said sweetly.

Charlie then turned to face Dean, who was making sure Helie’s sleeping form was warm and covered. “Dean, have you apologized?” Dean’s head snapped up looking at the redheaded Omega.

“Of course I have. He knows-” Dean began, sounding upset if not panicked a bit as Charlie lifted her hand to silence him. The big Alpha looked like his nose had been hit with a newspaper. Castiel’s hand that had been resting between them moved to touch Dean to calm him, but hesitated and in the end he placed his hand back in between them.

Charlie and Meg both saw the small gesture that said so much. The two Therapists looked at each other before Charlie turned to face Castiel.“Have you accepted his apology?” Charlie asked.

“Yes” Castiel answered honestly.

“But you don’t trust him” Meg added, her dark eyes on Castiel, making the Omega squirm.

“No” Castiel admitted quietly. His heart beat faster and his fears swirled around him. He didn’t want Dean to walk away. He wanted to trust him; however in reality, Castiel’s fears stayed close to the surface. He could smell shame and sadness coming off of Dean who kept his attention on Helie, sleeping in the carrier.

“Do you want to trust him again?” Charlie asked, knowing this was a difficult process but airing out the truth and what both of their fears were was essential to heal and move forward.

“Yes, I do.” Castiel quickly replied, his eyes on Dean’s profile. He could see the despaired look on his Alpha and he bit his lower lip. Castiel placed his hand on Dean’s arm, the hesitation still there but this time he did touch him.

Dean looked over at him and placed his left hand over his and smirked gently at his Omega. Castiel was so beautiful, he was glowing round with his pup. HIS. The Omega’s dark hair was sticking up in odd places from the chilly wind outside, cheeks pink and Dean wished he was blushing because of him. Those big cobalt blue eyes were wide and looking at him with so many emotions. He hated the fear he saw in them. His eyebrows up and hopeful, plush pink lips slightly chapped. The Alpha wanted to just wrap himself around him and kiss him.

Charlie and Meg watched the display quietly, taking notes on the couple in front of them. The point was proven when Castiel slipped his hand away from under Dean’s hand after a few moments. Meg watched Dean clenched his jaw at the pain he felt from the Omega pulling away.

“After you break someone's trust, it will take time to rebuild it. If you’re both willing and are open to working together, it is possible to make your relationship even better than it was.” Charlie told them, smile firmly in place. “Rebuilding trust shouldn’t just be about taking a relationship back to where it was; it should be about overcoming serious obstacles, admit our shortcomings and become stronger and better as mates” The redhead informed them.

“As an Alpha, I understand why Dean did what he did” Meg informed them, all eyes turned to her. “Which is why you should tell your Omega, tell Castiel exactly how you felt, why you did what you did, so he can understand what was happening with you” Meg suggested.

Dean nodded, but it was easier said than done. He was horrible at talking about his feelings, he couldn’t even talk to Sam, how was he supposed to tell Cas?

“Castiel, you’ll have to do the same thing. Tell your Alpha exactly how his actions had hurt you. Why you feel hesitant to reach out to him physically.” Charlie chimed in. Castiel visibly paled. He had not realized his fear of Dean rejecting his touch, was so obvious.

“This will be a process, and you will be meeting with both of us together as well as separately.” Meg clarified. “I will e-mail you the schedules”

“This won’t be easy, for either of you. But talking about this, in a safe and quiet environment will shed light onto everything. Then you will be able to understand each other better, start over, and work on your fears together. You two are mated. A unit. You’ll have to start acting like it.” Charlie told them honestly, smiling brightly at them while Meg simply nodded her affirmation.

 

**#####**

 

Dean leaned against the tile wall as the water poured down on him. His showers were always a little longer recently. He bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud as he squeezed his cock just right, thumb brushing over the slit, spreading the pre-cum around the head before continuing to stroke himself.

Castiel had showered before him and his eucalyptus scent was still strong in the room. Dean gasped as his pleasure intensified. His nose filled with his Omega’s scent, making him groan.

He could picture Castiel’s pleasing him with his mouth. The Omega was talented with his mouth and actually enjoyed it when they had been intimate. Those plush pink lips stretched around his cock, sucking and tongue swirling while one of his hands would be stroking him while the other caressed the Alpha’s sensitive balls.

Dean moaned in his arm as he came, spilling three long strings of cum against the wall. He gasped as he sped up his strokes, squeezed harder and emptied himself as he prolonged his orgasm.

He shivered as his bliss slowly started to dissipate. Dean grabbed his dark blue lufa that hung next to Castiel’s lime green one and started to lather himself with his body wash. He cleaned every inch of himself before taking his 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner combo to wash his hair.

They had gone to three Couples Counseling in the last two weeks.

The second session had gotten heated. At least he had.

 

  


_^^^^Dean and Castiel were sitting on the comfortable sofa while Charlie went on about communication. They were only twenty minutes into the session when Meg started to asked some questions directed at Castiel._

_“Castiel was Dean the only one abusive towards you?” The dark haired Alpha asked, her cherry red lips paused._

_Abusive. Dean hated that word, but he had been. He had shunned his Omega, insulted him and had physically hurt him. He looked over at Castiel who was looking at Helie. The pup was smiling at him from his carrier on the floor between them._

_“No… his sister Jo. She’s never liked me and made it clear every time she was around” Castiel informed the room._

_Dean clenched his jaw as he looked away. Jo. She hadn’t exactly hidden her distaste of Castiel. She had been loud and angry about it and Dean hated himself for ever letting her words reach him._

_“Was she around a lot?” Meg asked curiously._

_Castiel fidgeted. He didn’t want to start problems, but Dean didn’t even know about half of the things Jo had put him through. “Yes, she would come when Dean wasn’t home. Call the house to just insult me” Dean turned to look at Castiel. The Omega had never told him she would show up without him being there, nor about the calls. He had come home early once and had found Jo there berating Castiel, but his Omega had never said anything else about it._

_“And Dean didn’t do anything about it?”_

_“He said to just ignore her. I never told Dean about most of it.” Castiel admitted and looked up at Dean, big ocean blue eyes filled with hurt memories._

_“He said to just ignore her, and I’m sure it got worse after you announced you were pregnant” Meg added._

_“Cas, why didn’t you tell me?” Dean asked gently._

_Castiel looked away, he didn’t want to talk about this even though they had to._

_“Take a deep breath Castiel, let it out, it’s hurting you it's obvious. Be honest with Dean and tell him.” Charlie encouraged gently._

_“I… you didn’t do anything about her being horrible to me while you were present. I didn’t think you would do anything, so I stayed quiet. I didn’t want to cause problems.” The dark haired Omega finally said after a moment._

_Dean’s stomach dropped. What kind of Alpha let this happen in his house? To HIS Omega?_

_“Of course you didn’t want to cause problems, you’re just a whore right?” Meg pushed, winking at Castiel, confusing him._

_Dean shot out of his seat and growled at the smug looking Meg who sat with a pleased smile on her face._

_“How dare you!” Dean warned, voice heavy with Alpha tone, teeth bared. Helie whined, round blue eyes glued to Dean._

_“Now, where was this ‘Dean’ when your sister was berating your Omega?” Meg challenged, looking up at Dean’s flashing red eyes defiantly._

_The Therapist’s word slammed into Dean. His eyes fluttered and his bravado evaporated in a blink of an eye. He sagged back down onto the sofa._

_“I needed you then…” Castiel added. Meg had insulted him to get this reaction out of Dean and his heart beat faster._

_Shame flooded his every pore. Dean wanted to disappear. His mother would have been ashamed. The big Alpha closed his eyes as he wiped his face._

_Castiel had needed him and he had failed, repeatedly. Why would the Omega even still want him? Maybe they were here so Castiel could see how truly worthless his Alpha was._

_Castiel watched Dean withdraw into himself, guilt and shame radiating off of the Alpha in waves. Hurting Dean was not making him feel any better, but telling Dean what he needed was what he should have done long ago. He felt a small piece of peace come over him. Keeping things from Dean hurt him, whether they were good or bad and he realized that now._

_“Castiel? Do you feel you need Dean now?” Meg asked, voicing Dean’s fear._

_Dean’s head shot up to look at Meg. He hated her but he understood what she was doing, but it didn’t make anything any better._

_“Yes” Castiel admitted truthfully. He knew Dean loved him even if the Alpha had disappointed him._

_The session had ended with Dean and Castiel hugging. Both had taken advantage of embedding the other’s scent into their noses. ^^^^_

  


 

Dean stayed under the water as he let the soap rinse out of his hair. He was tired of feeling like this, guilt ridden.

They had their fourth session today and it was interesting. The two Therapists had decided to start the separate sessions, so Dean had been ushered through another room with Meg while Castiel had stayed where he was with Charlie and Helie.

 

  


_^^^^ The room was smaller than the main area. It looked like a personal office with expensive Alpha centric art on all three walls that look to cost more than Dean’s whole house. A large floor to ceiling tinted glass wall gave a narrow view of New York city._

_A black lacquer corner desk was closest to the glass on the right of the room while high bookshelves dominated the wall to the left._

_Two plush sofa chairs, one dark red, one dark blue stood in the middle on the room with a single end table that held a tablet and a glass of some kind of tea._

_Meg took a seat on the big red chair and motioned for him to take the one in front of her._

_“Now, first things first. You need to come to terms with your status in society” The Therapist stated as she took a sip of her Earl Grey scented tea._

_“What?” Dean didn’t understand what she meant. His status in society?_

_Meg rolled her eyes. She was definitely not the typical therapist he had envisioned._

_“You are blacklisted, which sucks, I know” She began, a smirk on her face, accenting her cherry red lips. “But here is your unique reality check Dean-o” He hated that she had started to call him this. “You are one of the few that are privileged enough to actually get mated to a beautiful Omega and now have a pup on its way, against all odds. You’re a respected Cop with an impressive career record, and finally, you are Alpha.”_

_“I know all that, what’s your point?” Dean was getting irritated. She liked to either tease long enough with words till he got it on his own or was point blank, it depended on her mood of the day._

_Meg rolled her eyes. “Start acting like the Alpha you are meant to be. Stop groveling and reeking of shame. Your mate knows you’re sorry, but he can’t move past that unless you do. Unless you show him you are dependable. Show him you’re his protector and provider for him and your two pups. Don’t make him question or have to hesitate when it comes to your love for him, and show him you need him.” She reminded him. “Your insecurities are killing both of you. You have to forgive yourself to go forward. You need to be his strength. You are not the only issue he is dealing with”_

_Dean just stared at her wide eyed. He hadn’t realized that his guilt made Castiel turn away. The smell wasn’t pleasing to anyone, he knew that. He needed to forgive himself so he could be what Castiel needed… what he hoped to be, hoped to be the Alpha deserving of an Omega like Castiel._

_“Now I’m guessing you two haven’t been intimate. How long has it been?” She demanded, leaning back in her chair casually._

_“Months, maybe four and a half” Dean reluctantly answered, not completely comfortable discussing his sex life, or lack thereof with Meg._

_The Therapist nodded thoughtfully. “Have you kissed?”_

_“No” Dean sighed._

_“Do you touch? Cuddle? Anything?” Meg asked._

_“We touch here and there, I hold him while we sleep, so I guess cuddle. I usually let him initiate it, he told me he wasn’t ready for more then that” Dean admitting glumly._

_“Alright, well don’t push for beyond what he’s presently comfortable with, but touch him more” She suggested._

_“What do you mean?” Dean arched a brow, curious._

_“Holding hands, caress him when in reach, doesn’t have to be heavy petting, could be subtle, gentle. You want to touch him don’t you?”_

_“Yes of course!”Dean growled. Who didn’t want to touch their mate?_

_“Then show him you do, smoothly. Let your scent be around him as much as possible, let him enjoy being surrounded by his Alpha without overdoing it or pushing him beyond what he’s ready for. He’ll show you when he is ready for more”_

_“How do you know all this?”_

_Meg put her teacup down and started to undo the two buttons on her blazer. She pulled the collar of her shirt to the side and showed Dean her blacklisted tattoo._

_“You think I ever thought I would be mated? You honestly think I deserve my gorgeously bubbly redheaded Omega? No. I don’t. Just like you. Yet they have chosen us, so stop making your Omega doubt his choice and be the Alpha he deserves. Follow your instincts they will never steer you wrong. You know I’m right. I know because I was you, if not worse. I chose to listen to logic over my instincts and almost lost the Omega in the other room.”_

_Meg was right, he had to stop doubting himself. He didn’t want to lose Cas and he had to start acting like his Alpha, not a puppy with his tail tucked between his legs. ^^^^_

  


 

Dean turned off the shower and stepped out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stared at himself in the mirror. Dean needed to get his shit together, be an Alpha Castiel would be proud to be mated to.

Castiel smiled more now, but Dean wanted that nose wrinkling happy smile. That smile made everything in him tingle.

  


 


	20. Chapter 20

  
  
Dean was in the shower. Castiel laid on his back on their bed, gazing up at the ceiling. The Alpha had put Helie to bed almost two hours ago.  
  
Castiel was going over the therapy session they had today. He caressed his swollen stomach as he remembered.  
  
  
_^^^^ Dean had been taken to another room. That left Castiel with Charlie while Helie sat against him on the big sofa, fussing with his ACDC shirt._  
  
_“How are you feeling today?” The redheaded Omega asked._  
  
_“Huge.” He huffed a laugh caressing his stomach. Charlie smiled at him but waited. He knew she wanted more from him, but he didn’t think he could talk about it. Nor did he really want to; however, he told himself he would try. “I’m upset with myself.” He mumbled._  
  
_“Why is that?” Charlie asked, a frown on her brow._  
  
_“I feel like I’m always teetering on edge. That I am either going to fall over the edge and drown in all the emotions or I am going to just shut down because I cannot handle all of this.” Castiel didn’t know how to feel. He was so scared that Dean would hurt him again; he didn’t want to give him the chance for that to happen._  
  
_Nevertheless, he didn’t want to completely shut down again. The Omega did not want to forget his pups. Trying to deal with all of his emotions and pregnancy hormones, left the Omega not knowing how to feel or which way was up._  
  
_“Talk to me Castiel.” Charlie urged gently._  
  
_“Mama.” Helie tried to get to his feet and managed - at an odd angle - to touch his Mama’s big stomach. Castiel caressed his pup’s head, brushing Helie’s dark curls from his forehead._  
  
_“I don’t know what is happening to me. All I want to do is lay in bed and not move. I don’t want to keep having to get up and do the things that need to be done, but I can’t do that. I fight with myself all the time and it’s exhausting. I don’t know if I can keep this up.” Castiel quietly sobbed. He didn’t know what was happening to him. He didn’t know why he felt this way. Castiel just wanted it all to stop._  
  
_“Castiel” Charlie began “have you ever heard of depression?” The Omega shook his head._  
  
_“Depression is a mood disorder that causes persistent feelings of sadness and loss of interest. It affects how you feel, think, and behave. It can lead to a variety of emotional and physical problems. You may have problems doing normal day – to – day activities, and sometimes you may feel as life is not worth living. Does that sound like what you are going through?” Charlie explained._  
  
_“Yeah, it does.” Castiel mumbled. It explained so much. “I feel all of that; but not the suicidal one.” He was not suicidal._  
  
_“Feeling as life isn’t worth living isn’t only describing suicidal idealization or attempts. It just means you do not have the energy to participate in life nor do you want to. Does that describe what you might be dealing with?” Charlie prodded._  
  
_“Yes …” Castiel confessed. He did not want to die. “How do I snap out of this?”_  
  
_“Depression is more than just having the blues and it isn’t something that someone can ‘snap out of’. It requires long- term treatment.” Charlie continues “But don’t get discouraged; most people feel better with a mixture medication and psychological counseling. I have a program that would be helpful if you would like to hear about it.”_  
  
_“Yes, please.” Castiel wanted help._  
  
_“It’s called D.B.T.” Charlie told him “That stands for Dialectical Behavioral Therapy. It is a specific type of cognitive-behavioral psychotherapy. It was developed in the 1980s and since then has been used to help treat a wide range of mood and mental disorders. The theory behind this approach is that some people are prone to react in a more intense and out-of-the-ordinary manner toward certain emotional situations, primarily those found in romantic, family, and friend relationships. D.B.T theory suggests that some people’s arousal levels in such situations can increase far more quickly than the average person’s, attaining a higher level of emotional stimulation as their baseline arousal levels. D.B.T is designed to help those people control their emotional levels, so they can function better. The main two components of D.B.T are individual weekly psychotherapy sessions and weekly group therapy. Individual therapy is to emphasize problem-solving behavior for the past week’s issues and troubles that arose in the person’s life. We also go over quality of life issues and working toward improving life in general. By addressing previous traumas, we will be able to enhance your own self-respect and self-image. Group therapy sessions are where people learn skills from the different modules: mindfulness, interpersonal effectiveness, distress tolerance/reality acceptance skills, and emotion regulation. Do you have any questions? I know I have thrown a lot at you.” Charlie calmly asked._  
  
_“Umm…” Castiel wondered, “What do each module teach and how often will I need to be here?”_  
  
_“Mindfulness is about how to be fully aware of what is happening in the present moment. It will teach you grounding skills and skills that will help you enjoy your life as it happens. Interpersonal effectiveness teaches you how to ask for what you want and say no while maintaining self-respect and relationships with others. Distress tolerance/reality acceptance skills will teach you how to handle distressful situations without making them worse and help you to accept your reality as what it is not as what you wish it to be. Finally, emotion regulation will give you the skills to understand what your emotions are, how they affect your body chemistry, and how to change your emotions if you wish to. You would have to be here 3 times a week in addition to your once a week visit with Dean. Castiel I want to make something perfectly clear. You do not have to go through this program. It is strictly voluntary. That being said I believe that this can help you not only with your depression but also with how you see yourself, and your relationship with your Alpha. If you decide to do this, I want to warn you. This program will be extremely difficult and it will challenge you to step out of yourself. It will shake your fundamental beliefs. It’s not easy, but from the results I have witnessed, it’s worth it.” Charlie finished._  
  
_“I ...” Did he want to do it? He wanted to get better but this sounded hard; but Castiel knew he didn’t want to stay where he was. He needed help to get out of all of this. “Yes, I’ll do it.”_  
  
_“Good!” Charlie exclaimed, “How about we schedule your D.B.T on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays. Along with our individual session being on Mondays as well. Friday will be when you come with Dean. Does that sound good for you?”_  
  
_“Yes” Castiel agreed._  
  
_Castiel nuzzled Helie repeatedly as silent tears slid down his face. Helie’s little hands grabbed his face and the pup frowned, seeing his Mama was sad. “Mama cwy.”_  
  
_His pup was to damn adorable. Castiel’s heart swelled as his pup said ‘cry’. The cutie was still unable to pronounce his ‘r’s._  
  
_“I’m ok baby” The Omega assured his pup and blew a raspberry into his neck, making the little one go into a fit of giggles._  
  
_“It’s going to get better, Castiel.” Charlie reassured._  
  
_Castiel looked at her, blue eyes running over with far too many emotions: fear, hope, anger, and love._  
  
_“Castiel, you’ll never forget what has happened; it will always be with you, but , you don’t have to hold onto it anymore. You can let yourself start over with your Alpha and growing family. We are going to get you there.” Charlie added._  
  
_Castiel knew she was right. He wanted that happily ever after he had always dreamed of and he knew he could have that with Dean. He wanted that with Dean. But, he still felt anger and fear towards the Alpha. Smelling Dean’s guilt all the time did not help his wolf get over what happened. It felt like a constant reminder._  
  
_“Now, I have some more questions about your fight with Dean if that is okay with you. I know this has been an emotional session thus far.” Charlie asked gently._  
  
_“Ok” Cas assured her._  
  
_“Dean obviously feels guilty, he stinks of it. However, there is hurt too. When you two had your ‘fight’ when you snapped out of your bubble, where you able to release your anger? Your hurt? How he had made you feel?” Charlie prodded._  
  
_“Yes …” Castiel informed her._  
  
_“Do you believe your words could have hurt him? Was there some part of you that wanted him to hurt?” Charlie questioned._  
  
_**“You do not get to be near me. I was fine before you forced yourself into my life. I wish I had never met you. I hate you!”**_  
  
_He had hurt Dean. Even with all the horrible words Jo had said to him and Dean calling him a whore, it did not compare to how he would feel if Dean had told him he ‘hated’ him. Maybe that was why he did it. Maybe on some level he wanted to hurt his Alpha just as he was hurting._  
  
_“I said horrible things to him…,” Castiel admitted. He did not feel comfortable telling the Therapist what he had said nor the reasons why he said it._  
  
_Charlie nodded. “Maybe the two of you could address that; alone at home and calmly let each other come clean. It does not have to be all at once, but small steps. If you feel he needs to know something, no matter how irrelevant you think it is, tell him. I promise you, your Alpha wants to know.”_  
  
_“Dada!” Helie chirped, his big blue eyes looking around the room. They had settled on the door that Dean was on the other side of._  
  
_“Where’s Dada? Huh? Where’s Dada Helie?” Castiel murmured to his pup. Helie pointed at the door._  
  
_“Dada!” Helie announced. Castiel smiled at his pup, Helie was so smart and precious. It hurt him to think about what he did to his son. He had this constant worry he would do it again._  
  
_He had to stop being so scared. His wolf knew Dean was remorseful for what had happened; all the while, his instincts were pushing him to be closer to Dean. Castiel wanted to mend their relationship, but it would take time. He hoped this new therapy would help him get there. He knew he needed to be honest with Dean – and himself – but being honest made him face the emotions that he could not deal with._  
  
_“Just remember, you don’t have to do it now. This is a long road ahead of you. However, it is not just your journey. Both you and Dean are on this journey. As a couple the two of you will find peace together. ” Charlie reminded him. ^^^^_  
  
  
Dean stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his hips. While watching him towel dry his hair, the Alpha went to his dresser and took out a clean pair of black sleeping pants. He watched his Alpha’s moves as his freckled broad back muscles flexed. When Dean dropped his towel and slid on his pants while continuing to dry his hair, he gave Castiel a great view of his ass.  
  
“Dean?” The Omega quietly questioned.  
  
The Alpha spun around. Dean had been sure the Omega was asleep.  
  
“I’m sorry did I wake you?” Dean asked as he threw his two towels across the room and into the hamper while coming closer towards the bed.  
  
“I was awake.” Castiel informed him, his big blue eyes looking up at Dean.  
  
“Do you need anything?” The Alpha asked gently. He loved that Castiel was not looking at him with fear in those azure blue eyes Dean loved. Although there was… uncertainty.  
  
“New feet, they are killing me.” Dean snorted at his Omega’s half-teasing tone. He wanted to jump up and down at the lightness he felt in the room.  
  
The Alpha looked at his mate’s socked feet on the bed. They did look a bit swollen. Without any hesitation, he gently lifted the Omega’s feet as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He placed Castiel’s feet onto his lap and looked up at the beauty.  
  
“Is this ok?” Dean asked softly, as he carefully pulled off his mate’s socks and started to massage his aching feet.  
  
Castiel nodded. “Yes.” Watching his Alpha kneading his feet in his big hands, strong fingers working gently yet firmly, soothing the pain.  
  
Castiel closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed. He was surrounded by their blended scents. The Omega sighed contently as Dean’s hands worked magic on his feet and ankles. “Thank you.”  
  
Dean just smiled, happily massaging his Omega’s feet. He did not rush; he was in no hurry to stop touching his mate. Instead, he focused on making sure each foot and ankle had the equal amount of attention.  
  
A good thirty minutes had passed since Dean had started the massage. Castiel had nice feet, soft and neat with cute perfect toes. The Omega had not moved and looked to be asleep.  
  
Carefully and ever so slowly, not to wake his Mate, Dean gently slid from the bed, and placed his Omega’s feet down, before covering his pregnant form with the blanket.  
  
When Dean looked up, he found Castiel looking up at him. “Hey, I hope that helped. Do you want me to keep going?” Dean offered voice low and whispered.  
  
“I don’t hate you,” Castiel confessed to him. The Omega watched as the Alpha’s eyes fluttered and tears filled his green eyes. “I never hated you.” Castiel repeated.  
  
Dean swallowed and nodded. He could not find his voice as his heart raced. The Alpha’s heart swelled and his wolf kneaded. He had not realized how much he had needed to hear that from Castiel. The heavy weight he had been carrying lifted from his heart and shoulders.  
  
“I was angry and hurt. It was how I thought I felt at the time, but I don’t hate you Dean. I only said it partly because I knew it would hurt you. I’m sorry that I said it. I’m sorry that I hurt you. I never meant it.” Castiel clarified. The Therapist had said whatever he felt Dean needed to know, he should say. He was trying to get better and in a way be a better person. Castiel’s wolf mewled, elated with some of the darkness lifting from him. He needed to accept what had happened; this was a step in the right direction.  
  
“Come to bed.” The Omega suggested as he turned to his side carefully.  
  
Dean wiped his face and went around to his side the bed. Wordlessly, he turned off the lights, made sure the pup monitor was on, and slid into the covers.  
  
The Alpha scooted closer to his mate; Castiel had let him hold him on most nights. He didn’t want to hesitate in his actions towards his Omega; yet, he didn’t want to upset the small balance and his small victory by just assuming he could either.  
  
Castiel could feel his Alpha hoovering, wanting to hold him. He turned to look at Dean over his shoulder, green eyes bright in the dark room.  
  
“Alpha?” The Omega whispered his voice soft with a hint of need.  
  
Dean closed the distance between them, spooning his Omega while wrapping his arms around him contently. His nose buried against the nape of Castiel’s neck where his soft curls tickles his nose were.  
  
Castiel leaned into Dean’s warmth and relaxed his body as he drifted asleep. They could do this, one-step at a time they would find their way back to themselves.  
  
  


**#####**

 

Dean slammed the receiver of his phone down. Damn Street snitches! They were always happy to tattle tell on criminals but too afraid to testify against them. It irritated Dean; this was why perps that needed to be put away were running free.

The door to his office swung open to reveal Benny poking his head in, along with the loud rowdiness of the bullpen.

“You need to see this brotha.” The burley Cajun Alpha urged.

Dean frowned. He made his way around his desk as he followed Benny out of the office.

Benny stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he nodded to Dean to look towards their Supervisor’s office.

Bobby Singer’s office was across the bullpen towards the entrance to the back offices. Two of its walls were all glass with blinds Bobby always kept them open unless necessary, giving the old Alpha a view over the bullpen and the officers had a view into his office.

Bobby was standing in his office talking with a tall Alpha in a dark blue suit.

“Isn’t that Gadreel Greenwood?” Benny pointed out.

What was that Alpha doing here? Dean was furious! His adrenaline started to pulse throughout his body.

They watched Bobby showing Gadreel out of his office and Dean’s eyes followed the lawyer as he left the bullpen.

Bobby was looking directly at Dean. He motioned for him to get his butt in his office.

Dean looked over at Benny who shrugged. The burly Alpha was just as confused as he was before heading to his Supervisor’s office.

Dean closed the door behind him and spun on his Supervisor. “What the hell did he want?”

Bobby arched a brow and took a step towards Dean. “You wanna tell me why that Defense Attorney was in here asking questions about you and Jo?”

“What did he want to know?” Dean quickly retorted.

“Asked about your track record and was looking for Jo. Now why the hell would he come in here, ballsy and arrogant, asking about two of my officers?” Bobby insisted.

“He’s my Omega’s first pup’s father.” Dean growled out, his teeth grinding. He did not like Gadreel poking his nose into his work place.

Bobby’s eyebrows shot up. “Is that who your sister used the NYPD resources to find?”

“Yes” Dean responded.

“Then you might have a problem. From the questions, he was asking about you, I think he is building a case against you and your Omega. I think he wants to file for sole custody.”

“WHAT!” Horrid panic hit Dean like a Mac truck.

Dean’s heart threatened to beat out of his chest. “I have to go.” He didn’t wait for an answer from his Supervisor.

**#**

“Is that yummy? Yeah?” Castiel smiled at his pup while feeding him mashed turnip and potatoes. He was ecstatic Helie loved vegetables.

They were in the kitchen, Helie in his high chair taking another bite of food his Mama fed him as the front door busted open.

“Sweetheart!” Dean’s voice boomed throughout the house.

“In the kitchen!” Castiel yelled back as he fed Helie another bite. “Such a good boy.” He cooed at the pup who sported a happy smile.

Dean came rushing into the kitchen, dressed in his uniform, which still did things to the Omega who promptly kept his eyes on Helie. “What’s wrong?”

The big Alpha took a deep breath as he made his way to kiss Helie on his forehead, gaining a big smile from the pup. “Dada!”

“Hey buddy.” Dean kissed the pup again and turned to Castiel. “Cas I have to ask you something, I didn’t want to bring this up like this but I don’t think I have much time.” The panic and urgency was transparent in Dean’s voice. It forced Castiel to looked up at him wide eyed.

“What’s going on? What’s wrong? You’re scaring me.” The Omega threw out question after question.

“How would you feel about me legally adopting Helie?” Dean responded with a question.

“What?” Castiel was confused.

“I wanted to bring this up later, after we were better… I love Helie,” Dean took a breath and looked at his Omega’s beautiful face. Castiel was glowing from being with pup, and it only amplified his beauty to Dean. Those impossibly cobalt blue eyes were looking at him; they were filled with confusion but there was happiness there, he could see it. “I love you and our unborn pup. I don’t want to let anyone try to ruin our family. Not when we are trying to grow together.” Dean dared admit. Bearing his heart was not easy, he felt vulnerable and he knew it was still early between them but he couldn’t let Gadreel take Helie.

Castiel’s eyes fluttered he had no idea how to respond. A sudden rush of feelings ran through him. Tears filled his eyes. Castiel didn’t know how to begin to process what Dean had told him. He wasn’t ready for Dean to tell him that he loved him. He wasn’t sure if he was even ready to hear it...

“Gadreel Greenwood was at the precinct, asking my Supervisor about me. We think he wants to file for sole custody of Helie” Dean went on when it was clear the Omega was having inner conflict.

Helie’s father. Gadreel Greenwood wanted to take his baby away. Castiel’s blue eyes looked at Helie who was dipping his binky into the mashed turnip and potatoes plastic bowl in front of him. Helie was his whole world, no. He was trying to get better. This could not be his punishment for being closed off with his pup. He needed Helie.

The Omega’s expressive blue eyes looked back up at his Alpha. “Don’t let him take my baby Dean. Please Dean, I need Helie.” He cried as his tears escaped his lashes and spilled down his cheeks.

“I won’t, I swear it.” Dean pulled the Omega into his arms, relieved when his mate went willingly and held him tightly. Dean looked over at his pup. Helie was his son, and he would not let anyone take him away.

Helie looked up at his parents, showing them his food covered binky, sporting a proud smile.

“Mama! Dada! Luv! Yum!”


	21. Chapter 21

  
  
Within days Sam had found Dean and Castiel a lawyer. The couple was presently on their way to meet with the said lawyer. According to Sam, her name was Alpha Ellen Harvelle and she was well known for custody hearings and battles. She was a hard, efficient, no nonsense type of lawyer that worked hard to make sure pups were placed with, or stayed with, the parents that would provide the best, loving, and safe environment that would best help the pup – or pups –thrive.  
  
Alpha Harvelle’s office was downtown in a high rise. They had been able to find a parking spot and managed to go to the lawyer’s office in time.  
  
Helie presently clung tightly onto Dean, having refused to stay in his carrier. Castiel sat next to Dean on the expensive looking dark red leather sofa as Alpha Ellen Harvelle started taking notes of their dispositions.  
  
Ellen Harvelle was an older Alpha, beautiful and fierce looking. Long wavy caramel brown hair, and walnut brown eyes with thin dark raisin lips.  
  
“So this is the cutie that’s being thrown into this mess?” Alpha Harvelle questioned. Her large walnut colored eyes looking at the pup with nothing but adoration.  
  
Helie was standing on Dean’s thighs with his Daddy’s help, his whole backside firmly pressed against Dean. His big blue eyes looked at the lawyer with curious suspicion.  
  
“Yes, we received this yesterday in the mail.” Castiel replied, his voice shaking. He handed over a letter they had received from Gadreel Greenwood’s lawyer.  
  
Castiel had been besides himself when he had ripped open the letter. Helie’s father wanted full custody. The Omega had screamed and cried. He woke the pup up from his afternoon nap and Helie had started to wail out of fear.  
  
Castiel had grabbed the house phone and dialed Dean’s office phone. When the Alpha had answered, Castiel had barely been able to tell him what was wrong he had been so badly shaken by the letter’s words.  
  
Dean had rushed home, unclear as to what was going on till he walked in and the Omega shoved the letter at him.  
  
“Alright, I have to ask you a few questions so I can build your case. Alpha Greenwood’s lawyer has already filed for motion. So I need to catch up.” Ellen started.  
  
“Obviously the pup is male. How old is he?” Ellen questioned.  
  
“A year and a half, almost two” Castiel answered.  
  
Ellen frowned. The pup was quite small for his age. “He’s clearly attached to you both and seems very happy. However, he seems to be very small for his age. Why is that?”  
  
“I-I didn’t have an Alpha when I was pregnant with Helie” Castiel told her, caressing Helie’s face that was peeking from under Dean’s arm. The Omega couldn’t keep the smile from his face. Helie was acting like a monkey climbing all over Dean.  
  
Dean was so good with him, he let Helie do as he pleased but made sure the pup wouldn’t fall or hurt himself, tickling him here and there getting giggles and squeaks.  
  
“So Alpha Greenwood was never involved in Helie’s upbringing? You went through the pregnancy alone, that’s hard to do” Alpha Ellen prodded.  
  
“I wanted my pup, and no, he didn’t know Helie existed” The Omega explained.  
  
Ellen arched a brow. “We’ll come back to that. Is there any history of child abuse or domestic violence?”  
  
Castiel looked at Dean and then back at the lawyer. The panicked look the Omega gave made Ellen look at him sternly. Dean placed his hand over Castiel’s thigh protectively.  
  
“My Omega was a street walker when he had Helie. We met and they moved in with me. No harm has, nor ever will come to him.” Dean firmly stated.  
  
“Dada!” Helie cheered and turned to bury himself against his Daddy’s warmth.  
  
Ellen watched the pup, who was clearly a happy one that was safe and very much loved. “What is it that you do Alpha Winchester?”  
  
“I’m a police officer” Dean replied.  
  
Ellen smiled. “Good. Omega Winchester, has your profession officially been changed?” Castiel’s heart sped up. No one had ever called him Omega Winchester before.  
  
“Yes” Castiel replied as Dean took the file they had brought from Helie’s diaper bag.  
  
“The O.P.R.B. approved his change to House Omega, here is all of the documentation” Dean added quickly, giving the lawyer the file.  
  
Ellen flipped open the manila folder, scanned what she needed quickly. “Good, this will help greatly”  
  
The lawyer sat back in her chair and looked at Castiel. “So, you met Alpha Greenwood while in your previous profession. Did you know him or was he just some ‘john’ for the night? Do you remember him?”  
  
Castiel paled a bit. He hated thinking about his past, he still felt ashamed. Dean took his hand in his, green eyes looking at him adoringly. Silently giving him strength.  
  
**_“Stop letting your past define you. You did what you had to do to survive, for you and Helie. That doesn’t mean you’re unworthy of being cherished or being loved”_**  
  
Dean’s words sounded in his head. Castiel took a deep breath and looked at Alpha Harvelle.  
  
“I never saw his face, never heard his voice. I was working at Glory Holes when he got me pregnant. He didn’t wear a condom like the regulations dictated” The Omega answered honestly.  
  
Ellen nodded, taking down notes. “How did he find out about the pup?”  
  
Dean clenched his jaw as he released Castiel’s hand in order to catch Helie who was about to fall off his lap. He picked up the pup and placed him on the sofa in the cramp small space between Castiel and himself. Helie reached up to touch and explore his Mama’s growing stomach. “Awo Dada!”  
  
Dean looked at Helie and Castiel caught the hint of panic flash in his eyes before Dean looked back at the lawyer, keeping his hand on Helie as the pup wobbled on his tiny feet while kissing Castiel’s stomach.  
  
“My sister. She didn’t approve of me falling for Castiel and mating him. She liked to cause problems between us” The big Alpha admitted sheepishly. A slight wave of anger hit Castiel’s nose.  
  
“And how did she do that?” Ellen demanded.  
  
Dean sighed and told her how Jo had gone about getting Helie’s DNA and how she found Gadreel Greenwood. He also added how he had turned her in and was going through disciplinary actions as they spoke.  
  
Ellen was wide eyed by the time he finished. “I see.” The lawyer scribbled down more notes.  
  
Castiel couldn’t stop looking at Dean. He didn’t know Dean had turned his sister in. He knew the Alpha had spoken with her, told her she wasn’t welcomed in their home, but he had no idea he had gone this far to protect them. A small sense of relief went through him and he found himself needing to touch Dean. The Omega placed his hand back into Dean’s warm one, making the Alpha glance at him and smirk happily.  
  
“I’d like to add that when Greenwood showed up in our lives, he had made it very clear he didn’t care about Helie, he just wanted Castiel. There were many witnesses.” Dean added.  
  
“Good, I’ll need affidavits from them all. That will come in handy” The lawyer smirked as she noted the mentioned information before looking back up at her clients. “Now, did you two mate right away?”  
  
Castiel suddenly blushed furiously and looked over at Dean.  
  
“No… I wanted to provide a safe environment for him and Helie… it just, we just… everything just fell into place later” Dean tried to explain. He was also blushing which made Ellen smirked at both of them.  
  
“Alright. I believe I have everything I need for the moment, but I will need to get those affidavits as soon as possible” Ellen informed them.  
  
“I’ll get those for you right away” Dean agreed.  
  
“Perfect. Its obvious Helie is very happy where he is. Omega Winchester you’ve done everything you could during those harsh circumstances to make sure the pup was safe and it shows” Ellen told him.  
  
“Thank you” The Omega smirked as he petted Helie’s head. The pup was standing putting all his weight on Castiel’s stomach, his head resting against it, his eyes half asleep.  
  
“I’ll do everything I can to make sure the pup won’t be uprooted from his home.” Ellen assure them.  
  
“Thank you” Dean told her before carefully picking up the pup. “Come here buddy” Helie nuzzled against Dean’s neck as the Alpha got him comfortable in his arms to sleep.  
  
  


**#####**

 

As promised, Dean had gotten affidavits from Sam, Jess as well as two nurses under Doctor Roche’s employment that had witness the ordeal and had promptly brought them to their lawyer Alpha Harvelle. She would keep them informed for the hearing date.

  
  


**#####**

 

The Therapy session this morning had been hard on Castiel’s nerves. He couldn’t help but talk about his fear of losing Helie. Even having a lawyer working in their favor still made him scared. Dean had continuously assured him that he wouldn’t let that happen.

Charlie had asked Castiel if he believed Dean, trusted in his words. Castiel had looked up at Dean and then back at Charlie.

“I want to believe him” He really did, but the fact that Alpha Greenwood was even taking actions to take Helie away made him angry. It was Jo’s fault yes, but if Dean had stopped her and protected them in the beginning from her berating, he wouldn’t be in this nightmare where he might lose Helie. To his complete surprise, Castiel had voiced this, not realizing he had spoken them till he smelled the guilt in Dean’s scent that hit his nose.

Helie was asleep in the carrier and Dean kept his eyes on the pup. If they lost Helie, it would be his fault. He hadn’t wanted to think of it that way, but Castiel had just made it clear he did blame him.

Before Charlie or Meg could comment, Castiel had more to say. “I know this is not about putting blame on anyone, or using it to hurt you, but it's how I feel and I have to accept it even if I don’t like it. I know you mean every word you say. When you say you won’t let it happen, I feel it. I’m just scared and I hate your sister”

“Good, release how you feel, it's important for your Alpha to know” Charlie encouraged.

Dean signed. “I honestly don’t think I could have stopped her from this. She had planned it, stole Helie’s binky and ran with it. I had no idea she would go that far. I can’t control her every actions. And you should have told me about the calls, about her constantly coming over. I thought she was just being a bitch when I was around. I failed you, I know that, I have to live with that for the rest of my life Cas.”

The room got quiet. It was the first time Dean had voiced his irritation or defended himself in any way. The Alpha felt some tension leaving him and he knew his Omega cringed back.

“Don’t shy away from this. Anger is normal and you two have to be able to express all your feelings to each other. Holding them in will stop you from getting closer and moving forward. this is good” Charlie encouraged.

Meg winked at Dean.

Meg and Charlie had both asked them how things were going, how they were handling the stress of the custody process, what did they do while at home together and individually to decompress.

Together? Most of their time spent together was dinner or going to sleep. As for decompressing, well, Castiel would take long baths with soothing scented oils with candles, to which Dean would help him out of the tub when done, and acted as a complete Gentleman.

Dean couldn’t openly admit how much the simple task would turn him on, he’d make himself think of the most hideous things in order not to alert the Omega of his arousal. But by the look Meg gave him, she knew what it did to him.

When Charlie asked Dean what he did to release his stress, Dean had stated that he would empty his glock at the shooting range. Meg had snorted.

“Have you guys thought about maybe adding date nights into your weekly or monthly schedules?” Charlie asked.

Dean hadn’t thought about that. Even before this whole mess they hadn’t really gone out on dates. He liked the idea however.

A date? Castiel had never even fathomed a date. He wasn’t even sure what a date entailed, but he was curious.

“Obviously by both of your pondering faces, you’ve never been on one. So I propose you have a date night. Spend time together alone, talk, rediscover why you two want to be together in the first place without making it about either pups.” Meg suggested.

“Ok” Dean agreed right away while Castiel nodded.

Spending time alone with Dean sounded good yet scary at the same time. His mixed feelings were starting to get on his nerves, he just felt tired.

The Omega looked at his big Alpha who was caressing Helie’s sleeping chin. A date night with Dean. He wondered how it would go.

 

**#####**

 

Dean had spent the better part of his Tuesday shift, hiding in his office, glued to his computer to find the perfect place to take Castiel for a date.

Traditional ideas had hit him of course, such as going out to a fancy restaurant, going to the movies, going out to get ice cream or take a walk in the park. All of them sounded nice but Dean was worried about Castiel’s condition. He was rounding his seventh month and Dean wanted him to be comfortable.

He was frustrated and wanted their first date to be special. The Alpha sighed and stood from his chair as he grabbed his car keys and made his way for the exit. He had someone to check on.

It wasn’t long till he pulled into the parking lot of The American Museum of Natural History’s venue. He jogged up the stairs, waved at the regular security guard ‘Bob’ who had been there since the building was built and ducked inside the massive building.

It was busy for a Tuesday afternoon. He scanned the room twice before spotting the dark haired Beta he was looking for. Dean made his way over as the Beta spoke with unhappy customers.

“You called the police!” The customer shrieked, eyes wide staring at Dean. “We will never come back here again!” The man barked and ushered his two small pups of about six years old towards the exit.

“Problem?” Dean asked amused as Kevin turned to face him.

“Officer Winchester, you always seem to show up just at the right time” Kevin smiled, shaking Dean’s hand in greeting. “The guy’s pups were trying to be part of the bear’s exhibit.”

Dean huffed a laugh. A few years ago the young college Beta had gotten into trouble with the wrong crowd. Dean had found him and seeing the pup clearly hadn't belonged, the Alpha had given him an ultimatum. Dean would take him home, he would stay out of trouble, stay in school and Dean would regularly check on him, or go to jail. Kevin had made the right choice and begged Dean not to tell his overbearing mother.

Within months, the Beta was excelling in his classes once more and had found a good job at The American Museum of Natural History as the Manager. Dean had been checking up on him every few months for the last two years.

“Guess I did pop in at the right time” The Alpha smiled and followed the young Beta towards his small office.

As they started down the hall, a massive poster for the stars and planets exhibit in the auditorium caught Dean’s attention.

Stars. Castiel had mentioned once how he had never seen the stars because New York was too bright.

“Um, Dean? Is everything ok?” Kevin asked, looking at him suspiciously.

The Alpha hadn’t realized he had stopped walking and was openly gawking at the poster. Dean licked his lips as he smiled and looked at the short Beta.

“Actually, I need a favor”

 

**#####**

 

Castiel was sound asleep with Dean wrapped around him, snoring lightly against his neck. Both dead to the world, comfortable in each other’s warmth, mingled scents soothing and content when they were both jolted awake when the pup monitor crackled to life with Helie’s early morning cries.

The Omega growled and buried his nose into his pillow as Deans sat up, wiping his face.

“I’ll go. Go back to sleep” Dean offered, caressing the Omega’s shoulder before he stood and shuffled out of their bedroom.

Castiel snuggled back in the bed but the warmth had been disturbed and the Alpha had taken most of the heat with him. He groaned and moved to lay on his back to stare at the ceiling, since he was apparently awake now.

“Alright buddy, what’s wrong?” Dean’s voice came over the baby monitor. Castiel could hear Helie whining.

Dean was wonderful with the pup. It was one of the first things that had attracted him to Dean. Helie had been in love with the big Alpha from day one.

The Omega caressed his swollen stomach. He had no doubt Dean would be just as amazing with their second pup.

Things between them were getting better. Castiel was not as full of anxiety every day or feeling like he was stepping on eggshells all the time. His fears were still there, but the Therapy sessions were really helping him. He found himself looking forward to going to bed with Dean and feeling safe in the big Alpha’s arms. Dean never pushed for more, and when the Alpha would wake up with morning wood, which was pretty much every day, Dean would make sure to ease away from Castiel before going into the shower to do the job. Castiel liked to let him think he didn’t know what he was doing in there.

"You're gonna be a big brother, it's an awesome thing you'll see.” Dean’s voice said sweetly to Helie. Castiel smiled. Dean was excited about the pup coming and he liked pumping Helie up for it. “Geezus! ugh! what did you eat!” Castiel turned to look at the monitor as Helie’s giggling came over the speaker. He could hear the diaper being removed. “Ugh… this is just wrong Helie” Castiel snorted as he started laughing, covering his mouth with his hand. He could clearly imagine Dean’s disgusted face turning green as he changed the pup.

"Ugh... I need a shower" Dean groaned over the pup monitor. Castiel laughed, turning his face into the pillows.

 

**#####**

 

Castiel looked at his closet, frustrated. He had changed four times with Jess trying to help him decide. Dean had made plans for a date. Part of the Omega was excited, he had never been on a date before, yet the other part of him didn’t want to go. He felt like a whale and unattractive.

“I don’t wanna go. I have nothing to wear that won’t make me look like a cow” Castiel huffed as he sat back on the bed.

Jess smiled at him. “You know that’s not true. Dean will love whatever you decide to wear” She encouraged as she walked over to the closet to pick something else out.

Castiel caressed his swollen stomach. He knew she was right, but it didn’t diminish the fact that he WANTED to look attractive for Dean. That realization made him smirk.

The Alpha had gone through the trouble of planning their date and making sure Jess was available to babysit Helie. His best friend had happily agreed as well as Sam, who was also here to spend time with Helie, taking a break from his busy schedule at the hospital.

The only clue Dean had given Castiel for their date was that there would be dinner and then a special surprise and for Castiel to dressed comfortably.

“Ok it's still a tiny bit chilly outside but do you want pants or a dress?” Jess asked as she looked through the clothes hanging.

Castiel sighed. “I’d like a dress but I haven’t shaved my legs. I can’t reach” He grumbled. Being an Omega he was thankfully not hairy whatsoever, but he did shave his legs from the knees to his ankles. For some reason that was the only place he was hairy. He barely had any hair even on his pubic area.

It was frustrating not being able to do his beauty routines and he felt too shy to ask Dean for help.

Jess pulled out a midnight blue maternity dress and turned towards him. “I’ll help you don’t worry. I think this dress will make Dean drool, you haven’t worn it yet” She smiled, taking the tags off.

Castiel had ordered the dressed from a Mama to be Omega catalog last month. He did love the dress. It was flowy and it reached just above his knees over his big stomach. It was long sleeved which was in a lace flower designed that continued around the collar, which would show off his neck and bite mark.

“Come on, I’ll shave your legs while you put some makeup on” The blonde Omega instructed as she helped him up from the bed and ushered him towards the bathroom.

**#**

Sam couldn’t kept the smirk from his face as he watched Dean pacing the length of the living room. Helie was bouncing on Sam’s lap, watching his Dada with curious blue eyes, sucking away on his binky.

“Dean” Sam started.

Dean ran his fingers through his hand, growling when he realized he had just disheveled his spikes. He went to the mirror in the foyer and fixed his hair quickly.

“Dean” Sam tried again. “It will be fine, relax” He knew his big brother was nervous. They had never gone on an actual date, having skipped a few steps. Seeing Dean so worried about it going well made him smirk sympathetically. Dean really wanted to make Castiel happy.

“Dada!” Helie cheered, wanting his father’s attention. Sam smiled at the cutie on his lap.

Dean turned around seeing Helie smiling and reaching up for him. Without a second thought he picked up the pup who was looking at him knowingly. Dean arched a brow.

“Do you know something I don’t?” The big Alpha asked his pup. Helie touched Dean’s face with his little hands and then his bright blue eyes looked to the side of him. Helie’s smile somehow got brighter with his dimples showing.

“Mama pwetty” The pup announced, his right little hand pointing to the side.

Dean spun around and found his Omega standing there, looking stunning and glowing. “Wow” The Alpha gasped. The Omega’s hair was neatly brushed back with a thin blue headband that matched the dress with a small bow on the side. His ocean blue eyes were accented with black eyeliner and mascara with clear lip gloss. He wore a dark blue dress with lace, and his pretty feet in comfy looking black ballet slippers. “Sweetheart you look beautiful” Dean managed after Helie poked his face from gawking.

Castiel couldn’t help the small blush. “Thank you. You look very handsome Alpha” The Omega admitted.

Dean was dressed in form fitting black jeans that hugged his ass just right and a forest green long sleeved that caressed the Alpha’s broad shoulders and muscled arms. He was clean shaven and had gelled his hair.

Sam stood and took Helie from Dean. “You look very nice Cas” He added, making the dark haired Omega smiled at him.

“Thank you Sam” Castiel replied.

“Alright, you don’t wanna be late, didn’t you say you have a reservation Dean?” Jess said, practically pushing them out of the house. She shoved both of their jackets at them as they started out of the door. “Have a good time!”

She closed the door and leaned her back against the door releasing a sigh. Sam smiled at her and went into the kitchen in favor of finding what Helie wanted for dinner.

 


	22. Chapter 22

  
  
Like a gentlemen, Dean assisted his Omega getting into the Impala. He had actually washed the car earlier that day, wanting to make sure everything was nice for Castiel.  
  
Dean slid into the car seat and started the car. His heart was hammering out of his chest and he took a deep breath to try and calm down.  
  
“So, where are we going?” Castiel asked gently. He could see the big Alpha was as nervous as he was and it made him feel better. He wasn’t the only one who was anxious.  
  
“Actually, I made two reservations. I wasn’t sure where you’d like to eat” Dean admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Castiel smirked. “Alright, what are my choices?” The Omega asked gently.  
  
“Um, Brazilian or French” The Alpha informed him as he backed the car out of the driveway.  
  
“Hmm...” Castiel hummed, rubbing his swollen stomach. “I think we want to try Brazilian. Meat sound really good right now”  
  
Dean snorted, loving how Castiel made his decision with the pup in his stomach. The Omega saying he wanted ‘meat’ right now, just proved his point. The pup was the one wanting meat. Castiel always preferred fish or chicken. “Definitely my pup” He murmured, smiling to himself.  
  
Castiel glanced at him and smirked. “Yes, definitely your pup” Castiel confirmed as he reached over to take Dean’s hand and placed it over his stomach. The pup was kicking.  
  
Dean beamed. He left his hand there as he drove, not wanting to stop touching his Omega, and loving the feeling of the pup kicking his hand.  
  
It wasn’t long till they reached the restaurant and Dean pulled up to the valet parking. The Alpha jumped out, handed the valet his keys as he saw another valet go around to help Castiel out. Dean quickly made his way around the car and nicely told the valet ‘he had it’ and proceeded to help his Omega out of the car.  
  
“Thank you Dean” Castiel told him as he now stood, caressing his stomach as the pup was letting him know he was hungry.  
  
“Do you want to bring in your jacket?” The Alphas asked, holding his own leather jacket in his hand.  
  
“Yes please” Dean grabbed his Omega’s jacket and gave Castiel his arm as the Omega looked up at the restaurant.  
  
Botequim.  
  
Castiel waddled forward, putting some of his weight on Dean as they went. They were promptly seated and Castiel was thankful the chairs were sofaly and comfortable. Their waiter had even brought him a large cushion for his back.  
  
The atmosphere was romantic, low lighting with dark woods and whole wall art pieces.  
  
“Do you want to get the Churrasco Misto? Its mixed grill of picanha, chorizo, short rib and skirt steak for two” Dean asked, licking his lips looking at the menu. Castiel hadn’t even glanced at the menu yet, too enthralled looking up and around at the unique decor of the establishment.  
  
“I have no idea what all that is but it sounds good” Castiel said and smiled at the Alpha. He could have sworn Dean blushed.  
  
The waiter returned with Castiel’s water with lime and Dean’s beer in a glass. The Alpha placed their order and the waiter disappeared.  
  
“This is nice Dean” Castiel mentioned.  
  
“I’m just happy you said yes” Dean admitted. He had been nervous the Omega would decline a date. Their Therapists had suggested date nights a few weeks ago but Dean had been scared to ask.  
  
Castiel understood Dean’s relief. Starting over was awkward at best and sometimes neither knew how to go about talking about simple things.  
  
Dean bit his bottom lip as his left hand reached slowly across the table to hold Castiel’s right hand. The Alpha rubbed his thumb gently over the Omega’s soft skin.  
  
“You really look so beautiful. I mean, you’re always beautiful, I-”  
  
Castiel took pity on the big Alpha who was putting his foot in his mouth. “Thank you Dean” He said sweetly, stopping Dean in his rant.  
  
They stayed quiet for what felt like hours, sharing curious glances and shy smiles.  
  
“I don’t know what to say” Dean admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Castiel started laughing, covering his mouth with his free hand. Dean started laughing as well. Both had been wined up so tightly and nervous about the date that neither had bothered to remember that they weren’t strangers. Yes they were starting over but it didn’t mean they couldn’t talk like they had before, they knew each other and were relearning one another a new.  
  
The rest of their dinner went smoothly. They discussed what each had been learning in Therapy.  
  
Castiel explained as best as he could about the many sessions he was attending. He wanted to fight his depression. Dean asked if there was anything he could do to help and Castiel had just smiled at him and told him he was doing it. He was giving Castiel space, he wasn’t hovering or making Castiel feel crowded. He was being respectful of Castiel not being ready for more then cuddling and holding hands. The Omega told him it meant a lot to him.  
  
Dean beamed and told Castiel he was learning to deal with his short comings and learning from them instead of holding on to them. That he wanted to show him he did love him and would never doubt them and what they had again. He was working on being an Alpha Castiel could be proud of being mated too.  
  
After both having eaten almost the whole plate of various meats, they sat stuffed and content. Dean proceeded to tell Castiel about funny happenings while at work, ridiculous idiots he would arrest and lock up for twenty four hours. Castiel was practically in tears he was laughing so hard as Dean told the stories, his goofy faces adding to the tales.  
  
Before they knew it, they were back in the car.  
  
“Alright, now for your surprise” Dean informed him.  
  
Castiel had completely forgotten that there was more. He said nothing and just sat with an easy smile on his face as he caressed his stomach. Dinner had gone nicely and it made Castiel feel hopeful. He liked the feeling, it made him feel light. The fear was still there but it wasn’t gripping him like a vice.  
  
Dean suddenly pulled over and turned to face Castiel. The Omega arched a brow, curiously. The Alpha smirked and pulled out a sleeping blindfold from the back seat.  
  
“Can you put this on? I don’t want to give away the surprise” Dean asked nicely.  
  
Castiel took the blindfold as his bright blue eyes squinted at him suspiciously. He reluctantly put the sleeping mask on and waited. He could feel the Alpha grinning and the Omega had to admit, he was very curious as to what the Alpha was up to.  
  
After a few more minutes of driving, Castiel felt Dean pull the car into a parking lot. The car stopped and he felt Dean exit the car. A second later, the passenger side door opened.  
  
“Ok Sweetheart, easy” Dean cooed, helping the Omega step out of the car carefully.  
  
Dean looked around the dark and deserted lot as he helped the blind Omega towards the entrance.  
  
“Just so you know, I hate not being able to see” Castiel murmured as he clutched Dean’s arm tightly. He was waddling slowly, scared to hit something.  
  
Dean smiled. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall or hit anything. It's only for five more minutes, I promise.” Dean encouraged.  
  
“Ok” The Omega grumbled, but Castiel was excited to see what the surprise was.  
  
“Ok now, there are some stairs, do you want to go up yourself or um, I could just pick you up” Dean said, voice filled with the hope of playing hero and picking up the pregnant Omega.  
  
“Dean I’m a huge cow” Castiel argued, although being picked up would make him feel lighter and maybe not as fat as he felt.  
  
The Alpha snorted. “No you’re not” To prove his point, Dean easily lifted Castiel up bridal style and started up the stairs without any problems.  
  
Castiel yelp in surprise and held on to Dean. The Alpha wasn’t even panting when he slowly and carefully lowered Castiel’s feet to the floor when they reached the top.  
  
Dean had just made him feel like he was as light as a feather. Castiel couldn’t keep from smirking.  
  
Dean looked up to find Kevin opening the door to the Museum and quietly let them in and locked the door behind them.  
  
Castiel’s head spun around when he heard the lock. “Where are we?” He asked, a bit scared now.  
  
“We are almost at the surprise Cas” Dean assured him. He nodded his thanks to Kevin who smiled and pointed him in the right direction.  
  
Castiel waddled on, letting Dean guide him.  
  
“Careful here, there’s a slight dip in the floor” Dean warned him, helping Castiel along the aisle.  
  
The Alpha spotted the extra item he had rented for the night and helped Castiel towards it.  
  
“Alright Sweetheart, you can sit down and get comfortable” The Alpha instructed. Castiel held on to his hands and carefully lowered himself to the chair.  
  
To the Omega’s delight, the chair was a comfy leather sofa. He slid back and reclined. He felt Dean hover by him and then the Omega let out a second yelp as Dean reclined the sofa chair, lifting his feet up. Castiel was now laying back on the chair, he felt like he could sleep.  
  
“Can I take this off now?” Castiel asked.  
  
“Not yet” Dean told him as he sat next to Castiel on the love seat sofa and propped his own feet up and inched closer to the Omega. “Are you cold?”  
  
Castiel wasn’t exactly cold, but maybe chilly. “A little”  
  
The Omega felt the Alpha move on their seat and then he was being covered with a warm quilt that curiously smelled like their home.  
  
“Comfy?” Dean asked.  
  
Castiel smiled and put his arms over the quilt. “Yes”  
  
Dean signaled Kevin and the lights in the auditorium turned off and the stars and planets display started, on mute.  
  
“Ok, take off the mask” Dean instructed, biting his lower lip as he watched Castiel to see his reaction.  
  
Castiel slowly peaked, lifting the blindfold and he gasped. He took the mask off completely as he looked wide eyed at the ceiling. It was like they were outside. They were under an array of midnight stars that sparkled.  
  
The pure awed and dazed look that came over his Omega’s face made Dean want to puff out his chest. He did good.  
  
A shooting star crossed the sky and Castiel’s eyes watered. He looked over at Dean who was just watching him, laying down next to him, intense green eyes filled with adoration.  
  
“Do you like it?” Dean asked softly.  
  
“I love it” Castiel admitted, the way Dean was looking at him made his face heat. The Omega shyly looked away and relaxed into the loveseat.  
  
Planets started to come slowly into view, like Castiel was traveling in space, exploring the stars and planets.  
  
Dean made himself watch the amazing exhibit. He wanted to keep staring at the Omega but he didn’t want to take away from Castiel enjoying the show. But when Castiel put his hand by his side, Dean gently laced his fingers with his, before giving a light squeeze. His heart hammered as Castiel squeezed back.  
  
The stars were calming and soothing, like a piece of the universe everyone always forgot was just over their heads but to busy to look up and take part in the wonder of it. The unmatchable beauty of the bright and dark unknown.  
  
Dean suddenly felt a bit overwhelmed. “I should have been so happy when you told me you were pregnant. Yet, all I felt was panic. I was scared and so confused. The only thing running through my mind was how? All I could see were all of my negative fertility tests flashing in front of me. My wolf felt restless, while my mind could only think of one possible outcome, especially with Jo screaming and ranting that you had let another touch you.”  
  
Castiel stayed quiet and listened. Dean was calm, opening to him and he wanted to hear what the Alpha wanted to share. He knew talking about your feelings wasn’t easy, not for either of them.  
  
Dean licked his lips as a comet blasted across the sky over Venus. “I thought… I thought I wasn’t good enough to have that miracle happen. When I left the house, I went and got tested again and the results were the same as always, sterile. I was devastated. I couldn’t stop thinking about someone else touching you and it made me crazy. I thought you didn’t want me. I stayed away then. I couldn’t look at you, I couldn’t bring myself to touch you because your reactions just confused me. It felt obvious to me at the time that I wasn’t enough, because I truly believed I couldn’t give you pups, I was sure of it. My insides hurt because I wanted to touch you, I wanted to look at you but I was terrified I’d smell another Alpha on you.”  
  
Dean was rubbing circles against Castiel’s hand like he had in the restaurant. The Omega moved a bit closer and rested his head against the Alpha’s shoulder.  
  
“I was losing my mind. I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t think. My wolf constantly wanted me to be around you while my mind kept telling me you had betrayed me and there was no possible way the pup was mine. When you were in the hospital, everyday I’d find myself sitting outside of your room. Half of the time I had no idea how I would even get there. I just… I just needed to be near you. A big part of me was so sure… so sure that I deserved you betraying me, that I had not been good enough because I’m a broken Alpha. That you should have so much more then me. I was never going to ask you to leave. I couldn’t stand the idea of you being gone. Even if you didn’t want me anymore, even if the pup - which at the time I was so sure - was someone else’s, I’d want it as my own, just like Helie.” Dean went on.  
  
Castiel looked at Dean then. That revelation flooded the Omega.  
  
“I didn’t know how the mating bond worked, I didn’t know you were suffering. I didn’t realize you were dying because of me… not till Doctor Roche enlightened me. I had been so lost in my head that I never let myself see what was really happening in front of me.” The Alpha admitted.  
  
“When I presented and was blacklisted, my father told me I was a disgraced Alpha. That I had one job as the eldest Winchester pup and I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t continue the Winchester bloodline. He didn’t know what to do with me. He was ashamed of me, yet he felt sad for me. We both knew I would never have a family of my own. That I would die alone. Sam tried to convince me otherwise but when I turned 18 I enlisted. At least I could be of some use by fighting for my country. If I was going to die over seas, I was ok with that.”  
  
“I survived, came back and became a cop. Never really thought I could be anything else. I always held hope though, that one day I wouldn’t be alone. I’ve only been in three serious relationships and more one night stands then I can count. Most Omegas, as soon as they would see the tattoo they knew I wasn’t any good beyond a good time in the sheets” Dean snorted. “The first Omega that ever actually wanted more than a fun time was Anna. She was a nurse I met at a bar a year after I had been discharged from the Military. I got into a small accident, broke my arm. I think she took pity on me for a few months, but I knew it was a matter of time till she would want to have pups, and mate. She told me bluntly that our time together was fun, that she cared for me but I wasn’t enough. I understood that, I couldn’t give her what she wanted, what she deserved.”  
  
Dean could not stop himself from continuing; it was as if a dam opened.  
  
“Then there was Tessa, she was a maid, well she had her own cleaning company where she came to your house and cleaned. I actually met her at a bar too. She was my longest relationship. It lasted for two and a half years. For a long time she tried to tell me, I was enough, but I knew it would not last long. Her sister got pregnant, then her brother had his first born son on the way too, and there it was. We stayed friends for a while after; eventually we just stopped contacting each other.” Dean brought up their laced hands and kissed Castiel’s knuckles before putting their joined hands over his chest.  
  
“Lisa was the last relationship. It lasted a little over a year. She too would tell me I was enough, but the end game was always the same. When I met you, I really just wanted to protect you, and Helie. The more I was around you I just … I fell hard and fast. I convinced myself that it was enough for me to play Daddy to Helie, and protect and provide for the both of you. I was so sure you did not want me, but then, we happened and I couldn’t let go. I convinced myself that we could be a family, and selfishly hoped you wouldn’t want more pups. I didn’t want to tell you I was broken. When I realized you didn’t know what the tattoo meant… I swore to myself if you ever brought up pups that I would tell you then. I was a coward. I couldn’t bring myself to tell you because I was so lost in you and Helie. I didn’t think I would be able to handle the pain of you leaving me. You and Helie make me feel things I never have. Hell I killed for you … I didn’t even hesitate. That was when I knew that even if you and I stayed as friends and nothing more, I would never feel the way I feel for you with anyone else. Even if we would have never gotten together, and you met another Alpha… I would have done anything and everything to make sure you were safe. Even if it was from me.”  
  
Castiel had tears sliding down his face as he listened to the Alpha baring his heart to him. He felt every single word and emotion Dean released even though the Alpha stayed in a calm state.  
  
“Cas my feeling for you scare me. I want to hide you and the pups away, keep anyone from ever hurting you, but it's hard when I’m the one that hurt you the most. I just… I need you. I don’t want to be without you, but I don’t want to force you to be with me either. I know you said you want to start over and we are, I just,” Dean turned to look at the love of his life. The Omega took his breath away, those stunning bright blue eyes looking up at him with so many emotions, Dean couldn’t figure them out. The Alpha bit his lip and reached up to cares Castiel’s face with his free hand. When the Omega leaned into his touch, his heart slammed against his rib-cage. “I just need to know if you really want to be mine again, or if you just want me around to keep you and the pups safe.” Dean whispered as a lone tear slid down his cheek, his green eyes never leaving the Omega’s mesmerizing blue jewels. “I’ll do it. I’ll do whatever you want, just tell me Cas. I don’t want to be without you”  
  
Dean looked so broken just then. So scared to lose him. The Omega didn’t like this feeling, didn’t like the pain that reflected in the green eyes. Dean was terrified of him leaving him… He was even willing to stay just friends if that’s what Castiel wanted, just give him and the pups shelter and safety.  
  
The pup kicked, hard, making Castiel look down at his stomach then back up at Dean. The Omega took Dean’s hand that had caressed him and placed it over his stomach where the pup was kicking.  
  
“I want to be yours again Dean. I just need time,” Castiel promised. He did want to be with Dean, be mates, be parents, and be lovers. They were getting to know each other again. Dean’s willingness to do whatever it took to make sure Castiel was happy with understanding and without pushing him was important. However, this made Castiel realize he was not the only one scared and needy.  
  
They laid together on the recliner loveseat, snuggled in the quilt together, hands still laced and watched the stars, but feeling lighter and closer then ever before.  
  
  


**#####**

 

“So? How did the date go? What did you do?” Meg asked, legs folded underneath her on the big red sofa chair.

“I took him to dinner and then a private stars and planets exhibit showing at the Museum.” Dean told her, rubbing his hands up and down his thighs nervously.

Meg arched a brow. “A private showing? How did you swing that?” She demanded.

Dean smirked. “A friend is the manager”

“Ah” Meg smiled at him. “And? How did your Omega like it?”

“He loved it, but um…” He hesitated. He felt he had ruined the date when he had unloaded on Castiel. The Omega had told him he hadn’t, that he was happy Dean was able to open up to him. Castiel had even kissed his cheek before they went to bed and told him thank you for the beautiful date.

“But?” Meg pried.

“I um, I kinda ended up telling him about my past and how I needed to know if he really wanted to be mine again or if he just wanted me around to keep him and the pups safe. I told him whichever it was, I’d do it” Dean swallowed. He had been so scared the Omega would tell him that he didn’t really want to be together.

Meg nodded. “You’re scared he’s staying out of necessity for the pups.”

“Yeah” Dean admitted.

“And what did he say?” Meg prods.

“That he wanted to be mine again, that he just needed time” Dean repeated verbatim what Cas had told him the night before.

“And how do you feel? After telling him about your past, your very real fear in the present?” Meg pushed.

“I feel… lighter? Good? That I told him about me, things I didn’t tell him before, and I just…” Dean took a deep breath. This talking about feelings thing was hard. “I had to tell him I need him. I couldn’t stop myself.”

“And you shouldn’t have to stop yourself. There are two of you in this relationship, neither of you are perfect, both of you are damaged in one way or another. You are both at a very delicate stage in your lives, individually and as mates. You are learning to accept what society has labeled you as, and you get to laugh in its face. You have a pup on the way - your flesh and blood pup- that everyone told you would never happen, that it was unattainable. You get to live a miracle that so few will ever attain because the scientific community said it is impossible. No Omega wants to mate a sterile Alpha; yet, the mating bond is that strong, and when achieved, against all odds, you and Castiel created a life. Castiel has his own demons and you need to remember, his life before you must have been beyond what you can imagine. So like I said before, be his Alpha, be his rock, be what he and the pups need. Don’t let him question or hesitate if your feelings for him are true or for the minute.” Meg added.

“They are real” Dean growled.

“Of course they are, but you are not the only one dealing with insecurities. I’m sure you opening up to him on the date put a few things in perspective for him. I only see this step as beneficial for both of you. Baring your heart to someone is never easy, it's scary as hell is what it is. But, how Castiel reacted should tell you everything you need to know. So give him time and he’ll come to you, on his own terms, when he’s ready” Meg reminded him.

 

**#####**

 

“Hello everyone,” The nice Beta told the group “My name is Jennifer and I will be leading today’s process group.”

Castiel had been in D.B.T. for a few weeks now. It was weird when he first started but now he was getting the hang of it. Every day consisted of the same groups and each were 45 minutes long. The first group was a process group. They would go around in a circle talking about what each was going through. It was a check in of sorts. The next group was skills group. That was where you learned skills from that specific module. This was not like anything he ever expected. It felt like he was going to school. They gave you handouts, you were expected to take notes, and ask questions. Everyone had some form of a binder to keep everything together and organized. Lastly was a skills practice group. This was where you got homework to use your skills in real life. They had different worksheets depending on the homework and you were supposed to fill them out and present it to the group.

“I put the main emotions we feel up on the board in case anyone has trouble voicing what they are feeling.” She wrote anger, disgust, fear, sadness, surprise, and joy. “Also, if you could tell us what skills you are using in your life and if they are helpful or not. Who wants to go first?”

You could hear a pin drop as everyone looked at each other. Each person trying to will the others to talk first.

“I will, I guess.” Castiel spokes up. “Well, as you all know my Alpha and I are trying to mend our relationship. Recently, he took me out on a date. It was the first date we have ever gone on so I was extremely nervous. I used my mindfulness skills leading up to it. I tried to just focus on what I was doing in that moment and not the future. It helped me enjoy my time with my pup that much more. I still feel bad about not being there for him but I guess that takes time. As for the date itself, it went well. We were both nervous so conversation was a bit stilted in the beginning. The best part of the date was that he surprised me with a private showing of the stars and planets show at the museum. My Alpha opened up to me and it helped me understand where he was coming from. I know I’m not the only one hurting, I just didn’t know how much he was going through until he told me. When he was opening up to me, I used my interpersonal effectiveness skills of mindful relationships. I was solely focused on what he was saying and I was not trying to combat what he was saying, I just listened. I feel like that really helped both of us. I feel like we took a step forward.”

“Wow, Castiel that was an eventful day. I am glad you used your skills and that they helped you so much. Does anyone have anything else to comment?”

“Yeah,” A Omega named Becky piped up “It impresses me how much you are both putting into your relationship. I’m just curious what was the thing that made the biggest impact on you?”

“When he said that he would be whatever I needed him to be.” Castiel began. “For a while I guess I started feeling like I should be whatever he needed. He is such a sweet man and I don’t have the best past, so I just wanted to make him happy anyway I could. That doesn’t mean I don’t love my mate, I do. But it was different hearing that he would do the same for me. It made me feel like we are a team.”

“You are a team.” A Beta named Susan added. “I am glad that his words helped you see that.”

“Really great break through Castiel. You are working hard and it shows.” Jennifer congratulated. “Now we will move to our right, Becky do you have any thing you would like to share?”

 

**#####**

 

Castiel opened one eye. His Alpha was wrapped around him, rutting against him. Dean was asleep, groaning against his neck, nuzzling him. He could feel the Alpha’s hardness, rubbing up and down the clef of his ass, separated only by his sleeping gown and Dean’s boxers.

Castiel’s own body was responding, the friction against his hole was starting to get him turned on. The Omega found himself arching his back, angling his hips just enough for Dean’s impressive erection to rub directly over his hole through the thin layers of clothing.

When Castiel felt his hole pulse and the beginning of slick start, his eyes snapped awake and he stopped all movements. He wasn’t ready for this.

Dean was still humping him when he too suddenly stopped. He heard the Alpha murmur a quick ‘shit’ as Dean carefully moved away from him. He clearly thought Castiel was still asleep as he slowly left the bed not to wake the Omega and hurried into the bathroom.

Castiel sat up slowly. He could hear the shower running and he had a pretty good idea what the big Alpha was doing. His heart was still calming down from the rush of excitement his body had taken part of. The thought of Dean filling him so fully, made his stomach twist in want.

The Omega made himself calm down. His body was clearly ready for fun with Dean but he wasn’t ready mentally. Not yet.

He suddenly felt a bit of anger. If he wasn’t ready then Dean shouldn’t be either. He knew that was completely selfish, so why not tease the Alpha.

He carefully got up from the bed and just opened the bathroom door wide open and waddled inside.

Dean almost had a heart attack as the bathroom door opened. He stopped stroking his cock and stayed completely still, but he knew there was no way Castiel wouldn’t be able to smell his aroused musk filling the small room.

“Sorry Dean, but I can’t hold it. The pup likes to sit on my bladder” Castiel lied innocently as he sat on the toilet to pee. He could smell Dean’s semen and musk. He could also see through the white thin shower curtain that Dean had stopped moving altogether. The Omega couldn’t keep from smiling.

Castiel flushed the toilet, carefully got up and waddled towards the door. He turned to look towards the shower and grinned. Keeping his eyes on Dean’s shadow, he pushed close the bathroom door.

He heard Dean release the gasp he had been holding while his hand started to stroke his cock again. Castiel leaned against the bathroom door, listening to the Alpha making little groans and moans.

Castiel bit his bottom lip as he watched Dean’s form through the curtain. The Alpha had a hand against the wall in front of him, his head bowed forward while his right hand worked his cock. Fast and slow strokes with a twist of his wrist every few seconds and his thumb smearing the pre-cum at the head.

Dean suddenly threw his head back and moaned as he came. “Cas…” He whispered, hissing his mate’s name as he released four long stripes of cum against the tile wall.

A strong sense of power hit Castiel then. The Alpha pleasuring himself, thinking about him, cuming with his name escaping his lips showed the Omega, he was all the Alpha wanted. Castiel opened the bathroom door and closed it loudly behind him.

Dean yanked the shower curtain open, eyes wide. The bathroom was empty.

 


	23. Chapter 23

  
  
Dean was rolling around on the play mat with Helie. The pup loved playing airplane. He was giggling up a storm, music to the Alpha’s ears.  
  
Dean loved his moments with the pup. So smart, lively and curious about everything. He was trying to talk more and more and Dean had panicked a few times. The Alpha would share small secrets with Helie, like having already named the unborn pup. Dean couldn’t help it, he was excited, and the name had just slipped out. He had heard it years ago while in the military and it had apparently stuck with him. When the Alpha started mentioning it to Helie, telling the pup he would be a big brother soon, he would say the name. Recently Helie had started to try to say it, but he would do that while around Castiel.  
  
Dean did not want to exclude Castiel, they did not even know if they were having a boy or a girl. It just came out.  
  
“Mama! Awo!” Helie chirped, little hands reaching for Dean’s face. The Alpha blew raspberries in his tiny hands.  
  
“Wanna see Mama and Arlo huh?”  
  
“Awo!” The pup was smart enough to know his Mama was carrying a life. Helie would always be all over Castiel’s stomach when near him.  
  
“Ok, but we have to be quiet, Mama is sleeping” Dean said as he stood up with the pup, signaled to him with his finger over his lips they had to be quiet.  
  
Helie mimicked him, making the big Alpha smile at how adorable he was. Those big blue eyes wide and so trusting. It made Dean’s heart swell.  
  
Quietly they both sneaked into the bedroom. Castiel was sound asleep in the middle of the bed, sprawled out on his back.  
  
Carefully, Dean laid sideways next to him with Helie, stopping midway, to be next to the Omega’s swollen stomach. He put Helie on his little feet and the pup put his tiny hands on the big stomach while Dean held him to stay standing.  
  
“Is that Arlo in there?” Dean whispered to Helie. The pup smiled, dimples showing as he nodded.  
  
“Awo” Helie confirmed, copying Dean by trying to whisper.  
  
The big Alpha moved closer so his cheek was against Helie’s as they both looked at the swollen stomach.  
  
“Hi Arlo” Dean started, keeping his voice low not to wake Castiel. However, the Omega was awake. Castiel had heard them come into the room and gently come onto the bed, but he had stayed still, wanting to see what the duo was up to.  
  
_Arlo?_ Castiel quietly watched Dean and Helie continue to talk to his stomach.  
  
“It's Daddy and your big brother Helie again, so Mama is sleeping.” The Alpha whispered. Castiel smiled. Dean was so excited about the pup. The Omega could not imagine how much Dean wanted this. The miracle that he never ever thought could be possible was right in front of him, slowly and surely coming to grace their lives.  
  
“You have a beautiful and loving Mama waiting to meet you too. I can’t wait to hold you. Helie can’t wait to play with you” Dean went on.  
  
“Yee!” Helie chirped, bouncing in glee, making Dean snort at him. “Awo luv” Helie said softly, his big blue eyes on his Mama’s stomach, tiny hands touching. The pup leaned forward and kissed the stomach. He looked back up at Dean with a huge smile and turned to kiss the stomach again.  
  
Dean pet the pup’s dark curls as he kissed his temple. “Helie luv” Dean murmured against him, gaining a big smile from Helie and then got his own kiss from the pup on his lips. Dean smiled at him and nuzzled. “I'm going to take good care of you, Helie, and Mama. We can’t wait to meet you”  
  
Castiel’s heart swelled. The happy scents coming from Dean and Helie. Both of them quietly talking to their unborn pup. The Omega could feel the pup responding to Dean gently caressing his stomach. The Alpha’s touch gentle, making Castiel’s skin tingle.  
  
They had been doing so well and Castiel couldn’t deny his urge… his need to touch the Alpha.  
  
When Dean felt his Omega’s fingers combing through his hair his heart hammered into his chest. He looked up and found Castiel smiling at him, azure blue eyes shining and happy. The Alpha leaned into his Omega’s touch as Castiel caressed his face.  
  
“Who’s Arlo?” Castiel asked softly. Dean looked sheepish, making the Omega smirk.  
  
“Awo!” Helie expressed, bouncing on his little feet, nuzzling his face against his Mama’s swollen stomach.  
  
“Do you two have something to tell me?” The Omega asked, watching his pup kissing his stomach again.  
  
“I um, I started to call our pup Arlo… It just kinda happened. I saw the name a few years ago, it means strong and I just thought it fit. It's just a nickname, you should be the one to name our pup” Dean said quickly, desperately hoping his Omega would not be upset with him. He had fucked up enough… but he did not want to lie to Castiel.  
  
“Awo luv!” Helie chanted, smiling brightly at his Mama as Castiel reached to pet him.  
  
Dean hated no longer having Castiel’s hand in his hair but Helie was being adorable and pretending to bite Castiel’s fingers.  
  
“You’re right, it does fit. Arlo Winchester. It works for a boy or a girl. I like it” Castiel replied after a moment. He really did like the unique name and Helie was already trying to pronounce it, which showed him Dean had been saying it for a while.  
  
Dean looked back up at Castiel and the Alpha felt a dire pull towards his Omega. Before he knew it, Dean was moving up on the bed and was slightly leaning over Castiel. Those mesmerizing cobalt blue eyes looked up at him, filled with emotions but there was no fear there.  
  
Dean gently caressed Castiel’s face and bent forward, his lips stopping mere inches from Castiel’s plush pink ones. “Is this ok?” The Alpha whispered. He wanted to be sure he wasn’t overstepping the Omega’s boundaries.  
  
The heat of Dean so close, his woodsy scent strong and enticing. Castiel could only nod quickly. Dean wasted no time and pressed his lips to Castiel’s. The kiss was soft and gentle. The Omega’s whole body was humming.  
  
The Alpha’s wolf scratched at him, needing more. Dean kissed the Omega again, their lips moved as one. Dean’s hand lost itself in Castiel’s dark hair as the Omega gasped into the kiss, letting the Alpha depend the kiss. It was slow, filled with intensity, and needy with renewed want.  
  
Castiel felt alive and his toes tingled as Dean passionately mapped out his mouth. The Alpha’s big left hand in his hair, gentle yet possessive. He mewled against the Alpha, his left hand caressing Dean’s clean-shaven face and neck while keeping his right hand on Helie.  
  
Dean had missed this. His need to devour the beauty in front of him was primal if not maddening at times. Kissing Castiel consumed him and made him want to howl. Slowly he ended the kiss and looked at his Omega. Bright heavy lidded eyes, kiss bruised lips and his hair wild. The Alpha caressed his cheek, his thumb sliding softly against Castiel’s bottom lip. The erotic picture he presented was pure torture. The taste of him on his tongue and lips made Dean hard in his jeans.  
  
“Kissy!” Helie cheered, watching them with a goofy grin, breaking the intense and heated moment between his parents.  
  
Dean snorted as Castiel blushed and reached for Helie. “Come here you” He led Helie between them and started attacking the pup with raspberries while Castiel grabbed one of the pup’s feet and pretended to eat them, complete with the ‘num num’ sounds. Helie was laughing and squirming between them happy as could be.  
  


**#####**

 

Castiel was scared. He couldn’t deny it. Helie felt it as the pup stayed glued to him. They had been showed to a comfortable chair in the Judge’s chamber where they were about to have the first proceedings and representation of both parties in Helie’s custody hearing.

Dean was pacing behind him while the Omega sat at the large rectangle table with their lawyer Alpha Ellen Harvelle. Gadreel’s lawyer, Beta Hester Stone who was a short and primped bleached blonde haired woman with blue eyes, sat stiffly across from Ellen.

The room was quiet and the clock on the wall told Castiel there was fifteen minutes left until the Judge was to come in and they would start. Both lawyers were going over their files when the door to the hallway opened. A small and sad looking dark blond Omega walked in with his head down. He had a chain collar, which Castiel had never seen before. Gadreel walked in behind him dressed in a dark grey suit and blue tie with a smirk on his face.

Gadreel pointed to the chair next to his lawyer and the sad Omega sat down. Castiel watched him curiously but the blond kept his eyes down and glued to the table. He looked scared and broken to Castiel. A small bruise was on his left cheek, which had makeup on it as an attempt to cover it up.

“We meet again” Gadreel purred, light eyes roaming over Castiel’s form. Helie started hissing at the daring Alpha, surprising everyone in the room. Even the blond Omega looked up at the pup with wide eyes.

Dean pet Helie’s head, calming the pup as he stayed between his family and Gadreel.

“Keep your comments to yourself Greenwood” Dean growled. He stood tall. He was hiding most of Castiel and Helie now, green eyes fire filled, glaring at the other Alpha.

Gadreel took a step towards the edge of the table and Dean was in front of him, daring him to do something stupid.

Greenwood leaned in slightly as if wanting to tell Dean a secret. “You know, I heard you were the one that busted that Omega and pup sex ring a few weeks ago” Gadreel started, voice low where only Dean could hear him. Both of the lawyers watched them curiously.

Dean glared at him. How would he know about that?

“Helie will make a great replacement for Bug, and Castiel? Well, he will make a great pup supplier. Have to keep the client's high demands” Gadreel purred, smirking at Dean.

Dean saw red. This piece of garbage was ready to pimp out his own son for profit and submit Castiel as a breeder. Those horrible images from the sting when he went into that basement… all those abused pups… the Omegas dead and chained to the wall for breeding, their faces fading into Helie and Cas.

Dean snapped, losing his shit. The Alpha roared, shaking the room and scaring everyone seated as he grabbed Gadreel and punched him while holding him up. Dean’s Alpha red eyes flashed filled with bloodthirsty hatred as he shoved Gadreel against the wall.

No one heard or even realized the Judge had walked into the room. All eyes were on Dean and Gadreel fighting.

Greenwood tried to punch Dean, missing as the Cop speared him, carrying him through the hallway door Gadreel had come in from and slammed him into the far wall.

Everything in Dean was yelling ‘Kill! Protect Omega! Protect pups! Kill!’ He roared again and smashed Gadreel’s head against the floor, punching the now unconscious Alpha in the face.

“Stop your Alpha!” Castiel turned to find an Alpha woman with wavy brown hair and dark eyes dressed in Judge’s robes yelling at him.

Ellen took Helie from the Omega as Castiel tried to stand and let out a loud whine to his Alpha. He could just see Dean on top of the motionless Alpha. Castiel mewled again as he started to waddle towards the end of the table and saw Dean stop in mid motion.

“Dean!” Castiel called out, holding on to his swollen stomach and watched as Dean looked back at him over his shoulder. His Alpha’s eyes flashed back and forth between red and green. “Dean Stop. I need you!”

“Dada!” Helie yelled, squirming to get out of Ellen’s grasp.

Dean released an irritated and angry breath through his nose. He growled looking down at the unconscious Alpha Greenwood as he stood. He backed away from the body and came back into the Judge's chambers.

“Dada!” Helie called out again, reaching for Dean.

Castiel touched Dean’s back, watching as well as feeling the Alpha’s rage slowly leave him. Dean turned towards him and Castiel kissed his forehead as Dean buried his nose into Castiel’s neck, sighing contently, letting his Omega's scents calm him.

Helie made a loud desperate sound and Dean lifted his head up from Castiel’s neck. The Omega smiled gently as him, caressing his face before letting Dean go to Helie. The pup was reaching for him and Dean took him in his arms. Pup and Daddy scented each other and both calmed, letting each other's scent swirl around them. Helie buried his little face against Dean's neck.

“Well now, that was quite a display” Everyone turned to find the Judge watching them, arms crossed over her chest with a smirk on her face.

“I can explain” Dean began as he started to help Castiel back into the seat. The Judge lifted up her palm to stop him.

“No need Alpha Winchester. I am very familiar with your reputation in our city as one of our finest Police Officers. Besides, I heard everything I needed.” Judge Alpha Pamela Barnes declared, causing everyone to arch a brow at her. “I keep my office monitored by audio. That is what the warning on the outside of the door is. For today, you are all dismissed. Counselor Stone, I suggest you get your client medical help. We will return for my final ruling in two weeks.”

Beta Hester Stone shot up from her seat with the blond Omega in tow while Castiel and Dean just looked at the Judge taking notes.

Alpha Ellen Harvelle stood and put her files into her briefcase and handed over another file to the judge.

“Thank you” Judge Alpha Barnes said. They were all dismissed.

**#**

That night, after putting Helie to bed, Dean walked into the bedroom to find his beautiful Omega sitting up in the bed, putting scentless lotion on his exposed stomach. Castiel’ sheer white baby doll top was covering over his chest.

“Do you want help?” Ask, biting his lip as he started towards the bed, taking off his shirt as he went.

“No, but thank you, I’m finished” Castiel informed him sweetly. Dean smirked and knelt on the bed and kissed the swollen stomach. The Omega reached up and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

The Alpha’s green eyes looked up at him, kissing his palm as Castiel’s hand caressed his face. Dean moved forward and kissed his Omega. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and he pulled back to lean against the many pillows. The Alpha followed and carefully laid over him from the side, making sure not to put pressure on his Omega’s swollen stomach.

After the events of the day, Dean’s reaction towards Gadreel Greenwood had made Castiel feel safe and protected. The primal rage his Alpha had radiated, the way Dean had completely intended on killing the threat to their family without a second thought if Castiel had not stopped him, did things to the Omega’s heart and wolf. Castiel’s wolf had wanted to howl from the power his Alpha had displayed.

Dean was mapping out his mouth, making him moan into the kiss as the Alpha’s left hand slip into his hair. The kiss was slow and passionate, filled with want.

Dean sucked on Castiel’s bottom lip gently before nuzzling his Omega, kissing his jaw and neck. The Alpha sighed contently and settled against the Omega to cuddle.  
  
Dean wouldn’t push for more. He was ecstatic in their recent making out sessions and his ‘have a good day’ kisses in the morning before going to work. They were going at Castiel’s pace and Dean had no problem waiting until the Omega wanted more. Already being able to kiss Castiel as he wanted again was a huge deal to him. He loved his Omega’s taste, being able to nuzzle him and not being scared of rejection.

Castiel loved this. The intimacy of their kisses filled him with happy butterflies. The Alpha never pushed for more and made sure to read him accordingly. Sometimes Castiel wanted long and slow kisses while at other times, short and sweet. Dean seemed to know exactly how to read him and it made the Omega happy to know his Alpha paid that much attention to him, to his needs.

 

**#####**

 

“So you and Dean are being more intimate. How are you processing the abuse he caused you early in your pregnancy?” Charlie asked.

This was his individual session. They were going strong and his extra therapy was helping him quite a bit. “It is still hard to accept that what he did was abuse. I don’t want to blame him. I feel like labeling it that way makes Dean a bad person.”

“You have been abused before in your life, right Castiel?” Charlie pushes.

“Yes. When I was a prostitute.” Castiel replied a bit confused. Charlie already knew his past.

“Do you believe those people that abused you before are bad people?” Charlie questioned.

“Yes.” The Omega agreed. He held strong convictions about those people.

“Do you think that because you have associated people that abuse with bad people that, that could be a reason you are having trouble accepting what Dean did? You don’t want to put him in the group of people that you hold so much disdain for?”

Charlie had a way of being right. It was becoming more annoying as he continued to see her. “Yes. Dean is not like those people. He is a good person.” Castiel fought back.

“I never said he was Castiel. I am just trying to get to the core of your acceptance issues. You cannot move forward if you have not accepted the past. If you do not accept it, this could build resentment and harm in your relationship.” Charlie explained. “Let us remove you from the situation entirely. If it was someone else do you think you would see it as abusive?”

The Omega started to ponder her question. What exactly happened? Ignoring your pregnant mate, belittling your mate, constantly reinforcing negative things about your mate, and physically hurting your mate would be abusive. If it happened to anyone else, Castiel could see how all those actions would be emotionally and physically abusive.

“If it was someone else, then yes it would be abusive.” Castiel answered.

“Why?” Charlie pushed.

“It is not only cruel treatment of your mate but also its chips away at your self-esteem and independence.” Castiel muttered.

“Yes it does.” Charlie agreed. “But there are different types of abuse. Your mate rejecting you is emotionally abusive. I know it is hard to think about but if it was not you, you can see the abuse, correct?”

Charlie was right. Dean’s behavior was abusive. However, Castiel could not bring himself to connect Dean with abusive. He did not want to think of his mate in that way. Dean was an amazing father, a great cop, and extremely loving. Nowhere in that could he be abusive.

“I see that, but that is not Dean. He is a good person.” The Omega insisted. He was firmly grasping at his beliefs about his mate. He did not want to hate Dean for what he did.

“Just because Dean has abused to you does not mean he is a bad person. It just means he has been abusive. Does that make sense?” Charlie continued.

Abusive people were not synonymous with bad people. Castiel thought back on all of Dean’s behavior. Outside of the beginning of Castiel’s pregnancy, Dean had only been good to him. He had always protected him and Helie, he had been there for them, and he was even going out of his way to take Castiel on dates. He was not a bad person. However, as hard as it was to think of Dean this way, Castiel started to be open to the idea that maybe Dean could be considered abusive.

“It does in a way. But, what does that mean for Dean and me? If I start to look at him that way won’t I start to hate him?” Castiel questioned. He didn’t ever want to hate Dean. He loved him.

“It means that you come to terms with a part of your history with Dean. Just because Dean was abusive in the past does not mean he will be abusive in the future. He is already going through the steps to change his behavior. He has accepted responsibility, he is not blaming others, and he is seeking help from a professional. Most importantly, however, he wants to change for not only his family but for himself as well. He has accepted his behavior and is trying to move past it and change. It is your turn. Hating someone is your choice. You can choose to hold onto anger and hurt or you can choose to forgive and move on.” Charlie told him.

She made it sound so simple. Just accept, forgive, and move on. Castiel tried to think about Dean as that but he couldn’t. He wasn’t sure if he ever could.

“You don’t have to do all of that in one day. It is extremely hard and it is asking quite a bit from you. You just have to be open to the idea. Do you think that you could be open to it?” Charlie asked.

Could he? “I could try. What happened hurt a lot and I do not want to – or like to – think about it.”

“I understand. I was in your shoes Castiel. Meg and I went through an extremely hard time that was not much different than you and Dean. I did not want to think about it. I wanted to pretend that I was past it. Nevertheless, that did not help anything. In fact, it made the pain and suffering worse. The first step is being open to acceptance.” Charlie opened up.

It was refreshing to know that Charlie had dealt with this. Charlie had turned out okay. Maybe Castiel could do this too.

“I think I be open to acceptance and talking about what happened on a deeper level.” Castiel confessed. He wanted to get better and that meant digging deep. It was going to hurt yet it was going to make him stronger. He could do this for himself and his growing family.  
  
“Okay let’s take this all the way back to the beginning …” Charlie started. These sessions just got infinitely longer and extremely harder.

**#**

Meg was smirking as Dean went on telling her about beating Helie’s biological father into a bloody pulp. The therapist took a sip of her tea as the Alpha stood and was demonstrating to her the fight.

“How did that make you feel? Defending your family?” Meg asked.

Dean stopped his motions and sank into the sofa chair, taking a deep breath. “Good, right. I didn’t even think about it, I just reacted.” He told her honestly. Everything in him had boiled and he attacked. He would kill anyone, or die trying to keep Castiel and their pups safe.

Meg watched him, reading his physical features. The stiffness of Dean’s broad shoulders and the determination on his face. Dean was reacting as he should, without hesitation, Omega and pups as priority.

“Good Dean. How did Castiel react?” The therapist asked. Her cherry red lips paused in curiosity.

“Cas stopped me from killing Gadreel. He calmed be, let me nuzzle his neck to calm down. Kissed my forehead” Dean said smirking.

“And how did that make you feel?”

“Good, I felt my anger just leave me. I felt calm almost right away”

“Great and how did Helie react?”

“He um, he actually hissed at Gadreel before I attacked the guy, but then after, when Castiel mewled at me to stop, I could hear Helie calling for me.”

“What happened?”

“I went to him and picked him up. He scented me and buried his face in my neck”

“How did that make you feel?”

“Amazing, between Castiel’s scent and touch and then Helie needing me like that, I just felt… strong? I don’t know if it's the right word” Dean tried to explain how those actions had made him feel. He was still learning how to talk about his feelings which was not as easy as it seemed.

“You felt like an Alpha, protecting his family, having the rewards of his Omega and pup’s love and gratitude for keeping them safe” Meg finished for him.

Dean’s green eyes looked up at her, intense and bright. “Yes” That was exactly how he had felt.

Meg smiled.

 

**#####**

 

It was a surprisingly slow Wednesday at work. Dean took the opportunity to search google for date ideas. He typed in ‘perfect dates for pregnant Omegas’.

Spa day was the number one listed. Dean clicked on the link that said ‘Ten best Omega spas in New York’.

After going through the first two listed, the third recommendation was a place called ‘Eden’s Day Spa; Alpha & Omega spa’.

Interested, Dean clicked to view the website.

The place was designed in a Japanese style with shoji screens and tatami mats. The gallery showed private massage rooms, different types of beauty baths and mineral pools. Relaxing and comfortable chairs for pedicures and manicures were also displayed. The place looked great.

The menu at the top showed _Home, Spa Services Menu, Spa Packages, Spa Boutique, Contact us._

He clicked on the Spa Packages. It gave him four options; _Packages for Alphas, Packages for Omegas, Packages for Couples, Create your own Package._

If he was going to be there anyway, he might as well take part in being pampered as well. He clicked on Packages for couples, which then had an additional link for couples expecting a pup. Dean clicked that one.

  
**_Couple has the option of getting their massages together in a private room._ **  
  
**_Recommended for the hard Working Alpha;_ **  
  
**_Begin with the_ **  
  
**_Hinoki Mint Mineral Soak_ **  
  
_Lift the spirits and relax the body with this blend of hinoki wood and minerals from the deep earth. The pulsating jets in our hydrotherapy tub will provide much needed tension relief._  
  
**_Alpha Massage_ **  
  
**_Ashiatsu to entrust / protect_ **  
  
_Our Omakase ritual is designed for a combination of therapies and oils available to heal and release deeply rooted stress patterns, pain, or energetic blockage. Ashiatsu, the massage comes from the word "ashi" meaning foot & "atsu" meaning pressure. Our trained therapist combines the use of a bar to provide a precise amount of balance & pressure to gently walk along acupressure points located on the back._  
  
**_Gentlemen's Pedicure_ **  
  
_Detox your feet as they soak in Dead Sea Mud, Mineral Sea Salt, and healing Ginger & Rooibos Tea. Indulge in our signature Hand & Foot experience that combine moisturizing heated sanitary wax Hydration Treatment with Dead Sea Salt Scrub and Soothing Massage for an intense hydration._  
  
**_Gentlemen's Manicure_ **  
  
_Includes soak, cuticle care, hand massage, nail filing._  
  
**_Alpha's Facial_ **  
  
_Experience a deep cleansing that uncovers a renewed complexion. Exfoliation, massage and mask, coupled with a complimentary eye treatment, create a more radiant, smooth and luminous skin which relieves congestion to reveal youth and clarity._  
  
  
**_Recommended Day package for Omega Prenatal Mama to be;_ **  
  
**_Begin with the_ **  
  
**_Bamboo Glow Soak_ **  
  
_Soften, firm, and hydrate your skin with our body treatment inspired by the textures and fragrances of Japan. A vigorous bamboo and ginger grass scrub is followed by a private shower with yuzu sea algae wash. Next, soak in a hinoki mint mineral bath in our ofuro tub._  
  
**_Little Bean Prenatal Massage_**  
  
_Adzuki bean: rich in minerals and vitamins, leaves skin aglow and silky_  
_Shea butter: prevents stretch marks, protects skin and boosts immune system_  
_Rosehip: re-hydrates tissues and replenishes skin’s moisture level_  
_Geranium: hormone balancing, uplifting, and relaxing_  
_Our pre and post-natal massage is a customized massage using our homemade balm of shea butter, rose-hip, jojoba, and baby-safe essential oils to relieve tension and aches from your changing body. A gentle mask of ground Adzuki bean and Kaolin clay is applied to the belly to firm and tone the skin as it stretches._  
  
_Then savor a full body massage using wild lime silk oil and plum blossom silk cream to lock in your body’s vital energy._  
  
**_Foot Massage & Therapeutic Peppermint Pedicure_ **  
  
_The massage begins with a warm herbal foot bath. Your tired legs and feet will feel renewed. This treatment improves circulation, reduces swelling, and is very hydrating. A peppermint lavender mask cools and allows for maximum relaxation and reduction of soreness._  
  
**_Tropical Manicure_ **  
  
_Nails and cuticles are cleansed and shaped, followed by a smoothing, exfoliating massage with Pure Fiji products._  
  
**_Omega Facial_ **  
  
_A soothing, therapeutic service that alleviates the skin issues associated with pregnancy. Using all natural, baby-safe products and techniques, this pampering facial has the specific needs of expectant mothers in mind. It helps to improve circulation, moisture retention, breakouts, and elasticity. Add- on Scalp Massage._  
  
**_Finish the Day Together_**  
  
_A sky-lit mineral pool for couples with your choice of seasonal baths; 30 minutes nudity optional or you can buy 'relaxing bathing wear' from the spa store._  
  
_Spring, Summer, Fall or Winter._

  
  


The Alpha’s eyes hurt after reading all that but it sounded amazing. It was pricy but it was for Castiel and himself so why not. The package informed him it was a four and a half hour event. It must be booked a minimum of three days in advance.

Dean picked up the phone and dialed his brother.

 

**#####**

 

When Jess showed up at the house at nine in the morning on Saturday, Castiel was suspicious. Dean had told him during breakfast that today, if Castiel felt up to it that the Alpha would like to take him somewhere to spend the day together and Jess would babysit Helie.

Castiel had smiled and asked Dean if this was another ‘date’. The Alpha had adorably rubbed the back of his neck and admitted that yes, he could see this as another date.

When Castiel asked him, what he would need or how should he dress, the Alpha told him to dress into something comfortable that was easy to take off. When Castiel had arched a brow questionably the Alpha quickly assured him that there was no naughty intentions for their date, only that Castiel would need to be able to remove his clothes. When Castiel crossed his arms over his chest, wanting Dean to explain the Alpha looked sheepish.

Dean asked him to trust him, because he did not want to give away the surprise, but if Castiel did not like where he was taking him, Dean told him he would turn around without a second though. Castiel made him promise and Dean did.

Jess had watched with an interested smirk as she held on to Helie who was talking away at her. The pup was always fascinated with her long blonde curls.

After getting ready in one of his favorite maternity dresses and peppering Helie’s face in kisses, Castiel let Dean help him waddle out of the house, down the few stairs and climb into the Impala.

“Ready?” Dean asked as he slid into the car, bright smile, showing his sharp canines and Castiel had to look away to hide his blush. The Alpha was too sexy for his own good at times.

“Yes” Castiel replied, smiling as Dean took his hand in his, laced their fingers and started the car.

 


	24. Chapter 24

  
  
Castiel’s ocean blue eyes were wide as he looked at the place Dean was pulling into. He looked over at Dean and waited for the Alpha to put the car in park.  
  
“You're taking me to a spa?” Castiel couldn’t keep the excitement from his voice. Dean smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him gently.  
  
“Yes” The Alpha whispered against his lips, enjoying Castiel’s happy scent and smile. It was the nose-wrinkling smile that made Dean weak in the knees. “Come on, let me help you get out so you can get pampered for the next four hours”  
  
“Four hours!?” Castiel squeaked. Dean slid out of the car with a smirked and hurried around the car to help his Omega out.  
  
“Yes, four hours” The Alpha confirmed, helping him out of the car.  
  
“Where are you going to be?” Castiel asked curiously as they started towards the grand entrance, the Omega leaning heavily on his Alpha as he waddled along.  
  
“I’ll be with you, at least for some of it. There are a few things that I left for you to chose” Dean informed him, gaining a sweet smile from his Omega.  
  
As they entered the establishment, a blonde bubbly Beta walked right over. “Welcome to Eden’s Day Spa! I’m Beta Donna, how can I help you today?”  
  
“Hello, we have an appointment. Winchester” Dean said promptly.  
  
“Yes! Alpha and Omega Winchester! Everything is ready for you. Now there are two things we have to sort out and I believe Alpha Winchester mentioned it would be Omega Winchester’s decision on things.” The Beta happily said. Castiel looked over at Dean who beamed, making Castiel snort at his goofy smile.  
  
“Now, for the duration of your massage, would you like a private couples setting where you can both get your massages together or would you like it by yourself?” Donna asked as she tapped on her tablet.  
  
The Omega looked over at Dean who was trying his best to look nonchalant. Castiel smirked. “Together please” He responded, not missing the happy smile on his Alpha’s face next to him.  
  
“Wonderful, and lastly, for the mineral pool with your Alpha, we have four different pools to choose from. All four of them have a sky lit ceiling. Here are your choices;  
  
Spring: which is cherry blossom & rhassoul clay, a blend of florals and earthy warmth that ease the senses and nourish the skin with hydrating omegas and rice bran. Silk extract provides a delicate scent and milky texture. It is quite nice, my personal favorite.  
  
Summer: which is lavender, harvested at the peak of summer; it is used as a nervous system calmative and for skin afflictions due to its cooling, soothing, and healing properties. Therefore, if you feel stressed, this is a good one.  
  
Fall: which is an arnica blossom and essential pine oils that help relieve joints and muscles while improving circulation. The whole body benefits from its revitalizing and warming effects. It is amazing, my second favorite.  
  
Winter: which is juniper, an evergreen shrub, releases toxins while relieving tension and stress. It is also used to form “magic wreaths” which the Romans used to ward off evil spirits.” The hyperactive Beta added, winking as she went. Castiel liked her.  
  
“I think I’d like to try the Fall mineral pool” Castiel voiced.  
  
“Great! You will love it. Now we will start with the Bamboo Glow Soak for you and the Hinoki Mint Mineral Soak for Alpha Winchester. Omega Winchester you’ll be coming with me and Alpha Winchester you will be going with Omega Britney” Donna instructed, signaling over a tawny brunette with wavy hair walking over, eyeing Dean like desert.  
  
Castiel looked over at Dean but the Alpha only had eyes for him, goofy smile in place. “I hope you like it. I’ll see you soon for our massage Sweetheart” Dean leaned forward and kissed him gently before kneeling down and kissing his swollen stomach, not caring who was watching.  
  
Castiel smiled and pet his Alpha’s hair lovingly.  
  
“No worries Alpha Winchester, we will take good care of your mate” Donna assured him.  
  
Dean winked at his Omega and turned to follow Britney to where ever she was taking him too.  
  
“Your Alpha left very specific instructions to keep you off your feet as much as possible and for them to be massaged throughout your whole stay unless you say otherwise.” Donna informed him. “Your Alpha was very precise; he must love you very much. Most Alphas just drop off their Omegas, pregnant or not, at the door and drive off. Some even make them get picked up by taxis instead of picking them back up” She went on.  
  
“Dean is very thoughtful” Castiel admitted as he caressed his stomach, waddling along. He followed her into a secluded area where it was separated by tan shoji screens with black borders. He could make out other people’s shadows but nothing else.  
  
“Alright, I must ask you take off your clothes, I can put them in a locker for you which your Alpha also purchased ahead of time” Donna said.  
  
Castiel nodded and started to remove his dress. “Um… I may need your assistance” Castiel felt embarrassed to ask but Dean usually helped him with his panties, he couldn’t bend over to do it himself.  
  
“Oh! Of course, I’m sorry I should have just offered” The blonde Beta helped him and stayed professional as Castiel turn three different shades of red. “Okie dokey, let's get you into the bath”  
  
The tub opened on its side, allowing Castiel to easily step inside as the bath filled up. It had a built in seat that moved to fit his comfort, which made him yelp as it moved.  
  
“Oh don’t worry! I’m sorry I should have mentioned it would move. This will soften and firm your skin, has great fragrances from Japan! Are you comfy?” The blonde-haired woman asked, her bubblegum pink lips in a genuine smile.  
  
“Yes, thank you” Castiel was comfortable; the warm water filled the tub.  
  
“Good, now just relax” She suggested. Castiel nodded and closed his eyes, melting into the bath.  
  
**#**  
  
After being advised to remove all his clothes to be put into the locker he had rented for himself and Castiel, Dean had stepped into a bath and was relaxing, trying to ignore the Omega Britney’s appreciative stares.  
  
“This will relax your body with this blend of hinoki wood and minerals from the deep earth. The pulsating jets in our hydrotherapy tub will provide much needed tension relief.” The Omega told him.  
  
Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes, she was reciting the words right off the website, and she could had at least made an effort to change it up.  
  
“Would you like anything during your bath Alpha?” The Omega asked voice sultry.  
  
Dean did not bother opening his eyes. “No, just peace and quiet, thank you”  
  
He could smell her agitation at his rejection. “Of course. Omega Heather will come in later to do your facial” She informed him and rushed out of the room.  
  
Dean melted into the tub as the jets worked on his muscles.  
  
**#**  
  
An hour later.  
  
Castiel had pretty much fallen asleep when an Omega named Samantha gently woke him. She was pretty with grey eyes and short raven black hair in a pixie cut.  
  
Omega Samantha helped him to a private shower and washed him down with a ginger scrub and then rinsed him with all natural sea algae wash. She then helped him into a soft white bathrobe to take him to the next room for his facial, manicure, and pedicure.  
  
The room was large with about six other clients being pampered. Castiel liked that each person was a bit away from the other, not close enough to touch.  
  
“Did you want color on your nails and toes?” Samantha asked him as she helped him into a large reclining chair. It had a small bath for his feet, the arms of the chair were slightly spread yet comfortable for his pedicure and he was reclined for his facial.  
  
Castiel thought about that. He had never painted them before, never had been able to afford it, much less think about it. “Um, yes I think I’d like that”  
  
“Did you have a color in mind?” The pixie Omega asked as she put his feet in the bath. It was a warm herbal foot bath.  
  
Green. His Alpha’s eyes came to mind. He loved them, the color so mesmerizing. “What shades of greens do you have?” Castiel asked.  
  
Samantha made her way to the color section and came back with four different polishes. “These are what we have for greens”  
  
One was of a fluorescent lime green and Castiel wrinkled his nose. No. Another was of an olive green and he did not like that one much. The third was a dark and rich forest green, he liked that one, but worried it was too dark a color for his first time. The fourth one was a fern green, it was pretty and light. None of the greens came close to Dean’s eyes, but then again Castiel wasn’t sure if any known green would ever come close.  
  
“I like this one” The Omega informed the spa beautician.  
  
“Fern is a nice color” Samantha agreed. “I’ll be doing what we call a tropical manicure. I’ll clean and shape your nails and cuticles, then do an exfoliating massage with all natural and pup-safe products before painting your nails.”  
  
The pixie Omega set the color down and took her seat by his right hand while Donna reappeared and came to sit at Castiel’s feet. The blonde-haired woman winked at him as she started to get her things ready for his pedicure while Samantha started to massage his hand.  
  
“Hi again Castiel, I will be taking care of your poor little feet. I will massage your feet and legs, help you improve circulation, reduce swelling, and keep your skin hydrated. Then I’ll add a peppermint lavender mask that will cool your muscles and allows for maximum relaxation and reduction of soreness.” Donna said happily, talking gently yet filled with energy.  
  
A male Omega came towards them then and came to sit at the high chair by Castiel’s head.  
  
“Hello, I’m Adam; I’ll be doing your facial today” The male Omega said smiling at him. Castiel nodded his hello and closed his eyes. “I will be using all natural, pup-safe products. This facial, will help improve circulation, moisture retention, breakouts and elasticity of your skin.” Adam whispered. Trying to keep Castiel relaxed as he started gently massaging his face.  
  
As all three started to work on him, steady, gentle hands that clearly knew what they were doing, he could feel himself melt and relaxed into the chair. He loved this, especially when Adam started to massage his scalp. He practically purred. Donna was doing wonders to his feet, everything felt so good.  
  
Dean had a great idea, this he could do repeatedly. He wondered if he could get Dean to take him a few times a year. He was just about to doze off to sleep as Samantha started on his other hand when he could hear three Omegas talking not too far from him.  
  
_“Did you see that Alpha that came in?”_  
  
_“Oh my gods yes! The tall one with those shoulders?”_  
  
_“Yeah the blacklisted one. I bet he’s amazing in bed”_  
  
_“Blacklisted Alphas always are a good time, my ex was one”_  
  
Castiel listened to them as they continued talking. They were obviously talking about Dean. He knew how sexy and attractive Dean was. It was borderline ridiculous even. He was a perfect Alpha specimen. Tall, strong, built with tone and defined muscles, come hitter lips with his straight nose dusted by freckles and those damn green eyes. Not to mention that when the Alpha smiled he practically blinded everyone with his white sharp canine teeth.  
  
_“Did you see those hands?”_  
  
_“What about those lips”_  
  
_“I got to see the best part when Britney got him out of the bath”_  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes as the three women went on; asking the one that had seen Dean naked how big was he between his legs. Castiel found himself growling.  
  
“Excuse me! If you three continue to spend your time discussing our clientele, you will no longer work here. This is your only warning. You are disturbing other clients as well, now get!” Donna barked in a hush tone at the three Omegas.  
  
Castiel opened one eye just in time to watch the trio rush out of the room.  
  
**#**  
  
Dean was reclined in the comfortable chair, his hips wrapped in a white fluffy towel while his feet were being detoxed as they soaked in Dead Sea Mud, Mineral Sea Salt, and healing Ginger  & Rooibos Tea. He wasn’t sure what ‘Rooibos’ Tea was but he had to admit his feet felt great as a redheaded Omega named Christina cut his toenails and cuticles and massaged his feet and legs.  
  
The Omega Britney was giving him a gentlemen’s manicure she had called it. She trimmed his nails, cut his cuticles, and was now giving his right hand a massage.  
  
A third Omega named Sarah with long wavy hair was presently giving him a facial. She had explained she would be giving him a massage, exfoliate his skin, and give him an eye treatment. He was laying there with weird mud of his face with cucumbers over his eyes. She started to massage his scalp, hands traveled to his neck and shoulders. He could feel her breasts rubbing against his head when she reached down.  
  
Dean wished it were Castiel massaging him. His towel barely covered him and he wondered if these Omegas had made sure to give him the small thing instead of the large bathrobes he had seen others wear. He didn’t have anything to hide, hell he knew he was attractive and was impressive below the waist but he was mated. He belonged only to Castiel and he didn’t care to be eyed by anyone else. He just wanted Cas.  
  
**#**  
  
One hour later.  
  
“Hey Castiel, how are you feeling?” Donna asked. The Omega had fallen asleep from the ministrations.  
  
“Really good” Castiel replied, smiling at Donna and Samantha who stood next to her. Adam was no longer around. His face felt fresh and revived while his feet felt amazing, soft and no longer felt sore. He looked at his hands and smirked. His nails were cut short and perfectly trimmed and the pretty fern color made him feel giddy.  
  
“Come, I will take you to your private massage room for your prenatal massage.” Samantha said, helping Castiel waddle along.  
  
They crossed the room and headed towards a hallway when they passed the other side of the shoji screens, Castiel spotted Dean coming towards them, dressed only in a towel around his hips. The Omega Britney was talking to him but Dean looked irritated.  
  
“Oh my…” Samantha murmured, her grey eyes wide and appreciatively looking over Dean’s body.  
  
Dean’s green eyes landed on Castiel and the Alpha smiled. Castiel felt Samantha swoon next to him. He snorted.  
  
“Hey Sweetheart” Dean’s southern brawl caressed Castiel in the best ways and he smiled up at his Alpha as Dean leaned down to kiss him.  
  
When Dean pulled away, Castiel could see Samantha’s wide surprised eyes. “Ready for your massage? How do you feel so far?” Dean asked his Omega. Castiel couldn’t help smiling. The place was crawling with pretty half-dressed Omegas yet Dean’s intense apple green eyes were only on him.  
  
“I feel great” The Omega admitted, gaining a happy smirk from Dean as he caressed his swollen stomach.  
  
Dean reached forward grabbing his hands to look at his nails. “This is new” Dean commented about his polished nails.  
  
“Do you like it?” Castiel wondered, his eyes wide and hopeful.  
  
“Yeah, it's really pretty on you. Nice color.” The Alpha kissed his hands, making the Omega blush.  
  
Castiel smiled and pointed downwards. Dean looked down and found his mate’s bare feet, light green polished toes wiggling at him. The Alpha huffed a laugh at how completely adorable the Omega was being.  
  
“Dean?” A new voice interrupted.  
  
Dean turned around finding a short beautiful Omega with straight black hair that reached her shoulders with wide hazel brown eyes. Castiel watched the recognition dawn over his Alpha’s face.  
  
“Tessa?” Dean smiled and hugged the Omega who hugged him back. She was dressed in a long towel that was wrapped around her form.  
  
“It's been a long time” Tessa went on.  
  
Tessa. This was one of Dean’s exs. Castiel couldn’t help but let himself look her over. Dean had cared for her once; they had tried to be together for two and a half years. She knew things about Dean he did not… and it bothered him. As he watched them talk, easy smiles and comfortable around each other, Castiel felt his insecurities wrapped around him.  
  
“Tessa this is my mate, Castiel. Cas this is Tessa, an old friend. I told you about her” Dean said happily, putting his arm around Castiel's shoulders as the Alpha introduced them.  
  
Tessa’s big doe eyes went wide with surprise when Dean announced he was mated. The Omega quickly recovered however and smiled at Castiel. “Hi, nice to meet you. You have a good Alpha there” She said, trying her best not to let her eyes linger on Dean, she was not trying to be rude and Castiel appreciated it.  
  
“Nice to meet you” Castiel replied politely.  
  
“Well um, it was nice bumping into you. Take care” Tessa voiced, clearly taken off guard by the news. She turned away and Castiel watched as she tried her best not to rush or look back at Dean. Castiel looked up to see if Dean was watching her only to furiously blush. The Alpha’s forest green eyes were watching him intently.  
  
“Ready for your massage?” Dean asked, clearly not affected more than the initial shock of seeing his ex, which he was apparently over.  
  
“Yes” Castiel blushed, feeling a bit foolish with his jealously. Dean tilted his chin up and kissed him softly before helping him into the room where both Samantha and Britney had been patiently waiting.  
  
Castiel snorted at Samantha who was trying without success to stop staring at his Alpha.  
  
“Here you are Castiel, let me help you lay on your side” Samantha said, snapping herself back into her professionalism.  
  
“Alpha Winchester please lay on your stomach. Your masseuse will be in, in a moment” Britney said, already knowing better than to try to touch the Alpha.  
  
“Great, thank you.” Both of the women left the private room. Dean reached over and Castiel did the same, their fingertips touching. Dean smirked, looking at his Omega with content bright eyes.  
  
“I love this so far. Thank you” Castiel said sweetly, azure blue eyes shining and happy.  
  
Before Dean could reply, two Omegas came in.  
  
“Hello, I’m Julie; I will be your masseuse today” The pretty light brown haired Omega said, coming towards Castiel.  
  
“Hello” Castiel smiled.  
  
“Hello Alpha, my name is Kyko, I will be your masseuse today” Omega Kyko was of Asian descent with stunningly long and shiny black hair that was braided down her back. She was tiny.  
  
”Hello” Dean replied.  
  
As Julie started Castiel’s massage, soothing out his tired muscles on his back, he watched Omega Kyko step up onto the massage table, grab a hold of the bamboo bars that were over Dean’s table and stepped onto Dean’s back.  
  
Castiel sneakered as Dean huffed a surprised gasp as the tiny barefooted woman started to massage him with her feet. The Omega was obviously very skilled as she made it look effortless and Dean seemed to melt into the table, randomly letting out appreciative sighs.  
  
“What kind of massage is that?” Castiel asked quietly.  
  
“Ashiatsu, it's to release deeply-rooted stress, and energetic blockage. It's a preferred massage among hard working Alphas” Julie answered him quietly, not to disturb the calmness of the room.  
  
Castiel closed his eyes to enjoy the amazing massage when he heard Dean gasp out what sounded like a slightly pain filled cry. He opened his eyes in time to see his Alpha’s masseuse stepping in the middle of his back while Dean’s face was contorted in pain. Castiel couldn’t stop himself from laughing.  
  
When Dean glanced at him, he covered his mouth as he continued giggling. Dean glared at him playfully but turned his face the other way.  
  
Eventually, Omega Julie helped Castiel to lay on his back. Castiel looked over at Dean and the Alpha was still on his stomach, only Kyko was no longer walking on him. She was violently hitting Dean with the sides of her hands, which made Dean practically bounce on the table.  
  
To Castiel’s complete surprise the Alpha was clearly enjoying the rough handling, he was practically purring.  
  
“Now, I will be applying a gentle mask of ground Adzuki bean and Kaolin clay to your stomach it will help firm and tone your skin as it stretches.” Julie informed Castiel as she started to put the sea foam colored concoction to his swollen belly. It was warm and soothing.  
  
Castiel was enjoying the clay being smothered over his stomach while he listened to Dean’s small grunts and half snores.  
  
“Now, while this is setting, I will continue to massage your limbs with this wild lime silk oil and plum blossom silk cream to lock in your body’s vital energy.” Julie went on as she started to knead her skilled hands into his shoulders and collarbone. When she traced over his mating bite his whole body tingled, making him jolt. “If this area is too sensitive please let me know. Usually the mating bite is basically off limits except for the Alpha’s touch.” Julie added. As if on cue, Dean’s loud snore sounded from the other side if the room. Castiel bust out laughing while Julie tried to cover her own laughter.  
  
They looked over at the Alpha who was still sleeping while Kyko smirked as she worked Dean’s lower back as if she was beating meat into tenderness. “This Alpha special” She said, her accent heavy. All three Omegas laughed, this time waking Dean.  
  
“What? What?” Dean lifted his head looking around sleepily.  
  
“Dean you’re snoring” Castiel playfully chastised. The Alpha actually blushed.  
  
“Sorry”  
  
**#**  
  
After their amazing massages, the couple was shown to the mineral pool.  
  
  


  


 

“Wow” Castiel gasped. It was stunning. The soothing aroma of pine and blossoms swirled around them from the heated fumes of the baths.

“Here is the Fall mineral bath” Donna exclaimed. “You have the option of going nude or purchasing one of our bath suits”

Castiel looked up at Dean who was wiggling his eyebrows at him. The Omega snorted. Dean would go nude of course.

“Do you have bath suits for your pregnant clients?’ Castiel ask Donna who was already nodding.

“We sure do! Please follow me” Donna said, bouncing on her feet.

“I’ll wait for you here” Dean said before kissing Castiel’s temple.

The Alpha watched his Omega disappear with their host down the hall and turned to the bath. He was just about to take off his towel when he heard his name.

“Dean”

Dean turned to find Tessa standing in the hall and was very nude. Dean prided himself for keeping his eyes on her face. She had apparently just stepped out of one of the other mineral pools which were separated in the hallway.

“Tessa hey”

“So, you’re mated now”

“Yeah, I got lucky. Cas is amazing”

Tessa nodded before looking back up at him. “He’s lucky too. You’re a good Alpha”

It felt good. Having his ex telling him he was a good Alpha, made him feel good. He had not realized how much he had desperately needed to hear that, only it was a bittersweet complement. He wanted to hear that from his mate, from Castiel, no one else.

“He’s very… pregnant!” Tessa exclaimed and awkwardly laughed, crossing one arm under her breast to hold on to her other arm.

“Yeah, um, blacklisted Alphas can actually breed. Only once in our lifetime and it's when we mate. It's one hell of a miracle he gave me.” Dean informed her. He was looking in the distance, the recent months running through him.

Tessa took a step towards him, eyes wide and shocked. “It’s… I, we… I mean how do you know?” She seemed so confused and her strawberry champagne scent took on a sorrowful tint to it. She was feeling guilty… about leaving him.

Dean smiled gently at her. “I honestly didn’t believe it at first. There’s a paternity test that’s still relatively new in the medical world but yeah, Cas is carrying my pup” He said, happy as could be, watching her large hazel doe eyes filled with unshed tears… and guilt. “Tessa don’t-” Dean started to try to tell her it was a long time ago and not to go there but she interrupted him.

“I’m really happy for you Dean. You will make an amazing father. I know it.” She said, smiling bravely at him as two silent tears slid down her face.

“Thanks Tess” Dean smiled at her gently when his eyes caught movement to his right.

Castiel was waddling over with Donna, dressed in an all-white bathing suit, looking completely adorable. The Alpha did not miss how his mate’s cobalt blue eyes narrowed and then glared at Tessa’s very nude body.

Tessa wiped her face quickly and waved her goodbyes as she rushed down the hall.

“Well now, I will come get you when your time in the mineral pool is done. Enjoy!”’ Donna mussed as she turned on her heels and started to go check in on the other mineral pools.

“Ready? I bet this will feel so good. How are your feet?” Dean began as he took off the towel, making Castiel avert his eyes, keeping them on the Alpha’s face.

“Dean” The Omega started, eyes suspicious.

“Yes Sweetheart?” The Alpha started down the steps and took Castiel’s hands, pulling him in, slowly getting the Omega to decent into the water.

“Your beautiful ex was just standing in front of you naked”

“Yup, it's a spa, that will happen”

“Dean” Castiel was not happy. He blamed his hormones but he could not get rid of the jealousy he felt.

The Alpha sighed and sat on one of the seating ledges in the water. Castiel was walking around in a small circle, radiating his irritation.

“Omega come here” Dean’s Alpha tone shocked Castiel, it was not angry or demanding, it was amused. Dean was grinning at him, bright majestic green eyeing him hungrily.

Castiel felt a shiver run down his spine as he stepped closer to his Alpha.

Dean bit his bottom lip and stood from his seat, letting the mineral water drip down his chest as he started to circle Castiel. Dean felt playful and he wasn’t sure why but he was going with it.

“You are the most beautiful” The Alpha began and dropped a kiss on Castiel’s neck. “The most gorgeous” He dropped another kiss on the other side of Castiel’s neck from behind. “Stunning Omega” Dean continued dropping kisses on Castiel’s neck and shoulders until he wrapped his arms around him from behind. “You are everything and I belonged to you since that first night you set those big blues on me” Dean whispered against the Omega’s ear.

Castiel’s eyes fluttered. Dean’s words wrapped themselves around his heart and he possessively locked them there. Dean's scent was happy and loving, warm and safe as his large hands caressed his swollen stomach.

The Alpha nuzzled him. “Tessa doesn’t matter, no one else matters but you, Helie and Arlo.”

When Dean pulled him gently against him to sit down, Castiel leaned back into his embrace.

 

**#####**

**A week later**

  


Late dinners at the local Diner with Benny was a regular occurrence when Dean had to work the late shift. He couldn’t really complain however, the food was good and the staff knew them well. It also gave Castiel a break from cooking for Dean even though the Omega insisted he enjoyed it.

The two Alphas were both halfway through their bacon cheeseburgers as the conversation turned towards Dean’s adoption process. After the ordeal in the Judge's chambers and what Gadreel Greenwood had said, Dean had contacted Benny as soon as he could to look into how Greenwood was linked to the sex ring they had busted. The illegal activities had been on the news in the general sense but Greenwood had mentioned details that had been kept out of the media. The lawyer was a defense attorney but had not been hired by any of the culprits in custody.

Gadreel knowing and naming the pup ‘Bug’ had sent a chill through Dean’s blood. He wanted to sever the arrogant piece of garbage’s neck from his body. Both Dean and Benny had wondered if the creep was a ‘client’ for the traffickers or a supplier. However, from Greenwood’s words, Dean was sure he was a supplier of some kind.

**  
_“Helie will make a great replacement for Bug, and Castiel? Well he will make a great pup supplier. Have to keep the client's high demands”_  
**

  


Benny had found a few of the lawyer’s clients, which did deal with or around trafficking. Two of them, which kept Gadreel Greenwood on retainer, had never seen inside of a jail cell. Most of the evidence was circumstantial but there was a connection, especially when Dean had been able to trance one of them to one of the Alphas they had recently arrested during the bust.

The Alpha in the dark blue jumpsuit Benny had arrested was the younger brother of the two waste of space that Greenwood represented.

With that, Dean and Benny had presented what they had to their Supervisor Singer, who agreed to put surveillance on Greenwood. Alpha Singer had also made a point and was very clear that Dean tread lightly. Investigating Gadreel Greenwood while being involved in a custody battle against him could be used against him. Agreeing, Dean asked Benny to be lead on the case.

“So far we have the guy meeting a bunch of shady characters. Oh and get this brotha, the guy volunteers at a pup’s youth center” Benny informed him.

“I’m gonna be sick” Dean growled. The bastard had complete access to young impressionable pups and Dean didn’t want to think about the horrific things he was sure some of them had suffered. He desperately wanted to put the bastard away to keep him from ever hurting another pup.

“We’ll get him. That Judge that’s overlooking your custody proceedings finally returned my call.” Benny started as he took a sip of his decaf black coffee. He had called and left a message for the Judge to call him back, explaining that Alpha Gadreel Greenwood was a person of interest in an ongoing investigation and if the Judge had any useful information.

“And?” Dean asked, eyebrow raised expectantly.

Benny smirked. “Judge Alpha Pamela Barnes was all too happy to turn over an audio tape from your little spat”

“What?” Dean was confused. “Audio tape?” He remembered the Judge had mentioned keeping her office audio recorded but he had thought she meant on live feed, not actually recorded.

“Hmm. The good Judge has her chambers audio recorded. She manly presides over family and custody battles and finds she can get the truth by putting the feuding people into a closed room together and the secrets get spilled quite nicely.” Benny informed him. Dean was actually impressed.

“She was more than happy to hand over the tape” Benny said into his cup, avoiding Dean’s eyes for a moment.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Dean demanded. He and Benny had been partners for years; they could read each other inside out, forwards and backwards.

“Oh nothin brotha, just that the lovely Judge demanded a date after the case was wrapped up” Benny admitted, hoping Dean wouldn’t call him on his blushing neck.

Dean burst out laughing while Benny snorted into his coffee. Dean didn’t know what it was about Benny but the burly man always found himself in crazy relationships with Alpha woman.

Alpha men and Alpha woman relationship were volcanic for lack of better words and Dean had seen Benny in enough of them to know his best friend loved a mouthy and demanding partner.

They finished their food and waved goodnight to the Diner’s staff as they walked out of the restaurant.

As both police officers walked towards their patrol cars on the side of the building in the darkness of the parking lot, six Alphas suddenly rushed Dean.

“Dean!” Benny hurried over as Dean roared, the primal sound echoing off the buildings as two of the Alphas launched at Dean, knocking him off his feet. Benny pulled out of gun but the attackers were all dressed in black and on Dean, he couldn’t get a clear shot. All six were attacking Dean and it dawn of him then, they had targeted Dean. Benny grabbed his radio calling for backup and an ambulance before grabbing one of the perps and punching him square in the face.

Dean managed to get to his feet, adrenaline raged through him and all that was reasoning in his mind was Kill! Kill! Kill!. His Alpha red eyes flashed and his muscles vibrated. Benny called it hulking out. He took one of the Alphas out by breaking his neck and then grabbed another and yanked him down over his bent knee with such force, he broke the Alpha in half, severing his spine in two. Dean stood and roared, his instincts on survival as two others attacked him. One was wielding a knife and slashed at Dean while the other hit Dean on his side with a baseball bat.

Benny was fighting against one of the other Alphas who were trying to end his life with a butterfly knife while the first Alpha Benny had knocked out started to get back to his feet.

Dean bared his teeth angrily as the Alpha with the knife embedded the three-inch blade into Dean’s forearm. The cop saw the Alpha with the bat swinging back to hit him again and Dean moved just enough for the hit to slammed into the bastard that stuck him with the knife, stunning the guy, giving Dean the chance to yank out the knife from his own arm and stabbed the perp right in the neck. The Alpha went down, gurgling his own blood.

The moment gave the Alpha with a bat a chance to come at Dean again and got Dean right in the head with the metal bat. The loud painful sound of mental meeting skull sounded and Benny was finally able to shoot the Alpha dead.

Dean collapsed to the ground and Benny rushed to him. Six dead Alphas all dressed in black surrounded them as Benny grabbed Dean’s unconscious form and barked into his radio.

“Where the fuck is back up! Officer down! Officer down!”

 


	25. Chapter 25

  
  
The phone rang, jolting Castiel out of his sleep. He rose up on his elbows and found himself alone in the dark bedroom. The phone rang again and he shimmied over to Dean’s side of the bed to reach the phone on the nightstand. The red numbers of the alarm clock told him it was eleven after one in the morning.  
  
As he picked up the receiver a chill of fear ran through him. Dean should have been home two hours ago.  
  
“H-Hello?” The Omega stuttered.  
  
“Castiel, its Benny. Dean’s in the hospital. He was attack but he’ll be ok-”  
  
“Which hospital?!” The Omega interrupted him, his body shaking as panic swirled around him. He was steadily getting out of the bed to get dressed.  
  
“Saint Chucks” Benny informed him. Castiel barely said goodbye before he hung up and hurried to go get Helie.  
  
He waddled up the stairs as quickly as possible while still pulling on one of Dean’s NYPD sweaters.  
  
Castiel reached his sleeping pup, feeling guilty for waking him as he gently scooped the pup up into his arms before nuzzling him and carefully putting him into his carrier. Thankfully Helie always had a diaper bag ready by the door.  
  
Helie barely fussed but looked around at his Mama confused and half asleep.  
  
Dean was in the hospital, he was hurt. Benny said he was attacked but ok, yet the desperate need to see his Alpha was practically choking him.  
  
After making it back down stairs, Castiel eyed the keys hanging on the hook by the front door.  
  
The Impala keys.  
  
“Come on baby, we have to go see daddy” Castiel voiced to his pup while Helie simply looked at him puzzled.  
  
The Omega grabbed the keys and left the house.  
  
It was pitch black outside and he had never driven without Dean. Not that he could actually call what he had done driving but… He did not have time to waste. He had to get to the hospital. He needed to make sure Dean was ok. He had always dreaded getting this kind of phone call and he was trying not to panic.  
  
Castiel secured Helie into the car seat. The pup was awake now just watching his Mama suspiciously. “Dada?!” The pup demanded.  
  
“Yes baby, we are going to daddy” Castiel replied as he eased into the driver’s seat. Dean was tall, the seat was pushed way back. Castiel struggled for a few minutes between his stomach and the seat to get closer so he could reach the pedals.  
  
The engine roared to life and Castiel took a deep breath. He could do this, Dean was in the hospital and he needed him.  
  
The Omega eyed the side and rear-view mirrors as he slowly guided the large vehicle out of the drive way. He started to turn the wheel and smirked to himself when the car was moving in the direction he wanted it to. He pressed down on the gas hard as he tried to get more comfortable in the seat and the car jerked backwards, making him yelp. Then he felt it, he hit something with the car.  
  
“Shit!” Castiel looked at the side mirror and saw he had knocked over the garbage can. “Shit” The Omega murmured again. He kept his foot on the brake as he shifted gears into drive. As he moved the car forward, he leaned as much as he could to see over the steering wheel. It was so dark out, he could barely see.  
  
The Impala continued moving down the street while Castiel tried to figure out how to turn on the lights.  
  
Just as he found the lever and clicked it on, he smiled proudly as the headlights came on only for him to screech. He hit their neighbor's garbage can, dragging it a few feet.  
  
“Sorry!!” Castiel called out as if the neighbors could hear him. Helie laughed at him from the back seat. The Omega glared at his pup from the rear view mirror. “Oh shush, I’d like to see you do better mister” Helie giggled, smiling brightly at his silly Mama.  
  
  
#  
  
Sam and Jess were standing by the nurse’s station of the emergency room. Both of them were still in their work clothes. They had been on shift when the call came in about Dean. Sam rushed down the six floors from his office to the Emergency room while Jess was already there helping to work on his brother.  
  
When Dean had been rushed in he had been unconscious but thankfully had woken up soon after. A slight concussion with a few lacerations from fighting. His worst injury was a stab wound to his left forearm.  
  
Sam was looking over Dean’s chart at his injuries, talking to Jess about it when Castiel suddenly rushed in through the Emergency doors, looking scared and holding a worried looking Helie while holding on to the diaper bag that was threatening to fall to the floor at any moment.  
  
Castiel was just about to ask them where Dean was when the Omega saw a few police officers surrounding one bed and Castiel made a beeline for it.  
  
“Dean!” The Omega cried.  
  
The small swarm of officers disbursed as Castiel came rushing through with Helie already reaching for Dean. The Alpha looked surprised and was covered in bandages, one around his head, his left arm completely wrapped and had multiple cuts and bruises all over his exposed chest, arms and even his face.  
  
“Cas!?” Dean questioned.  
  
The Omega was pawing at his Alpha making whining worried mewls while the pup started to cry. His Mama’s panic making him scared.  
  
“Hey, hey, hey, I’m ok, I’m ok” Dean tried to assure them. He took Helie from Castiel and the pup latched onto his neck while the Alpha moved to sit on the edge of the bed to wrap his arms around Castiel. The Omega sniffled and buried his face in Dean’s neck. He was ok, Dean was ok. Seeing him hurt scared Castiel. “I’m ok” Dean continued, holding his family tightly.  
  
 **#**  
  
Sam watched on with Jess as Castiel fussed over Dean, looking over all of his cuts and bruises. Sam snorted as he watched Dean smiling, closing his eyes and letting Castiel pepper his face with kisses.  
  
“Where’s Dean?” Sam and Jess spun around to find Jo coming towards them. Just as the short Alpha reached them, she spotted Dean and was about to start towards them when Sam stopped her. “What?” Jo barked at Sam.  
  
“It's not a good idea for you to go over there” Sam told his sister sternly. Jo yanked her arm from his grasp and looked back over at Dean.  
  
Dean was banged up but was smiling and kissing Castiel who was petting his hair gently, careful not to disturb the bandage. Dean held Helie who was smiling up at him as they both leaned over to kiss the Omega’s swollen stomach.  
  
They looked like such a happy family. The image before her was everything her brother had ever wanted… his own family, Omega, and pups. This was everything Dean had ever wanted and it was hitting her in the face. Jo felt like she had suddenly woken up from a heavy sleep as she watched her brother smirking into a deep kiss from Castiel.  
  
Jo looked back over at Sam and Jess who were just watching her. The short blonde Alpha looked back over at her eldest brother and realized, she didn’t belong here. She wasn’t wanted here.  
  
The truth of it hurt, making her heart squeeze painfully. She tore her eyes from Dean and his family and looked at Sam. “I’m happy he’s ok” Was all she said before she walked away.  
  
 **#**  
  
Dean was loving the sweet kisses Castiel was giving him.  
  
“Sweetheart, what are you doing here?” Dean asked, enjoying his Omega petting his hair.  
  
“Benny called and said you had been hurt” Castiel explained.  
  
“How did you get here? Did you take a cab?” The Alpha asked gently, Sam and Jess had never left the hospital.  
  
Castiel bit his lower lip, cheeks tinted a shy pink. “I um, I drove here”  
  
Dean visibly paled, and reach up with his good arm to stop Castiel’s hand that played in his hair. “You… you drove here?” The Omega nodded.  
  
Dean licked his lips and closed his eyes tightly before swallowing the slight panic that started to form. “The Impala?”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“Did you… Did you hit anything? Is the car ok?” Dean tried to keep the trembling fear from his voice.  
  
“Well you see, I um, it was really dark and I couldn’t figure out how to turn on the lights cause we only practiced during the day time before.” Castiel mumbled as he made circle patterns into his Alpha’s chest as he spoke nervously. Dean loved that car.  
  
“What did you do to the car Cas?” Dean asked as gently as he could. The Omega was obviously ok so he took that as a good sign that the car couldn’t be totaled… hopefully.  
  
“Um well, we need a new garbage can and we owe one to our neighbors.” Dean nodded, wondering how hard Cas had hit them and if there was damage or need of pain for the car.  
  
“Excuse me! Who does the Impala outside belong to? It is blocking the entrance and its half on the sidewalk. It's about to get towed!” A rent a cop barked into the Emergency center.  
  
Dean looked over at Castiel who looked sheepishly away as Sam rushed over.  
  
“I’ll go move the car” Sam offered. “Can I have the keys?”  
  
“Um, they are in the car” Castiel announced glumly and dared a glance at his Alpha. Dean looked green and on the verge of fainting.  
  
“Dean I think you should lay down and rest a bit” Jess said, helping the nauseous Alpha to lay back as Castiel took Helie from him.  
  
“Yeah, I think that's a good idea” Dean grumbled.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Dean had been released two days later. The Alpha couldn’t lie, having Castiel fussing over him made him feel ecstatic. Dean was practically purring, waking up in bed, cuddled up with Castiel. Helie was apparently still asleep sense there was no noise coming from the pup monitor.  
  
Dean buried his nose in his Omega’s neck, drowning himself in the exquisite scent. He squeezed Castiel slightly, body flush against his. Dean had morning wood like he always did but couldn’t find it in him to stop the small twists of his hips, loving the friction of the Omega’s plump ass against his aching cock. Dean started to lick at the mating mark on his lover’s neck.  
  
“Dean” Castiel murmured sleepily. The Alpha stopped all movements and groaned as he moved away.  
  
“Sorry” Dean mumbled as he untangled himself from his Omega. Dean laid on his back, his hard cock making an obscene tent. Closing his eyes, he gripped his cock, trying to release some of the pressure. He didn’t want to get out of bed yet.  
  
He felt Castiel move on the bed. The Alpha opened his eyes and glanced over at his Omega only to see him moving around under the covers and then stopped and looked back over at him.  
  
Castiel reached back, took Dean’s good hand and pulled it under the blanket. The next thing Dean knew, his Omega had placed his hand on his bare hip.  
  
It took a moment to realize that Castiel’s sleeping gown was pulled up and he had no panties on. Dean made a desperate whine and Castiel moved Dean’s hand to his ass. The Alpha started to grope him and Castiel leaned his head back. Dean buried his face back against Castiel’s neck and licked him, sending shivers throughout the Omega’s body.  
  
Castiel could feel his slick easing out, Dean’s hand on his ass massaging and teasing was making him hot and he wanted. Dean’s lips on his neck, growling and licking made him feel needy.  
  
“Tell me what you want Cas” Dean demanded against his ear. Voice heavy with hunger.  
  
“Your mouth… I want your mouth” Castiel panted as Dean rubbed a thumb over his wet hole, making the Omega arch back, wanting more.  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth, Dean disappeared under the blankets and Castiel found his leg being lifted and there was Dean’s mouth, licking and sucking at his hole. Castiel gasped out a loud moan. Hands twisted in the sheets as Dean licked him open.  
  
The Alpha kissed, licked and sucked as his lover’s slick wet hole, drugging himself on his Omega’s taste he had so desperately missed. Dean wasn’t sure if it was because it had been so long or if it was because Castiel was with pup, but the Omega tasted even richer than he remembered. Like strawberries dipped in honey. Dean growled as he pushed his tongue inside, loving the beautiful panting sounds the Omega was making. He had missed this little song he would entice out of his mate.  
  
The gasped out ‘Dean’ that caressed the Alpha in the best way, showing him how much he was pleasing his Omega.  
  
Castiel was so high, Dean’s ministrations drove him wild as he felt the fire burning in the pit of his stomach as he swirled his hips as best as he could to meet Dean’s talented tongue. He cried out in pleasure as the Alpha slid his tongue in and out of his hole, sucking on the rim making him delirious with exquisite pleasure. The Omega was gripping his pillow tightly as he panted. His open mouth was gasping and moaning his lover’s name repeatedly. When Dean growled against him and pushed his tongue as deeply as he could while spreading Castiel’s cheeks, the Omega screamed out the Alpha’s name as he came in a slow and hard burst of white ecstasy . Castiel’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he rode out his release, hips moving as much as he could while Dean swirled his tongue inside of him.  
  
Feeling his Omega cum made Dean feel like the best Alpha. He kissed his way up Castiel’s back, kissing every inch of skin he saw and felt.  
  
Castiel hadn’t realized how much he had needed this, how much he had denied his desires for his Alpha.  
  
Dean was wrapped around him once more, kissing at his neck. The Omega turned and kissed Dean as he laid on his back. The Alpha laid half over him, devouring his mouth. Dean nuzzled him as he panted. Castiel could feel his mate’s hard cock pressed against his leg.  
  
“I’ll be right back” Castiel watched Dean get up, his cock straining against his boxers and disappeared into the bathroom and returned seconds later with a wash cloth for him.  
  
Dean stood by the bed, handing him the hand towel but Castiel grabbed his wrist and helped himself to sit up. He ignored the wet cloth and pulled Dean’s boxers down.  
  
“Cas…” Dean looked down into lust blown ocean blue eyes and groaned as Castiel kissed his cock, having freed him from his confines.  
  
The Alpha buried his hands in the Omega’s messy locks as Castiel swirled his tongue around the head of his cock before taking as much of him into his mouth. Dean moaned, his fingers flexed in Castiel’s hair. The Omega worked one hand at the base, pumping his cock, spit slick in match to his mouth sucking him. His other hand was caressing the Alpha’s balls, making him twitch and pant.  
  
Dean wasn’t going to last much longer, it had been too long and Castiel had caught him by surprise. He hadn’t expected this.  
  
The Omega hadn’t realized how much he had missed this. He had always enjoyed pleasuring Dean this way. The Alpha was putty in his grasp and he loved knowing he could render Dean into a moaning mess as he swirled his tongue around his impressive cock.  
  
“Cas… Cas…. I’m gonna cum…” Dean tried to warn him but the Omega ignored him and worked him off till Dean gasped out a cry as he emptied himself into his mate’s mouth who swallowed every drop as he continued sucking and twisting his hand in sync till Dean was shivering and had to gently push him off. “Fuck” the Alpha gasped as he laid on the bed staring at the ceiling, his orgasm making his heart race and his body exhausted.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Meg and Charlie watched the couple holding hands and sitting against each other without an inch of space between them with Helie on them giggling as both cooed at the pup.  
  
“How are you feeling Dean? We heard about the attack” Meg questioned, looking at his bandaged forearm.  
  
“I’m ok, everything is healing just fine” Dean told them, hand squeezing Castiel’s.  
  
“He had a concussion too” Castiel informed them before kissing Dean’s cheek. The Alpha smiled and nuzzled the Omega as Helie bounced on his thighs.  
  
“And how are you two doing?” Charlie asked, smirking at the couple.  
  
Dean looked at Castiel and smiled gently, apple green eyes looking at the Omega like the precious jewel he was. “Stronger” Dean murmured, his eyes not leaving Castiel’s love filled azure blue eyes as he kissed his hand.  
  
They spoke about the pending custody hearing with Dean feeling confident things would work out. When pressed for details he could only say it was an ongoing investigation and he couldn’t comment, yet Castiel looked at him proudly.  
  
The Omega didn’t know all the details but he knew Dean wouldn’t let Helie be taken away. He felt it in his Alpha’s confidence.  
  
Charlie asked if they had been intimate and Castiel blushed furiously while Dean simply smirked with a curt nod. Details weren’t needed.  
  
Helie was sucking away on his binky while being fascinated with the buttons on Dean’s shirt. The Alpha nuzzled the pup who was grinning happily at him while Castiel pet his dark curls.  
  
Dean mentioned Castiel’s adventure with his car, which to his relief had only suffered a few scratches as Castiel huffed next to him.  
  
Castiel brought up seeing one of Dean’s exes at the spa.  
  
Therapy went smoothly.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Dean had been put on desk duty even though he argued his forearm wasn’t a threat or problem to work but his Supervisor wouldn’t hear it, it was protocol until he healed. Dean had rolled his eyes.  
  
Truth be told, this gave him ample time to work on the Greenwood case. Granted he wasn’t on the case officially because of the custody battle. However, it didn’t mean he couldn’t discreetly help Benny. It took time to connect the dots, interviewing suspects, collecting information from police informants, and then checking if the leads panned out. Dean wasn’t about to let any part of this case cool off, he wanted to put a stop to as many Omega and pup trafficking rings as possible. If Greenwood was a main player like he and Benny believed, well he wanted to put the bastard away asap.  
  
For the next two weeks Dean was relentless, following up leads, briefing Benny on his findings while Benny had a tail on Greenwood.  
  
The partners found many connections between Greenwood and the perps originally arrested in the bust. There were also leads that connected between Greenwood and to the six Alphas that had attacked Dean.  
  
Dean growled, the bastard had wanted to take him out to get his hands on Helie and Castiel. Greenwood had no idea the department was looking at him in association to the bust. But armed with the audio tape from Judge Barnes and the financial links between Greenwood and some of the perps running the ring, the case was coming together. Most of it was circumstantial except for the time and the large amount transactions that were tied-in either from Greenwood or to Greenwood.  
  
The phone on his desk rang. “Winchester”  
  
 **#**  
  
Dean was practically bouncing at the sheer thrill that was running through him. Benny had called him and told him that they got the bastard. Greenwood was surrounded while hiding out in a follow dirty lawyer’s massive home. The FBI had followed a tip that pups were being taken to join a sex ring. The trail had taken them to the residence of Amara Shade, a known twisted and corrupted lawyer. The FBI along with a few other agencies such as Interpol had been on her for years to bring her down. She had been essential and thought to be one of the main providers of pups and Omegas sex rings throughout seven countries.  
  
Her downfall was her association to Gadreel Greenwood. The arrogant lawyer had apparently only been a provider for the last two years, still a newcomer on the scene. When Dean and Benny busted the small lair, saving ‘Bug’, Gadreel had turned desperate. He needed to please the buyers when his ‘merchandise’ was intercepted by Dean and company.  
  
With the FBI, DEA and the locals working together, Shade and Greenwood’s operation came to a screeching halt.  
  
The next two days passed in a haze. Agents interviewed Dean and Benny, their files and information were looked over with a fine-tooth comb. They were asked to testify during the trial that would proceed unless notified otherwise.  
  
After hours of grueling questions, Dean returned to his office to learn the sting had rescued over twenty six pups, all under the age of fourteen along with seven emaciated Omegas. Most of the pups had been kidnapped while some were the kept Omegas’ offsprings.  
  
Dean had emptied his stomach into the toilet after seeing the evidence pictures, the whole time his hidden fear of this being Cas and Helie’s life overwhelmed his mind. He wondered if it would have happened had he not met Castiel and fallen in love with him.  
  
He reminded himself that Castiel and Helie were safe, were at home, where he could protect them, and never let anything like this happen to them. Dean would die before he let anything happen to his Omega or his pups. This case had been a severely sobering event.  
  
Alpha Ellen Harvelle was presently standing in front of his desk, sporting a triumphant smirk.  
  
“Counselor, what can I do for you?” Dean asked politely as he stood. She never just showed up, usually she kept him up to date of the custody case via e-mails.  
  
“Congratulations Winchester. You are officially Helie Winchester’s father” She boosted, handing him documents.  
  
Dean’s eyes widened as he greedily took the files. “Just like that?”  
  
“Well, with Greenwood being incarcerated for pup trafficking, it didn’t take a genius to see a hero cop was a much better choice for the pup’s safety and overall well being” Harvelle went on, crossing her arms over her chest and lifting a perfect eyebrow at him.  
  
Greenwood would never see the light of day again and with it went his hopes of ever laying a hand on Helie and Castiel.  
  
Dean’s heart raced. He was officially Helie’s father. Helie had his name, he was a Winchester now. The Alpha wanted to howl and puff out his chest he was so overwhelmed and happy.  
  
He couldn’t wait to tell Castiel.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Jess had been nice enough to bring Castiel to his doctor’s appointment when Dean had called to let him know he wouldn’t be able to take him. He was dealing with a case working with the FBI and DEA and they wouldn’t release him. Dean had profusely apologize and Castiel had felt it over the phone how upset his Alpha was at being unable to take him. Dean liked being part of everything and anything that pertained to Castiel and their pups.  
  
Especially since Dean and himself had discussed this visit and its importance.  
  
Jess was waiting just outside in the waiting room while Balthazar inspected Castiel’s huge stomach.  
  
“Well now, this pup will be a big one!” Doctor Roche exclaimed, smiling at Castiel while he ran the wand over his stomach. “Everything looks wonderful Castiel. The pup is doing beautifully” Balthazar assured him.  
  
Castiel smiled as the doctor cleaned his stomach of the gel. The Omega lowered his shirt over his swollen stomach.  
  
“Now then, are you feeling any discomfort or have any questions?” Balthazar went on, looking over the chart making notes.  
  
“Well, um, I was wondering if…” Castiel started as a blush graced his cheeks. Balthazar looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.  
  
Castiel sighed and took a deep breath. “Is it safe for Dean and I to… to be intimate with me this far along?” He had to be sure. He and Dean had been intimate but only orally. Neither were sure if sex was safe, if Dean would hurt the pup. It was both of their main concerns.  
  
Doctor Roche smirked and put the chart down on his desk. “Yes, it's perfectly safe. If anything it's encouraged”  
  
Castiel blushed and nodded. “Thank you”  
  
“No worries” Balthazar helped the pretty Omega from the low examination table before starting towards his desk.  
  
“Doctor Roche, Balthazar” Castiel began. He considered the Alpha his friend. After everything, Balthazar had stayed a confidant and a steady positive rock for him.  
  
Castiel had discussed with Dean at length what he wanted to do and Dean had been all for it and had agreed Balthazar was an important presence in their lives and it should not end with Arlo’s birth.  
  
Balthazar turned around, not used to Castiel calling him by his first name but he didn’t mind it at all. “Is something wrong?”  
  
“Oh, no, no not at all. I um, Dean and I wanted to ask you something, It's very important to the both of us” Castiel began tumbling over his words.  
  
“Alright” Balthazar sat back against his desk and waited curiously.  
  
Castiel smiled. “Because of you, because of everything you did, we owe you so much and a mere thank you will never be enough. Balthazar I don’t know what you went through, Dean mentioned you told him you didn’t want him to make the same mistake you had” Castiel began as he started toward the good doctor. The Omega caressed his stomach and then looked up at his friend.  
  
“Dean and I would like to ask you if you would be Helie and Arlo’s godfather” Castiel asked, blue eyes shining.  
  
Balthazar’s eyes fluttered as he stood, his knees weak. “Godfather? I-I… I don’t even know what to say” The doctor started and then smiled. “I would be honored, truly” He gasp, overwhelmed with something so beautiful and touching to be offered to him.  
  
Castiel smiled.  
  
“Arlo then?” Balthazar asked, motioning to the unborn pup.  
  
“Yes, it works for boy or girl. Dean chose it, it means strong” The Omega explained, happily caressing his stomach.  
  
Balthazar nodded, smirk firmly in place. “Quite fitting”  
  
  



	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to my amazing Beta Angie Curtis! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has patiently waited for the updates and took the time to comment and leave kudos. You have no idea how much that goes straight to my heart. =)

  
  
Helie was sound asleep, looking adorable as could be. Dean couldn’t stop petting the pup. He was Helie’s father. This perfect little creature that trusted him and loved him completely was his son in the eyes of the law. Dean caressed Helie’s cheek, smirking when the pup smirked in his sleep at his touch. The primal pride and overwhelming need to protect Helie had always been present since he first saw the pup. Dean hadn’t been able to picture his life without him or Castiel after that first night.  
  
The Alpha had felt completely crazy yet had been unable to stay away from the pup and his beautiful Mama.  
  
Dean quietly stepped away and made his way downstairs. Castiel was in the shower and the Alpha was listening to see if he would need any help. At thirty four weeks, Castiel was quite round and big. Dean couldn’t wait for their pup to get here. He had already turned the bedroom next to Helie’s into a nursery, trying to keep it neutral with them not knowing Arlo’s sex which only added to the excitement as far as Dean was concerned. The Alpha was quite proud with how it came out. Castiel had peppered his face with kisses telling him he loved it. Dean had beamed and puffed out his chest which had made the Omega snort at him.  
  
The Alpha moved over the coffee table then grabbed a blanket and laid it on the living room floor. He threw a bunch of pillows and cushions on top, arranging the setting like a bed before he went around lighting a few candle, illuminating the room in a warm orange glow.  
  
The Chinese food had arrived right before he had put Helie to bed and thankfully still unbeknownst to Castiel. Dean wanted to make sure the surprise was perfect. The Alpha had made sure to get all of the Omega’s favorites; spicy and tingly beef hand-ripped noodles, spicy and sour lamb dumplings, eggs drop soup, Mongolian beef, mu shu chicken, orange chicken, shrimp and pork fried rice, crispy shredded Beijing duckling and veggie spring rolls. He laid all of the food out so the Omega could eat as much of whatever he wanted. Dean wasn’t a fan of Chinese food, but Castiel loved it and this was for him.  
  
“Dean?” The Alpha spun around finding his beautiful mate standing there in his pink fuzzy slippers and a baby pink sleeping gown that reached his mid thighs, looking completely beautiful.  
  
Castiel’s dark curls were still damp and Dean bit his lower lip. The Omega was just stunning and glowing. The Alpha couldn’t stop letting his eyes roam over every inch of him.  
  
“Hey Sweetheart” Dean smiled and watched as Castiel looked around the room, a small smile on his pretty face before looking back up at him.  
  
“What is all this?” The Omega asked, coming towards Dean on the blanket.  
  
Dean smiled and helped the Omega to sit and get comfortable among the many pillows and have his back supported by the sofa. Castiel’s cobalt blue eyes were wide and hungry as he looked over all the delicious food spread out for him.  
  
  


  
  
  
“Well, I wanted to have a date night, but I didn’t want to make you stay on your feet, so, I thought a romantic night at home with your favorite takes outs and some candles would work” Dean explained, getting comfy next to his mate as they started to help themselves to the food.  
  
Castiel smiled at him and pulled him in to kiss the Alpha deeply. “It’s perfect, I love it. Thank you” Dean beamed and Castiel leaned to rest most of his body against him. The Omega was happy and felt safe and content against his Alpha.  
  
Castiel continued taking pieces of the many different dishes when he spotted what seemed to be a champagne bottle. He was about to question when the Alpha already saw him looking.  
  
“It's alcohol free champagne, so apple cider pretty much” Dean explained, handing Castiel a flute while he held his own.  
  
Castiel grinned, his nose wrinkling and Dean couldn’t stop himself from kissing him, passionately and lovingly. They pulled away slowly, still nipping at each other lightly, sharing adoring smiles.  
  
“Oh! You got lamb dumplings! You have to try one, please!” The Omega pleaded, holding a piece up to Dean’s mouth. The big Alpha took a bite, watching as the simple moment was making his mate so happy just by doing what he wanted. Dean’s heart swelled. He lived for that smile. “So?” Castiel asked curiously, ocean blue eyes wide and bright, watching Dean chew the small piece.  
  
“It's not bad” Dean admitted, loving the happy look that graced Castiel’s face.  
  
“Yay! Ok I know you’re weirded out by duck but will you please try this it?” The Omega asked, picking up a piece of the crispy duck. He brought the bite up to Dean’s lips and the Alpha couldn’t say no. Dean took a bite and was pleasantly surprised at how good the meat was. He had heard and expected it to be rubber-like. It was actually good.  
  
Castiel made Dean try a piece of everything while eagerly eating most of the food himself. As he took another mouthful of orange chicken, he watched his Alpha eat some of the shrimp and pork fried rice. Dean had ordered all of his favorites. Dean wasn’t big on Chinese food yet the Alpha had paid attention to what Castiel ordered. The Alpha tended to order Mexican when Castiel ordered Chinese. Castiel didn’t care much for Mexican food so this gesture from Dean meant that much more to him. Especially because he was embarrassed to say he had no idea what Dean even ordered from the Mexican place.  
  
The Alpha turned to look at him, feeling watched and smiled at him before leaning closer.  
  
Dean caressed his face and his heart swelled when Castiel leaned into his touch. The fear of never having his Omega want his touch again had been all too real only weeks ago and Dean reminded himself, never again would he fail this beautiful creature in front of him.  
  
The Alpha grabbed the folder he had left on the sofa and handed it to the Omega. Castiel arched a brow at him but took the folder and opened it.  
  
“By the State of New York and presiding Judge Alpha Pamela Barnes, in the case of Helie Novak’s Custody, this is an official Certificate of Adoption to certify that Helie Novak has been formally adopted into the Winchester pack by the father Dean Winchester. He is entitled to all the rights and privileges there to as one of his pups.” Castiel read, voice cracking from the emotions that took over him as tears ran to his eyes.  
  
Dean was officially Helie’s father.  
  
  


  
  
  
Dean was beaming as Castiel looked over the documentation. “Gadreel Greenwood is going to jail for a long time Cas. He was involved in horrific things, he’ll never get out. Helie never has to know about him if you don’t want him to” Those shining midnight blue eyes were looking at him filled with so many emotions Dean couldn’t decipher them.  
  
Dean had promised him he would do anything to keep Helie safe and he did. Castiel had no idea what else his pup’s biological father had done for Dean to be able to put him in jail for the rest of his days but the Omega found that he didn’t care. Dean had proven his promise true and kept him and Helie safe. Castiel whole body was humming in happiness. He pulled the Alpha to him and kissed him hungrily, making his mate growl into the kiss as he mewled in response.  
  
“I love you” Castiel whispered against Dean’s lips as he caressed the Alpha’s soft scruff on his cheek.  
  
Dean nuzzled him, his throat tight with his emotions. He had been desperately hoping to hear the Omega say those words again, so much so he hadn’t realized how much he had painfully needed it. His heart was practically thumping out of his chest as a bliss filled whined escaped him sounding like a wounded puppy who had just been pet and showed kindness for the first time in his life. The Alpha buried his face against his Omega’s neck, nuzzling him and whining as tears escaped him.  
  
Castiel held his mate tightly and told him again. “I love you Dean”  
  
“I love you so much Cas…” When Dean looked back up at him, tears sliding down his face, Castiel kissed him. Slowly they pulled away, eyes gazing at each other adoringly. “I um, I was wondering if you would wear this again?” Dean asked, bringing up the mated sapphire diamond necklace the Alpha had given him when he had asked him to mate.  
  
Castiel gasped, he had miserably thought he had lost the necklace. He had looked for it everywhere. He nodded quickly and Dean clasped it around his neck.  
  
“I found it on your bed when you were in the hospital. I’ve kept it on me every day; I needed a piece of you I um… I’m not even sure why but I couldn’t let it go” The Alpha tried to explain.  
  
The Omega took him by his neck and pulled him in roughly for a heated kissed. Dean happily went as he began to lean over the Omega, who was laying back against the many pillows.  
  
The kiss was hungry and filthy. Dean was mapping out every inch of Castiel’s mouth. His hands were touching and groping every part of the beauty beneath him. His thumb began teasing a very sensitive nipple over the nightgown, gaining panting whimpers from Castiel as Dean licked and sucked at his neck.  
  
Dean was drowning in the Omega’s maddening scent. He growled against Castiel’s ear as the Omega started to rub Dean’s crotch. Castiel mewled as he felt Dean’s cock harden in his jeans.  
  
The Alpha slid a hand up Castiel’s thigh, groaning when he realized the Omega wasn’t wearing any panties. Castiel moaned against Dean’s neck as the Alpha traced his fingers over the Omega’s tiny hard cock before moving lower and rubbing two fingers over his slick wet hole.  
  
“So wet Cas” Dean panted before taking Castiel’s lips, sucking on his bottom lip as he teased the Omega’s hole, circling his fingers in his slick.  
  
Castiel spread his legs wide and moaned at Dean’s ministrations. He ran his hands over the Alpha’s shoulders and back, nails running up and down. “Too many clothes” Castiel panted. He was dripping slick and his hole was pulsing. Dean’s touch made shivers course up and down his spine.  
  
Dean pulled away shortly, took off his dark green shirt, and returned his lips to Castiel’s. The Omega wrapped his arms around his neck, fingers playing in the Alpha's short dark blonde hairs.  
  
A desperate NEED of having his Alpha inside of him swirled inside of Castiel. He wanted his mate, the bite mark on his neck tingled and he wanted Dean to sink his teeth into him again. He felt hot and frantic as Dean’s fingers starting teasing his hole again. He moaned loud and wanton as Dean slid in one finger to the knuckle into his heat. It wasn’t enough, he twisted his hips as best as he could while the Alpha licked and kissed at his neck and shoulder.  
  
The Omega growled frustrated and pushed the Alpha off. Panic flashed in those emerald green eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t of-” Dean started to apologized, scared he had pushed the Omega too far,  
  
Castiel ignored him; his body demanding to be taken was making his wolf mewl in want. “Help me up” The Omega barked. The Alpha did as asked quickly and carefully.  
  
“Cas-” Dean began again as guilt ate at him.  
  
Castiel went to him and started to unbuckle Dean’s jean and bit the Alpha’s jaw lightly.  
  
Dean’s brain short-circuited and he growled, grabbing the Omega’s face and kissed him hungrily, gaining whimpers from his mate as he felt his jeans and boxers being pushed down.  
  
“I need you inside of me Alpha” Castiel moaned, his gold Omega eyes looking up at Dean filled with lust. Dean snarled as his red Alpha eyes took in the pretty Omega looking up at him with kiss-swollen lips and wild dark hair.  
  
Castiel turned around and kneeled on the sofa, resting his elbows on the back of the sofa he looked back over his shoulder at Dean who was stroking his cock watching him. His jeans and boxers were wrapped around his ankles. Castiel mewled at his Alpha, opening his legs wider and arched his back invitingly to his mate while rested his swollen stomach in the pillows, feeling comfortable.  
  
Dean lifted up the pink nightgown and caressed the Omega’s beautiful ass. He spread those cheeks and buried his face in the Omega’s slick, licking fervently, lapping up his lover’s slick, and slid his tongue inside his heat.  
  
Castiel moaned loudly and whined as Dean fucked him with his tongue. “Dean!... Ohh…”  
  
Dean bit his left ass cheek before taking his cock in hand and guided himself slowly into the Omega’s willing body. The Alpha moaned and growled as he slowly pushed into him.  
  
“Oh! Yes…. yes…” Castiel panted and moaned as Dean filled him. It had been too long and finally being completely inside of him was like nothing else. Half of him wondered how he could have gone so long without Dean having him.  
  
Dean started sliding in and out, watching his massive cock disappear fully into the Omega’s small and perfect ass. He gripped Castiel’s plump cheeks and sped up his thrusts. His lover was voicing his pleasure noisily, crying out his moans, practically screaming his mewls.  
  
The Alpha moaned, snapping his hips. Fuck he had missed this, there was nothing like this feeling, being surrounded by Castiel in every way, in the most intimate way, scent powerful and potent hitting Dean’s nose. It rendered him helpless but to do anything and everything to please the beautiful creature beneath him.  
  
Castiel panted, his mouth open and drooling, nails digging into the back on the sofa as Dean fucked into him, sending crippling sensations throughout his body. His toes curled as the Alpha hit that special spot inside of him repeatedly. His whole body hummed at having his Alpha have him, owning him and he loved every second. He was so close and he could feel his Alpha was too with how erratic his thrusts started to become.  
  
The Omega bared his neck and mewled at the Alpha. Dean roared and leaned forward, sinking even deeper into Castiel, making him cry out. Dean nuzzled his neck and bit him lightly here and there, as he rammed his cock into his lover's pliant body.  
  
The Omega mewled again and added a desperate growl as he exposed his neck again to the Alpha. Dean looked at the mating bite glaring at him and without a thought, instincts slammed into him and he sank his teeth into Castiel’s neck.  
  
Castiel screamed as he came in a blinding rush, pushing back, meeting Dean’s punishing pace. His whole body hummed as tremendous bliss coursed through him. The Alpha’s bite intensifying every second as his essence pulsed inside of him.  
  
Dean emptied himself deep inside of his mate, snapping his hips twice. He shivered at the ferocity of his climax as it washed over him. The Omega’s blood in his mouth tingled and made him feel whole as he unclenched his jaw. Castiel was panting and shivering beneath him from the magnitude of their love making as Dean licked at his wound.  
  
“Did I hurt you?” Dean asked gently, nuzzling Castiel at the nape of his neck where his short hairs curled.  
  
The Omega was about to reply when he let out a piercing scream. Panic hit Dean as Castiel radiated a sudden fierce pain.  
  
“Cas!?” The Omega whined in pain and Dean felt his socked feet suddenly soaked. He looked down to find a pool of liquid, which was dripping from Castiel.  
  
“My water broke…. Ahh!” Castiel managed before a powerful contraction hit him. The baby was coming and Castiel growled at the timing.  
  
Dean spazzed backwards almost falling over his own feet as he struggled to pull up his boxers and jeans. “Tell me what to do! What do you need?! Oh my gawd!”  
  
Castiel turned to lay in his side as he focused on breathing. “Call Balthazar, get the suitcase I keep by the bedroom door…. Ahhh!” Dean sprang into action, grabbed the phone, dialed the Doctor and then ran to the bedroom. He slipped twice yet managed not to fall.  
  
Balthazar told Dean he would meet them at the hospital and then he called an ambulance. He put the suitcase by the door as he returned to Castiel.  
  
The Omega was breathing harshly and holding on to his stomach as pain rush through him every few minutes.  
  
“Cas…” Dean was petting his lover, apple green eyes worried and scared. The Omega tried to smile at him.  
  
“Arlo is coming… ohh… our pup is coming” Castiel cooed as a tear slid from Dean left eye.  
  
“I love you, I love you so much” Dean cried, kissing Castiel’s sweaty forehead, petting his hair.  
  
The ambulance could be heard pulling into the driveway.  
  
“Helie” Castiel managed as another painful contraction hit him.  
  
Dean yanked open the front door as the EMTs came in. Dean ran around extinguishing the candles before he bolted up the stairs to get Helie.  
  
The pup was awake and sitting up in his crib looking sleepy and confused as Dean picked him up.  
  
“Come on buddy. Arlo is coming. Time to find out if you have a little sister or a little brother” Dean quickly gushed as he grabbed the pup, the diaper bag and Helie’s jacket.  
  
 **#**  
  
Dean was holding Castiel’s hand as the exhausted Omega pushed, screaming as he went.  
  
“Almost there Castiel! I see the head, push!” Balthazar encouraged.  
  
“You’re so amazing, so beautiful, so perfect” Dean kept ranting in awe of his Omega, watching those blue eyes go back and forth with gold. He was sweaty and visibly drained as he panted for breath before pushing again. His face was flushed and his hair damp and sticking to his forehead and Dean had never been more in love with him then right then. Castiel was giving him a miracle.  
  
Castiel screamed, practically crushing Dean’s hand when the cry of a pup sounded throughout the room.  
  
“Oh look at this little one” Balthazar whispered as he and the nurse rushed to clean and cut the cord.  
  
Castiel was trembling from exhaustion, hand still clasped tightly around Dean’s as they both watched Balthazar stand and bring the newborn pup to them.  
  
“Congratulations, you have a beautiful little girl” The doctor announced. Dean was already crying as Castiel took the pup in his arms.  
  
Dean couldn’t speak, he could only look at the tiny marvel that Castiel gave him. She quieted as soon as she settled against her Mama. Castiel nuzzled the pup, letting his scent wrapped around her. Two bright basil green eyes looked up at her parents.  
  
The Omega looked up at his Alpha, a gentle smile on his face as he watched Dean staring at their daughter with nothing but wonder as tears slid down his face.  
  
“Hi Arlo, its Daddy” Dean said, his voice cracking from all of the overwhelming emotions he felt. He reached up to touch her and hesitated. She was so tiny and perfect. He glanced at Castiel and the Omega smiled at him, encouraging him to hold their pup.  
  
Slowly and carefully, Dean took the ever so small pup and held her against him. The pup watched him curiously and nuzzled against him. Dean nuzzled her forehead and let his scent wash over her as her own light scent hit his nose. Cedar. He brought Arlo closer to his face and inhaled her scent deeply. He leaned over to Castiel and they both nuzzled the little pup who seemed to be just as fascinated with them as they were with her. She had stunning basil green eyes, freckles decorated the whole of her body and light blonde hairs feathered her head.  
  
“Hi Arlo” Castiel cooed and the pup wiggled in Dean’s hands, making both parents laugh.  
  
 **#**  
  
Sam was pacing the hallway while Jess held on to Helie who was looking all around searching for his parents. The pup was very confused.  
  
Benny finally arrived with Cole, Dick, Uriel, and Bobby in tow.  
  
“So?” Benny asked.  
  
“Waiting” Sam said as he resumed his pacing.  
  
Seconds later, Dean stepped out of the room with a pink bundle in his arms.  
  
“Dada!” Helie called as Jess came forward along with everyone. Helie watched the tiny pup in his Daddy’s arms. Helie’s big cobalt blue eyes were wide and completely enthralled.  
  
“Helie, this is your little sister. This is Arlo” Dean said softly as everyone looked at the tiny pup with awes and smiles.  
  
Helie looked up at Dean. “Awo?” He questioned and Dean beamed.  
  
“Yeah buddy, Arlo” The smiled that graced Helie’s face as his blue eyes returned to looking at his sister made the big Alpha proud. Dean brought Arlo closer to Helie to let them scent each other. Peaches and Cedar danced around Dean’s nose.  
  
“Congrads, she’s beautiful brotha” Benny said, clasping a hand on Dean’s shoulder.  
  
“Gorgeous little one” Bobby agreed, watching the interaction between the two pups. Helie was carefully petting Arlo while the little girl watched him with those green eyes filled with confused wonder.  
  
Dean looked at his brother and smiled. “Five and half pounds and fifteen and a quarter inch long”  
  
Sam couldn’t seem to be able to speak, only enjoy this amazing moment, and watch his big brother experience something he never thought he would.  
  
“How’s Castiel?” Jess asked gently, her eyes also on Arlo.  
  
“He was amazing. He’s sleeping right now, passed out pretty quickly after Arlo made her debut to the world.” Dean informed her.  
  
“I bet’ Jess agreed, smiling.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
**A month later**  
  
  
It was two in the morning yet Dean couldn’t find it in him to care. He was walking around the beautiful nursery, feeding Arlo her bottle as she watched him with those big-mirrored green eyes.  
  
  


  
  
  
He was so in awe and in love with his daughter. Dean would get up at any sound she made, any fussing she tried, he was right there.  
  
The Alpha’s absolute favorite moments were stolen alone times like this, where he could tell her his secrets. How much he loved her, how much he loved her Mama and her big brother Helie.  
  
How much he loved his life, his family. This was everything Dean had never thought he would never be able to have, a loving Omega, and pups. A family he had dreamed of all his life.  
  
Castiel tended to just watch Dean cooing to their daughter like this. The Omega was leaning against the door, an adoring smirk on his face as he watched his big Alpha be so gentle and careful with the tiny pup.  
  
Castiel was happy, so amazed at their life now and how they got here. He and Dean were stronger than ever and he felt they could take on the world. He felt safe, loved, and cherished. He had everything he had ever dreamed of since he was a small pup himself, a loving Alpha and two perfect little pups, a boy and a girl.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
**Two months later**  
  
  
Dean hated working the late shift. He wanted to be home with Cas and their pups.  
  
When his shift ended and he finally set foot into the house, it was dark and quiet. Everyone was asleep. Dean glanced at the clock over the oven letting him know it was half past eleven.  
  
Quietly he tiptoed into his and his mate’s bedroom. The sight that greeted him made his heart swell and a huge smiled took over his face.  
  
There was a low nightlight still on, giving the room a small orange glow. Castiel was sleeping on his side, his arm wrapped around their two pups. Helie was holding Arlo and the boy looked up as the Alpha came to stand on that side of the bed and squatted down to be eye level with Helie, his arms on the bed.  
  
Helie smiled as he continued to pet Arlo’s hair. The tiny pup sound asleep. Helie was completely captivated with his little sister and fiercely protective.  
  
Dean caressed Helie’s face.  
  
"Awo sleep daddy" The boy whispered, making Dean smile.  
  
The Alpha kissed the pups forehead, along with Arlo’s before he undressed to his boxers and slipped into bed with his family.  
  
Castiel sighed and opened his eyes. Sleepy azure blue eyes found his Alpha who leaned over their pups to kiss his lips.  
  
“Welcome home daddy” Castiel murmured as he got comfortable once more. Dean helped Helie get settled and all four slept soundly.  
  
  
 **End**


End file.
